Früchte der Furcht
by Jinxauthor Mel
Summary: ... müssen nicht immer was Schlechtes sein. Manchmal bewirkt (mit-)geteilte Angst etwas Gutes, wie Legolas bald einsieht. BEENDET.
1. über einen tolpatschigen Verfolger

Endlich fertig! ^^ 

Das hier ist nicht meine erste Geschichte, auch nicht mein erster Versuch an FanFiction, aber das Thema ist Neuland für mich. Ich habe die Filme (noch) nicht gesehen (ja, schlagt mich), sondern bin nur mit den Büchern vertraut. Trotzdem hat eine Freundin (welche die Film-Expertin ist, und ja, die Bücher liest sie auch gerade) mich gebeten, ihr eine Geschichte über Legolas zu schreiben. Das tat ich. Ausschließlich. Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, daß es so bleibt, aber diese Geschichte spielt einige Zeit VOR der Ringreise, und Legolas muß zu dem gefaßten Elben erst noch werden. Wie alt er ist, wird in der Geschichte aufgeklärt. Aber erst später. ^^"

Disclaimer: Alles außer Legolas, Düsterwald und die Elbensprache gehört mir! (Herrlich, das mal so sagen zu können) **^.~ **

Rating: PG-13 (hier wegen einem bestimmten, ungesetzlichen Vorfall, später womöglich aus anderen Gründen)

Oh, und stört euch bitte nicht an der alten Rechtschreibung: Als die neue kam, war ich schon aus der Schule, und ich hatte immer nur Einsen im Deutschunterricht. :-D

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Eins

Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, gestand sich der junge Elb mürrisch ein, _wenn ich mich nicht darauf eingelassen hätte._

Eine Wette. Warum mußte es immer wieder eine Wette sein? Und eine dumme noch dazu. Aber das hatte er ja gewußt; lange bevor sie die Aufgabe in Worte faßten, hatte er gewußt, daß es sich um eine weitere, dumme Wette handelte. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gelesen, alles von ihrer Verachtung bis zu ihrer Furcht. Er sah es in der Art, wie sie auf ihn zukamen, ohne zu ihm zu kommen, und wie sie sich ihm näherten, ohne ihm jemals nah zu sein. Es war ihr Spiel, und er war nur die Puppe.

Doch er war lieber die Puppe als gar nicht dabei, und deshalb spielte er mit. Immer wieder.

__

Acht Tage. Seufzend fuhr sich der Elb durch die langen Haare, um sie von der rissigen Rinde der oberen Kiefernäste zu befreien. Nun folgte er dem Mann bereits seit acht Tagen, ohne Wasser und ohne Proviant, und während der Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen, denn er wartete noch immer auf den richtigen Moment.

Vergeblich.

Verdrossen rutschte der Junge auf dem unbequemen Ast herum und klammerte sich erschrocken an den dünnen Stamm, als er um ein Haar das Gleichgewicht verlor. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der scheinbar schlafende Elb auf dem Fleet weit unter ihm hochschreckte und mit zielsicherer Genauigkeit zu ihm heraufstarrte. Der Junge hielt den Atem an, doch als der Ältere sich weiter aufrichtete, gab er verzweifelt das leise Chittern eines enttäuschten Eichhörnchens von sich. Auf dem Fleet schien der Elb die Suche nach einem Spitzel gegen die Billigung eines Nachttieres abzuwägen und entschied sich offenbar zum Weiterschlafen, denn er legte sich kurz darauf wieder hin.

Der Junge weiter oben im Baum begann wieder zu atmen und beobachtete mißbilligend die halb geöffneten Augen des schlafenden Elb, dessen Gesicht noch immer in seine Richtung zeigte. Er wußte, daß geübte Jäger und Krieger diese Fähigkeit, mit offenen Augen zu schlafen, sehr früh erlernten. Doch er selbst war weder das eine noch das andere und konnte schon jetzt seine Lider kaum noch offenhalten. Nicht einmal das breite Gähnen ließ sich noch unterdrücken.

__

Noch einen Tag überstehe ich nicht. Ich muß es jetzt_ versuchen, _entschied er und lockerte seinen Griff um den Stamm. Millimeterweise rückte er vor, dann ließ er sich beinahe geräuschlos auf den nächst tieferen Ast hinab. Sofort erkannte er, daß er nicht leise genug gewesen war: Der Elb war wieder hellwach. Hochaufgerichtet und lauschend hockte er auf dem Fleet und prüfte die Geräusche des nächtlichen Waldes.

Mißmutig betrachtete der Junge den erwachsenen, aber immer noch jungen Elb, während er zu entscheiden versuchte, was nun zu tun war. In seiner Müdigkeit jedoch konnte er keinen der wirren Einfälle greifen und verlegte sich schließlich darauf, einfach … noch ein bißchen … ab…zu…wart…

"HEY!"

Der ärgerliche Ruf schreckte ihn für einen Moment aus seiner Taubheit, und als er die Augen mühsam öffnete, erblickte er nah über sich das Gesicht des älteren Elb, welches ihn grimmig anstarrte.

"Bist du verrückt?" sagte eine Stimme, ohne daß der Elb die Lippen bewegte. "Bei dem Sturz hätte er sich den Hals brechen können."

Und dann bewegten sich die Lippen: "Bist du verrückt? Du hättest sterben können! Alles in Ordnung?"

"Du", murmelte der junge Elb leise, "wiederholst … dich …"

Verdutzt ließ Legolas das Handgelenk des Gefallenen los und betrachtete kurz darauf den friedlich schlafenden Jungen, von dem er wußte, daß er ihm seit acht Tagen gefolgt war.

*******

Die Finsternis des nächtlichen Düsterwaldes wurde noch von keinem mutigen Lichtstrahl durchbrochen, als der blonde Elb aus seinem Halbschlaf erwachte. Trotzdem sagte ihm sein innerer Zeitsinn, daß in wenigen Minuten die Sonne über den Horizont steigen würde, selbst wenn er diesen nicht sah. Da er seine Reise so früh wie möglich fortsetzen wollte, kramte er etwas Lembas aus seinem Vorrat und öffnete seine Wasserflasche.

Durch die Geräusche geweckt, schlug nun auch sein heimlicher Begleiter die Augen auf und starrte ihn groß an. Wortlos reichte Legolas dem Jungen die Wasserflasche und suchte nach einem weiteren Lembas, während der jüngere Elb trank. In dem mißtrauischen Blick, den angespannten Muskeln und dem nervösen Zucken im Gesicht des Jungen las Legolas dessen zunehmendes Unbehagen. Schnell erriet er, daß sein Schweigen die wahrscheinlichste Ursache war und beschloß daher, es beizubehalten.

Sie aßen ihr Frühstück in angespannter Stille. Erst, als Legolas seine Sachen zu packen begann, verlor der Junge die Geduld: "Willst du gar nicht wissen, wer ich bin?"

"Aber ich weiß es ja", antwortete Legolas, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Ungläubig überdachte der jüngere Elb die Behauptung des Prinzen, den zwar jeder in der Stadt kannte, der aber selbst zu fast niemandem außerhalb des Palastes je Kontakt hatte. Mit Sicherheit war er ihm nie begegnet und auch sonst niemals auffällig geworden, so daß Legolas auf ihn hätte aufmerksam werden können.

"Du lügst!" warf er dem Prinzen vor.

Legolas warf ihm lediglich einen strafenden Blick über die Schulter zu, ohne auf die beleidigende Anschuldigung einzugehen, verschloß seine Gürteltasche und erhob sich. Behende schwang er sich über den Rand des Fleet auf einen tieferen, breiten Ast und sprang von dort geschmeidig zum Boden, ohne die Kletterhilfen eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Als er schon einige Schritte gegangen war, hörte er hinter sich einen dumpfen Aufprall und zuckte zusammen, bezwang jedoch den Drang, sich umzuschauen. Bald hörte er den Jungen auf sich zu trampeln; offenbar wollte er sich nun, da er entdeckt wurde, nicht mehr die Mühe machen, oben im Geäst zu folgen.

"Na schön, wer bin ich dann?" forderte der Junge ihn zwischen unregelmäßigen Atemzügen heraus.

Legolas beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Jüngere ungeschickt im Dauerlauf über das feuchte Laub und die spärlichen Farne stapfte und mit jedem Tritt fast bis zum Knöchel einsank, während er selber mit weit ausholenden Schritten praktisch über den Boden glitt, ohne eine Delle zu hinterlassen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie lange der Junge das Tempo durchhalten würde.

"Du bist ein Dieb, und ein äußerst schlechter obendrein. Ich wußte von deiner Anwesenheit bereits, kurz nachdem ich die Stadtgrenze hinter mir ließ."

"Ich bin kein Dieb!" widersprach der Junge empört. _Wie hat er das nur rausgefunden?_ dachte er argwöhnisch. _Kann er etwa Gedanken lesen?_

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen", neckte Legolas und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Junge gegen einen dünnen Stamm lief.

"Au! – Aber … wie …?" stammelte der unerfahrene Elb.

Endlich hielt Legolas inne und drehte sich zu dem am Boden sitzenden Jungen um, wobei er ärgerlich seine Hände in die Hüften stemmte. "Warum sonst sollte mir jemand acht Tage lang folgen?" erklärte er einleuchtend. "Heimlich, wohlgemerkt. Und ohne jeglichen Proviant, wie ich annehme." Unbewußt hob er eine Hand und richtete den Zeigefinger scheltend auf den Jüngeren, wie er es so oft bei seiner Amme erlebt hatte. "Das war sehr unklug. Selbst Elben kommen nicht völlig ohne Nahrung aus, auch wenn sie gut trainiert sind. Was du nicht bist."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er seine wedelnde Hand und ließ sie etwas verlegen sinken, während er den verdutzten Jungen noch immer musterte. Etwas ratlos fügte er hinzu: "Und wozu nun der ganze Aufwand?"

Der Junge rappelte sich auf. Hier war eindeutig die beste Chance, die er kriegen würde. Er müßte nur mitspielen, und wenn er es nicht vermasselte … "Du … Das weißt du nicht?"

Legolas breitete seine Arme aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. "Sieh doch hin", wies er den Jüngeren an. "Ich habe gar nichts Wertvolles dabei."

Vorsichtig kam der Junge näher, während er den Prinzen eingehend musterte. "Aber du bist doch Prinz Legolas. Sicher hast du was dabei. Was ist mit der Kette da?"

Er meinte ein golden schimmerndes, handtellergroßes Amulett, welches Legolas an einem geflochtenen Band unter seinem jetzt offenen, leichten Umhang trug. Rund um den Rand war in Elbisch etwas geprägt, was der Junge nicht lesen konnte, im Zentrum ein Bild graviert, welches er nicht kannte. Aber zumindest sah das Ding recht wertvoll aus.

"Ach, das", meinte Legolas abfällig. "Weißt du nicht, was es ist?" Er wartete das winzige Kopfschütteln ab, welches ihn mehr erstaunte, als er zugeben mochte. Konnte es tatsächlich derart ungebildete Individuen im elbischen Volk geben? Wer war dieser … dieses Kind? So einen Begleiter konnte er hier draußen auf keinen Fall gebrauchen. "Du kannst es haben, wenn du willst. Du mußt nur versprechen, dann nach Hause zu gehen."

"Darf ich echt?" Das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich deutlich auf.

Legolas grinste ihn an. "Sicher", sagte er. "Aber du mußt es mir wiedergeben, wenn ich zurück bin. Wie heißt du?"

Skeptisch wich der Jüngere einen Schritt zurück. "Wieso willst du das wissen?"

"Nun, damit ich dich dann finde, natürlich", antwortete der Prinz und hob bereits das Amulett über seinen Kopf. "Also?" Der Junge kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Was, hast du etwa keinen Namen?"

Nun war es an dem Jungen, mit den Schultern zu zucken und die Arme auszubreiten. "Jeder nennt mich, wie er will", erklärte er entschuldigend.

Prinz Legolas glaubte ihm kein Wort. "Und wie haben dich deine Eltern genannt?" fragte er ungeduldig. Im traurigen Gesicht des anderen erkannte er jedoch dessen Schicksal und fügte leise hinzu. "Oder deine Betreuer?"

"Du …" murmelte der Junge.

Da er den Satz nicht beendete, fragte Legolas nach: "Ja?"

"Nein, ich meinte", der Junge senkte den Kopf und fuhr kaum hörbar fort, "sie nannten mich _du_. Sie sagten, ich hätte keine nennenswerten Eigenschaften, deshalb gäbe es kein elbisches Wort, das zu mir paßte. Also nannten sie mich _du_. Oder _der_, je nachdem … Alle nannten mich so."

Eine Weile schwieg Legolas und versuchte in der Haltung des Jüngeren zu lesen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Schließlich seufzte er und reichte ihm sein Amulett. "Hier, nimm schon. Stell dich mal gerade hin."

Der Junge tat, wie ihm geheißen, und Legolas trat direkt vor ihn, um seine Größe abzuschätzen. Er reichte ihm fast bis zum Kinn, obwohl er deutlich jünger – offensichtlich noch nicht mal erwachsen – und Legolas selbst recht hochgewachsen war. Sein Haar war rabenschwarz, für die Elben in dieser Gegend eine eher seltene Färbung, und fiel ihm in lockigen Wellen, zerzaust und ungepflegt, ungeordnet bis fast zu den Hüften. Außerdem war er nicht durchtrainiert, abgemagert und hatte die Weichheit kindlicher Gesichtszüge noch nicht abgelegt. Aus der Ferne hätte man ihn leicht mit einem Mädchen verwechseln können. Jedoch hatte er hohe Wangenknochen, ein ausgeprägtes Kinn und stechende, grün funkelnde Augen.

__

Ihn wiederzufinden, entschied Legolas, _dürfte sicher kein Problem werden._

"In Ordnung", beendete Legolas die Musterung. "Warte, hier …" Er fischte einige Lembas aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie dem Jungen. "Nimm das mit, und jetzt spute dich, daß du nach Hause kommst. Vergiß aber nicht, wir sehen uns wieder."

Gehorsam stopfte der Junge das Essen in eine winzige Brusttasche, schlang sich die Kette um den Hals (welche sich in seinen Haaren verfing, so daß er sie erst freizupfen mußte) und grinste Legolas selig an. "Danke!" rief er und warf sich dem verblüfften Elb um den Hals. Ehe Legolas reagieren konnte, war er schon wieder frei und der Junge im unteren Geäst der nächsten Bäume verschwunden. "Gute Reise!" schallte es lachend durch den ansonsten stillen Wald.

Als Legolas seine Haltung wiederfand, bemerkte er verwirrt, daß an seiner Schulter etwas fehlte. Ein Gewicht, welches er nach jahrelanger Gewöhnung schon fast als Teil seines Körpers empfand, war plötzlich verschwunden. Entgeistert starrte er minutenlang auf den eingedrückten Striemen, welcher die übliche Position seines Bogens markierte.

*******

Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit sprang der junge Elb von Ast zu Ast. Das Gewicht des Bogens, welchen er dem gutgläubigen Elbenprinzen – _Ha! Was für ein 'Prinz'!_ – so geschickt abgenommen hatte, lastete ungewohnt auf seiner Schulter und beeinträchtigte sein unsicheres Gleichgewicht. Außerdem blieb er des öfteren mit der oberen Spitze irgendwo hängen, doch die bloße Kraft, mit welcher sich der Junge vorankämpfte, überwand diese Behinderungen mühelos.

Schließlich war es nicht nötig, den Bogen heil zurückzubringen …

__

"Wetten, du schaffst es nicht, den Bogen des Prinzen zu klauen?"

"Er wird dich damit abschießen, ehe du ihn sehen kannst!"

"Du kannst dich ja nicht mal an einen Ork ranschleichen!"

"Machst du Witze, Is? Der wird sich verlaufen und im Kreis seiner eigenen Fährte folgen – falls er sie findet."

Noch immer hörte er das hämische Lachen, das sie ihm nachgeschickt hatten, als er sich aufmachte, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ihr Lachen, die Beleidigungen. "Du Trottel!" "Den haben uns die Zwerge untergemogelt!" "Quatsch, dafür ist der zu groß! Der ist ein Orksliebchen!"

Und auch seine eigenen Worte hallten in seinem Ohr nach: "Du. Oder _der_, je nachdem … Alle nannten mich so." Es war nicht gelogen, was er zum Prinzen gesagt hatte …

Mit einem reumütigen Seufzer hielt der Junge inne und hob das Amulett an, welches beim Laufen rhythmisch gegen seine Brust geschlagen hatte. Was da wohl drauf stand? Auch das war die Wahrheit gewesen – niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihm Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen. Oder vielleicht hatten sie es ja versucht und einfach irgendwann aufgegeben. Es wäre gar nicht verwunderlich, wenn der Junge sich nicht daran erinnerte. Er hatte nie irgendwas behalten können.

__

Vielleicht haben sie mir deshalb keinen Namen gegeben? überlegte er ernsthaft. _Ich hätte ihn vermutlich auch bloß vergessen …_ Trotzdem wunderte es ihn, daß Prinz Legolas danach gefragt hatte. Konnte er denn einen eigenschaftslosen Elben nicht erkennen, wenn er vor ihm stand? Alle anderen hatten es sofort bemerkt; nie vorher war auch nur einer davon ausgegangen, ein Elb wie er könnte tatsächlich das Recht auf einen Namen besitzen.

Der Junge lachte leise vor sich hin. _Was für ein blinder Idiot … dieser 'Prinz' … _

*******

Legolas stand noch immer wie angewurzelt am Fleck und ballte seine Fäuste, um sich nicht selbt in unüberdachte Schwierigkeiten zu stürzen. Ihm blieb keine Zeit für derart emotionales Handeln, und da der Junge offensichtlich viel flinker war, als Legolas ihn eingeschätzt hatte, würde eine Verfolgung desselben sich unweigerlich über einige Tage ausdehnen. Und in die falsche Richtung führen.

Andererseits natürlich, kein Elb reiste ohne Bogen durch Düsterwald, geschweige denn in voraussichtlich feindliches Gebiet. So gesehen wäre es vermutlich sicherer, zuerst seine Waffe zurückzuholen, ehe er den Weg fortsetzte. Oder sollte er sich einen neuen Bogen anfertigen? Geeignetes, elastisches Holz gab es in dem feuchten Wald genügend, und für Notfälle hatte er auch das passende Werkzeug dabei. Legolas hatte schon früher selbst Bogen angefertigt, und obwohl sie oft nicht lange durchhielten, waren sie meistens durchaus effektiv.

Schnell kalkulierte der Prinz die Zeit, welche er für das Herstellen eines neuen Bogens bräuchte, und verglich das mit einer fruchtlosen Jagd nach dem lange außer Hörweite geratenen Dieb. Zwei Tage, und er könnte damit arbeiten. Und wenn er nebenbei noch einen zweiten Ast schnitt, den er ausreichend trocknen und behandeln konnte, wäre es ihm möglich, in zwei Wochen einen weiteren, stabileren und stärkeren Bogen zu fertigen.

Zufrieden mit diesem Plan, nickte Legolas und kramte nach dem richtigen Werkzeug in einer Seitentasche an seinem Gürtel. Bald darauf fand er einen guten Baum, dessen biegsame, federnde Äste einen wunderbaren Schuß versprachen. Der neue Bogen würde ihn zu einem guten Kampf befähigen, aber das hieß nicht, daß er seine alte Waffe aufgab. Und der Junge sollte sich hüten, wenn Legolas in die Stadt zurückkehrte.

__

Keine Gnade, schwor er. Doch nachdem er eine Weile geschnitten hatte, strömten bisher unterdrückte Gedanken in sein Bewußtsein: _Vater hatte recht. Ich bin zu naiv …_ Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. "Was für ein Idiot du doch bist, Legolas."

___________________

Da das zweite Kapitel schon geschrieben ist, kommt es auch bald. Ich wüßte aber ganz gerne, was ihr von den beiden haltet. Ich habe diese Story nach Fragen meiner Freundin geschrieben, also je mehr Fragen, um so mehr Details, und ich antworte auch gerne persönlich. ^^

Eure Mel


	2. über eine folgenreiche Einmischung

A/N: So, da bin ich wieder. Gewöhnt euch aber nicht an das Tempo, das kommt nur daher, daß DIESE Geschichte schon fertig ist und ich die Kapitel nur noch überarbeiten muß. ^^ Ich war ehrlich erstaunt darüber, wie schnell ich ein Review erhalten habe. Deshalb vielen Dank an Khair ed Din. Extra für dich beeile ich mich etwas mehr als geplant. :-D

Wahrscheinlich glaubt keiner, daß die Bekanntschaft mit dem Diebstahl schon ausgestanden ist, und ihr habt Recht. Aber ob eine erneute Begegnung tatsächlich eine gute Idee ist? Na, lest selbst …

Disclaimer: Die Viecher gehören wohl Tolkien, und er darf sie auch gerne behalten. ^.~

Rating: PG-13 (man soll nicht töten, egal was, aber ohne wär die Story ja langweilig ^^")

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Zwei

Bereits am späten Nachmittag hatte er den nördlichen Rand Düsterwalds erreicht und beschlossen, den einsamen Weg über die Ebene nicht bei Nacht zu wagen.

Legolas stand auf einem hohen, sehr schmalen Fleet und überschaute das flache, deckungslose Land, welches sich im weichen Dämmerlicht vor ihm erstreckte. Weit unter dem Ast, auf welchem das Fleet ruhte, zog an den breiten Stämmen der uralten Bäume vorbei der große Fluß seine Bahn. Beinahe kurvenlos erstreckte sich das silbrig schimmernde Band bis zum Horizont, wo Legolas in der Ferne als graue Flecken gegen den dunkelnden Himmel gerade noch die höchsten Gipfel des Ered Mithrin ausmachen konnte.

Zu seiner Linken erhob sich, obwohl weiter entfernt, viel deutlicher das hohe Nebelgebirge, hinter dem vor einiger Zeit die Sonne verschwunden war. Auf halbem Wege verriet ihm das fruchtbare, dunkelgrüne Grasland, wo genau sich der breite Anduin wand. Doch dorthin würde er seine Schritte nicht richten.

Seufzend wandte sich Legolas wieder Ered Mithrin zu, dem Grauen Gebirge. Schwere, schwarze Gewitterwolken zogen sich tief über den Gipfeln zusammen; gelegentlich hätte Legolas fast geschworen, den Donner bis hierher zu vernehmen. Er wußte, daß dieses Unwetter für ihn im Moment keine Gefahr bedeutete; die Winde flauten meist lange vor dem Erreichen Düsterwalds ab. Selbst wenn nicht, boten die hohen Bäume und ihr dichter Bestand ausreichend Schutz.

Doch diesmal führte sein Weg nordwärts, womöglich gar in den Sturm hinein, und keine Begleiter würden ihm in den einsamsten Stunden der Nacht Unterhaltung und Ablenkung verschaffen. In schweren Zeiten wie diesen konnte König Thranduil keine großen Kriegergruppen entbehren, und doch verlangte die Aufgabe nach einem hochrangigen Vertreter. Da er seinen Sohn schon früher auf dieselbe Reise geschickt hatte und ihm zutraute, das Ziel heil zu erreichen und die alten Bande neu aufleben zu lassen, hatte er Legolas ausgesandt. Legolas allein, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Als in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit die entfernten Gipfel völlig mit den Wolken verschwammen, ließ sich Legolas auf dem rauhen Holz nieder, zog seinen neuen Bogen von der Schulter und lehnte sich ein wenig gelangweilt gegen den kräftigen Stamm.

Stolz begutachtete er seine Handarbeit: Das Holz glattgeschliffen wie ein Flußstein, die Form genau seiner Hand angepaßt, und die Länge stand in perfektem Verhältnis zu seiner Armspanne. Die Sehne war fest und sicher gespannt, und vor drei Tagen hatte die neue Waffe ihre erste Bewährungsprobe im Kampf gegen die Riesenspinnen bereits erfolgreich bestanden. Nicht mal ein halber Tag war für die gröbste Arbeit vergangen. Wäre Legolas nicht als Prinz geboren und zum Krieger bestimmt, hätte er als Handwerker wahrscheinlich auch viel Ruhm erlangt.

Inzwischen senkte sich die Nacht über die Baumkronen Düsterwalds und Legolas entschied, besser gut auszuruhen, um am nächsten Tag so viel Strecke wie möglich zurückzulegen. Noch während er seine Augen schloß, plante er die schnellste Route …

Und dann hörte er es.

Das Geräusch war weder überdurchschnittlich laut noch sonderlich auffallend. Ebenso schnell, wie Legolas den Verursacher als die Nachtjäger, die Riesenspinnen Düsterwalds, erkannte, sagte ihm sein Gehör auch, daß hier von diesen Wesen keine Gefahr drohte. Sie waren zu weit entfernt, und … ja, sie hatten schon eine Beute gefunden. Jäger und Gejagte, das war nun einmal ein Gesetz des Lebens. Gleichgültig versuchte Legolas, seine Ruhe wiederzufinden.

Fünf Minuten später schlug er die Augen wieder auf und erhob sich. Lauschend verharrte er am Rande des Fleet, diesmal zum Waldinneren gewandt. Unrast erfaßte ihn; aus irgend einem Grund konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, daß dort in der Finsternis tatsächlich etwas Ungewöhnliches vorging. Noch immer vernahm er deutlich das hohe Pfeifen der straff gespannten, vom Wind zum Schwingen gebrachten Spinnenfäden, welches ihm die genaue Richtung ihrer Netze verriet. Er erkannte die aufgeregte Bewegung, die stets das Einhüllen der Beute begleitete und hörte die unzähligen klickende Schritte der achtbeinigen Riesen, sowie die surrende Reibung der Fadenkletterer.

__

Zu viele.

Das war es, was ihn gestört hatte. Es waren zu viele. Natürlich jagten sie immer im Rudel zu fünft oder sechst, aber was Legolas hier vernahm, deutete auf zwanzig, vielleicht dreißig Nachtjäger hin. Und sie bekämpften nicht einander, was bedeutete, daß die Beute genügend Nahrung für alle und mehr versprach. Für dieses Verhalten gab es so weit abseits der alten Waldstraße und so nahe am offenen Gelände nur eine Erklärung.

Legolas schluckte: Die Beute war ein offensichtlich unvorsichtiger Elb.

__

Kann ich ihn retten?

Die Frage, welche sich Legolas stellte, war nicht, ob er noch rechtzeitig den Ort des Geschehens erreichen könnte. Die Kokons der Nachtjäger töteten nicht sofort, und ein Elb in guter Kondition müßte noch ein, vielleicht sogar zwei Tage leiden, ehe die Gifte seinen Körper völlig lähmten. Zeit bliebe ihm also genügend. Doch allein gegen eine so große Meute anzutreten, in der Nacht – ihrer natürlichen Umgebung – und nur mit einem provisorischen Bogen bewaffnet …

Wie groß war die Chance, den fremden Elb zu retten? Und wie hoch die Gefahr, selbst geschlagen zu werden? War Legolas' Eingreifen das Risiko wert, daß sein tatsächlicher Auftrag vielleicht niemals erfüllt würde? Durfte er das aufs Spiel setzen? Konnte er das tun?

__

Sei ehrlich, Legolas, schalt er sich selbst. _Kannst du hier rumsitzen und gar nichts tun?_

Ein lautloses Beben in seiner Brust lachte ihn aus. Der Elbenprinz hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt, ehe die bewußte Entscheidung fiel.

*******

Der Kokon baumelte zwischen zwei Bäumen, gehalten von mehreren fingerdicken, klebrigen Fäden. Aus einiger Entfernung studierte Legolas die etwas eigenwillige Form. Sie erinnerte eher an einen langgestreckten Zylinder als an einen Körper, und das obere Ende lief wie ein stark gestreckter Kegel spitz aus. Entweder, schloß er, enthielt das seidene Gefängnis einen überdurchschnittlich großen Vertreter der Elben, oder es handelte sich um eine ihm unbekannte Spezies. Doch da Legolas die erste Möglichkeit nicht völlig auszuschließen vermochte, entschied er, weiter nach Plan vorzugehen.

Da gab es nur ein winziges Problem: Er hatte keinen Plan.

Bei der unüberlegten Hast, mit welcher er sich in diese 'Rettungsaktion' gestürzt hatte, erschien es ihm wie ein Wunder, daß er nicht bereits auf dem Weg hierher entdeckt und angefallen worden war. Vermutlich hatte er das nur der Unaufmerksamkeit und gieriger Beutewacht der Nachtjäger zu verdanken. Doch während diese extreme Bewachung ihm vorher Deckung verschafft hatte, stellte sie beim nächsten Schritt ein ernsthaftes Hindernis dar.

Inzwischen hatten sich weit über dreißig Spinnentiere versammelt, und der Geruch ihrer Erregung lockte immer noch mehr an. Verborgen hinter dem dichten Laub, getarnt auf der schwarzen Erde, wie Auswüchse an die Stämme geklammert – sie waren einfach überall. Nur eine falsche Bewegung, und Legolas würde innerhalb von Minuten ebenfalls in einem Kokon zwischen den Bäumen baumeln.

__

Da. Mehrfaches Trippeln erregte Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit. _Eine neue Gruppe._ Diesmal waren es viele, zwölf oder fünfzehn. Womöglich hatten sie sich unterwegs bereits zusammengeschlossen. Unwillkürlich begann die Haut des Prinzen zu kribbeln, als sowohl sein Geruchssinn als auch seine besondere Wahrnehmung der Umgebung ihm die zunehmende Aufregung der bereits anwesenden Jäger übermittelte. _Was …?_

Etwas verwirrt versuchte Legolas, die Ursache für ihre Unruhe herauszufinden. Hastig überdachte er noch einmal die Situation, den Schauplatz, die ungefähre Zeit, die Anzahl der Spinnen … Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Es mußten über fünfzig sein! Nicht einmal ein Elb konnte so vielen genügend Nahrung liefern – und mehr von ihnen waren schon auf dem Weg hierher.

Nicht nur Legolas wußte das; auch die Jäger erkannten ihre Situation. Bald würden sie beginnen, übereinander herzufallen. Legolas grinste. Das war seine Chance.

Er mußte nicht sehr lange warten. Etwa drei Stunden später hatten sich zwei weitere Gruppen eingefunden, und die ersten Morgenstrahlen begannen, die enge Lichtung zu erhellen. Langsam hatte er den Eindruck, seine Haut würde Bläschen schlagen, als sein scharfes Gehör weitere Ankömmlinge meldete.

Sie schlugen ohne Vorwarnung los.

Erschrocken drückte sich Legolas an den Stamm seines Versteckes, während um ihn her das reine Chaos ausbrach. Woher sie kamen und wen sie anfielen, konnte er nicht ausmachen, doch jeder schien gegen jeden zu kämpfen. Nach dem ersten Schock zückte er einen Pfeil und legte an, um jedes Tier zu töten, welches sich dem Kokon näherte. Doch wie heftig sie auch aufeinander losgingen, kein Jäger kümmerte sich um die Beute. Sie stellte wahrscheinlich den Siegerpreis dar.

__

Um so besser, dachte Legolas und änderte seinen Plan. Kämpfe unter Nachtjägern währten meist nicht sehr lange, da die Schwächeren lieber aufgaben als zu sterben. Schon bald würde die Gruppe wieder auf ein annehmbares Niveau schrumpfen und das Gefecht eingestellt werden. Dann mußte er bereit sein …

Schließlich verstummte das Schreien und Raspeln, als die Sieger sich beruhigten. Noch waren sie alle auf dem Boden versammelt, und ehe sie sich in ihre Verstecke zurückziehen konnten, spannte Legolas seinen Bogen und schoß ohne zu Zielen fünf brennende Pfeile mitten in die Meute. Das trockene Fell der Jäger ging sofort in Flammen auf. Während die entsetzten Tiere in alle Richtungen auseinanderstoben und lodernde Flammen im Wald verteilten, hastete Prinz Legolas unbemerkt zu dem Ast, an welchem die meisten den Kokon tragenden Fäden befestigt waren, zertrennte sie mit kraftvollen Dolchhieben und sprang mit der ganzen Energie seines Anlaufs an die nun frei schwingende Hülle, von wo er noch in der Aufwärtsbewegung die übrigen Stricke durchhieb.

Der Rest des Fluges sollte ihn direkt auf den breitesten Ast des gegenüberliegenden Baumes schleudern.

Doch Legolas hatte seinen Schwung und die unbalancierte Last des Kokons falsch eingeschätzt, und obwohl er den Fehler bald erkannte, konnte er nun nichts mehr daran ändern. Er verfehlte nicht nur den Ast, sondern da sein Raubgut schwerer war als gedacht, blieb es ihm auch unmöglich, seinen Fall einhändig abzubremsen. Nachdem er fast senkrecht durch sämtlich Baumschichten gerauscht war, prallte er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch rücklings auf den feuchten Boden. Links neben seinem Ohr beendete ein empörtes Splittern die Nützlichkeit seines Bogens, und von ringsum stürzten wütende, beutegierige Jäger auf ihn ein.

*******

Als der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust abklang, atmete Legolas vorsichtig ein. Er schien keine ernsten Verletzungen, offene Wunden oder Brüche, abbekommen zu haben. _Glück gehabt._ Nicht zu hastig rollte er auf die Seite und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, um über den neben ihm liegenden Kokon hinweg die dichte Linie der Nachtjäger zu mustern, welche ihrerseits ihre neue Beute lechzend anstarrten. Ohne sich umzusehen wußte er, daß sich hinter seinem Rücken das gleiche Bild zeigte. Er war umzingelt.

__

Nun, ich werde … In stiller Akzeptanz erhob sich der Elbenprinz, _sicher nicht kampflos untergehen._

Legolas bildete sich auf seine Kampfkünste nichts Besonderes ein, und übertrieben selbstsicher war er auch nicht. Doch in unzähligen Trainingsstunden und Gesprächen hatten seine Lehrer und sein Vater ihm unentwegt eingetrichtert, wann genau eine Schlacht verloren war: _Sobald du aufgibst, überläßt du deinem Gegner den Sieg._

"Nicht freiwillig!" brüllte Legolas die erregten Spinnen wütend an. Er heftete seinen Elbendolch erneut, während er mit der rechten Hand in einer raschen Bewegung ein zusätzliches, kurzes Schwert aus der Lederscheide an seinem Rücken zog. "Ich gebe mich nicht geschlagen, also kommt schon!"

Legolas wartete ihre Reaktion nicht ab; ungeduldig sprang er das nächste Tier an und stach ihm mit zwei mächtigen Hieben durch die Augen direkt ins Hirn. Die acht Beine klappten gefühllos zusammen, ehe die anderen Jäger reagieren konnten. Doch dann brachen sie alle auf einmal los.

Augenblicklich übernahmen jahrelang in Fleisch und Blut eingegangene Instinkte und Reflexe Legolas' Handlungen; er sprang, stieß sich von den engen Baumstämmen ab, um zusätzlichen Schwung zu erhalten und landete in einem Salto auf dem Rücken einer Spinne. Von dort aus war es nicht schwierig, tödlichen Schaden zuzufügen, und bis die anderen ihn entdeckten, befand er sich bereits wieder in der Luft und visierte den nächsten Gegner an.

Wie oft und wie lange er dieses Spielchen wiederholte, wurde ihm kaum bewußt, doch schließlich erfaßten die Jäger seine Strategie und griffen erbarmungslos das von ihm 'besessene' Tier an. Sie hatten sich auch bald vom Boden zurückgezogen und versuchten nun, ihn aus den höheren Ästen mit Fangfäden zu erwischen, und oft entkam Legolas nur mit Mühe und sehr knapp. Inzwischen ging sein Atem recht schwer, auf seiner Stirn bildete sich bereits ein glänzender Film.

Als er erneut frei nach oben sprang, um sich einen kurzen Überblick zu verschaffen, fiel ihm auf, daß der Kampfplatz nun von silbrig glänzenden, schnell trocknenden Fäden überzogen war. Noch während er einen neuen Plan ausarbeitete, änderte er beim nächsten Abstoß die Richtung und verschwand kurz darauf im dichten Wald.

Die Jäger nahmen seine Fährte auf und folgten Legolas in einem weiten Bogen um den Platz, bis sie ihm fast alle in einer Gruppe auf den Fersen waren. Dann sprang er zurück auf die Lichtung direkt neben den noch immer unberührten Kokon. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die Jäger ihn erneut umzingelten, doch diesmal war Legolas vorbereitet.

Aufrecht und reglos stand er mitten auf der von dichten Spinnweben überzogenen Fläche, Dolch und Kurzschwert in der Scheide und beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Rings um ihn her zwängten sich seine Gegner durch enge Lücken in den Netzen und verharrten für eine letzte Erwägung. Auch über ihm hingen sie gierig in ihren Netzen. Durch Duftstoffe verständigten sie sich, und selbst Legolas fühlte ihre Erregung ansteigen, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und der letzte Angriff direkt bevorstand.

Blitzartig fiel Prinz Legolas auf die Knie, öffnete seine beiden Hände und ließ die glimmenden Glutkörnchen fallen, packte den nahen Kokon und stieß sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab, um den rasant um sich greifenden Flammen zu entkommen. Gerade in diesem Moment stürzten die Jäger auf ihn, direkt in die lodernde Hitze, welche ihre vermeintlich gesicherte Beute zurückgelassen hatte.

Hinter sich vernahm Legolas noch lange ihre wütenden und schmerzverzerrten Schreie, doch er achtete nicht darauf, sondern rannte und sprang auf schnellstem Wege in Richtung Fluß. Er zögerte auch nicht, als er ihn erreichte, tauchte mit dem Kokon tief unter die Oberfläche und ließ sich dort von der Strömung in Sicherheit treiben, während das klare Wasser den verräterischen Gestank der Schlacht von seiner Haut und seiner Kleidung spülte und den Kokon, welchen er noch immer fest umklammerte, langsam aufweichte.

*******

Viel später zog sich der Elbenprinz einhändig an den überhängenden Zweigen der steilen Uferböschung an Land, bis er fast völlig den tiefen Fluten entkommen war. Mit einem starken Ruck zerrte er den nun vollgesogenen Kokon ebenfalls aus dem Wasser, dann lehnte er sich zurück und begann wieder zu atmen. So lange hatte er noch niemals die Luft anhalten müssen … aber zumindest schien er die Jäger abgehängt zu haben.

Nachdem sich sein Herzschlag normalisiert hatte, begann er mit seiner Klinge, die glitschige, schlammartige weiße Substanz des Spinnenkokons vorsichtig aufzutrennen. Zunächst sah er nichts weiter als schwarzen Stoff, unter welchem er einen seltsam harten Grat fühlte, doch er schnitt weiter und verschob eine Untersuchung auf später.

Er hatte vermutet, daß das kegelförmige Ende so etwas wie ein Schwanz, also das untere Ende wäre. Daß die Jäger ihre Beute verkehrt herum aufhingen, kam sehr oft vor, denn für die Genießbarkeit der Nahrung bedeutete es keinen Unterschied. Doch als er nun diese Spitze freilegte, bemerkte Legolas, daß er sich am oberen Ende der Beute befand und das dieses Ende, genaugenommen, gar nicht mehr zu dem Wesen gehörte, dessen blasse Ohrspitze zwischen dem dichten, schleimverklebten schwarzen Haar fast drei Kopflängen weiter unten es zweifelsfrei als Elben kennzeichnete.

Ahnungsvoll betastete er noch einmal den unter den Lumpen verborgenen Grat und erkannte die vertraute Form fast augenblicklich.

__

Mein Bogen!

Ungeduldig riß er dem noch immer bewußtlosen Elb den rauhen Umhang von den Schultern und zog den Bogen nicht gerade behutsam über den Kopf des Jungen, welchen er in der gleichen Bewegung auf den Rücken drehte. Der jüngere Elb murmelte etwas vor sich hin, schleuderte im Schlaf einen Arm in Legolas' Gesicht und drehte sich gemütlich auf die Seite, dann begann er leise zu schnarchen.

Verblüfft griff sich Legolas an die schmerzende Nase, ehe sich sein Gesicht etwas verzog, sein Arm zurückschnellte und seine Hand mit einem lauten Patschen auf der bleichen Wange des schlafenden Bengels landete. Die Stelle färbte sich sofort rot, noch während der Junge überrascht auffuhr und sichtlich verwirrt sein brennendes Gesicht rieb. Doch bevor Legolas ihn zurechtweisen konnte, schien der Junge den Schmerz zu akzeptieren, zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder auf den Boden fallen.

Legolas' ganzer Körper bebte vor Anspannung, als er zunehmend die Geduld verlor. Doch seine Stimme steigerte sich nur allmählich von einem Flüstern zu einem wütenden Ruf: "Duuuuu…!"

"Ja?" Die Lider des Jungen flogen mit einem Mal auf, und er schaute dem Prinzen hellwach in die Augen. "Wozu brüllst du denn so? Was ist?"

Wäre Legolas nicht bis zur Sprachlosigkeit empört gewesen, hätte er vielleicht darüber gelacht. So aber sprach er den ersten klaren Gedanken aus, den er greifen konnte: "Was fällt dir Rotzbengel eigentlich ein, meinen Bogen zu klauen?!"

Der Junge hob herausfordernd den Kopf und schob sein Kinn trotzig nach oben: "Ich wollte ihn eben."

"Was soll denn das für ein Grund sein?"

"Das ist der beste Grund, den's gibt!" konterte der junge Elb. "Wozu sonst klaut einer was, außer, weil man es selber haben will!"

"Du … du …"

"Was?!"

"Inuel!"

"Hä?"

Plötzlich senkte sich eisiges Schweigen über die beiden Streithähne. Legolas hätte sich am liebsten selbst einen Tritt verpaßt, doch er wollte sich nicht noch mehr bloßstellen. Wie konnte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen, in so ungezügelten Ärger zu verfallen? _Also wirklich. Was würde Vater dazu sagen? Schäm dich,_ schalt der Elb sich selbst. Doch tief in seiner Seele regte sich eine Zufriedenheit, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, und kurz darauf verflog seine Wut und er erlangte wieder Kontrolle über seine Gefühle.

"Was … was heißt das?" fragte der Jüngere zögernd. "Das klingt gar nicht nach den Namen, die ich sonst immer kriege."

"Naja, also …" Etwas verlegen wischte sich Legolas ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Er konnte dem Bengel doch unmöglich sagen … "Gewöhn dich halt dran," erklärte er schroff, während er sich erhob. "Das _ist_ jetzt dein Name." Eilig untersuchte er den Hang nach dem einfachsten Weg aufwärts und nahm ihn.

Der Junge saß noch immer bewegungslos in den Überresten des Kokons. "Meinst du …" sprach er den Rücken des kletternden Elbenprinzen an. "Meinst du, für immer? In echt?"

Auf halber Höher hielt Legolas inne und warf einen mürrischen Blick über seine Schulter. Eine Weile erwog er, nicht zu antworten, doch dann stahl sich ohne sein Zutun ein winziges Grinsen auf seine Lippen und spiegelte sich in seinen klaren, blauen Augen wider.

"In echt", nickte er. "Jetzt komm schon, oder willst du hier nochmal angefallen werden?"

*******

Trotzig sandte die Abendsonne ihre letzten wärmenden Strahlen durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen dem Nebelgebirge und der dunkelgrauen Wolkenschicht, welche sich vom Anduin bis zum östlichen Düsterwald erstreckte. Ein rauher Wind war aufgekommen und die Luft roch nach Regen, als Legolas und sein junger Begleiter den Übergang vom Wald zur Ebene erreichten.

Mißmutig, aber ohne Kommentar hatte Legolas darüber hinweggesehen, daß der Junge am späten Nachmittag respektlos den Saum seines Umhangs gegrapscht und seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Gelegentlich hatte er innegehalten, wobei der Junge ihm jedesmal in den Rücken lief, und schließlich hatte der Prinz entdeckt, daß der Jüngere eigentlich schon seit Stunden schlief und ihm nur noch automatisch hinterher trottete. Wie hatte er nur acht Tage lang mit ihm Schritt halten können?

"Inuel, wach auf!" Keine Reaktion. "Inuel?" Nichts als ein winziges Schnarchen antwortete ihm. Unsanft rüttelte Legolas seine Schulter: "Hey, du! Aufwachen!"

Ein Auge öffnete sich und blinzelte ins goldene Licht. "Hm? Ich bin so müde …"

"Ach, tatsächlich?" murmelte Legolas. "Siehst du, da oben?" Er zeigte am nächsten Baum hinauf und schaute dann wieder zu dem Jungen. "Kannst du da rauf klettern, Inuel? Da ist ein Fleet; von mir aus kannst du dort wieder einschlafen."

Inuel blickte träge nach oben, zurück zu Legolas und wieder nach oben. "Und du?"

"Ich muß noch was einsammeln … Kannst du klettern?"

Der Junge grunzte leicht und machte sich schleppend daran, den hohen Stamm zu erklimmen. Geduldig wartete Legolas, bis er sicher sein konnte, daß sein Begleiter das Ziel erreichen würde, dann schlich er leise zurück in den Wald. Schon unterwegs hatte er einige der Kräuter entdeckt, welche er zur Heilung benötigte, doch mit dem torkelnden Jungen mitten im Wald auf Pflanzensuche zu gehen erschien ihm nicht besonders schlau. Jetzt, da er allein war, lief er schnell und geräuschlos wie ein leichter Wind zu der kleinen Lichtung, packte die wichtigsten Pflanzen vorsichtig in seine Gürteltasche und begab sich kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder auf den Weg zum Fleet.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er dessen Unterkante erreichte, doch ehe er sich hinaufschwang, riet ihm ein Instinkt, den Kopf lieber unten zu halten. Wie erwartet sauste über ihm ein dicker Zweig pfeifend durch die Nachtluft, dann zog sich Legolas nach oben und ergriff den Stock. Inuel schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen, angsterfüllten Augen an.

Legolas wollte ihn tadeln, er wollte es wirklich. "Du bist noch wach?"

"Prinz …" Verdächtige Feuchtigkeit wallte in den Augen des Jungen auf.

"Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu heulen, muß ich dich vom Fleet schubsen, also überleg dir's lieber zweimal. Hier." Ohne lange nachzudenken, hielt ihm Legolas einen Teil der Kräuter unter die Nase. "Da du ja nun endlich munter bist, kannst du mir auch dabei helfen."

Inuel griff nach dem buschigen Strauß und schnupperte daran. "Was ist das?" fragte er mißtrauisch.

"Heilkräuter", erklärte der Prinz knapp. "Hier, schau: Du knickst die Blätter ab und legst alle auf einen Haufen, dann brichst du die Blüte oben ab und drückst den Saft aus dem Stiel in diese Schale hier." Er plazierte eine flache Holzschale vor Inuels Knien. "Alles klar?"

"Blätter … Blüte … drücken … ja, alles klar. Wofür brauchst du das?"

Legolas zögerte. "Das … es hilft gegen Verbrennungen."

"Aber ich hab keine …" Plötzlich beugte sich Inuel näher zu Legolas und ergriff dessen blasige Hand, ehe der Prinz sie zurück ziehen konnte. "Donnerwetter … wo hast du _das_ denn her?"

"Frag nicht so viel!" wimmelte Legolas ihn ab. "Los, fang an, damit ich mich um _deine_ Medizin kümmern kann."

"Ich bin nicht krank", meinte Inuel, setzte sich aber zurück und begann gehorsam mit dem Zupfen und Knicken. "Ich brauch keine."

Obwohl Legolas es besser wußte, hielt er es für klüger, den Jungen nicht durch Erklärungen über das Gift, welches sich noch immer allmählich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, zu beunruhigen. Unterwegs war Inuels Teint immer blasser geworden, und zuerst hatte Legolas geglaubt, daß nur Müdigkeit diese Reaktion verursachte. Doch da er nicht wußte, wie lange der Junge sich bereits im Kokon befunden hatte, ehe der Prinz durch den Aufruhr davon erfuhr, war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, daß das Gift bereits durch die Haut in seinen Körper eingedrungen war und sich nun langsam zu seinen Nerven vorarbeitete. Die Befreiung mochte den Prozeß bremsen, doch die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt.

Ungeduldig beobachtete Legolas, wie die Bewegungen des Jungen immer langsamer wurden und schließlich ganz stoppten. Ein wenig unsicher betrachtete Inuel den Blattstapel und die halbvolle Schale. In einer Hand hielt er noch einen kleinen Rest des Büschels, die andere schwebte zögernd über der Schale.

"Was ist?" fragte Legolas scharf.

Inuel schrak zusammen, sah aber den Prinzen nicht an. "Äh, ich … ich hab … vergessen, was ich machen soll. Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Ungläubig studierte Legolas seine Haltung und kam zu dem Schluß, daß Inuel sich ehrlich schämte. Konnte das am Gift liegen? _Nein, sicher nicht. Das wirkt nicht so._ Mit einem genervten Seufzer schätzte er den Inhalt der Schale ab, ergriff sie mit einem gemurmelten "Schon gut." und hielt den Atem an, als er den Inhalt auf seine linke Handfläche träufelte.

Das heiße Brennen zog sich so stark durch seinen Arm bis hinauf zum Kopf, daß der Prinz vor Schmerz fast die Schale hätte fallen lassen. Zischend sog er Luft tief in seine Lungen, brachte seine zitternde Hand wieder unter Kontrolle und schob die Schale in die nun eiskalt prickelnde Linke. Mit tränenden Augen, aber diesmal ohne Geräusch wiederholte er die Prozedur auf der rechten Handfläche.

Die Minuten schienen sich endlos auszudehnen. Zuerst fühlte es sich an, als würde sein Fleisch verbrennen, danach hatte er den Eindruck, seine Haut würde sich von den Knochen schälen. Erst ganz allmählich stahl sich eine selige Taubheit in seine Hände, und Legolas lehnte sich erschöpft an den Stamm. _Das ist doch schlimmer als die Theorie, _dachte er._ Aber wenigstens kann ich jetzt etwas anfassen, ohne mir jedesmal auf die Zunge zu beißen. Ich warte nur noch einen Moment, bis …_

Inuel beobachtete fasziniert, wie Prinz Legolas vor seinen Augen einschlief. Lange, nachdem der Atem des Prinzen einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus angenommen hatte, zog er unbemerkt dessen funkelnden Dolch aus der Scheide.

*******

Legolas fuhr mit einem Eindruck des Schreckens aus dem Schlaf, welcher sein Erwachen in letzter Zeit recht häufig begleitet hatte: Schon wieder hatte er diesen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt, in welchem er von einem hochgewachsenen, in Schatten gehüllten Wesen mit langem, karmesinrotem Haar gewaltsam auf eine rauhe Steinplatte gedrückt wurde, in irgendeinem lichtlosen Raum. An die Einzelheiten erinnerte er sich kaum, nur Reste von undeutlich gewisperten Worten blieben in seiner Erinnerung haften; dennoch beschlich ihn ein äußerst beklemmendes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit … Immer änderte sich ein Detail ein klein wenig, aber der Gesamteindruck blieb: Gefangenschaft.

Nun, womöglich lag das an den engen Flächen, auf welchen er während dieser Reise seine Nachtlager aufschlagen mußte. Kein Vergleich zu dem breiten, weichen, königlichen Himmelbett in seinem Gemächern zu Hause. Verschlafen öffnete er ein Auge und betrachtete den nur halb sichtbaren Nachthimmel über der Ebene. Bis jetzt hatte es nicht geregnet, und der Wind hatte sich ein wenig gelegt. Die Wolkenschicht hatte sich etwas aufgelöst und eilte nun in großen Fetzen über das Firmament. Dazwischen sah Legolas zweimal kurz den Mond aufleuchten.

Es war noch viel zu früh zum Losgehen. Tief ausatmend rutschte der Prinz am Stamm hinunter in eine bequemere Lage und drehte sich auf seine linke Seite.

Und erstarrte.

Keine zwei Zentimeter vor seinen Augen schwebte die gefährliche Spitze seines Elbendolches, welchen er unterwegs erst geschärft hatte. Alle Instinkte Legolas' schrien danach, den Kopf zurückzuziehen, die Waffe fort zu schlagen und den Feind auszulöschen. Doch mit schnellen, kurzen Atemzügen und rasenden Gedanken bezwang der Elb seine antrainierten Reflexe und hob stolz den Blick zum Gesicht seines Gegners.

Inuel schlief.

Schweigend betrachtete Legolas die Haltung des Jungen, dann lachte er leise vor sich hin: Inuel hockte am Stamm, dicht neben der Stelle, wo sich vor kurzem noch Legolas angelehnt hatte. Er war nur mit einer Hälfte seines dicken, groben Umhangs bedeckt, die andere Hälfte hing rechts von ihm schlaff auf dem Boden des Fleets. Sein Kopf war unzeremoniell nach vorn gefallen, was vermutlich sein leicht raspelndes Atmen verursachte, und während er mit der linken Hand den schweren Knüppel auf seinem Nacken balancierte, hielt er mit der Rechten den Dolch des Prinzen in einem eisernen Griff, den Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

Geräuschlos setzte Legolas sich auf, entwand seine Waffe aus Inuels verkrampften Fingern und hob das rauhe Holz aus dessen Genick, dann zog er den Jungen vorsichtig in eine liegende Position. Als er dabei seinen Nacken berührte, runzelte er unwillkürlich die Stirn: Die Haut des Elben war äußerst warm. Besorgt berührte er Inuels feuchte Stirn. Ja, kein Zweifel: Der Junge hatte hohes Fieber.

__

Seltsam, überlegte Legolas. _Die Medizin hätte doch eigentlich … Die Medizin!_

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, daß er eingeschlafen war, ehe er sie zubereiten konnte. Wie lange mochte er geruht haben? Fünf, sechs Stunden? Mit Gewißheit konnte er feststellen, daß die halbe Nacht bereits vorüber war. Eilig kramte er die inzwischen fast trockenen Kräuter aus seinem Heilbeutel, spülte mit einer Handvoll Wasser die Reste seiner ersten Medizin aus der Holzschale und zupfte einige der winzigen Knospen ab. Diese legte er in die Schale und zerstampfte sie mit einem kleinen Stößel. Danach zerschnitt er ein paar der von Inuel fein säuberlich gestapelten Blätter und vermischte sie mit dem Knospenpulver.

Nach einiger Zeit verbanden sich die Stoffe zu einer dunklen, klebrigen Masse. Vorsichtig träufelte Legolas Wasser darauf, bis das anfängliche Zischen nachließ, danach rührte er erneut. Durch eine natürliche Reaktion wurde die Brühe heiß und begann langsam zu blubbern. Pustend rührte Legolas weiter und bedankte sich insgeheim für die schnelle Heilung seiner Hände bei jenen Ahnen, welche den Elben ihre Gene und ihr Naturwissen hinterlassen hatten.

Der beißende Geruch des Gebräus nahm zu, während es abkühlte, und schließlich befand der Prinz es für fertig. Sein Versuch, Inuel aufzuwecken, scheiterte kläglich; der Junge stöhnte nur leise und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Beunruhigt beugte sich Legolas näher, um die Worte besser zu verstehen.

"… bin nicht … Osuldar …"

Entgeistert zuckte Legolas zurück, als sich die Erinnerung wie ein Pfeil durch sein Herz bohrte. Woher konnte Inuel …? "Nein", wisperte er vor sich hin. "Das bist du nicht."

Traurig schaute er in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Jungen. Nach kurzem Zögern hob er seinen Oberkörper an und flößte ihm tropfenweise die bittere Medizin ein. Inuel schluckte automatisch, im Schlaf, ohne für ein einziges Wort der Klage aufzuwachen. Nach fast einer Stunde ließ der Prinz ihn wieder auf den Boden des Fleets gleiten, wickelte seinen eigenen Umhang und den des Jungen um dessen zitternden Körper und bereitete sich auf eine lange Wache vor.

"Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn du es wirst."

*******

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand er das Aufwachen als eine beängstigende Erfahrung: Inuel wollte die Augen aufschlagen, um festzustellen, wo er sich befand. All seinen natürlichen Instinkten entgegen rührten sich die Lider keinen Millimeter. Pure körperliche Erschöpfung hinderte ihn an jedweder Bewegung.

Ohne das Training der Krieger hatte sich Inuel stets einzig auf seine Sicht verlassen, und nun konnte er mit seinen übrigen Sinnen nur spärliche Informationen zu seiner Umgebung sammeln: Seine linke Handfläche lag direkt auf geglätteten Holzplanken, und an dem schweren Gewicht, welches ihn niederdrückte, erkannte er, daß er mit mehr als nur seinem Umhang bedeckt war. Nach dem ersten Anflug von Panik nahm er einen leichten, würzigen Geruch wahr, welchen Inuel unwillkürlich mit Wärme und Sicherheit verband. Träge setzte sein Gehirn diese Gegebenheiten zusammen und entschied, daß er sich vorerst nicht in Gefahr befand.

Die feuchte, kühle Morgenluft übertrug ihm jene frühmorgendliche Erregung, welche meist dem nahen Tagesanbruch voranging. Für eine Weile nahm Inuel diese Energie gierig in sich auf und ließ sich von der Lebenskraft der Natur erfrischen, bis er schließlich die zarte Wärme der ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Wange spürte.

Erneut versuchte er, die Lider zu heben. Zuerst sah er nichts als verschwommene helle, dunkle und goldene Flecken. Ein innerer Sinn sagte ihm, daß das Gold den wichtigsten Faktor darstellte, und Inuel blinzelte ein paar Mal mühsam, um seine Sicht zu schärfen.

Langsam nahmen die Flecken schärfere Formen und deutliche Umrisse an und lösten sich schließlich in das Profil des Prinzen auf. Legolas hatte sein Gesicht halb abgewandt und starrte blicklos in die aufgehende Sonne. So von vorn beleuchtet, schimmerten seine Haare wie goldene Seidenfäden, trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Tage in tadellosem Zustand und gewissenhaft geflochten hinter einem leicht abstehenden, spitzen Ohr entlang bis zur einfachen, holzgeschnitzten Spange gezogen, welche sein Haar in einer praktischen, nichtsdestotrotz aber eleganten Frisur zurückhielt. Sein spitz zulaufendes Kinn hatte er herausfordernd den Grauen Bergen entgegengestreckt, und die abwärts gezogenen Winkel seine schmalen Lippen, jetzt im Grübeln leicht geöffnet, zeugten von einem schmerzlichen Thema. Über dem hohen Wangenknochen spiegelte ein blaßblaues Auge das Sonnenlicht wider. Doch für einen Moment schien ein eiskalter, zorniger Funke sogar noch heller zu strahlen.

Bei diesem Anblick erfaßte Inuel eine Welle der Wut und Trauer, für die er in sich selbst keine passende Ursache fand. Instinktiv streckte er eine Hand nach Legolas aus, doch seine leichte Bewegung alarmierte den Prinzen, ehe er ihn berühren konnte.

Legolas wirbelte herum und prüfte den unverschleierten Blick des Jungen aufmerksam. "Bist du …" begann er mit leicht heiserer Stimme, dann räusperte er sich und fuhr fort: "… jetzt wach?"

Während der letzten zwei Tage hatte Inuel im Fieber gelegen, doch hin und wieder kam er weit genug zu sich, um die Bilder und Erlebnisse und verzerrten Gedanken seines Wahns mit Legolas zu teilen. Meistens murmelte er unverständliche Sätze und verwechselte den Prinzen mit Personen, die er wohl nie richtig kannte und welche ihn in ihrer Grausamkeit dennoch bis in seine Träume zu verfolgen schienen. Seltsamerweise hielt er Legolas nicht ein einziges Mal für einen tatsächlichen Feind, wie etwa die Nachtjäger. Am Vorabend schien er sich beruhigt zu haben, und das Fieber hatte sich endlich etwas gelegt. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, und der Prinz glaubte bereits, es sei überstanden. Doch dann begann der Junge wieder zu phantasieren.

Legolas hatte dem Jungen gerade mit einem feuchten Tuch den Schweiß aus der Stirn gewischt und überlegte angestrengt, wie er ihn sicher nach Hause schaffen konnte, ohne seine Reise abzubrechen, als unerwartet Inuels Augen aufflogen. Sie schauten ihm klar und direkt ins Gesicht, ohne die glasige Panik der letzten Male.

"Du hast mich erschreckt", lächelte Legolas.

Im ersten Moment schien Inuel ihn nicht zu verstehen, doch dann formten seine ausgetrockneten Lippen heisere, kaum hörbare Worte. Der Prinz beugte sich tiefer.

"Nimm … mich … mit", wisperte der Junge.

Legolas wich zurück und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er dem Kranken vielsagend, wie er hoffte, in die Augen sah. "Das geht nicht", erklärte er. "Es ist zu gefährlich." _Für uns beide, mit dir._

"Nimm mich mit", wiederholte Inuel tonlos, als hätte er Legolas' Bemerkung gar nicht vernommen. "Laß mich bitte nicht – wieder allein zurück!"

__

Wieder? dachte der Prinz. In der brechenden Stimme des Jungen erkannte er deutlich den Kraftaufwand, welchen es ihn kostete, und er versuchte, Inuel zu beruhigen: "Ich gehe nicht weg, keine Sorge. Und wenn es dir besser geht, finden wir schon einen Weg, dich heimzubringen und …"

"Nein!" Es war mehr ein Bellen als ein Wort. "Nimm mich mit!" rief der Junge ungeachtet seiner Schwäche. "Ich weiß nicht viel, aber ich kann ja lernen! Und ich kann dir bestimmt helfen! Ich kann …" Er hielt inne, als suche er nach irgendeinem Talent, und atmete schwer wie in einem Kampf gegen sich selbst. "Ich kann …in enge Löcher kriechen … schnell rennen, und klettern … fliegen … und Gedanken lesen, und Dinge bewegen … und ich … ich kenne … die … Zukun…"

Schließlich hatte ihm die Anstrengung das Bewußtsein geraubt, und Legolas ein wenig verunsichert die Kühlung wieder aufgenommen, da das Fieber anscheinend zurückgekehrt war. _Schöner Wahrsager, der sich von Spinnen fangen läßt. _Er hatte darüber leise gelacht.

Aber inzwischen hatte der Prinz viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, und die Behauptung des Jungen, er könne lernen und vielleicht mal nützlich sein, schien ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unlogisch. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen einen so tolpatschigen und daher gefährlichen Begleiter, doch auf der anderen Seite – alles in ihm sträubte sich ebenfalls bei dem Gedanken, ihn noch einmal allein durch Düsterwald ziehen zu lassen. Er würde sich niemals auf seinen Auftrag konzentrieren können, wenn er ständig nur grübelte, in welchen Ärger der Kleine inzwischen wieder geraten war.

"Bin wach", antwortete Inuel rauh. "Durst."

"Ah, das ist ein gutes Zeichen … hier." Wie vorher mehrmals mit der Medizin oder etwas Wasser hob Legolas die Schultern des Jungen mühelos an, damit er leichter schlucken konnte. Diesmal ging es allerdings viel schneller, da Inuel aus eigener Kraft trank. Als seine Augen wieder zuzufallen drohten, ließ der Prinz ihn runter und rollte ihn in eine seitliche Lage, dann drückte er Inuel einen Lembas in die Hand.

"Knabber das, wenn du kannst. Das wird dich stärken."

Gehorsam begann der Junge, an der keksartigen Nahrung zu lutschen und entwickelte bald darauf einen gesunden Appetit. Er aß den ganzen Lembas relativ schnell auf und grinste Legolas stolz an. "Fertig." Da Legolas nicht antwortete, entschied sich Inuel, _die Frage_ endlich zu stellen. "Uh … Prinz?"

"Hm?" Legolas schenkte ihm gerade genug Aufmerksamkeit, um auf welche Frage auch immer antworten zu können, ohne sich von wichtigeren Problemen ablenken zu lassen. Inuels Fragen waren nicht so komplex, daß er viel darüber nachdenken müßte.

"Prinz … darf ich mit dir kommen?"

"Klar."

"Ehrlich?"

"Sicher …"

"Oh, super!" Der begeisterte Ausruf schreckte Legolas aus seinen Gedanken, doch nicht rechtzeitig genug, um die stürmische Umarmung abzuwenden. "Toll! Und wo gehen wir hin?"

"Äh …" Leicht verwirrt schob der Prinz Inuel von sich. "Wir?" Und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was er auf welche Frage geantwortet hatte. "Oh!"

"Du hast gesagt, ich darf!"

"Ja … das habe ich, nicht wahr?" Innerlich mußte Legolas über sich selbst lachen. Wozu nun all die Grübeleien? Anscheinend hatte sein Herz längst entschieden, was es wollte. Mit einer weit ausladenden Geste deutete er über die Ebene und umfaßte das ganze Land bis zum Grauen Gebirge. "Da wollen wir hin."

Während Inuel staunend die vor der Morgensonne scharf umrissenen, fernen Bergspitzen betrachtete, überprüfte Legolas unbemerkt, ob seine Habseligkeiten alle noch an ihrem gewohnten Platz waren.

___________________

A/N: Ich bin nicht sehr erfahren im Beschreiben von Kämpfen, aber ich muß das wohl noch öfter machen. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr anders haben möchtet, ja? Ich lerne sehr gern dazu! ^^ Ach so, und ja: Elben können durch starke Gifte auch sterben, wenn sie nicht behandelt werden. Das ist eine gewaltsame äußere Einwirkung und fällt unter den Begriff "erschlagen werden". (Ich achte auf Details, und ich hoffe, ihr tut das auch alle. Besonders bei diesem Teil; darauf komme ich nämlich später noch zurück. ^.~)

Eure Mel


	3. über Sturköpfe und Dummköpfe

A/N: Hoffentlich war euch das zweite Kapitel nicht schon zu lang, die anderen sind nämlich auch alle so. ^^" Sorry, aber ich erzähl doch so gern. Ach ja, was zwischen und steht, sind bei mir Erinnerungen, wie ihr sicher auch ohne diesen Kommentar bemerkt hättet … ^^()

Und für Khair ed Din: Über Osuldar erfährst du mehr im vierten Kapitel. Und woher weißt du, daß Inuel eine Bedeutung hat??? ^.~ Du hast Recht: Obwohl ich mir manche Namen nur ausdenke, diesen auch, habe ich später herausgefunden, daß er in der Tat eine recht peinliche Bedeutung hat. Aber was es ist und auch die Erklärung dafür, warum Legolas ihn wählte, offenbare ich erst in meiner zweiten Geschichte. ^^ (An der ich auch schon schreibe, also keine Bange …)

Disclaimer: Ich bin ja Tolkien sooo dankbar, daß er uns Landkarten hinterlassen hat! *^.^*

Rating: PG-13 (braucht dieser Teil eigentlich nicht, naja, ^^" vielleicht in psychischer Hinsicht)

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Drei

Eine träge Schläfrigkeit senkte sich über den schattigen, aber schwülen Düsterwald, nachdem die brennende Sonne ihren Zenit überschritten hatte. Durch die heiße, feuchte Luft drangen die normalen Geräusche des Waldlebens nur noch gedämpft an Legolas' Ohr, fast so als hielte er den Kopf unter Wasser. Deshalb erschien es nicht verwunderlich, daß auch der Elbenprinz von einer gewissen Müdigkeit erfaßt wurde, und die wachsende Unruhe in Inuel beobachtete er mißbilligend.

Der Junge drängte auf Bewegung. Nicht nur geistig war er ungeduldig, auch sein Körper sehnte sich nach Übungen, um die Blutzirkulation anzuregen und die letzten Reste des Spinnengiftes aus seinem System zu waschen. Da dies ein völlig natürliches Verlangen war, hatte Legolas auch Verständnis für das Bedürfnis an sich.

Was ihn störte, war die erschreckend kurze Zeit, welche Inuel zur Genesung benötigt hatte: Erst an diesem Morgen war er klaren Verstandes erwacht, und derart schnell dürften sich selbst Elben nicht von Vergiftungen erholen. Hatte Inuel am Ende doch eine viel kleinere Dosis abbekommen, als Legolas vermutet hatte? Oder verfügte sein Körper aus irgend einem Grund über besonders starke Abwehrkräfte?

"Inuel", warnte der Prinz auf einem langen Atemzug, als der Junge gefährlich nah am Rand des Fleet auf unsicheren Fußballen auf und ab wippte. "Es scheint dir besser zu gehen."

Sein Gefährte drehte mürrisch den Kopf und funkelte Legolas mit widerspenstiger Unrast an. In diesem Moment erkannte der Prinz, daß es bald unmöglich werden würde, den zappeligen Jungen weiter zu zähmen. Außerdem widerspräche eine solche Handlung dem natürlichen Heilungsprozess, und würde Inuel obendrein mehr Anstrengungen kosten, als das Herumspringen am Flußufer. _Und mich auch,_ setzte Legolas still hinzu.

"Möchtest du ein wenig spazieren gehen? Es scheint jetzt …"

Ungeduldig schwang sich der Junge über die Holzkante und verschwand am Stamm abwärts, ehe der Prinz den Satz beendet hatte. Ärgerlich schaute Legolas ihm hinterher und erwog einen Moment lang, einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Doch da Inuel anscheinend über so gut wie keinen Orientierungssinn verfügte (sonst wäre er nicht in dieser Ecke des Waldes gelandet, sondern längst sicher daheim angekommen), entschied der ältere Elb, lieber auf ihn aufzupassen. Etwas gemächlicher folgte er dem Jungen nach unten.

Zu seiner Befriedigung stellte er fest, daß die Hitze in Bodennähe nicht so extrem drückte wie in den oberen Baumschichten. Gemütlich schlenderte Legolas in Richtung Fluß, während Inuel seiner Energie freien Lauf ließ und ihn wie ein Aasvogel rennend umkreiste. Solange er in Sichtweite blieb, ließ der Prinz ihn frei gewähren. Er selbst näherte sich dem rasch fließenden, kühlen Wasser, erfrischte sein Gesicht und füllte die Wasserflasche nach. Dann setzte er sich ins hohe Gras, welches ihn effektiv versteckte, schloß seine Augen und richtete sein Gehör auf die problemlos festzustellende Position Inuels.

Eine Weile änderte sich nichts an den Geräuschen ausgelassenen Herumtollens, doch als die stete Regelmäßigkeit Legolas schon fast in einen leichten Dämmerzustand gelullt hatte, stoppten sie unvermutet und grundlos. Der Prinz konzentrierte sich stärker, vernahm aber nichts als Inuels hechelnden Atem über die leichte Brise und gelegentlich ein leises, wimmerndes Geräusch.

Neugierig streckte sich der Elb und spähte über die Grasspitzen. Keine zwanzig Meter entfernt stand der Junge wie angewurzelt auf seinem Fleck, drehte mit hastigen Bewegungen den Kopf in alle Richtungen und wirkte ein wenig verängstigt. Erst jetzt erkannte Legolas, daß auch das Wimmern von Inuel kam. _Was hat er denn nur?_

Der Prinz stand in einer schnellen Bewegung auf. "Inuel?" rief er.

Sofort wirbelte der Junge herum. Sein trauriger, verlassener Eindruck wurde fast ohne Übergang durch schiere Erleichterung und Freude ersetzt, und er lief ohne Nachzudenken auf seinen Aufpasser zu. Legolas, der eine weitere stürmische Umarmung befürchtete und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit kommen sah, wich im letzten Moment zur Seite aus, so daß der Junge ungebremst an ihm vorbei stürmte und den steilen Uferhang hinab ins Wasser stolperte.

Legolas lachte.

Vielleicht hätte es besser gewirkt, hätte der Junge es mitgekriegt, doch er befand sich noch unter Wasser. Selbst, als Legolas seinen Lachanfall überwunden hatte, war Inuel noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Der Prinz runzelte die Stirn. Inuel war nicht weggespült worden: Das Wasser war hier so klar, daß Legolas noch bei einem Meter deutlich den Grund erkennen konnte. Er sah auch Inuel in etwa sechzig Zentimeter Tiefe nah beim Ufer rücklings in dem Flußbett liegen, die Augen weit geöffnet und bewegungslos.

Gereizt stapfte Legolas ins Wasser und packte den Jungen am Kragen. "Was spielt du nun wieder?" schimpfte er noch während er ihn ruckartig nach oben zog.

Inuel starrte ihn blicklos an. Gestützt von der Hand des Prinzen hielt er sich mehr oder weniger automatisch auf den Füßen, doch er zeigte Anzeichen eines leichten Schocks, und er hielt noch immer die Luft an. Auch auf Legolas' Rütteln reagierte er nicht. Schließlich holte der Prinz mit der linken Hand aus und versetzte dem Jungen eine leichte Ohrfeige.

"Atme!"

Überrascht sog Inuel Luft in seine Lungen, wandte sich aber sofort zur Seite und hustete das eingeatmete Wasser aus seiner Brust. Verblüfft hielt Legolas seinen Ellbogen, als ihm klar wurde, was hier gerade passiert war. Er half dem Jungen zum Ufer und wartete, bis Inuel sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

"Sag, Inuel", begann er zögernd. Fragen nach Unfähigkeit waren eigentlich verpönt, aber … Wenn der Junge ihn tatsächlich begleiten wollte …

"Ich kann nicht schwimmen", gab Inuel freimütig zu. "Eigentlich mag ich Wasser gar nicht. Mir wird schon komisch, wenn ich Flüsse nur von Weitem sehe. Aber wenn mir Wasser über den Kopf steigt … dann kann ich mich gar nicht mehr bewegen. Tut mir leid."

Verständnislos sah Legolas ihn an. "Wie meinst du das, du kannst dich nicht bewegen?"

Inuel zuckte die Schulter. "Genau so. Ich weiß zwar, was los ist, aber ansonsten kann ich nicht mal _denken_. Mir fällt dann nichts ein, was ich tun _könnte_. Und selbst wenn ich was wüßte: Ich kann gar nichts fühlen und mich auch kein Stück bewegen. Aber das ist mir erst ein paar …" Seine Stimme verlor sich, und er senkte den Blick.

Eine Weile schwieg Legolas, dann seufzte er: "Sieht so aus, als hätten wir _beide_ ein paar Dämonen, mit denen wir uns rumschlagen müssen, hm?"

Zuerst antwortete der Junge nicht, doch schließlich wandte er sich dem Prinzen lächelnd zu: "Ist ganz schön, nicht mehr alleine zu kämpfen."

"Ja", grinste Legolas und wuschelte Inuel durch die nassen Haare.

Zumindest versuchte er es, verfing sich aber statt dessen in einer filzigen, verklebten und teilweise völlig versteiften Masse.

"Autsch!" rief Inuel empört, als der Prinz seine Finger zu befreien versuchte. "Aua! Was soll … hey … au!"

"Inuel, findest du nicht, du solltest dir mal die Haare waschen?"

Legolas' Stimme klang völlig nüchtern, und dennoch gewann Inuel den Eindruck, er würde sich über den Zustand seiner Haare amüsieren.

"Waschen?" rief er entsetzt. Unwillkürlich gleitete sein Blick zum Fluß. "Du meinst …"

Legolas stieß ihn sanft in Richtung Wasser. "Keine Sorge, ich paß schon auf."

Sichtlich vergnügt gab er Inuel eine Lektion, wie man sich des Flußwassers auch bedienen konnte, ohne den Kopf unterzutauchen, steckte dem Jungen ein Stück Seife zu und beobachtete dessen ernsthafte Bemühungen. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte sich Inuel noch niemals tatsächlich die Haare gewaschen, höchstens mal dann und wann vom heftigen Regen Ungeziefer ausspülen lassen. Anfangs schienen die Bewegungen des Jungen zögernd und unkontrolliert, doch nach und nach verlor er sich völlig in der Aufgabe und schrubbte und rubbelte, in voller Kleidung auf dem Flußboden sitzend, bis das letzte bißchen Schaum aufgebraucht war.

Beim Ausspülen half ihm der Prinz vorsichtshalber, damit Inuel nicht unter Wasser geriet, dann studierte er am trockenen Ufer aufmerksam das Endresultat. "Nichts zu machen", stellte er fest und zog seinen Dolch aus der Scheide.

Inuel riß besorgt die Augen auf. "Was hast du denn vor?!"

Abwesend fuchtelte Legolas mit der Stichwaffe vor Inuels Gesicht herum. "Deine Haare sind immer noch total verfilzt", erklärte er ruhig. "Die neueren ganz oben nicht so sehr, das war wohl nur vom Kokon. Aber alles andere … Das hat sich seit Jahrhunderten verknotet, fürchte ich. Egal was du tust, sie werden dich behindern. Also schneiden wir sie ab."

"Ab?!" sprang Inuel auf. "Spinnst du! Kein Elb hat kurze Haare!"

"Was ist denn das für ein Argument?" fragte Legolas ehrlich verwirrt. "Du könntest so nicht mal durch den Wald gehen, ohne an Ästen hängen zu bleiben. Du kannst nicht feststellen, wie stark der Wind bläst, und wenn es regnet, bist du mit unnötig viel zusätzlichem Gewicht belastet, weil die Feuchtigkeit sich darin verfängt. Ganz zu schweigen davon." Legolas deutete leicht zum Fluß. "Sie ziehen dich nach unten. Deine Haare sind ein einziges Hindernis. Das sich beseitigen läßt."

Jetzt erhob sich auch Legolas und ging langsam auf den jüngeren zu. Schritt um Schritt wich Inuel zurück, wurde aber von dem steilen Hang an einer erfolgreichen Flucht gehindert. Er wich zur Seite aus und die beiden umkreisten einander in einem schon fast lächerlichen Spiel.

"Bleib mir bloß vom Leib", warnte Inuel.

Gelegentlich warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter, um abzuschätzen, wie nahe er dem Wasser kam. In einem solchen Moment befand sich Legolas plötzlich an seiner Seite, ergriff blitzschnell Inuels Filzpelz und zertrennte es mit nur einem ratschenden Zug der Klinge. Plötzlich befreit von einem Gewicht, das er nicht länger zu tragen hatte, verlor Inuel das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Hosenboden. Legolas ließ das filzige Geflecht direkt zwischen Inuels Füße fallen.

"Na, fühlt sich das nicht besser an?" fragte er ernst.

"Du … du hast …" stotterte Inuel. Entgeistert betrachtete er den abgetrennten Haarhaufen und stocherte ungläubig darin herum. "Also … das glaub ich ja nicht … du hast echt …" Schließlich traf sein zorniger Blick Legolas mit ganzer Härte: "Wie konntest du nur?! Ich hasse dich!"

Damit sprang er auf, kletterte den Hang hoch und lief schluchzend davon. Legolas eilte ihm verwirrt nach.

"Hey!" rief er. "Inuel! Warte doch!" Der Junge hatte bereits die Baumgrenze erreicht und kletterte den Stamm zum Fleet hinauf. "Verlauf dich nicht", fügte der Prinz unnötigerweise hinzu, ehe er zurück ging und den filzigen Haufen betrachtete, der mal Inuels Kopf verunstaltet hatte.

Warum reagierte der Junge so sauer? _Haare wachsen schließlich nach, _sagte sich Legolas. _Vielleicht nicht dieses Jahr, oder die nächsten zwei oder drei Dekaden, aber …_ Dann fiel ihm ein, wie die anderen Elben den Jungen während dieser Zeit ablehnen würden, und leichte Gewissensbisse regten sich in ihm. War er zu voreilig gewesen? Hatte er zu schnell gehandelt, ohne daß Inuel sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte? _Aber ich hab's ihm doch erklärt,_ verteidigte er sich vor sich selbst. Er war überzeugt, daß er richtig gehandelt hatte, und doch … _Ob er mich jetzt wirklich haßt?_

*******

Stunden später hockte Inuel auf dem Fleet und starrte unsicher zum Fluß. Legolas war ihm nicht nachgekommen, und da er selbst zu dem Spaziergang seine ganze Ausrüstung mitgeschleppt hatte, hätte er inzwischen gut auf und davon sein können. In einer Mischung aus Ärger, Sorge und Reue strich sich Inuel durch die jetzt nur noch handlangen Haare und war relativ erstaunt, daß seine Finger am anderen Ende wieder auftauchten. Für gewöhnlich blieb er darin hängen.

__

Früher zumindest. Inuel seufzte. Eigentlich fühlte es sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Wenn er jetzt den Kopf drehte, hatte er freie Sicht in alle Richtungen, ohne daß seine Haare, wie früher oft, als Scheuklappen fungierten. Er setzte sich auch nicht mehr ständig auf das untere Ende, wenn er sich aus der Hocke zurückfallen ließ, und er schwitzte nicht so stark im Genick. Überhaupt fühlte er sich um einiges leichter. Vielleicht sollte er sich beim Prinzen bedanken …

__

Wo Legolas nur bleibt?

Konnte er ihn wirklich allein gelassen haben? Irgendwie traute Inuel das seinem Retter nicht zu. Aber andererseits … _Ich habe gesagt, ich hasse ihn. Ist er deshalb fortgegangen?_

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang vernahm er endlich das Geräusch, auf das er so lange gewartet hatte: Jemand kletterte den Stamm hinauf, und so leise, wie das vor sich ging, konnte es eigentlich nur Legolas sein. Der blonde Kopf reichte kaum über die Kante, als beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen anfingen.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht …"

Überrascht hielten sie inne, dann begannen sie erneut.

"Ich hab nicht so gemeint, was ich …" meinte Inuel.

"Vielleicht hätte ich dir mehr Zeit …" gab Legolas zu.

Abwartend stoppten beide und eine gehaltvolle Stille senkte sich über sie, bis Inuel plötzlich zu kichern begann. Legolas kletterte endlich auf das Fleet und schaute Inuel kurz zu, ehe er in das Lachen einstimmte.

"Entschuldige", erklärte Inuel. "Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert."

"Nein? Als Kinder haben mein …" Zögernd hielt er inne, ehe er in nostalgischer Erinnerung fortfuhr: "Freund und ich das geübt." Dann wurde er sich Inuels Schweigens bewußt. "Oh, entschuldige. Du … hattest nicht so viele Freunde, oder?"

"Freunde?" wiederholte Inuel. In seiner Stimme schwang eine gewisse Unsicherheit, als könne er den Begriff nicht genau verstehen.

"Naja, so … wie mich, zum Beispiel?"

"Wie dich?" Inuel grinste ihn schelmisch an. "Also, nein – dann hatte ich garantiert nie einen Freund."

Legolas grinste zurück. "Na dann, sei froh: Weil du nämlich jetzt einen hast. Hier."

Unwillkürlich fing Inuel den leichten Gegenstand auf, welchen der Prinz ihm zuwarf. "Was ist das?"

"Wiedergutmachung." Legolas beobachtete den Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ich wollte nicht so grob zu dir sein, ehrlich."

"Das ist eine Kette", stellte Inuel erstaunt fest. "Wo hast du die her?" Da der Prinz schwieg, riet er: "Selbst gemacht?" Kleine, perlenartig versteinerte Fruchthüllen, wie sie im Wald in der Nähe von einigen Tierbauten zu finden waren, aufgefädelt auf ein dünnes, geflochtenes, pechschwarzes Band, und in der Mitte baumelte ein kleines geschnitztes Medaillon mit einem winzigen Verschluß.

Legolas nickte. "Aus deinen Haaren. Das kannst du aufmachen."

"Oh! Super! Hast du das etwa alles heute nachmittag gemacht?" Jetzt schämte sich Inuel für die Idee, der Prinz hätte ihn im Stich gelassen. "Was soll ich da rein tun?"

"Das ist egal", erklärte Legolas, ohne auf die erste Frage einzugehen. "Irgendein Glücksbringer oder etwas, das dir viel bedeutet. Was immer hinein paßt. Ist ja nicht allzu groß …"

"Es ist perfekt", widersprach Inuel hitzig. "Ich glaube, ich habe schon was, das ich nehmen kann."

"Ah ja?" Legolas' Neugier erwachte. "Was denn?"

Der Junge zwinkerte ihn verschmitzt an. "Sag ich nicht. Das ist … ein Geheimnis."

"Ach so, verstehe." Ein freundschaftliches Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden Elben.

"Erzählst du es mir irgendwann?" fragte Legolas schließlich.

"Irgendwann? Ja – irgendwann, vielleicht."

*******

"Kommst du, Inuel?"

Am Fußende des hohen Stammes wartete Legolas auf seinen Weggefährten. Seine Frage hatte er nicht geschrien, da er wußte, daß auch ein geflüstertes Wort von Elbenohren dort oben deutlich vernommen wurde.

"Schon unterwegs", erreichte ihn die etwas lautere Antwort.

Unwillkürlich zuckte der Prinz zusammen und sah sich im vordämmrigen, düsteren Gehölz um. Nichts reagierte auf den Ruf. Die Nachtjäger begaben sich jetzt zur Ruhe, und die tagaktiven Lebewesen waren noch nicht erwacht. In der Nacht hatte sich die Feuchtigkeit in Schauern aus der Luft gewaschen und die Temperatur war spürbar gefallen. Doch der sternklare Himmel und die stehende Brise sagten Legolas, daß bald nach Sonnenaufgang die Schwüle des Vortages wiederkehren würde.

Endlich sah er Inuel den Baum herabklettern. Obwohl er eigentlich mehr baumelte und klammerte, da er in der linken Hand einen Knüppel hielt und sich einarmig nur mühsam sichern konnte. _Helfe ich ihm?_ überlegte der ältere Elb. Fasziniert folgte er mit den Augen den unkoordinierten, wedelnden Bewegungen des Jungen, der wieder einmal den Halt verloren hatte und sich nur noch mit seinen Beinen am Stamm hielt. _Wenn er so hängen bleibt, wird er abstürzen_, analysierte Legolas und schritt langsam zum Stammende. Dort hielt er inne und schaute nach oben. _Das wird sicher lustig._

Aber Inuel stürzte nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, er grinste den weit unter ihm wartenden Prinzen fröhlich an. Dann klemmte er den dicken Stock zwischen Kinn und Brust und hielt ihn dort mit angewinkeltem Kopf, während er beide Arme nach unten um den Stamm schlang und seinen Beingriff lockerte. Sofort krümmte sich sein Oberkörper und vollführte eine senkrechte Rückwärtsrolle am Stamm, ehe Inuels Arme fest zupackten und er etwa eine Körperlänge tiefer wieder sicher an der Rinde klebte.

Legolas' Augenbraue sprang so schnell aufwärts wie Inuel abwärts rollte. Er empfand ein drückendes Gefühl der Enttäuschung, wie er es zuvor nur in Träumen gespürt hatte. In seinem Leben waren nur selten sichere Erwartungen nicht eingetroffen, und dies waren meistens schlechte. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich in etwa wie letzte Nacht, als hätte er ein versprochenes Stück Freude aufgeben müssen. Dabei konnte er sich nicht mal genau an den Inhalt des Traumes erinnern …

Und Inuel bestand darauf, Legolas weiter zu enttäuschen: Anstatt von nun an weiter zu klettern, wiederholte er die artistische Übung und befand sich nach vier weiteren Rollen mit dem Prinzen auf gleicher Augenhöhe, von wo aus er sich unzeremoniell auf den Boden plumpsen ließ.

"Warum müssen wir denn unbedingt noch _vor_ Morgengrauen losmarschieren?" wollte er wissen.

"Weil's sicherer ist", antwortete Legolas schroff. "Und was willst du damit?"

"Was, der Knüppel? Na, das ist meine Waffe!"

Beinahe – beinahe – hätte Legolas gelacht. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein: "Wäre dir denn ein Bogen nicht lieber?"

Inuel schaute ihn unsicher an. "Klar mag ich Bögen lieber als Knüppel. Aber … du hast ja nur einen."

"Hmmm … Nicht mehr lange", entschied der Prinz und drückte dem Jungen einen faustdicken, seltsam gekrümmten Ast in die Hand, welcher Inuel fast bis zum Kinn reichte. "Nimm."

Gehorsam nahm der kleinere Elb den neuen Stock in die andere Hand und schaute von einem Holz zum nächsten. "Ja, gut. Und, äh – was soll ich damit?"

"Du trägst ihn natürlich. Ich brauche alle Hände frei, und du mußt ab jetzt lernen, dich nützlich zu machen. Kannst ihn ja gern als Wanderstab benutzen, aber wenn du ihn zerbrichst, zerbreche ich dich." Drohend hob Legolas beide Hände und krümmte die Finger vor Inuels Gesicht auf und zu.

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich fast bis Braue und Nasenspitze, und er nickte ernst. "Verstanden. Ich mach ihn nicht kaputt, ehrlich."

Eilig drehte der Prinz Inuel den Rücken zu, damit der Jüngere sein Grinsen und seine sicherlich böse funkelnden Augen nicht bemerkte. Absichtlich senkte er seine Stimme und befahl scharf: "Sehr gut. Dann gehen wir los."

__

Es kann immer noch lustig werden, dachte er erheitert.

*******

Inuel stolperte müde über einen Stein, hielt aber seine Zunge im Zaum und folgte stur dem weit voranschreitenden Prinzen. Anscheinend hatte Legolas keine Probleme mit dem langen, beschwerlichen Weg und der feuchten, flimmernden Hitze hier in der Nähe des Flusses. Inuel dagegen fiel es schwer, tief einzuatmen, und alle Anweisungen des Prinzen konnten ihm nicht helfen, seine Atmung umzustellen. _Ich würde zu gerne um eine Pause bitten, aber …_ Inuel seufzte.

Die Sonne hatte noch nicht lange am Himmel gestanden, doch Inuel war der Marsch bereits wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Zum dritten Mal bat er um eine Rast, die ihm vom Prinzen widerwillig gewährt wurde. Deutlich spürte er den Ärger und die Unrast des älteren Elben und sah die zurückhaltende Anspannung in seinen Schultern. Er machte irgendeinen Scherz über die Eile, ohne über die Worte nachzudenken.

Legolas verlor die Geduld und wandte sich barsch zu ihm um: "Bei deinem Tempo hängen wir noch in zwei Wochen hier rum!"

Da er Gefühlsausbrüche des eher verschlossenen Prinzen niemals erwartete, kamen die scharfen Worte überraschend und verletzend. Immerhin hatte ihm der Prinz noch immer nichts über das Reiseziel erzählt, und Inuel war nun einmal nicht so durchtrainiert wie manch anderer. Der Junge machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine eigenen Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

"Na und? Dann kommen wir eben etwas später zu deinen Freunden oder wo immer du hinwillst! Wozu der Aufstand?"

Abrupt sprang Legolas auf: "Du hast ja wirklich keine Ahnung! Wir befinden uns hier mitten in offenem Gelände, in unbewachtem und wahrscheinlich feindlichem Gebiet, ohne irgendwelche Deckungsmöglichkeiten! Und du willst hier, was – dich ansiedeln?"

Inuel erhob sich ebenfalls und beugte sich in instinktiver Abwehrhaltung leicht vor. "Nein, ich will auch gerne heim, aber was bringt das ganze Gerenne in die falsche Richtung?"

"Dieses – _Gerenne_ – bringt uns vielleicht schnell da rüber in die Hügel." Legolas deutete mit einem Finger über den Fluß, wo durch die flimmernde Luft in weiter Ferne ein paar wellige Erhebungen sichtbar waren. "Wo wir Schutz und Freunde finden. Die können dich auch heim begleiten", fügte Legolas hinzu. Dann dreht er sich weg und murmelte: "Ich hab echt keine Lust, noch mehr Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden."

Aber Inuel hatte es gehört, dieses Murmeln. Er hatte es deutlich gehört und gut verstanden und Wort für Wort in sein Herz gebrannt, und dann hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder um irgend etwas zu bitten.

Jetzt bekämpfte er seine Erschöpfung mit der Kraft dieses Schwurs, verlängerte seine Schritte und holte einen halben Kilometer auf, ehe er wieder langsamer wurde, um nicht neben dem Prinzen zu gehen.

Legolas hörte die eiligen und dann nachlassenden Schritte hinter seinem Rücken und senkte leicht den Kopf.

Als Inuel die erste Mal so aufholte, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment einen Angriff befürchtet, doch der Junge war entweder angeberisch an ihm vorbei gerauscht, um einen Vorsprung zu gewinnen – worüber Legolas nur lachen konnte, denn ein so unregelmäßiger Gang mußte ihn unweigerlich schnell seiner Kräfte berauben – oder neben ihm hergegangen, um eine unwichtige Geschichte zu erzählen oder belanglose Fragen zu stellen.

Als geübter Krieger hatte Legolas nur genickt oder spärliche Antworten gegeben, und ohne daß es ihm richtig auffiel, wurden auch die Fragen spärlicher. Nach der letzten Rast schließlich hatte Inuel, zu Legolas' Zufriedenheit, alle derartigen Versuche endgültig aufgegeben. Diese Rast war sieben Stunden her.

Während der letzten paar Kilometer hatte der Prinz immer öfter angestrengt lauschen müssen, um weit entfernt die schlurfenden Geräusche seines Begleiters auszumachen. Gelegentlich hatte Inuel mit langen Schritten aufgeholt, aber nie bis zu ihm, und die Zwischenräume dehnten sich aus. Legolas begann, seine Worte zu bereuen. Er hatte gehofft, Inuel hätte den Gedanken nicht gehört, welcher seinen Lippen versehentlich entwischt war, doch anscheinend hatte er den Jungen damit stärker verletzt, als er zugeben mochte.

Aber er konnte sich nicht zu einer Entschuldigung durchringen, eben so wenig wie er aus purer Sturheit auf eine Pause verzichtete, obwohl er selbst und daher der Jüngere unzweifelhaft erst recht eine nötig hätte. In den letzten Stunden hatte er trotzig sein Tempo stetig erhöht und den schwächeren Elben so gezwungen, eine Energie aufzubringen, für welche er eigentlich gar keine Ressourcen hatte. Daß Inuel sich nicht beschwert hatte, hatte ihn lediglich noch weiter aufgebracht.

Abrupt hielt Legolas inne und prüfte diesen Gedanken noch einmal. Schließlich gestand er sich ein, daß es die Wahrheit war, und er stieß ein langes, resigniertes Seufzen aus. _Warum bringt mich dieser Junge so in Rage? Ich verliere doch sonst nicht die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle, geschweige denn lasse ich sie sichtbar werden! Was für eine Schande._

Sein Vater, König Thranduil, hatte ihm seit frühester Jugend erklärt, wie man mit Untergebenen umgeht. Unzählige Sitzungen über das richtige Verhalten, die angebrachten Worte, und Nachsicht. Nachsicht vor allem anderen, denn der Großteil der Bevölkerung kannte weder die höfischen Sitten noch die unzähligen Kodizes elbischen Verhaltens aus alter Zeit. Sie waren, in einem Wort, ungebildet.

__

Ungebildet. Ungebildet, Legolas. Gib es zu, du hast nie ganz verstanden, was dieses Wort bedeutet. Nun, schau dir den Jungen an – ungebildet, in jeder Hinsicht. Also wo bleibt deine Nachsicht? Verstohlen suchte er aus den Augenwinkeln nach Inuel. _Ach, hier kommt er schon. Sicher kommt jetzt wieder eine dumme Bemerkung, also reiß dich zusammen und übe Nachsicht._

Der Junge schlurfte zögernd auf ihn zu, und da Legolas sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte, war Inuel bald an seiner Seite. Er hielt seinen Oberkörper nach vorn gebeugt, um Kraft zu sparen, Schultern und Kopf gesenkt, und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Seine Haut war dreckverschmiert, doch zum Schwitzen hatte er nicht mehr genügend Flüssigkeit, und auch seine Lippen bebten trocken und aufgesprungen.

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Legolas, daß sie nur eine Wasserflasche besaßen, und da Inuel immer Abstand gehalten hatte, hatte der Prinz völlig vergessen, ihm etwas zu trinken zu geben. Außerdem, obwohl sie am Fluß entlang gingen, gab es nur an wenigen Stellen Zugang zum Wasser, und die würde der Junge nicht genutzt haben – seit dem Unfall am Vortag schien seine Furcht sich verschlimmert zu haben, und durch Trinkpausen hätte er sicher den Anschluß völlig verloren. Legolas wollte den Jüngeren für dessen Trotz tadeln, doch Inuel, der sich träge umschaute, kam ihm zuvor.

"Müssen wir hier rüber?" flüsterte er heiser.

"Wie?" fragte Legolas verwirrt, von seinen Gedanken völlig abgebracht.

Inuel streckte einen Arm aus. "Über den Fluß? Zu den Hügeln?"

"Oh." Abschätzend folgte der Prinz der deutenden Hand. Am anderen Ufer, jetzt nicht mehr zu weit entfernt, erhoben sich die Hügel, welche er dem Jungen als Zielort genannt hatte. _Wie kommen wir rüber? Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht._ Allerdings stimmte das so nicht; Legolas war einfach davon ausgegangen, daß sie das Wasser mit Floßen überqueren würden, wie bei seinem letzten Besuch. Doch alle Floßstellen schienen verschwunden zu sein, denn inzwischen war er viel weiter flußaufwärts gewandert als je zuvor und hatte noch keine aufgespürt. Sein Blick fiel auf das Flußbett und er entdeckte, daß er direkt an einer flachen Furt gehalten hatte. "Ja, genau", antwortete er eilig. _Wie praktisch. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen._ "Hier müssen wir rüber. Deshalb bin ich stehen geblieben. Ich dachte, ich warte lieber auf dich. Nur für den Fall …"

"Gut", unterbrach ihn Inuel, der nicht mehr als _ja_ mitgekriegt hatte. Je eher sie in den Hügeln waren, um so eher konnte er sich ausruhen. Das war alles, woran er noch denken konnte. Ohne weitere Aufforderung setzte er sich in Bewegung. Oder, besser gesagt, er bewegte die Beine. Daß er nicht vorwärtskam, fiel ihm erst später auf.

Legolas hielt mit der linken Hand Inuels Kragen fest und wartete geduldig, bis der Junge auf den Griff reagierte und sich verdutzt umschaute. Dann streckte er ihm mit der freien Hand die beinahe leere Wasserflasche entgegen. "Trink."

"Hab keinen Durst", widersprach Inuel müde.

Ungläubig schossen Legolas' Augenbrauen bis an den Haaransatz. "Trink", knurrte er drohend.

Der Junge nahm artig die Flasche und trank ein paar Schluck ohne viel Begeisterung, ehe er sie zurückgab und sich wieder zum Fluß drehte. Besorgt prüfte Legolas den – immer noch vorhandenen – Inhalt der Flasche und stellte fest, daß Inuel anscheinend tatsächlich keinen Durst hatte. _Ein schlechtes Zeichen,_ erkannte er. Der junge Elb war zu müde, um irgend etwas zu empfinden; selbst die Angst vor dem Wasser schien nicht mehr zu ihm durchdringen zu können.

Behutsam drückte er Inuel in Richtung Furt, behielt aber seine Hand am Kragen des Jungen, falls durch das Wasser die Panik zurückkehren würde. Nichts dergleichen passierte, als ihre hohen Stiefel in den Fluß traten. Inuel stapfte wie betäubt durch den sandigen, steinübersäten Grund, während Legolas für beide die Augen offen hielt und den Jüngeren sachte um die tieferen Stellen herum manövrierte. Daß dieser sich so willig lenken ließ, beunruhigte ihn zwar, doch er schwieg und hoffte lediglich auf eine baldige Ankunft.

Am anderen Ufer angekommen, ließ er Inuel mit der Anweisung "Warte hier." stehen und suchte flußaufwärts nach einer tieferen Stelle, wo das Wasser sauber floß, ohne den Sand des Bodens aufzuwirbeln. Bald entdeckte er eine stille Bucht, kniete sich ans Ufer und beugte sich weit über den Rand, um mit möglichst klarem Wasser die Flasche aufzufüllen. Da sie den Fluß nun verließen, war er sich nicht sicher, wann sie erneut auf Trinkwasser stoßen würden, ehe sie die Elbensiedlung erreichten.

Während er abwesend der glucksenden Flasche lauschte, fiel Legolas auf, daß die Wasseroberfläche nicht sein Spiegelbild zeigte. Statt dessen erblickte er rote Haare und ließ vor Schreck die Flasche los. Blitzartig griff er nach dem nassen Leder und wandte sich dann wieder der Erscheinung zu in der sicheren Erwartung, daß sie verschwunden wäre.

Sie war noch da.

Legolas hatte schon von Flußfeen und Nixen gehört, aber er hielt sie für lange ausgestorben und hatte sich nie vorgestellt, daß sie so … elbisch aussehen würden. Obwohl, so richtig elbisch wirkte diese Gestalt eigentlich auch nicht mit den viel länger aufwärts gebogenen Ohrspitzen, welche dicht am Kopf lagen, den merkwürdigen, karmesinroten Haaren, die wie Flammen im Wasser züngelten, und dem breiten, offenen, verführerischen Grinsen, welches von den leichten Wellen der Oberfläche noch weiter verzerrt wurde. 

Der Elbenprinz lächelte unwillkürlich zurück, zog die nun stille Flasche nach oben und wunderte sich nicht sonderlich, daß nach der Beruhigung der Oberfläche die Person darunter verschwunden war. Schließlich hätte er nie erwartet, überhaupt je ein Wesen ihrer Art zu treffen.

Eilig rannte er zurück zur Furt und blieb ärgerlich stehen, als er den leeren Fleck sah. Es kam zwar nicht ganz unerwartet, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, daß der Junge wirklich so blöd war: Inuel war allein losgegangen.

*******

"Warte hier", hatte Legolas gesagt und war verschwunden, ehe Inuel auch nur Zeit zum Nicken hatte.

Der Befehl gefiel ihm, also verharrte der Junge starr auf der Stelle und schwebte bald darauf dicht an der Grenze zwischen Wachen und Schlaf. Ein dichter Vorhang der Unwirklichkeit umgab bereits seine Sinne, als er das kaum hörbare und stetig leiser werdende Wispern vernahm, welches durch die gleitende Bewegung würdevoller Elben verursacht wurde. Elben wie Legolas.

Müde hob er den Blick und entdeckte weit voraus, wo der aufwärts führende Weg eine Kurve machte, die hohe Gestalt des Elben und beeilte sich, hinterher zu gehen. Er wunderte sich nicht darüber, daß Legolas ihn nicht angesprochen hatte, ärgerte sich aber ein wenig über seine eigene Erschöpfung. _Wahrscheinlich habe ich schon geschlafen, als er an mir vorbeiging!_ Inuel schlief oft ihm Stehen ein und hätte so auch die ganze Nacht verbracht, hätte das Geräusch ihn nicht aufgeweckt.

Eine Weile verlor er den Prinzen aus dem Blick, als dieser um die Kurve bog, holte aber schnell auf, folgte der Biegung und machte wiederum weit entfernt die von der sinkenden Sonne angestrahlte Silhouette aus, deren glitzernder Umhang sanft in der Abendbrise wehte. Einen Moment schien der Prinz inne zu halten, sich umzudrehen und ihm zuzuwinken, doch darüber war sich Inuel nicht sicher, da die Gestalt vor seinen schmerzenden Augen verschwamm.

Keuchend rannte Inuel auf den Prinzen zu, mit langen, sprunghaften Schritten, um den Abstand zu verringern. Dennoch schien er kaum näher zu kommen, und nachdem er dem schmaler werdenden, ausgetretenen Pfad eine langgezogene, grasige Anhöhe hinauf gefolgt war, erblickte er vom Gipfel aus ein weites, wild bewaldetes Tal. Zu seiner Rechten ging der Hügel nach einer Kuhle in den offenbar höchsten Berg der Gegend über. Von dort aus zog sich ein niedrigerer Gipfelring um das fruchtbare Tal, in dessen dichter Vegetation irgendwo Legolas untergetaucht sein mußte, denn der Junge konnte dessen hochgewachsene Gestalt auf der Wiesenfläche davor nirgends entdecken.

Atemlos preschte Inuel quer durch die Kuhle den Hang hinab und beim ersten sichtbaren Durchgang in den schattigen Wald. Hier gab es keine Wege mehr, aber sein Instinkt trieb ihn achtlos durch das Unterholz, immer eine bestimmte Richtung entlang, als zöge jemand an einem Band, welches direkt an Inuels Herz hing. Und die Kraft dahinter nahm mit jedem Schritt zu.

Zwischen den langen Schattenwegen und dem kurzen, goldenen Leuchten auf Lichtungen verlor Inuel bald jedes Zeitgefühl und stolperte wie im Halbschlaf voran. Er ließ sich von der elbischen Kraft einfach leiten. Unterwegs erinnerte er sich bruchstückhaft an ein ähnliches Erlebnis, als ihn Prinz Legolas vom Fluß zum Fleet geführt hatte. Doch diese Gedanken verblaßten angesichts der Kraft, die hier wirkte.

Und plötzlich riß sie ab.

Erschöpft fiel Inuel auf seine Knie und versuchte lange, tief Luft zu holen. Erst als er wieder mit geschlossenem Mund atmen konnte, hob er den Blick. Sein Kiefer klappte sofort wieder nach unten.

Er befand sich inmitten einer Siedlung. Es mußte die Elbensiedlung sein, zu der Legolas die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte. Doch dieser Ort war völlig zerstört. Und der Prinz war nirgends in Sicht.

Einsam und müde rappelte sich Inuel auf und stolperte taumelnd in die Mitte des freien Platzes. Eine unbestimmte Depression erfaßte seine Gefühle, sein Blick verschwamm erneut unter den aufkommenden Tränen. Er blinzelte sie fort und merkte erst dann, daß er nicht allein war. Ja, Legolas war fortgegangen, aber andere Elben waren aufgetaucht.

Es waren viele, viel mehr als Inuel zählen konnte – also mehr als zehn auf jeden Fall. Sie alle standen würdevoll um ihn herum, mit wehenden Umhängen und traurigen Gesichtern. Aus irgend einem Grund lief ein kalter Schauer über Inuels Rücken, daher tat er vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

__

Bleib, hörte er sie sagen. _Laufe bitte nicht weg._

Ein älteres Pärchen kam geräuschlos auf ihn zu.

__

Komm, lud ihn die Frau ein und ergriff sanft seine Hand, _laß uns für dich sorgen. Du sollst dich ausruhen._

Komm, bat der Mann und berührte leicht Inuels Stirn, _laß uns dich lehren. Du sollst die Wahrheit kennen._

*******

__

Wieso um alles in der Welt ist er ohne mich los? Fragte sich Legolas zum hundertsten Mal. _Trotzkopf! Nichts als Ärger mit dem Kerl!_

Er folgte Inuels – zum Glück deutlich erkennbaren – Spuren nun schon seit beinahe zwanzig Minuten. Auf dem Weg, wo er im trockenen Staub klare Abdrücke hinterlassen hatte, war es noch einfach gewesen. Doch auf dem Abhang mußte Legolas vorsichtig vorgehen, und Inuel war anscheinend mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach unten gerannt. Der Prinz hoffte, daß der Junge in den Wald gelaufen und bei den Elben gelandet war, aber bei Inuels mangelnder Orientierung konnte er es nicht riskieren, die Fährte zu verlassen.

Im hohen Gras und dem festen Boden waren die Abdrücke nun schwerer zu finden, und Legolas wurde immer unruhiger, je tiefer die Sonne sank. Es hielt ihn auf, er wußte es – aber im Wald käme er wieder schneller voran, wenn er den richtigen Punkt fand, an welchem Inuel hinein gegangen war.

Und jäh wurde die Fährtensuche unwichtig, als ein hoher, animalischer, wutentbrannter und schmerzverzerrter Schrei Legolas das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein solches Geräusch konnte doch kein Elb produzieren – oder? Doch der Krieger rannte schon, der von seinem Gehör exakt festgelegten Quelle zielgenau entgegen. _Inuel,_ wußte er mit tödlicher Gewißheit. _Das war Inuel._

Gerade fiel die rote Sonne hinter die westlichen Gipfel, als Legolas den Waldrand erreichte. Dort entdeckte er Inuels Fährte sofort: Zweige waren umgeknickt oder abgebrochen, tiefe Fußstapfen in die feuchtere Erde gedrückt und von Zeit zu Zeit entdeckte er auch Blutspuren am dornigen Untergestrüpp. _Warum hatte es Inuel so eilig?_

Doch er hielt sich jetzt nicht mehr mit Spurensuche auf. So gerade wie möglich lief er dem Ausgangspunkt des Schreis entgegen, welcher vermutlich, wie er bald feststellte, in der Nähe der Siedlung lag. _Die Elbensiedlung! Was kann ihm bloß ausgerechnet dort zugestoßen sein?_

Und dann hörte er das Wimmern. Es war leise, unterdrückt, doch er hatte von Inuel schon zuvor diesen verlorenen Ton gehört und wußte, daß es von ihm kam. Beinahe gleichzeitig fiel ihm auf, daß er außer diesem Wimmern und Schluchzen nichts vernahm, ja, daß der Wald überhaupt viel zu still war. Totenstill.

Endlich erreichte er den Rand der Siedlung und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Der Ort war tot. Sowohl die Bodenwohnungen als auch die hohen Baumbehausungen waren bis auf die Stützbalken und -platten zerschlagen worden, an einigen Ästen und Planken wehten noch zerfetzte, modrige Stoffetzen im leichten Wind und hier und da lagen übrig gelassene persönliche Habseligkeiten verstreut. Von den kahlen Knochen, die unter den Trümmerhaufen hervorragten, wandte Legolas angewidert den Blick ab, ehe ein flüchtiger Eindruck seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Kinder. Es waren Kinderknochen dabei – das hieß, die Siedlung wurde in Friedenszeiten angegriffen. Blitzartig, eiskalt und äußerst zielsicher waren die Eindringlinge vorgegangen, so daß der Elbenstamm nicht einmal Zeit hatte, die Häuser zu verlassen, geschweige denn den Ort zu evakuieren. _Vermutlich kamen sie in der Nacht,_ schloß Legolas. Darauf folgte der nächste Gedanke: _Es waren keine der gewöhnlichen Feinde. Sie haben effektiv Häuser und Bewohner vernichtet, aber dem Wald selbst nichts getan. Keine Orks, keine Trolle._ Er sah sich die Trümmerenden an. _Axtspuren? Vielleicht waren es Zwerge …_

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den freien Platz gleich hinter dem nächsten Trümmerhaufen. Dort lag, zusammengekrümmt und mit den Armen um dem Kopf, Inuel, dessen Wimmern Legolas wegen der schauerlichen Entdeckung für einen Moment ausgeblendet hatte. Jetzt lief er mit wenigen schnellen Schritten an die Seite des schluchzenden Jungen und kniete sich hin.

"Inuel", sprach er ihn mitfühlend an. _Anscheinend hat ihn der Anblick hier völlig überwältigt._ "Inuel, ich weiß, was hier geschehen ist, ist schrecklich. Aber durch dieses Verhalten kannst du nichts ändern."

Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und spürte unter seinen Fingern, wie der Junge geschockt den Atem anhielt, während ein starkes Beben durch seinen Körper lief. "Hör auf damit, Inuel! Laß dich nicht so gehen."

__

Laß dich nicht so gehen. Der Satz hallte in den Gedanken des Prinzen nach. _Sei nachsichtig, laß dich nicht so gehen. Verdammt, wie schwer das ist …_ "Das ist eine Überreaktion, Inuel. Komm schon, reiß dich zusammen."

Behutsam ergriff er das Kinn des Jungen und hob seinen Kopf so, daß er ihn ansehen mußte, wenn er die Augen öffnete. Was Inuel schließlich auch tat, und eine Welle von Terror und Panik bestürmte Legolas mit diesem Blick. Außerdem sah er weit hinten in den verschleierten, grünen Augen eine stille Bitte, die sich suchend nach vorn kämpfte.

__

Hilf mir, bettelte Inuels schwer mitgenommene Seele. _Geh nicht weg, hilf mir,_ flehte er den Prinzen schweigend an.

"Was …?" begann Legolas unsicher. _Was ist passiert? Es muß mehr sein als bloß der Anblick hier. Aber er kann es mir nicht sagen … nicht jetzt. Ich muß Geduld haben._ "Inuel …" _Was soll ich jetzt machen?_

Doch ihm antwortete nichts als immer dieselbe Bitte in dem verängstigten Blick. Schließlich, da er keine passenden Worte fand, setzte sich Prinz Legolas auf den staubigen Boden und zog seinen jungen Begleiter schweigend an sich. Er hielt ihn lange und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her, und Stunden nachdem Inuel sich entspannt hatte und in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war, wachte der Prinz noch immer über ihn und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was seine lebensfrohe Seele derart erschüttert haben mochte. 

___________________

A/N: Diese Hügel gibt es tatsächlich auf einer Karte; wer mir nicht glaubt, dem kann ich sie gern mailen. ^^ Und nein, Inuels (offensichtliche) Angst ist nicht die, um welche es in der Story geht. Lange Haare sind übrigens ein Symbol für Elbenschaft; wer sie abschneidet, sagt sich von seinem Volk los und wird als Außenseiter betrachtet.

So, ich freue mich noch immer auf Fragen aller Art! *^.^*

Eure Mel


	4. über Verdacht und Versöhnung

A/N: Okay, nun zu meiner ersten "Hürde": die Elbenrechnung. Normalerweise altern Elben wie Menschen und erst so ab dem zwanzigsten Jahr nicht mehr oder sehr viel langsamer. Leider funktioniert meine Story so nicht, und die Frage nach dem Alter wird immer wieder gestellt – daher habe ich mir eine ebenso simple wie lächerliche Umrechnung ausgedacht: Ein Jahrhundert entspricht 2 1/2 Jahren in menschlicher Entwicklung. (Okay, so sind sie zwar die ersten 50 Jahre ihres Lebens Babys, aber würde das nicht erklären, warum es schließlich immer weniger Elben gab? ^.~ Die armen Eltern!) So um die 1000 Jahre alt, gelten sie als reife Erwachsene, da ihr Körper beginnt, sich nur noch nach dem Status des Gemüts, oder der Seele, weiter zu verändern. Klingt das wenigstens halbwegs einleuchtend?

Natürlich müßt ihr trotzdem noch genau lesen und (vor allem später) auch selbst ein wenig mitrechnen, um das Alter von Legolas und Inuel herauszufinden. Sorry, aber ich mag solche Spiele. ^^" (Wem die Rechnerei doch zuviel wird, mailt mir – aber die Antwort erhaltet ihr erst, wenn das Kapitel mit den Hinweisen schon raus ist.)

Und vielen lieben Dank an nudel (Vielleicht wird durch die Rechenaufgabe sein Verhalten bald verständlicher ^^"), Sally Tse Schiep (Du spürst richtig. ^.^ Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, keiner mag sowas "anderes". Danke für den Zuspruch! *freu*) und vor allem amlugwen für die vielen Fragen. (Da nur du sie gestellt hast, kriegst auch nur du die Antworten. Zu allen anderen sagen wir: "Ätsch!" *fiesgrins*)

Disclaimer: Thranduil gehört Tolkien (ganz gleich, wie sehr er ihn vernachlässigt hat) und Osuldar mir. (Naja, da ich Legolas nicht haben kann … *seufz*) Ebenso Ankulan. Beider Namen habe ich mir ausgedacht, also sucht keine Bedeutung darin.

Rating: PG-13 (Wie ich das hier rechtfertigen will? Äh … sagen wir für psychischen Streß und ein klein wenig Blut, ja?)

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Vier

Meine Hände tun weh. Mit diesem Gedanken kam Inuel zu sich. Das erste, was direkt vor seinen sich blinzelnd öffnenden Augen in Sicht geriet, waren seine verkrampften Finger, die sich mit eisernem Griff an ein Stück weichen Stoffes klammerten. Sein Kopf lehnte gegen irgend etwas Warmes, und unter seinem rechten Ohr vernahm er deutlich ein langsames, rhythmisches Klopfen, dessen sanfte Töne ihn fast wieder in den Schlaf lullten. Dann spürte er, wie etwas in seine Haare blies, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sein erwachendes Gehirn alle Sinneseindrücke zusammensetzte.

Inuels Herz begann so laut zu hämmern, daß er sich sicher war, der Prinz müßte sicher durch den Lärm aufwachen. Denn er schlief noch, oder? _Sicher schläft er noch, sonst würde er sich nie so erwischen lassen,_ versuchte Inuel sich zu überzeugen. Er lauschte auf Legolas' Herzschlag und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich dieser nicht im geringsten änderte.

Die Frage war, was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte sich von Legolas lösen, was aber den Prinzen aufwecken und sie beide in eine unangenehme Lage bringen würde. Er könnte … Legolas ansprechen, doch an der Lage würde das nichts ändern. Oder – er könnte wieder einschlafen, und den Prinzen die Sache regeln lassen, wenn dieser munter wurde.

Letzteres erschien ihm nicht nur die beste, sondern auch die bequemste Lösung. Inuel fühlte sich wohl, und er war noch nicht bereit, den Gestalten vom Vortag entgegen zu treten. Schon bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Aber irgendwie schien die Anwesenheit des Prinzen die Geister von ihm fernzuhalten, also wollte Inuel hier so lange wie möglich verharren. Mit einer bewußten Anstrengung entspannte er seine Hände, glättete das knittrige Hemd vorsichtig und überließ sich vertrauensvoll den Armen des Prinzen, dessen Herzschlag ihn schnell wieder in einen sorglosen Schlummer beförderte.

Über seinem Kopf machte sich Legolas nicht die Mühe, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. _Feigling,_ dachte er amüsiert. Er hatte Inuels plötzliche Panik mitbekommen und wußte, daß diese Situation dem Jungen unangenehm war. _Hast die Konfrontation vermieden, hm? _Aber es war eine gute Lösung, welche im Endeffekt auch Legolas eine Erklärung ersparte, weshalb er die Entscheidung durchaus respektierte.

Bis Sonnenaufgang wartete er noch ohne sich zu rühren, doch mit den ersten Lichtstrahlen ließ er Inuel auf den Boden gleiten, warf seinen leichteren, aber wärmeren Umhang über den Jungen und begann, im Unterholz geeignetes Material für ein Feuer zu suchen. Absichtlich ließ er die Trümmerhaufen unangetastet, denn so schändlich sie auch bereits zugerichtet waren – diese Grabstädte noch weiter zu plündern erschien ihm ein Sakrileg, zu welchem er sich niemals herablassen würde.

Als er mit einem Armvoll Brennholz zurückkehrte, saß Inuel bereits gähnend auf dem weiten Platz. Legolas' Umhang hatte er wie einen Schutzmantel um seine Schultern gezogen, und er ließ seinen Blick suchend von einem Trümmerplatz zum nächsten schweifen.

"Hey!" Bewußt setzte Legolas eine fröhliche Mine auf. "Du bist wach!"

"Offensichtlich", murmelte der Junge, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Legolas folgte seinem Blick, sah aber nichts. "Was ist los, Inuel? Suchst du was?"

"Äh", wandte sich Inuel von den Geistergestalten ab. "Nein, nichts." Sie waren auf ihn zugekommen, mit ängstlichen, warnenden Augen, doch als der Prinz aufgetaucht war, hatten sie sich blitzschnell unter die Trümmer verkrochen. Nur vereinzelt lugte ein Gesicht heraus, aber die geflüsterten Worte konnte Inuel nicht hören. Dankbar lächelte er seinen Beschützer an.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Legolas leichthin.

"Prima", antwortete Inuel fröhlich.

"Gut."

Inuel horchte alarmiert auf. Irgend etwas an diesem Wort stimmte nicht … es klang so … _böse_.

"Da es dir nun also besser geht", begann Legolas mit seidenweicher Stimme. "Und du anscheinend wunderbar geschlafen hast …" Noch immer dieser gönnerische Ton. "Könntest du eventuell die Kraft aufbringen …" Mit nur einem _winzigen_ Hauch von Ironie. "Mir zu erklären …" Das letzte Wort eindringlich langgezogen, und nichts in seinem gutmütigen Lächeln verriet die nächste, jähe Bewegung, mit welcher der Prinz Inuel am Kragen packte und einhändig hochzog, ehe der Junge blinzeln konnte. "… was bei allen Dämonen dich geritten hat, _allein_ loszupreschen, ohne mich auch nur zu warnen!"

Anstatt laut zu werden sprach der Elbenprinz immer leiser, legte aber gleichzeitig mehr und mehr Gewalt und Schärfe in jedes einzelne Wort.

Inuel starrte ihn mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an. "Wieso … wieso …" murmelte er unglücklich. Zwar erinnerte er sich nur undeutlich an den Weg, aber war er nicht die ganze Zeit bloß Legolas gefolgt? "Ich bin dir nach … du hast ja nichts gesagt – wie vorher, und du warst dann weg – wie vorher … warst du's nicht?"

Trotz der unzusammenhängenden Erklärung bekam Legolas eine gute Idee davon, was der Junge ihm zu sagen versuchte. Nur daß er offensichtlich log.

"Als ich vom Wasserholen zurückkam, warst du weg. Wem bist du nachgegangen?" Berechnend durchbohrte er Inuel mit einem eisigen Blick.

Der Jüngere blinzelte angestrengt, als könne er den Blick dadurch abwehren, und zog seine Brauen in tiefer Bestürzung zusammen. "D-d-d-dir", behauptete er tapfer. "Oder nicht?"

__

So komme ich nicht weiter, sah Legolas ein. Anscheinend glaubte Inuel tatsächlich, ihm gefolgt zu sein. Das sah nicht nach einer absichtlichen Täuschung aus, und über seine Fingerknöchel an Inuels Hals spürte er deutlich dessen rasenden Puls. _Er könnte mir nicht trotzen, wenn er was wüßte._ Aber wen hatte Inuel dann gesehen? War da überhaupt jemand? War es vielleicht nur Einbildung gewesen, hervorgerufen durch seine Erschöpfung?

"Nein. Mir nicht", antwortete er und ließ Inuels Kragen los.

Unerwartet ergriff der Junge seinen Ärmel. "Pst, Prinz … dann war es vielleicht einer von _denen_."

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen inklusive Stirnrunzeln folgte Legolas Inuels Blick über die herumliegenden Haustrümmer. Dann heftete er seinen Blick auf Inuels Gesicht und schüttelte vielsagend den Kopf.

"Aber sie sind doch –"

"Tot", unterbrach ihn der Prinz.

"Nein!" widersprach Inuel hitzig. "Ich meine, ja, schon, aber … sie sind nicht weg."

Noch einmal schaute sich Legolas suchend um, erblickte aber nichts außer zerstörten Bauten und lange, lange verwesten Körperteilen. Und nichts Lebendiges. "Hör zu, Inuel." Er legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. "Diese Elben wurden heimtückisch überfallen."

"Ich weiß, aber –"

"Sie wurden mitten in der Nacht ohne Warnung angegriffen und ihr Leben zielstrebig ausgelöscht, ohne viele Umstände. Sie waren alle sofort tot."

"Woher …?"

"Ehre ihr Andenken, Inuel: Sprich nicht länger von den Toten, als weilten sie noch unter uns."

"Aber …"

"SCHWEIG!"

Wie ein Schwerthieb schnitt Legolas' Stimme Inuel das Wort ab, und der Junge schwieg.

Nach einer langen Pause befahl der Prinz: "Nie wieder, hörst du?"

Inuel hörte es. Er nickte, und schwieg.

*******

Sie kamen näher. Inuel spürte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal fürchtete er sich nicht so sehr. Schon als der Prinz losgezogen war, um herauszufinden, wie sich der Überfall abgespielt hatte, hatte Inuel diesen Moment erwartet. Natürlich hätte er mit dem Prinzen gehen und so in Sicherheit bleiben können, doch plötzlich begann er, an dieser Sicherheit zu zweifeln. Vielleicht sollte er nun ein paar Antworten verlangen.

Das Summen vieler aufgeregter Stimmen legte sich, als er eine sehr starke Präsenz direkt vor sich fühlte. Der Junge brauchte nicht die Augen aufzuschlagen, um als Verursacher jenen Elben zu erkennen, welcher ihn am Vorabend ohne Warnung mit den letzten, schrecklichsten Erinnerungen der Opfer überschüttet hatte. Sogar seinen Namen kannte er.

"Ankulan", begrüßte er den Älteren respektlos. "Laß mich in Ruhe." Als er seinen Blick schließlich auf die hohe Gestalt des Elben heftete, legte das Clanoberhaupt seine Würde ab und setzte sich müde neben Inuel auf den Boden. "Was willst du?"

"Ich möchte mich entschuldigen", sagte der Älteste. Seine Stimme klang sehr melodisch, als hätte er in alter Zeit noch die Lieder gesungen, die durch das Leben geboren wurden.

Schnell erkannte Inuel, daß sein Gegenüber bereits unglaublich alt sein mußte. Kein Wunder, daß er solche Tricks beherrschte. "Wie habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte der Junge neugierig.

"Was meinst du, Junge?"

"Na, all die … Bilder … und so."

Der Älteste musterte Inuel verwundert. "Das war nicht ich", gab er zu. "Du selbst hast das bewirkt. Natürlich wußte ich, daß du es kannst, nachdem du mich sogar am Tage gesehen hast. Eine seltene Gabe, ja …" Er seufzte leise, als er den ungläubigen Blick dieses jungen, sehr jungen Elben traf. "Verzeih, daß ich so voreilig war. Deine Aura ist so stark; ich dachte, du wüßtest es."

"Was … was meinst du?" fragte Inuel tonlos, dann wandte er sich ab. "Nein – ich weiß von nichts."

Ankulan beobachtete das verwirrte Blinzeln, die Stirnrunzeln und diese unruhigen Finger, welche abwesend Figuren auf die Erde zeichneten. Äxte, Stichwaffen und Bögen. "Oh, ich verstehe", lächelte er nachsichtig. "So ist das also. Sag, Junge", fügte er hinzu, "da ich nicht über deine Gabe verfüge, willst du mir nicht deinen Namen sagen?"

Der Jüngere zögerte, entschied sich dann aber, dieser seltsam gruseligen und doch netten Elbenseele zu vertrauen. "Ich habe keinen", erklärte er, "aber Prinz Legolas hat mich Inuel genannt."

"Tatsächlich?" Ankulans Brauen schossen nach oben, und er tauschte gewichtige Blicke mit einigen anderen Elben aus, deren zaghaftes Nicken Inuel frösteln ließ. Der Älteste gewann seine Haltung schnell zurück: "Nun, das ist sicherlich – ein ausgefallener Name."

Da Inuel nicht nachfragen wollte, denn er betrachtete die Namengebung als ein bedeutendes Geschenk und wollte es nicht auseinandernehmen, senkte sich ein langes Schweigen über den Platz.

Irgendwann erkundigte sich Ankulan leise: "Inuel, fürchtest du uns?"

"Nein", kam die Antwort in sicherem Ton.

"Warum nicht, Junge?"

Inuel sah den Älteren nicht an. "Ich habe gesehen."

"Dann weißt du, was – und warum – passiert ist?"

Ein stummes Nicken.

"Und du hast auch gesehen, wer …?"

Zusammenfallende Schultern und ein gesenkter Kopf antworteten der ungestellten Frage zu Genüge.

Erneut legte sich Stille wie ein Leichentuch über die zerstörte Siedlung. Während Inuel nach der richtigen Frage suchte, und Ankulan nach dem weisesten Rat, senkte sich die wolkenverschleierte Sonne dem westlichen Gebirge entgegen und verharrte kurz vor dem Untertauchen, um eine dunkle Silhouette rücklings zu beleuchten, welche sich langsam auf dem Bergpfad näherte. Die Augen aller Seelen folgten Inuels Blick, und sofort erhob sich ein nervöses Murmeln, ehe die Seelen der Toten sich in ihre Verstecke zurückzogen.

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter konnte Inuel mehr ahnen als fühlen. "Was soll ich jetzt tun?" bat er kaum hörbar um Rat.

"Deinem Herzen folgen", empfahl Ankulan ohne viel Hoffnung. "Das allein kann dich zu deinem Ziel führen. Was auch immer es sein mag."

"Wie weiß ich, was mein Herz will?" fragte Inuel ratlos.

Der Älteste zögerte, dann schmunzelte er im Aufstehen. Als auch er sich davon stahl, vernahm der Junge die unklare Antwort: "Nun, du bist immer noch hier, nicht?" Ein sanftes Lachen klang lange in Inuels Ohr nach.

*******

Vom Bergpfad aus hatte Prinz Legolas mit scharfem Blick Inuels ruhig auf dem Boden sitzende Gestalt ausgemacht, und als er nun am Rande der Siedlung aus dem Schatten des Waldes trat, bemerkte er verwundert, daß Inuel sich anscheinend seit seinem Weggang am frühen Vormittag keinen Meter von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Genau wie am Morgen hielt er die Beine angewinkelt und die Unterschenkel übereinandergeschlagen, seine Arme hatte er noch immer so darum geschlungen, daß die Knie in den Armbeugen ruhten, die Schultern hingen merklich nach unten und er starrte Legolas teilnahmslos an.

Diese Gleichgültigkeit, gestand der Prinz sich ein, erschreckte ihn am meisten. Einen Moment hielt er inne und überprüfte den Gedanken. _Nein, nicht erschreckend,_ korrigierte er schnell, _es ist einfach nur unangenehm. Wenn er nicht bald damit aufhört …_

Aber er wußte nicht, was er in diesem Fall tun sollte. Solche und ähnliche Gedanken hatten ihn bereits den ganzen Tag verfolgt, und langsam begann Legolas sich zu fragen, was ihn an der Stille nun eigentlich so störte. Schließlich hatte er selbst sie verlangt, woran er sich mindestens so deutlich erinnerte wie der Junge. _Ob _ich_ vielleicht_ ihn_ erschreckt habe?_

Noch einmal lief der Streit überdeutlich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. _Schweig,_ hatte er dem Jungen befohlen. Einsichtig entschied der Prinz, daß er sich tatsächlich mal wieder daneben benommen und dem unerfahrenen Elben gegenüber völlig falsch verhalten hatte. Was allerdings eine weitere Frage aufwarf: Warum störte das Inuel nicht?

Soweit er den Jungen bisher kennengelernt hatte, war er aufbrausend, ungezügelt und direkt. Er würde doch nicht einfach so nachgeben, oder? War also die zur Schau gestellte Gelassenheit in Wahrheit nur eben das, Fassade?

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte Legolas' Lippen, als er sich Inuel schließlich näherte. _Wird das also ein Wettkampf der Sturheit? Warte nur, Junge – darin bin ich unschlagbar._

Inuel fragte sich nervös, warum der Prinz so lange am Rand der Lichtung verharrte und ihn unentwegt musterte. Er fühlte sich innerlich auseinandergenommen und aufmerksam studiert, eine Vorstellung, bei welcher sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten, doch aus der großen Entfernung zwischen ihnen schöpfte er den Mut, ebenso durchdringend zurückzustarren. Der Junge hoffte nur, daß die bebenden Lippen seine Furcht nicht verrieten.

Beinahe gab er sich der Hoffnung hin, Legolas würde einfach wieder verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Dadurch wäre die direkte Gefahr gebannt, und Inuel könnte sich vielleicht in der Dunkelheit am Fluß entlang nach Hause schleichen. Andererseits wünschte er sich von Herzen, nicht allein gelassen zu werden, Todesgefahr hin oder her. Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich an die Bilder seiner Träume, ja, doch er erinnerte sich auch daran, daß allein Legolas' Anwesenheit sie vertrieben hatte. _Vielleicht bleibt der Prinz einfach dort drüben, das wäre die beste Lösung._

Diese Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen, als sich Legolas mit langen Schritten auf ihn zu bewegte. Das hinterhältige Glitzern in den ohnehin schon brillanten Augen des Prinzen wirkte auf Inuel, dem gerade Fetzen seiner Alpträume durch die Gedanken spukten, wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube, und er wich unwillkürlich vor dem eisigen Blick zurück.

Dem Prinzen blieb diese Reflexbewegung nicht verborgen, und er zögerte kaum merklich, ehe er seine Schritte so geschickt an Inuel vorbei lenkte, als wäre das immer seine Absicht gewesen. Sofort verspürte er einen gewissen Stolz über den Eindruck, welchen er dadurch erweckte: als wäre der zusammengekauerte Junge kaum einen Meter zu seiner Rechten Luft für ihn.

Doch sein Sinn für die Energie der Umgebung vermittelte ihm eine kaum zu ertragende Spannung, obendrein hielt Inuel die Luft an, als bereite er sich auf einen Schlag vor, und Legolas konnte seine Angst buchstäblich riechen. Er wurde wütend, ballte aber die Fäuste und ging steifbeinig weiter zu seinem Gepäck, wo er sich hinkniete und ziellos in den verschiedenen Gürteltaschen wühlte, um sich zu beruhigen.

Angst. Es ging gar nicht um Sturheit und Trotz, es war pure, ungezügelte Angst und der Versuch, sie zu bewältigen. Plötzlich verstand Legolas, warum Inuel sich so seltsam verhielt: Untrainiert auch in psychischen Dingen wie er war, besaß er keine Möglichkeiten, seine enorm starken Gefühle, die ihn momentan zu überwältigen drohten, zu kontrollieren. Er reagierte unbewußt und instinktiv, indem er sich von der Ursache abzugrenzen versuchte.

__

Und die bin ich, stellte Legolas mürrisch fest. _Deswegen klappt es auch nicht, denn zur Zeit ist er von meiner Anwesenheit abhängig und weiß das auch._ Der Elbenprinz konzentrierte sich auf seinen inneren Ruhepunkt und entspannte sich, während er nachdachte. _Wieso fürchtet er sich auf einmal so vor mir? Ich kann ihn doch unmöglich SO in Schrecken versetzt haben. Oder?_

Eine Weile durchforschte er die Erinnerungen an die vielen Ereignisse in der kurzen Zeit mit Inuel. _Na gut,_ räumte er ein, _ich hab ihn ein paarmal ziemlich angefahren. Aber es war doch nur Spaß!_ Dann erinnerte er sich an den Haarschnitt. _In Ordnung, es war Spaß für_ mich_. Trotzdem – heute früh war er noch völlig normal, hat sogar rumgestritten …_ Legolas seufzte. "Vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht so anschreien sollen", murmelte er gedankenverloren.

Inuel hörte ihn. Alle seine Sinne waren auf diese unberechenbare Gefahr fokussiert, und so vernahm er auch die nur leise geflüsterte Aussage des Prinzen. Dennoch dauerte es eine Weile, ehe die Bedeutung der Worte den Nebel seiner Furcht durchdrang und ihm ein wenig Klarsicht verschaffte.

Anscheinend betrachtete Legolas die Auseinandersetzung des Morgens als den Grund für Inuels Furcht. Inuel hatte versucht, ihm zu sagen, was er gesehen hatte, und zu fragen … Doch der Prinz hatte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Zuerst glaubte Inuel, der ältere Elb wollte einfach nicht über die Wahrheit sprechen, aber was, wenn er nicht mal daran denken wollte? Konnte es sein, daß Legolas gar nichts wußte, es vielleicht … gar nicht war? Unerwartet wärmte eine winzige Hoffnung sein Herz.

Auch Legolas spürte die Veränderung. Als hätte er durch seine eigene Entspannung auch Inuel beruhigt, löste sich die furchtgeladene Stimmung in seinem Rücken allmählich auf. Schließlich wagte der Prinz, sich umzudrehen, und er bemerkte überrascht einen entfernten, hoffnungsvollen und gleichzeitig mitleidigen Ausdruck in dem noch immer auf ihn gerichteten durchdringenden, feuchtschimmernd grünen Augenpaar.

Ihm stockte der Atem. "Woran denkst du jetzt, Inuel?" fragte er entgegen aller guten Vorsätze. "Sag mir, woran du denkst – gerade jetzt."

Seltsamerweise erhielt er sogar eine Antwort: "Ich überlege, ob du vielleicht – sag, Prinz: Hast du vielleicht einen Zwillingsbruder?"

"Ob ich – was?"

"Spielst du mit mir?"

Eine Kinderhand, nicht größer als seine eigene, aber schon viel stärker, zupfte an seinem untadeligen Gewand. Er versuchte, sie abzuschütteln und sich wieder auf die antike Schriftrolle zu konzentrieren, was unglücklicherweise genau den gegenteiligen Effekt hatte: Das Zupfen verwandelte sich in ein energisches Zerren.

"Willst du nicht mit mir spielen? Komm schon, Le, spiel doch mit mir!"

Widerwillig hob der kleine Prinz die Nase aus dem Text und starrte sein Spiegelbild finster an: "Ich mag deine Spiele nicht!"

"Wieso nicht?" fragte der andere Junge grinsend. "Alle spielen es doch, es ist ein tolles Spiel."

Legolas schnaubte verächtlich und vertiefte sich wieder in die Schrift. Mit Pfeil und Bogen auf unbewegliche Ziele zu schießen, mit stumpfen Schwertern auf hilflose Baumstämme einzudreschen und sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln betrachtete Legolas durchaus nicht als _toll_. Es kam ihm nicht nur furchtbar langweilig vor, sondern die Spiele ruinierten seine Kleidung, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Gesundheit.

"Du magst es ja nur nicht, weil du dauernd verlierst", stellte sein Bruder richtig fest.

Damit traf er den Nagel auf den Kopf, und Legolas war sich nicht zu fein, es vor seinem Zwilling einzugestehen: "Wenn du immerzu blutig nach Hause kämest, würdest du die Spiele auch nicht so bejubeln!" _Und außerdem …_

"Jaja, und außerdem kriegst du immer einen Anpfiff von Ada."

__

Und außerdem glaube ich, daß du Gedanken lesen kannst. "Ich lege nun einmal mehr Wert auf Vaters Meinung als du", verteidigte sich Legolas. Er hatte schon vor Jahren aufgehört, den Kosenamen zu benutzen; seit er das Konzept _Respekt_ verstanden hatte. Nur sein Bruder weigerte sich stur, die lässige Bezeichnung abzulegen, und wies immer wieder darauf hin, er dürfe das, weil er der jüngere von beiden sei. "Was findest du überhaupt an den Kriegsspielen?"

Prinz Legolas erwartete keine Antwort: Diese Frage hatte er ein Dutzend Mal gestellt, um die Gespräche zu beenden. Für gewöhnlich funktionierte das ganz gut.

Wie auch immer, heute funktionierte es nicht: "Was schon?!", rief der jüngere Prinz aufgeregt. "Sie machen mich zum allerbesten Krieger in ganz Düsterwald, und bald kann ich mit dem Heer in den Krieg ziehen!"

"Kannst du nicht", warf Legolas nüchtern ein.

"Kann ich wohl! Ich weiß, normal darf man erst mit achthundert Jahren, aber wenn ich ganz gut bin, darf ich auch schon mit siebenhundert."

Prinz Legolas lachte leise: "Du bist doch noch nicht einmal vierhundert, _Kleiner_. Außerdem wird Vater es verbieten: Du bist immer noch ein Prinz."

"Na und? Ada hat ja dich. Ich will hier nicht rumhocken und versauern, ich geh lieber kämpfen. Ich werde alle platt machen, von den Zwergen über die Orks bis zur dnknmmm…!!!"

Einen Moment lang amüsierte sich Legolas über das entrüstete Funkeln in den Augen seines Zwillings, als er seine Hand fest auf den Mund des Jungen preßte. Doch als sein Bruder die Hand mühelos entfernte, wurde der Prinz wieder ernst.

"Sprich dieses Wort niemals aus, Osuldar."

Der nur wenige Minuten jüngere Elb senkte beschämt den Kopf, nickte aber vernünftig und schwieg.

Nach einer Weile schaute er seinen 'großen' Bruder bettelnd an: "Spielst du nun mit mir? Alle anderen sind schon zu schwach für mich. Sie haben Angst vor mir."

Legolas neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und betrachtete sein Ebenbild nachdenklich. Innerlich waren sie verschieden wie Feuer und Eis, und selbst äußerlich zeichneten sich trotz des Kindesalters schon Unterschiede ab: Osuldars Hautfarbe war von der Sonne dunkel gefärbt, die Oberfläche rauh, an vielen Stellen abgeschürft oder von Horn bedeckt. Er verfügte bereits über deutlich ausgeprägte Muskeln, wodurch seine Schultern breiter und seine Figur überhaupt stämmiger wirkte, und über die Gelenke spannten und entspannten sich die Sehnen mit unaufhaltsamem Tatendrang.

Es wunderte ihn kein bißchen, daß die übrigen Kinder ihn fürchteten. Selbst Legolas liefen bei dem Gedanken an einen weiteren Kampf entsetzte Schauer über den Rücken. Andererseits, wenn er nicht mit ihm spielte, wer dann?

"Na gut", entschied er und rollte den Text über Heilpflanzen zusammen, "aber danach mußt du mir beim Kräutersuchen helfen, damit Vater nicht wieder die blauen Flecken sieht. Abgemacht?"

Die eisblauen Augen strahlten wie die Sommersonne. "Oh super! Abgemacht!" Im Hinauslaufen warf er lachend über die Schulter: "Ich werde auch ganz sanft sein, versprochen!"

Seufzend betastete Prinz Legolas die Narbe hinter seinem rechten Ohr, welche ihm jener Kampf eingebracht hatte. _Osuldar ist in der Tat sanft gewesen,_ sah er im Nachhinein ein. _Ich hätte buchstäblich den Kopf verlieren können …_ Natürlich war der ganze Aufruhr König Thranduil nicht verborgen geblieben, und daß sein halbverbluteter Sohn in den Gängen des Schlosses praktisch vor seine Füße fiel, hatte ihn sicher auch nicht beruhigt.

Damals hatte Legolas, dessen Wunde sich sofort entzündet hatte, zwei Tage mit einem schweren Fieber im Bett gelegen. Schließlich war er zu sich gekommen, nur um festzustellen, daß Osuldar neben ihm lag, schlafend, aber mit Tränen im Gesicht. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er die Reste seiner Lieblingswaffen, einen silbernen Schwertgriff mit abgebrochener Klinge und das gerade noch handlange Ende seines zersplitterten Bogens, an dem noch die lange Sehne hing.

Legolas hatte daraus geschlossen, das sei Thranduils Strafe gewesen, und war nur froh darüber, daß er für eine Weile nicht mehr mit Osuldar zu kämpfen brauchte. Aber Osuldar hatte sich danach verändert; er war nie wieder auf eine Herausforderung eingegangen, und Legolas hatte ihn nie wieder kämpfen sehen.

Nachdem er den Prinzen eine Weile betrachtet hatte, konnte Inuel den traurigen Ausdruck in dessen Augen nicht länger ertragen. Er räusperte sich, erhielt aber keine Reaktion.

"Es … es tut mir leid", stammelte er verwirrt. "I-Ich wollte nicht, ähm … ich dachte bloß, weil – naja, nun … du hattest einen, stimmt's." Als er den Satz endlich zu Ende brachte, klang es nicht einmal mehr wie eine Frage. In seinem Inneren kannte Inuel die Antwort, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte woher.

"War das", fragte er zögernd und versuchte sich an den dunkel in seinem Geist schwimmenden Namen zu erinnern. "Ursula?"

Unmittelbar kehrte die Schärfe in Legolas' Blick zurück. "Osuldar", korrigierte er gereizt. "Und woher weißt du überhaupt von ihm?"

Der junge Elb dachte angestrengt nach, doch seine Erinnerung blieb verworren und verschwamm sogar noch mehr. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab er schließlich zu. "Vielleicht kannte ich ihn?"

"Unmöglich." Prompt und bestimmt. "Er war ein Prinz, und du nur … obwohl …" Ein Hauch von Zweifel legte sich auf Legolas' Stimme, gemischt mit einem Anflug von Belustigung. "Er ist eigentlich immer überall gewesen, nur nicht da, wo er sein sollte. Vielleicht kanntest du ihn tatsächlich."

Dazu gab es nichts zu sagen, also hielt Inuel den Mund und hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach. _Wenn ich nur wüßte, wieso …_

"Wieso hast du eigentlich so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis?"

Inuels Augen sprangen weit auf, dann kniff er sie argwöhnisch zusammen: "Kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Prinz Legolas an eine ähnliche, längst vergangene Unterhaltung, und mußte unwillkürlich lachen.

Es war ein freies, unbekümmertes Lachen, ein heller Ton, wie ihn Inuel zuvor noch nicht vom Prinzen gehört hatte. Freude und Zufriedenheit schwang darin wie der Klang einer Glocke, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Inuels Herz erfaßt wurde und er begann, grundlos mitzulachen. Gemeinsam hielten sie mit diesem Augenblick Glück die von Osten nahende Finsternis eine Weile von sich fern.

*******

"Wohin gehen wir jetzt?" erkundigte sich Inuel gutgelaunt. Er lief dem Prinzen mit leichten Schritten voran, Knüppel in der einen und Stab in der anderen Hand, während er spielerisch die größeren Felsblöcke am Wegrand untersuchte.

Prinz Legolas wunderte sich, ob der Junge ebenso neugierig vorauslaufen würde, hätte er ihn nicht bereits von der Ungefährlichkeit der Strecke überzeugt. Auf dem Rückweg von seinen Erkundungen hatte er etwas abseits des breiten Pfades einen weiten, tief in den Berg reichenden Überhang ausgemacht, zu dem sie jetzt unterwegs waren.

"Heute Nacht wird es regnen", erklärte er. "Du willst dann nicht draußen sein, oder? Wir gehen zu einem Unterschlupf."

"Aha." Der Erwiderung mangelte jegliches Interesse. "Wie weit ist es noch?"

"Hast du Hunger, Inuel?"

"Nein."

Ein gedämpftes Quallern ertönte aus dem Bauch des Jungen, der sich ertappt auf die Lippen biß, während sein Gesicht selbst in der Dunkelheit sichtbar zu glühen begann.

"Vielleicht ein bißchen", räumte er ein.

Legolas lachte leise, dann streckte er eine Hand aus und zeigte auf einen dunklen Fleck links von ihnen, nicht viel höher als sie bereits gekommen waren. "Wir sind fast da."

"Oh!"

Für den restlichen Weg schien Inuel die Felsbrocken zu vergessen; seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das sich nähernde, riesige schwarze Maul gerichtet. _Ich laß ihm die Aufregung,_ entschied Legolas. _Er wird früh genug enttäuscht werden._ Immerhin handelte es sich um nichts weiter als eine vermutlich von Wasser ausgespülte Berghöhle, die sich von der Elbenstadt kaum unterschied. Mit der Ausnahme, daß sie entschieden zu karg war für den Geschmack des Prinzen. _Nun ja, als Unterschlupf genügt es wohl,_ sagte er sich. _Es wird schließlich nicht ewig regnen._

"Oh!" rief Inuel erneut, als er entzückt die Höhle musterte. "Ist das aber schön!"

Verwirrt starrte Legolas den Jungen an, der bereits in die Dunkelheit gerannt war und sich dort unbeschwert von einer Wand zur anderen tastete. Dann ließ er seinen Blick ebenfalls über die Felsen schweifen und versuchte herauszufinden, was Inuel an den tristen Felsen so faszinierte. 

Nun, vielleicht war der Junge an ein viel engeres Quartier gewohnt und empfand den Platz deshalb als besonders erfreulich: Der Eingang schien etwa zehn Meter breit und fünf hoch, und dahinter wölbte sich der Raum noch etwas weiter aus. Auf beiden Seiten hielt er seine Breite, doch zum Berg hin gab es keine Rückwand: Die Decke zog sich in unerkennbare Finsternis nach hinten und traf sich vermutlich in weiter Ferne mit dem Boden.

Und Inuel hatte recht: Es _war_ schön.

Im Osten stand jetzt ein voller Mond dicht über dem Horizont und warf sein fahles Licht direkt in die Öffnung, wo es zu allen Seiten von natürlich im Fels gelagerten Edelsteinen reflektiert wurde. Als Legolas vor Stunden diesen Ort gefunden hatte, lag er im Schatten der tiefstehenden Sonne, und die Details der Umgebung hatten ihn auch nicht wirklich interessiert. Doch jetzt übte die reine Schönheit der Höhle einen ästhetischen Reiz auf ihn aus, den er nicht zu leugnen vermochte.

Noch immer draußen stehend betrachtete er Inuel, der versuchte, die staubigen Lichtfäden mit seinen Händen zu unterbrechen. Im Stillen dankte der Prinz dem Jungen für den Hinweis auf die herrliche Umgebung. _Wie schade,_ fügte er hinzu, _daß der Mond dafür bald zu hoch steigen wird._ Und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

"He, Inuel? Was würdest du von einem Feuer halten?"

Der Junge überlegte, kam aber nicht auf den offensichtlichen Zweck. "Heißt das, es gibt heute etwas anderes als Lembas?"

Beinahe wäre der Prinz in Gelächter ausgebrochen, erinnerte sich aber rechtzeitig an Inuels Unwissenheit und bezwang diesen Drang. So unlogisch war die Annahme gar nicht, und mit Sicherheit praktischer als Legolas' Anliegen. "Ja, wenn du magst."

"Toll! Aber …" Inuel trat vor den Eingang und spähte an den Felswänden entlang. "Müssen wir bis zum Wald zurück?"

"Natürlich. Laß die Sachen hier, dann geht es schneller."

Er nahm mit einiger Zufriedenheit hin, daß Inuel sich nicht weiter beschwerte, und vermerkte in seinem Gedächtnis den Einfluß von NAHRUNG auf seinen jungen Begleiter mit großen Leuchtrunen. Allerdings hatte sich Legolas als Prinz nie selbst um die Zubereitung kümmern müssen und auf Reisen einfach die Lembas gegessen. _Hoffentlich vermaßle ich das nicht._

Es dauerte keine Stunde, ehe sie mit vier Armvoll Holz in die weite Höhle zurückkehrten. Kurz darauf verschwand Inuel noch einmal ohne viele Worte, und Legolas kümmerte sich um die Vorbereitungen. Eine Feuerstelle war mit den herumliegenden Steinen schnell eingerichtet, und geschickt entfachte er ein Feuer, welches sie mit ihren Holzvorräten gut die ganze Nacht über erhalten konnten, wenn nötig. Zuletzt löste der Prinz vom Allzweckgürtel seinen einzigen metallenen Topf, in welchem er bisher nichts anderes als Wasser gekocht hatte. Unsicher drehte er den Gegenstand in seinen Händen hin und her.

"Was soll ich jetzt machen?" fragte er sich selbst.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Inuel die Höhle, hielt mit beiden Händen ein in große Blätter gewickeltes Bündel, welches er neben die Feuerstelle legte, und schaute dem verlegenen Prinzen in die Augen: "Darf ich?"

"Was hast du denn vor?" wollte Legolas wissen, überreichte ihm aber den Topf.

Inuel starrte ihn an. "Essen kochen?"

Mit knapper Not verbiß sich Legolas sämtliche Kommentare, und das Schweigen zog sich in die Länge, bis der noch immer starr vor ihm hockende Junge anmerkte: "Es … es sei denn, du möchtest nicht, daß ich … von mir … ähm, willst du vielleicht lieber selber kochen?"

"Zumindest bräuchte ich mir dann keine Sorgen um Nebenwirkungen zu machen", murmelte der Prinz. Jedoch nicht leise genug, wie ihm tiefe Furchen in Inuels Stirn bewiesen, weshalb er hinzufügte: "Kannst du überhaupt kochen?"

Ein eisiger Schatten strich über das Gesicht des jungen Elben. "Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen in dieser Höhle bin ich nicht in der Lembasküche aufgewachsen."

Daraufhin hielt der Prinz es für klüger zu schweigen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er, was Inuel zusammenbraute. Zuerst legte der Junge zwei große, blattumhüllte Klumpen nahe an die Flammen, dann kochte er einige handtellergroße Blätter auf, bis das Wasser eine weißtrübe Färbung annahm und zähflüssig wurde. Als er die Blätter entfernte, strömte ein aromatischer, minziger Duft aus dem Topf, welchen Legolas erkannte: Heiler nutzten diese Kräuter, um Pasten herzustellen, die Kranken beim Atmen halfen. Unwillkürlich rümpfte er die Nase. Er hatte nicht vor, Medizin zu schlürfen.

Inuel ließ sich vom widerwilligen Ausdruck seines Begleiters nicht abschrecken. Ruhig mischte er zwei Sorten Beeren in die milchige Flüssigkeit und zerstampfte die Früchte, bis ein cremiger Brei entstand. Auch einige Nüsse hatte er am Waldrand aufgetrieben, und für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich, er könnte in dieser fruchtbaren Gegend bleiben und müßte nicht in den kargen Düsterwald zurückkehren. Geistesabwesend zerkleinerte er die Nüsse zwischen zwei Steinen, ehe er sie ebenfalls in die jetzt dunkelrote Creme rührte.

Prinz Legolas zappelte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her, während Inuel den Topf von der Feuerstelle zog und gleichmäßig die langsam erkaltende Creme umrührte. Er sorgte sich nicht länger um Krankheiten, im Gegenteil: Der minzig-süße Duft ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, und er fragte sich allmählich, ob er heute noch essen dürfte, oder ob es morgen dabei würde.

Endlich fischte der jüngere Elb die blattumwickelten, halbverkohlten Brocken aus dem Feuer, zupfte die oberen Enden auf und schüttete die Creme hinein. Danach stellte er den Topf zur Seite und reichte dem Prinzen einen Löffel und den größeren Klumpen, welchen Legolas verwundert musterte. Vorsichtig plazierte er das heiße Bündel auf einem flachen Stein und zog die Blätter nach unten. Erst jetzt entdeckte er, daß es sich bei dem Stück um einen riesigen gebackenen Apfel handelte, welchen Inuel offenbar schon vorher ausgehöhlt hatte und der nun mit warmem Fruchtpudding gefüllt war. Es roch herrlich.

"Du kannst es ruhig essen", beschwerte sich Inuel, da Legolas sich nicht rührte. "Bloß vom Anstarren wird man nicht satt. Und du hast ja gesehen, daß nichts Giftiges drin ist, oder?"

Er selber langte schon arglos mit Legolas' Spatel zu, da der Prinz nur einen Löffel besaß. Hingerissen von dem Duft und überzeugt von seinem knurrenden Magen folgte der ältere Elb seinem Beispiel und aß in Windeseile auf.

"Das hat sehr gut geschmeckt", rang er sich schließlich zu einem Lob durch. "Inuel, wo hast du Kochen gelernt?"

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern: "Man muß schließlich satt werden. Und wenn man schon was macht, dann kann's wenigstens auch gut schmecken, nicht? – Ah, bin ich erledigt. Was dagegen, wenn ich schlafen gehe?"

"Äh …" Legolas zögerte. Er hatte zwar keine Antwort bekommen, aber Inuel schien wirklich müde zu sein, so schwer wie er auf den harten Boden sank. "Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Gut", gähnte der Junge. "Nacht."

Nach einer Weile fiel Legolas etwas ein: "Inuel?"

"Hm?" erklang die schläfrige Antwort.

"Danke."

___________________

A/N: Die Elben leiden für gewöhnlich nicht an Wundfieber, es sei denn, die Waffe war vergiftet. *boshafte Andeutung mach* Legolas' Krankheit mag natürlich eine andere Ursache haben, aber mehr darf ich noch nicht verraten. *^_^* Bitte habt Geduld.

Eure Mel


	5. über Schrecken und Schönheit

A/N: Also, um welche Furcht geht es nun? Endlich komme ich dazu, euch auch das zu erzählen. ^.^ Zwar studiere ich (noch) nicht Psychologie, aber beschäftigt habe ich mich mit solchen Fragen schon immer. Meiner Meinung nach ist es eine wichtige Voraussetzung für Schriftsteller, daß man sich in alle seine Charaktere hineinversetzen kann und sie versteht. (Auch, wenn man sie nicht leiden kann. ^^")

Ah ja, amlugwen (okay, es ist Kapitel 5, sorry) hat die Frage aufgeworfen, wie denn Geister eigentlich aussehen, und mir ist aufgefallen, daß ich das nirgendwo beschreibe. Hm … Inuel sieht diese Leute nicht als Gespenster, sondern als Manifestation dessen, wie sie sich selbst wahrnehmen. Die Elben betrachten sich natürlich, wenn sie mit anderen sprechen, würdevoll als "heil". Daher wirken sie auf den Jungen wie reale Personen, es sei denn, sie verwirren ihre Erscheinungsform absichtlich. Das können sie ja steuern, indem sie sich einfach nicht mehr als "Elb" betrachten. Glaube ich. Aber ich bin kein Metaphysiker. Berühren kann er sie nicht, aber bei Hautkontakt spürt er deutlich ihre Präsenz.

Disclaimer: Auch Celabon gehört mir, der Name ist nur ausgedacht und bedeutungslos.

Rating: PG-13 (für ein klein bißchen Blut, ein bißchen Gewalt und ein bißchen mehr Haut … ach ja, und eine winzige Andeutung ^.~)

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Fünf

Inuel erwachte durch die unerträgliche Hitze und ein lautes Knistern und Knacken, welches ihn zuerst an einen Überfall denken ließ. Doch es erschienen keine Angreifer abgesehen von den großen, weit fliegenden Funken des enormen Feuers, welches neben ihm brannte. Sie drohten bereits seine Kleidung zu entzünden.

Erschrocken sprang der Junge auf und lief halb um die Feuerstelle. Auf der anderen Seite kniete Prinz Legolas gefährlich nah an den Steinen und warf mit wilden Bewegungen nach und nach den ganzen Holzvorrat ins Feuer, während er mit einem undeutbaren, vernebelten Blick in die Flammen starrte.

"Was tust du denn da?" rief der Junge entgeistert und drängte sich zwischen den Elbenprinzen und den merklich geschrumpften Holzstapel. "Das ist ja das reinste Leuchtfeuer!"

Die Flammen sprangen inzwischen fast einen Meter hoch, und Inuel versuchte verzweifelt, die größeren Scheite aus dem Feuer zu ziehen. Es gelang ihm nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, denn wann immer er sich vorbeugte, legte Legolas nach.

"Hör auf!" Ohne nachzudenken, schlug er dem Prinzen einen Scheit aus den Händen. "Was soll das überhaupt? Willst du –"

In seiner Hast, das Feuer zu verkleinern, hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie Legolas den letzten Scheit wieder aufgenommen hatte. Allerdings landete das Holz diesmal nicht in den Flammen, sondern mit einem harten Schlag auf Inuels Hinterkopf. Die reine Kraft warf ihn nach vorn, und in seiner Benommenheit gelang es ihm erst im letzten Moment, sein Gewicht seitwärts zu verlagern, so daß er nicht köpflings in die Flammen fiele. Dafür stürzte Inuel nun ungebremst mit der Stirn gegen die kantigen Steine und verharrte einen langen Moment betäubt auf dem Boden, während er gegen die Bewußtlosigkeit ankämpfte.

Er lag seitlich, dem Feuer zugewandt, konnte aber außer flackernden Schemen nicht viel erkennen. Trotzdem spürte er, wie es stetig heißer wurde, und das Knarzen und Knacken nahm wieder zu. Er wußte, daß der Prinz dafür verantwortlich war, und daß das helle Licht nicht nur ungebetene Gäste anlocken, sondern auch Legolas verletzen könnte. Er wußte auch, daß er ihn aufhalten sollte, doch er fühlte sich extrem hilflos, und sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht richtig.

Mühsam drehte sich der Junge auf den Bauch und zog die Knie an, dann versuchte er sich mit den Armen nach oben zu stemmen. Er brauchte vier Versuche, ehe er halbwegs die Balance halten und sich umdrehen konnte. Er blinzelte, um den heißen Dunst vor seinen Augen zu durchdringen. Dichte Rauchschwaden erfüllten inzwischen die gesamte Höhle, reizten die Atemwege und vernebelten die Sicht.

Schließlich erkannte Inuel verschwommen eine Gestalt, die praktisch an den Steinen kniete. Keine Handbreit vor ihm züngelten die heißen Flammen aufwärts, und der Prinz beugte sich vor, um den wahrscheinlich letzten Scheit möglichst auf der Spitze des Haufens zu plazieren. Unter Schock verlor Inuel wertvolle Sekunden, als er wie versteinert beobachtete, wie die Flammen von der Kleidung um Legolas' Arm Besitz ergriffen. Der Prinz schien es nicht zu merken.

"Vorsicht, Legolas, paß auf!" Endlich fiel die Starre von dem Jungen, als er mit aller verbliebener Kraft gegen den stärkeren Elben sprang und ihn im Fallen mitriß, in sichere Entfernung zum Feuer. Da er nichts Passendes zur Hand hatte, legte sich Inuel auf den brennenden Arm des Prinzen, bis die Flammen erstickten. Dann kniete er sich wieder hin und klopfte die letzten Funken aus. Legolas stöhnte leise.

"Es war ausgegangen", murmelte er. "Es war ausgegangen, es war aus …"

"Jaja", fuhr ihm Inuel hustend ins Wort und versuchte, den Prinzen hochzuziehen. Erfolglos. "Mußtest du deshalb gleich einen Großbrand entfachen? Komm schon, hilf mir hier; ich kann dich nicht tragen!"

Legolas rührte sich nicht. Er blickte starr nach oben, noch immer mit diesem undeutbaren Blick, welcher Inuel zu Tode erschreckte. Er murmelte weiter, undeutliche Worte, von denen Inuel nur hier und da ein "aus" oder "dunkel" verstand.

Als die Rauchschwaden immer noch dichter wurden und er schon fast nicht mehr atmen konnte, während der ältere Elb sich keinen Fingerbreit vom Fleck bewegte, verfiel der Junge in Panik. Er rüttelte den Prinzen, heiße Tränen in den gereizten Augen, und versetzte ihm in letzter Hoffnung eine schallende Ohrfeige: "Legolaaaaaas!"

Die Augen des Prinzen fielen zu und er verstummte, dann blinzelte er träge gegen den Qualm, ehe sein Blick auf den Jungen fiel. "Inuel?"

Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, doch es genügte, um Inuel zu beruhigen. Erneut zerrte er am unverletzten Arm des Prinzen, welcher diesmal reagierte und sich verwirrt aufrichtete. "Komm, wir müssen hier raus!" Halb zerrte, halb schob er seinen Begleiter in Richtung Höhlenausgang, doch je näher sie kamen, um so stärker sträubte sich Legolas gegen den drängenden Jungen.

Ziemlich entkräftet gab Inuel etwa zwei Meter vor dem Ausgang auf, stemmte sich aber entschlossen gegen die Rückzugsversuche des Prinzen. "Was hast du denn bloß?" keuchte er. "Wir können nicht hier drinnen bleiben, es ist zu stickig!" Ein atemloser Hustenanfall unterstütze sein Argument genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

Ebenso atemlos, aber aus einem anderen Grund, beäugte Prinz Legolas die finstere, tiefschwarze Wand vor dem Höhleneingang. "Es … es ist dunkel draußen", erklärte er tonlos.

Schweigen von Inuel.

"NA UND?!" explodierte der Junge schließlich. "Lieber atme ich im Dunkeln, als im gleißenden Licht zu ersticken! Raus mit dir!"

Entschieden schob und drückte er den widerspenstigen Prinzen aus der Höhle auf die Plattform vor dem Eingang und um eine Ecke, um Abstand vom Rauch zu bekommen. Sobald sie außer Sicht des Feuerscheins waren, konnte er Legolas allerdings keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen, als würde er gegen eine Steinsäule ankämpfen. Eine bibbernde Steinsäule.

Besorgt hielt Inuel inne und umfaßte mit beiden Händen die Oberarme seines Gefährten. Tatsächlich vibrierten die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern, ein unaufhörliches Beben zog sich durch den Körper des Elben.

"Prinz", hauchte Inuel verlegen, "du zitterst ja."

Betroffen suchte er im Gesicht des Prinzen nach einer Antwort. Es war stockfinster hier draußen; der wolkenverhangene Himmel ließ nicht das kleinste Sternenfunkeln zur Erde dringen, geschweige denn Mondlicht, und sie standen tief im Schatten der hell erleuchteten Höhle. Nur die rötlich beschienenen Rauchschwaden, welche sich aus dem Ausgang träge aufwärts wölbten, warfen einen düsteren Schein auf die Augen des großen Elben, der verzweifelt in das einzige Licht starrte. Endlich erkannte Inuel den vorher undeutbaren Ausdruck.

"Legolas …"

Bettelnd richtete der Prinz seinen Blick auf den Jungen. Inuel schluckte: Furcht stand darin geschrieben. Legolas hatte genau solche Angst vor der Dunkelheit, wie der Jüngere das Wasser fürchtete. Zögernd ergriff Inuel die Hand des Prinzen und führte ihn zum Eingang zurück. Als jedoch Legolas beim Anblick des Feuers sofort in die Höhle stürzen wollte, hielt der Junge ihn krampfhaft zurück.

"Nicht da rein! Wir müssen am Eingang bleiben!"

Er zerrte Legolas zur Seite und drückte ihn an den Felsen, dann zog er ihn mit einiger Schwierigkeit in eine sitzende Stellung und legte sich halb über ihn, um den Stärkeren am Aufstehen und Wegrennen zu hindern. Es war natürlich lächerlich, und wäre Inuel nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätte er vielleicht auch gelacht: Der Prinz hätte sich jederzeit mühelos erheben und den Jungen dabei problemlos über die zehn Meter entfernte Klippe schleudern können. Er tat es aber nicht, sondern fügte sich, was Inuel neuen Mut machte.

Dennoch verharrte er in seiner unangenehmen Lage, nur für den Fall. Als erneute Schauder den Prinzen erfaßten, griff Inuel blindlings nach der Hand auf seiner Seite und drückte fest zu. "Wir können nicht rein", sagte er beschwichtigend. "Es ist noch zu qualmig und –" Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn. "Und ich kann ja kaum noch was sehen …"

Die Wirkung des Rauchs oder des Sturzes war noch nicht ganz abgeklungen, und die Nähe zu den Schwaden half auch nicht besonders. Benommen, aber in guter Absicht, murmelte Inuel weiter, ohne sich der Worte wirklich bewußt zu werden. Solange er nur Legolas irgendwie stillhalten konnte, würde schon alles in Ordnung gehen. Aber das Sprechen wurde schwerer, und Inuel spürte, wie er erneut an den Rand der Bewußtlosigkeit geriet. Diesmal fehlte ihm die Kraft, ihr zu widerstehen.

Plötzlich bewegte sich seine Umgebung, wodurch ihm ausgesprochen übel wurde. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er erkannte, daß Legolas ihn hochgehoben hatte: Er lag nicht länger bäuchlings über den Beinen des Prinzen, sondern saß praktisch auf dessen Schoß, mit dem Kopf gegen seine Brust gelehnt. Darin vernahm er einen rasenden Herzschlag, der dem trägen Pochen in seinen eigenen Ohren stark widersprach. Inuel wußte auch, daß er noch immer redete, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte worüber. Erst ein stechender Schmerz an seiner Stirn ließ ihn zusammenzucken und verstummen, während ungewollt Tränen seine Wangen hinabliefen.

"Entschuldige", drang Legolas' ruhige Stimme durch die Stille. "Das sieht nicht gut aus, Inuel." Die Stimme wurde leiser, als der sich verlangsamende Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr Inuels ganze Wahrnehmung einnahm. Bevor er sich der Dunkelheit übergab, hörte er undeutlich wie ein Seufzen im Wind: "Was hast du wieder angestellt?"

*******

Legolas spürte an Inuels zunehmendem Gewicht, daß der Junge eingeschlafen war. Erleichtert lehnte er sich zurück und drehte den Kopf so, daß er nur das hell erleuchtete Höhleninnere sah. Natürlich war ihm klar, daß der jüngere Elb Recht hatte: Sich in die rotgrauen Qualmwolken zu begeben, wäre Selbstmord gleichgekommen. Dennoch verspürte er nach wie vor den irrationalen Drang, aus dieser Dunkelheit zu fliehen, wenn nötig eben in den Rauch, solange es dort Licht gab.

Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, dieses Verlangen zu bekämpfen, aber zumindest verfügte er nun über genügend geistige Klarheit, den Kampf aufnehmen zu _wollen_. Die bloße Anwesenheit Inuels bestärkte ihn darin, denn ginge er tatsächlich in die Höhle, würde er auch das Leben des Jungen gefährden. _Es sei denn, ich lasse ihn hier draußen …_

Energisch zog der Prinz den Jungen dichter an sich. Plötzlich wünschte sich Legolas nichts sehnlicher, als daß der Kleine immer noch reden würde. Nicht, daß er viel Zusammenhängendes gesagt hatte, aber seine Stimme hatte Legolas von seiner Angst abgelenkt, und wäre der Junge noch bei Bewußtsein, hätte der Prinz nie erwogen, ihn hier liegen zu lassen und zum Licht zu gehen. _Bei Bewußtsein …_ wiederholte er stumm den Gedanken.

"Du schläfst gar nicht, oder?" fragte er den reglosen Jungen und betrachtete aufmerksam das fahle Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Legolas hatte Inuel schon schlafen sehen und wußte, daß der junge Elb förmlich von einem Traum in den nächsten schlitterte, beinahe ohne Zwischenstopp. Er träumte auch sehr angeregt, sozusagen mit Händen und Füßen, und es wunderte Legolas kurz, daß ihm die betäubende Stille des Jüngeren erst jetzt auffiel. Dem glatten Gesicht fehlte jeglicher Ausdruck, die Wangen und Lippen waren äußerst blaß und auf der bleichen Stirn klaffte ein gezackter, blutverkrusteter Riß.

Noch ehe der Prinz die Untersuchung beendet hatte, öffnete sich der Himmel und ließ ohne Vorwarnung das seit Tagen angestaute Wasser zur Erde fallen. Automatisch wich Legolas ein wenig vom Rand zurück, betrachtete aber nach einigen Minuten die Regenwand und die kleinen Wasserfälle, welche von dem knappen Vorsprung über dem Eingang stürzten, und überlegte es sich anders. Zum Glück gab es hier ein Gefälle, so daß sich keine Pfützen bildeten und auch nichts in die Höhle floß. Stück für Stück rutschte er an das Wasser und verharrte kaum eine Handbreit vor einem der größeren Fälle. So blieb der Prinz zwar trocken, konnte aber Inuels Kopf bequem unter die 'Dusche' halten, indem er seinen Nacken mit dem Unterarm stützte.

Etwas enttäuscht registrierte er, daß der Junge nicht aufwachte. Aber das kühle Naß konnte, wenn schon sonst nichts, wenigstens die Wunde ausspülen. Diesmal erhielt er keine Reaktion, als er den Riß berührte. Vorsichtig rieb Legolas die rußverschmierte Kruste ab und ließ das klare Wasser so lange auf die Wunde fallen, bis das helle Blut versiegte und die Kälte den Riß verschloß. Dann zog er Inuel wieder ins Trockne und studierte den Kratzer aufmerksam.

"Das kann's nicht sein", stellte er fest. Es gab weder eine Schwellung noch eine Entzündung; es war tatsächlich nur ein Kratzer. "Nichts, was eine Gehirnerschütterung verursachen könnte."

"Uuh", machte Inuel plötzlich.

"Bist du wach?" fragte der überraschte Legolas barscher als beabsichtigt. Dann räusperte sich und verlangte leiser: "Mach die Augen auf."

Gehorsam öffnete Inuel die Lider, doch er sah den Prinzen nicht an. Legolas erkannte im hellen Schein sofort, daß Inuels rechte Pupille sich nicht verkleinerte, und die linke nur langsam. Sein Blick schweifte ziellos umher, und seine Augen schienen sich nicht auf eine einheitliche Entfernung einigen zu können.

"Ist das Feuer wieder aus?"

Legolas blinzelte über seine Schulter in das blendende Licht, ehe er mit zitternder Stimme sagte: "Ja, Inuel. Es ist schon ziemlich weit runter gebrannt. Man kann kaum …" Langsam bewegte er seine linke Hand über Inuels Gesicht, "… die Hand vor Augen sehen."

"Ah", erwiderte Inuel müde. "Keine Sorge, es wird bestimmt bald Tag."

Ein kurzes Schweigen senkte sich über die Elben.

"Es regnet", murmelte Inuel dann.

"Ja."

"Gut … ich kann bestimmt", seine Augen fielen zu, "eine Dusche … brauchen …"

Legolas starrte ärgerlich auf den bewußtlosen Jungen. Ärgerlich, weil er die Ursache für die Bewußtlosigkeit nicht erkannte. Und während er Inuel betrachtete, sah er ein, daß der Jüngere tatsächlich eine Dusche brauchte, denn er war rußverschmiert und aschebeklebt. _Na, wenn ich schon dabei bin …_ Mit der linken Hand fing der Prinz etwas Wasser auf und wusch Inuels Gesicht (welches dadurch nur noch blässer wirkte), dann hielt er dessen Kopf wieder unter die kleine Dusche und fuhr ihm mit der Linken leicht durch die Haare. Als er über Inuels Hinterkopf strich, hielt er inne. Und erinnerte sich.

"Oh, verdammt."

Eilig zog er den Jungen ins Trockne und kippte ihn vornüber, so daß er mit der Rechten die fast handgroße Beule betasten konnte. Die Schwellung hatte bereits einen unnatürlichen Schein, und unter der gespannten Haut pulsierte eine ungesund heiße Flüssigkeit. Es gab jedoch keine Öffnung, weshalb die Flüssigkeit nicht herauskonnte: Sie drückte schwer auf Inuels Gehirn, und vermutlich besonders auf den Sehbereich – es lag daher nicht an seinen Augen, daß er nichts sah, sondern … "Das ist es also!"

Der Elbenprinz vergaß Angst und Vorsicht, legte den Jungen auf den Boden und rannte durch den jetzt gefangenen, aber deutlich lichteren Rauch zum Feuer, wo er schnell seine Taschen fand und den Dolch aus der Scheide zog. Zurück bei Inuel ritzte er mit der scharfen Spitze einen flachen, aber ausreichenden Riß in die geschwollene Haut. Augenblicklich floß die heiße Flüssigkeit heraus, und wieder hielt Legolas den Jungen unter die Dusche, diesmal seitlich, um die Wunde auszuspülen. Allerdings brauchte er fast dreimal so lange wie beim ersten Versuch, und er wartete nicht, bis der Riß sich wieder schloß.

Danach drückte er ein sauberes Tuch gegen die Wunde und ließ Inuel wie zuvor an seiner Brust ruhen, während er mit klopfendem Herzen die zurückgegangene, aber nicht verschwundene Schwellung beobachtete. In dieser Nacht mußte Legolas die Behandlung mehrmals wiederholen. Gleichgültig betrachtete er die niederbrennenden Flammen, gleichgültig starrte er in die Finsternis vor der Regenwand, doch Inuels Ruhe ängstigte ihn, und er gestand sich ein, daß er an diesem Tag beinahe etwas zerstört hätte, das er nicht mehr missen wollte.

Und er verfluchte sich dafür, daß er es schon wieder geschehen ließ.

*******

Der Rauch hatte sich nach und nach verzogen, und das Feuer brannte langsamer, nachdem Legolas einige Scheite herauszogen hatte. Als Inuels Kopfwunde nicht erneut anschwoll, hatte sich der Prinz mit ihm nahe ans Feuer gesetzt, und dort fast eine Stunde lang den stetig kleiner werdenden Flammen zugeschaut. Inzwischen war das Holz völlig abgebrannt; nur rötliche Glut warf noch düstere Schatten an die Wände, und die Beklemmung des Prinzen wuchs.

Sein Zeitsinn sagte ihm, daß der Tag bereits angebrochen war, doch der Himmel blieb düster und grau, und der Regen versprach, für einige Tage anzuhalten. Das bedeutete, sie waren in dieser Höhle gefangen und konnten kein trockenes Brennholz mehr sammeln, denn nach dieser Nacht mußte selbst das versteckteste Unterholz völlig durchnäßt sein.

Legolas seufzte und spähte zum bewölkten Himmel hinaus. Nach und nach würde es noch ein klein wenig heller werden, wodurch er den Tag überstehen würde. Aber was, wenn es wieder Nacht wurde? Würde er sich beherrschen können, oder erneut eine Dummheit anstellen?

Eine leichte Veränderung in Inuels Atmung lenkte ihn ab. Legolas schwieg, betrachtete nur ruhig das immer noch bleiche Gesicht, bis der Junge die Augen langsam öffnete. Sein Blick wirkte unsicher und verwirrt, als er versuchte, im rötlichen Dämmerlicht Schemen zu erkennen. Doch nach einigem Blinzeln legte er den Kopf seitwärts und sah Legolas direkt in die Augen.

"Wie machst du das?" wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

Der Prinz runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Der ganze Qualm, und die Asche, und du … bist immer noch völlig sauber. – Wie machst du das?"

"Zauberei", lachte Legolas leise. Natürlich handelte es sich durchaus nicht um Zauberei, sondern um ein Stück Seife und eine kurze Haarwäsche unter der Dusche, aber wozu sollte er das verraten? Außerdem war seine Kleidung ebenso verrußt wie Inuels, was der Junge im düsteren Licht nur nicht erkennen konnte.

"Ah. Könntest du dann vielleicht was zu essen zaubern?"

"Sicher." Legolas griff blitzschnell in eine der Taschen und brachte einen großen Lembas hervor, welchen er Inuel praktisch in den Mund steckte. "Hier. Hast du's bequem?" fragte er ironisch.

"Dnkfff", nickte Inuel, fing an zu kauen und rührte sich kein Stück, um aus dem sicheren Halt des Prinzen zu fliehen.

Einen Moment überlegte Legolas, ob er lachen oder wütend werden sollte, entschied sich aber schließlich zur Gleichgültigkeit und begann, ebenfalls zu frühstücken. Immerhin hatte er selbst den Jungen in diese Lage gebracht, und wenn es ihm nicht peinlich war, nun … _Ich werde mich nicht zuerst beschweren._ Er fragte aber nach Kopfschmerzen, und daß Inuel außer einem leichten Ziehen keine hatte, beruhigte ihn ungemein.

Sie aßen langsam, und als sie fertig waren, hatte sich der Himmel draußen genügend aufgehellt, um stetes Dämmerlicht in die Höhle zu werfen. Inuel rollte sich schließlich frei, studierte neugierig die glimmende Glut und den Regenvorhang und startete danach aus lauter Langeweile eine Erforschung der tieferen Höhle. Legolas schnappte sich Inuels Wanderstab sowie seinen langen Dolch und begab sich zum Höhleneingang, wo er das beste Licht zum Arbeiten hatte. Wenn sie schon festsaßen, wollte er die Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen.

Entgegen Inuels Erwartungen bestand die Höhle nicht nur aus einem großen Loch im Gestein, wie es vom Eingang aus wirkte. Ganz hinten wand sich ein hoher Vorsprung zur rechten Seite und bildete einen engen, finsteren Spalt, welchen der Junge beinahe übersehen hätte. Vorsichtig ging er vorwärts, tastend und lauschend, denn in den Durchgang fiel nicht der kleinste Lichtschimmer, und Inuel konnte nicht einmal die Konturen der scharfen Kanten erkennen, an denen er pausenlos aneckte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ein muskulöserer Elb echte Probleme gehabt, durch die Öffnung zu treten … bei der Vorstellung, wie Legolas in der Passage stecken blieb, mußte der junge Elb unwillkürlich kichern.

Nach wenigen Schritten spürte er mehr Platz um sich. Es war kein wirklich freier Raum, doch der Spalt weitete sich merklich, so daß Inuel die beiden Wände nur noch mit weit ausgestreckten Armen berühren konnte; außerdem wirkte er unendlich viel höher, und der Junge spürte einen sanften Windhauch im Gesicht. Dennoch zweifelte er daran, daß der Spalt nach oben offen war: In dem Fall hätte inzwischen mindestens eine der Wände durchnäßt sein müssen, was nicht der Fall war.

Inuel beschloß, sich am rechten Fels zu orientieren, berührte ihn mit der Hand und ging vorsichtig weiter, halb tastend und halb stolpernd. Plötzlich griff er ins Leere, und da er sich auf die Stütze verlassen hatte, plumpste er unsanft auf den Hosenboden. Fluchend tatschte er um sich, zog sich an der nächsten Wand hoch und streifte mit einer Hand etwas Seltsames knapp über seinem Kopf. Überrascht suchte er in der Dunkelheit erneut danach, und fand es: Eine Fackelhalterung, und darin drei dicke Stäbe.

Neugierig zog der Junge einen heraus und roch daran. Er war noch unbenutzt. _Was für ein Zufall,_ freute sich der junge Elb, ohne zu überlegen, woher sein Fund stammte. Er steckte die Fackel zurück und beschloß, sie auf dem Rückweg mitzunehmen. Legolas würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen. Im Moment aber nützte sie ihm gar nichts – er hatte keinen Zünder dabei.

Er tastete sich zum anderen Ende der Öffnung, dann weiter am Fels entlang, bis er vor sich einen gräulichen Schimmer sah und die Brise merklich auffrischte. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte er glitschige Nässe, und unerwartet platschte ihm ein Tropfen auf die Nase. Die nächste Biegung konnte er tatsächlich sehen, und er trat aus dem gezackten Eingang hinaus auf eine schmale Galerie.

Über ihm wand sich der Spalt in scharfem Winkel aufwärts, ein klaffender Riß mitten im Berg. Der Einschnitt selbst war gerade breit genug, um die geräumige, ovale Höhle mit einem angenehmen Dämmerlicht zu erfüllen, welches dem Ort eine verzauberte Atmosphäre verlieh. Warm beleuchtete es die überall im Fels eingebetteten Kristalle, was hervorragend zu den im See grünlich fluoreszierenden Algen paßte.

Dieses Gewässer nahm fast die gesamte Fläche des Raumes ein, welcher mindestens an die hundert Meter lang sein mußte. Inuel stand an einem der Enden auf einem Vorsprung, welcher den See überschattete. Rechts von ihm verlief sich die Galerie in der Wand, aber links führten grob behauene Stufen in einem weiten Bogen zu einem langen, jetzt durch den hohen Wasserstand nur noch recht schmalen, steinigen Ufer hinab.

Dem Jungen gegenüber, am anderen Ende der Höhle, polterte ein herrlicher Wasserfall in den See, und zwar direkt aus einem Loch im Gestein. Vermutlich handelte es sich dabei um den normalen Zulauf für das unterirdische Gewässer, der aber durch die beträchtlichen Regenmassen stark angeschwollen war. Außerdem rauschten vom höheren Spaltenrand an drei Stellen weitere enorme Sturzbäche mit lautem Tosen in den See zu Inuels Füßen.

Der Junge stand einige Minuten staunend, doch als er versehentlich einen Kiesel über die Kante schoß, zog er sich ängstlich zurück, ehe er das Schicksal des armen Steins teilte. Auf dem Rückweg überlegte er, wie er die Schönheit des Ortes in Worte fassen sollte. _Also, _darüber_ wird sich der Prinz definitiv freuen._

*******

"Inuel?"

Legolas, in seine Arbeit völlig vertieft, hatte das Verschwinden des Jungen nicht bemerkt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der ausgesprochene Friede der Höhle auf. Das empfand er zwar nicht als unangenehm, aber als … bedenklich. _Wohin er wohl verschwunden ist?_ Zögernd erhob sich der Prinz und näherte sich den dunkleren Bereichen an der hinteren Felswand. Zuerst bemerkte er nichts Seltsames, doch als er seine Sinne schweifen ließ, vernahm er ein leises Grollen, ein sich näherndes Tapsen – _Inuel trampelt wie ein Ork, das muß ich ihm abgewöhnen._ – und eine kaum noch fühlbare Brise auf seiner rechten Wange.

Suchend wandte er sich in diese Richtung, und dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, ehe er den Spalt entdeckte … und stöhnte.

"Du bist nicht wirklich da rein gekrochen, oder?" schimpfte er den abwesenden Jungen aus. "Sag mir, daß das nicht wahr ist!" Wütend fügte er lauter hinzu: "Inuel!"

"Bin schon da!" erreichte ihn die unerwartet nahe Antwort, Sekunden ehe der Junge aus dem Spalt brach und Legolas beinahe umrannte. "Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gefunden habe!" berichtete er aufgeregt. "Wie das gefunkelt hat … und all das Wasser! Mann, was für ein Krach … Die Fackeln funktionieren noch … Das war vielleicht unheimlich, puh … ich meine, wow! Das mußt du dir ansch–"

"Inuel!"

Der Junge verstummte, dann kratzte er sich erschöpft am Kopf. "So war das aber nicht geplant", nuschelte er.

Legolas untersuchte die jetzt nicht mehr rußige, sondern staubige Kleidung seines Gefährten, welche an den Schultern stark zerrissen war, die drei armlangen Stäbe, mit denen er vor ihm herumfuchtelte und sein nasses Gesicht. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Wesentliche.

"Fackeln?"

"Ja, die hingen da irgendwo, keine Ahnung w–"

Umsichtig unterbrach Legolas den erneuten Redeschwall: "Schon gut. Gib mir eine." Eilig entzündete er sie in der glühenden Asche und betrachtete die Machart genauer. Er erkannte sie; es handelte sich um eine Elbenfackel. Sie brannte gut, und er wußte, daß sie die ganze Nacht über halten würde. Was ihn erheblich beruhigte. _Vielleicht haben die Elben diese Höhle genutzt,_ überlegte er sich. _Was sie wohl hier wollten? _Immerhin hatten diese Elben Thranduils Reich verlassen, weil ihnen das ewig unterirdische Leben nicht behagte. Sie wollten frei im Wald wohnen und umgehen; dazu aber war der Düsterwald zu gefährlich.

"Es ist so herrlich", beharrte Inuel. "Schaust du es dir an? Bitte, Leg–" Diesmal unterbrach er sich selber, dann korrigierte er verlegen: "Prinz."

Legolas starrte den Jungen durchdringend an. Inzwischen hatte er durch mentale Übungen fast seine gesamten Erinnerungen an die vorherige Nacht zurückgewonnen, und deutlich entsann er sich daran, daß Inuel ihn mehrmals beim Namen genannt hatte. Und daran, daß er das nicht nur als völlig normal, sondern sogar als wohltuend empfunden hatte.

Aber sollte er es ihm offiziell erlauben? Oder würde sich der Bengel dann unberechenbare Freiheiten herausnehmen? Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. Sich womöglich noch einen Spitznamen ausdenken? Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich ab. Seine Überlegungen waren gar nicht von Bedeutung: Inuel hatte gerade eben bewiesen, daß er sich früher oder später nicht mehr zurückhalten würde.

"Sag ruhig meinen Namen, wenn du willst."

Schweigen.

Legolas drehte den Kopf. _Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Sag schon was!_ In Inuels Blick las er Unglauben und Mißtrauen, als suche er nach einem gemeinen Scherz, unter dem er irgendwann zu leiden hätte. _Hm,_ überlegte der Prinz. _Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er das ja._

"D-d-d-darf ich?" flüsterte Inuel schließlich. "In echt? Warum?"

__

Weil ich es mag, wie du meinen Namen sagst. Im letzten Moment preßte Legolas die Lippen aufeinander und sperrte die Antwort ein. _Das kannst du ihm doch nicht sagen, Idiot! Das hast du nun davon … los, denk dir schon einen Grund aus, verdammt._ Äußerlich begutachtete er noch immer die Fackel, scheinbar die Ruhe in Person.

"Weil …", er zog das Wort so weit wie möglich in die Länge. Endlich schoß ihm ein hilfreicher Gedanke durch den Kopf: "Damit du mich nicht verrätst, wenn wir unter Fremde kommen. Oder was denkst du, warum ich als Krieger reise?"

"Ah", meinte Inuel. Er wirkte enttäuscht. "Ach so. Na gut, ich merk's mir."

"Und außerdem", fügte Legolas hinzu, ehe der Junge sich abwandte, "willst du doch sicher nicht, daß ich unterwegs meinen richtigen Namen vergesse, hm?" Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Inuel grinste zurück. "Nein … will ich nicht. Kommst du … Legolas?"

Der Prinz nickte und bedeutete ihm voranzugehen. Aufgeregt zwängte sich der Junge durch die Passage, dann hielt er inne, um Legolas' Vorankommen zu beobachten. Doch der große Elb drehte sich instinktiv zur Seite, bückte sich kaum merklich und durchquerte so den Durchgang, ohne den Felskanten auch nur nahe zu kommen. All das tat er mit der gelassenen Unachtsamkeit eines Spaziergängers im Park, und Inuel wandte sich verstimmt ab. _Angeber._

Trotz der Fackel empfand Legolas den Weg zuerst als unheimlich, doch zu seiner Freude und Inuels Erstaunen fanden sich an den Wänden in regelmäßigen Abständen Halterungen mit je drei Fackeln, von denen er immer eine entzündete. Als er die Abzweigung zur Rechten entdeckte, wandte er sich dorthin, statt dem Jungen zu folgen. Prompt lief ihm Inuel hinterher.

"Was ist? Es geht da lang."

Legolas drehte sich nicht um. "Ich glaube, hier muß irgendwo ein Lager sein oder so. Das will ich mir mal ansehen."

"Können wir das nicht hinterher machen?"

Jetzt warf der Prinz einen strengen Blick zurück: "Erst die Arbeit, Inuel."

Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen. "Na gut."

Bei der nächsten Halterung hielt Legolas an, um eine weitere Fackel zu entzünden. Dabei warf er seinem ungeduldigen Begleiter einen Blick zu: "Bist du denn kein bißchen neugierig?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Wessen Lager wird es wohl sein? Sie werden bestimmt sauer, wenn was fehlt."

Legolas lachte und ging weiter. "Es gehörte den Elben, aber jetzt gibt es hier keine mehr. Sie haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Angehörige ihres Volkes ihre Vorräte verwenden. Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es sogar Gewürze hier."

"Gewürze?" Inuels Interesse war offensichtlich geweckt. "Du meinst, zum Kochen?"

"Kann man die noch für was anderes verwenden?"

"Ähm …"

"Vergiß es – hier, wir sind da."

Linkerhand öffnete sich der Gang in ein halbhohes, langgestrecktes Gewölbe. Nur am Eingang gab es zwei Fackeln, welche Legolas entzündete. Wahrscheinlich wollte man keinen Brand der Vorräte riskieren und hatte deshalb auf zusätzliches Licht verzichtet. Im ferneren Schein der Fackel entdeckte Legolas zu beiden Seiten des Mittelganges unzählige Kisten, ungeordnet und unbeschriftet, offenbar hektisch hergebracht und zur späteren Bestandsaufnahme stehen gelassen.

__

Dazu ist keiner mehr gekommen, schloß der Elbenprinz. _Es muß ganz kurz vor dem Überfall geschehen sein … ob sie den Angriff ahnten? Aber warum haben sie dann nicht evakuiert? Wie seltsam._

Inuel schob sich an seinem Ellbogen vorbei durch den Eingang, überflog den Raum und stöhnte. "Du willst das hier nicht wirklich alles durchsuchen, oder?"

"Doch, natürlich", erklärte Legolas kalt.

Inuel zog ein schmollendes Gesicht.

"Aber nicht jetzt", grinste der Prinz.

Das Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Dann kommst du jetzt schauen?"

Nickend trat der Prinz aus der Höhle, doch ehe Inuel ihm folgte, schaute er noch einmal in das Chaos der Kisten – und zuckte zusammen.

Legolas bemerkte es. "Alles in Ordnung, Inuel?"

"Was?" Verwirrte Augen wandten sich ihm zu. "Oh, ja. Es war nur", energisch drängte er Legolas nach draußen, nicht ohne einen Schulterblick zurück, "ein Schatten. Nur ein Schatten."

Auf dem restlichen Weg verhielt sich der Junge schweigend, und Legolas war kurz davor, nach dem Schatten zu fragen, als Inuel um die letzte Ecke bog und der Prinz die Ursache erkannte für das leise Grollen, welches sich unterwegs in ein ausgewachsenes Tosen verwandelt hatte.

Legolas verharrte für eine kleine Unendlichkeit staunend auf der Galerie, ehe er seine Sprache wiederfand. "Es ist wirklich herrlich", stimmte er bewundernd zu.

"WAS?" brüllte Inuel, um das Tosen zu übertönen.

Unwillkürlich zuckte der Prinz zusammen: "Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien, ich hör dich."

"WAS?"

"SCHREI NICHT SO!" rief Legolas wütend.

"In Ordnung."

"Das ist besser."

"WAS? ICH KANN DICH NICHT HÖREN!"

Der Prinz stutzte, musterte Inuel kurz und schlug sich anschließend mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Natürlich, der Junge verfügte nicht über die mentalen Disziplinen, mit denen Krieger unangenehme, störende Wahrnehmungen verdrängten, um sich auf winzige Details konzentrieren zu können. Für Legolas war das Brausen der Wasserfälle längst zu einem Gluckern im Hintergrund geworden. Inuel mußte halb taub sein von dem Lärm.

"DU BRAUCHST NICHT ZU SCHREIEN, ICH HÖR DICH!" erklärte er in angebrachter Lautstärke. Der Junge nickte, und Legolas fuhr fort: "ICH SAGTE, ES IST WIRKLICH HERRLICH! UND AUCH SO PRAKTISCH!"

"Praktisch?" Mühsam blieb Inuel leise, auch wenn er sein eigenes Wort nicht verstand.

"JA! KOMM, WIR NEHMEN EIN BAD!" Spielerisch griff Legolas nach Inuels Hand.

Augenblicklich weiteten sich die Augen des Jungen, und der Prinz erkannte seinen Fehler, noch ehe sein Begleiter sich losriß und in den Gang zurück lief mit einem eindeutigen: "NEEEIIIN!"

Bedrückt folgte ihm Legolas und drückte sachte mit einer Hand Inuels Schulter. "Entschuldige bitte", bat er. "Ich habe nicht daran gedacht."

"Scho-schon gut", murmelte der Junge zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen. "Ich … ich will nur nicht …"

"Ja, ich verstehe." Legolas überlegte schnell. "Aber ich brauche ein Bad. Wartest du kurz?"

Der Junge nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen, und Legolas beeilte sich, entzündete die an der Treppe entlang in geschützten Nischen angebrachten Fackeln und kehrte eilig in den Gang zurück.

"Schon fertig?" begrüßte ihn ein grinsendes Gesicht.

Es war ein unechtes Grinsen, was der Prinz auch durchschaute, doch er respektierte den Versuch und erwiderte es. "Nichts da, ich fang jetzt erst an. Aber ich will auch die Sachen waschen. Was meinst du, kannst du im Lager trockene Kleidung finden, und vielleicht etwas Seife?" Das würde den Jungen lange genug beschäftigen.

"Ich?"

"Ja, sicher." Auf den seltsamen Ausdruck in Inuels Augen konnte sich Legolas keinen Reim machen. Dann fiel ihm seine Reaktion von vorher ein. "Die Fackel kannst du natürlich mitnehmen. Das Licht … vertreibt die Schatten."

Zögernd nahm der Junge die Leuchte an sich und nickte dem Prinzen knapp zu, ehe er losging.

Legolas sah ihm eine Weile hinterher, doch schließlich verdrängte er die Fragen so leicht wie das Tosen und stieg erneut zum Ufer hinab.

*******

Lange wartete Inuel am Eingang, ehe der Schatten auf einer der Kisten scheinbar Substanz gewann und die Konturen eines sehr alten Elben annahm. Er begrüßte den Jungen mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung und bedeutete ihm auf dieselbe Weise, näher zu treten.

Inuel gehorchte und betrat den Raum, während er sich selbst eine stille Frage stellte und in sich hinein nach der Antwort lauschte. Schließlich fand er sie: "Celabon."

"Das ist mein Name", erwiderte die Seele des Alten. "Wie lautet deiner?"

"Inuel", antwortete der Junge diesmal ohne zu zögern. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß sein Gegenüber ausnahmsweise mal nicht merkwürdig reagierte.

"Ich kenne dich nicht, Inuel. Woher kennst du mich?"

__

Wie soll ich das erklären? "Ankulan erzählte mir von dir."

"Du gehörst nicht zu unserem Dorf."

Ein Nicken bestätigte das.

"Ankulan ist lange vergangen. Du bist zu jung, seine Geschichten zu kennen. Du konntest ihn nicht hören."

"Ich höre dich."

Jetzt schwieg der Alte einen Moment. "Das ist wahr", gab er schließlich zu. "Du kennst meine Geschichte?"

Inuel nickte erneut und zitierte die fremde Information in seinen Gedanken: "Es war Celabons Wille, sich einsam in den Langen Schlaf zu fügen, an dem Ort, wo er seine Pflicht für alle Zeit erfüllen kann."

Die Seele stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. "Nicht nur Pflicht hat mich getrieben, junger Inuel. Vielmehr kann ich in diesem Zustand ab und zu den Besuch meiner Freunde empfangen. Als Lebender war ich nicht empfänglich wie du."

Unangenehm berührt, wechselte Inuel eilig das Thema: "Du solltest all diese Güter bewachen. Tust du das noch immer?"

"Immer", bestätigte Celabon.

Inuel dachte nach. "Wenn das so ist, will ich sie nicht durchsuchen. Ich bitte dich aber, meinem Gefährten und mir einige Dinge zu leihen. Wir sind beides Elben, und kein Fremder begleitet uns."

Unerwartet lächelte der Alte ihn an: "Du kannst dir nehmen, was immer ihr braucht. Nicht vor Elben beschütze ich diese Dinge. Und wem, wenn nicht euch, sollten sie nützen?"

"Ich danke dir", erwiderte Inuel artig mit gesenktem Kopf. "Sind dir die Inhalte der Kisten bekannt?"

Celabon lachte laut. "Ich hatte mehrere Jahrhunderte, um meine Nase überall hineinzustecken! Ja, ich weiß, wo was ist. Was brauchst du denn?"

Der Junge sagte es ihm, und die Seele führte ihn durch die ganze Höhle zu verschiedenen Kisten. Während Inuel aus ihnen die gesuchten Kleidungsstücke, Seife, getrocknete Nahrung und andere Kleinigkeiten heraussuchte, lauschte er interessiert den lustigen Geschichten Celabons. Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, wie einsam der Alte sich hier fühlen mußte, und er fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich hin und wieder Besuch erhielt, oder ob die übrigen Elben seine Entscheidung zu sterben ablehnten und ihn daher mieden.

Eine lange Zeit später hatte er alles Nützliche auf einen Haufen neben dem Eingang gestapelt, griff nach dem Kleiderbündel und versprach dem Alten, für den Rest später wiederzukommen.

Celabon nickte erfreut, dann fragte er ernst: "Inuel, löschst du bitte das Licht? Es blendet mich."

Nachdem Inuel die Fackeln am Boden ausgedrückt hatte, lächelte er der sich auflösenden Seele des Alten noch einmal zu, ehe er ihn verließ und durch den hohen Spalt in die Wasserhöhle trat. "Legolas, ich habe hier …"

Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Zuerst vermutete Inuel, der Prinz wäre schon zurückgegangen. Doch alle Fackeln waren noch in ihren Nischen, und bald entdeckte er die schmutzigen, nichtsdestotrotz aber ordentlich gefalteten Sachen auf einem Stapel nahe der Wassergrenze. Besorgt beugte sich Inuel nach vorne, konnte aber auch im dunklen Wasser nichts erkennen. _Ruhig, bleib ruhig,_ sagte er sich selbst. _Er kann schwimmen. Das kann er doch, oder?_ Angestrengt dachte Inuel nach._ Er kann schwimmen,_ beschloß er dann, _ganz bestimmt._

Doch er rannte die groben Stufen trotzdem eiliger hinunter, als angebracht war, plazierte das neue Bündel unachtsam neben dem schmutzigen und suchte im warmen Fackellicht die spiegelnde Oberfläche ab. "Legolas?"

Nichts tat sich. _Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht da rein …_ Er starrte in die Tiefen direkt vor sich, doch trotz der Ufernähe konnte er rein gar nichts erkennen._ Da hilft nur eins._

"LEEEGOOOLAAAS!!!" rief er mit aller Kraft.

Unvermittelt explodierte die Oberfläche vor dem Jungen. Erschrocken verlor Inuel den Halt und kippte vorwärts, wurde aber von einer kräftigen Hand aufgefangen, ehe er das Naß berührte, und mit einem Stoß zurückgeschoben.

"WIESO BRÜLLST DU DENN SO? DARF MAN SICH HIER NICHT MAL ENTSPANNEN?"

Der Junge saß stumm am Ufer, auf wackligen Armen nach hinten gestützt, und starrte den Prinzen weitäugig an. Nachsichtig wartete Legolas auf eine Antwort, eine Erklärung für die Störung, bis er der Ansicht war, der Schock von dem Fast-Sturz müsse längst vergangen sein.

"WAS IST?"

Doch Inuel hatte nicht der Sturz so überrascht. Sprachlos begaffte er den nackten Prinzen, dessen Oberkörper bist fast zu den Hüften hinab aus dem Wasser ragte. Obwohl er in seinen Kleidern eher schmächtig wirkte, spannten sich deutlich erkennbare, starke Muskeln unter der seidig glänzenden, glatten Haut, welche im rötlichen Licht der Fackeln fast golden leuchtete. Seine Taille war schmal, und über dem flachen Bauch zuckten ebenfalls Muskeln bei jedem Atemzug, was außerordentlich geschmeidig aussah. Die Brust, glatt und unbehaart wie bei einem Kind, hob und senkte sich rhythmisch, wodurch einige nasse Haarsträhnen abwechselnd gegen seinen Körper stießen oder frei in der Luft schwangen. Da der Prinz seine strenge Frisur zum Baden gelöst hatte, wirkten seine Haare viel länger, und sie fielen ihm in sanften, glitzernden Wellen über die Stirn auf die Schulter und den Rücken hinab. So wirkte er viel jünger als sonst.

Legolas deutete den belustigten Blick des Jungen falsch: "ICH WEIß, DAß ICH SCHMUTZIG BIN! HAST DU SEIFE MITGEBRACHT?"

Endlich löste sich Inuel aus seiner Verzückung und deutete auf das Bündel. Da es außer Reichweite des Prinzen lag, machte dieser Anstalten, aus dem Wasser zu steigen.

"NICHT!" rief der Junge, sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und schubste ihn stürmisch zurück. Dann kramte er die Seife aus dem Bündel, welche er dem verärgerten Prinzen reichte, sobald der wieder auftauchte.

"WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN?" prustete Legolas.

"Nicht, daß du dich erkältest", erklärte Inuel und hoffte, daß in diesem Licht sein sicher hochroter Kopf nicht so auffiel. "Das Wasser ist tief."

Verwirrt suchte Legolas nach dem Zusammenhang in den beiden Sätzen und entschied schließlich, daß dies einer von Inuels Gedankensprüngen war, welche er einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. "ICH WEIß", klärte er den Jungen auf. "DA DRÜBEN GEHT DIE TREPPE NOCH WEITER; ICH STEHE HIER AUF DEM EIGENTLICHEN STRAND! DAS HEIßT, DAS WASSER STEHT WEIT ÜBER EINEN METER ZU HOCH! DAS BEUNRUHIGT MICH ETWAS!"

__

Mich beruhigt das ungemein, dachte sich Inuel, schwieg aber.

"WENN ES ÜBER DIE GALERIE STEIGT, WIRD ES IN DIE HÖHLE LAUFEN! WIR SIND FAST NUR BERGAN GEGANGEN!"

Das war nun allerdings keine so beruhigende Aussicht. "Wie lange muß es dafür regnen?" fragte er.

Legolas zuckte kurz mit den Schultern; eine ausreichende Geste für Inuel. Dann näherte er sich dem schmalen Streifen, auf dem die Kleiderbündel lagen, und stemmte beide Arme auf den Fels. Die Absicht war eindeutig.

"Was hast du denn vor?" fragte Inuel trotzdem.

Verwundert starrte der Prinz ihn an. "MICH WASCHEN NATÜRLICH!"

"Ah – warum wäschst du nicht erst mal die Sachen?" schlug der Junge eilig vor. "Dann können sie schon mal trocknen."

Langsam richtete Legolas einen bohrenden Blick auf seinen Begleiter, bedachte seine weit zurückgelehnte Haltung und den ziellos umherschweifenden Blick, den scheinbar nur der hohe Spalt interessierte, und wurde auf die dunklen Flecken auf seinen Wangen aufmerksam. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zog sich kurz über sein Gesicht, und nur mit Mühe vertrieb er die Belustigung aus seiner Stimme.

"WENN DU MEINST! ABER NICHT VON HIER DRIN; DAS WIRD LANGSAM KALT!" Erneut stemmte er sich aufwärts. "UND WAS MACHST DU?"

"Ich?" Der Junge sprang auf. "Ich brauch 'ne Dusche – draußen." Er lief bereits die Stufen hoch, warf aber einen Blick zurück auf den jetzt offen lachenden Prinzen. _Ach, verdammt …_ "Möglichst eisig, wenn's geht."

*******

Erneut schnüffelte Inuel an seinem Handgelenk und grinste. Er hatte sich ziemlich lange draußen aufgehalten, hauptsächlich wegen der _wirklich_ verdreckten Kleidung. Obwohl der schneidende Bergwind ihn bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und der harte, eisige Regen seine Haut stark gerötet hatte, fühlte sich der Junge sehr wohl. _Ich glaube, so sauber war ich noch nie._ Sogar Seife hatte er benutzt, eine Hilfe, an welche er in seiner Heimat nur selten herankam.

Als er schließlich wieder in die Höhle getreten war, hatte das Licht draußen bereits begonnen, düsterer zu werden. Das war schon ziemlich lange her, und inzwischen war er viermal zu Celabon und zurück gegangen, um alles Nützliche in die vordere Höhle zu schaffen. Überdies hatte er in der hintersten Ecke des Lagers eine Vertiefung entdeckt, in welcher bis an die Decke hinauf Unmassen – nun, zumindest seiner Meinung nach – von Brennholz gestapelt waren. Es müßte mindestens zwei Wochen reichen.

Nun saß er am neu entfachten Feuer, wärmte sich in seiner neuen, leichten weißen Robe auf und fragte sich mürrisch, wo Legolas blieb. Und dann war da noch diese merkwürdige Vorrichtung, in welche der Prinz Inuels ernsthaft deformierten Wanderstab gezwängt hatte. _Den kann ich vergessen_, seufzte der Junge.

Es sah in der Tat etwas seltsam aus, wie der ehemals armdicke Stock – nun deutlich dünner und mehrmals geschwungen – zwischen mehreren großen, kaum zu bewegenden Felsen zu fast einem Halbkreis gebogen dalag, unter extremer Spannung, als würde er jeden Moment aus der Form springen. Oder zersplittern. Wann immer etwas Holz knackte, zuckte der Junge zusammen und schaute nach, ob der Stock noch ganz war. _Was der Prinz wohl damit bezweckt?_

Neugierig beugte er sich zu der Anlage hinüber und betastete zaghaft das unmerklich vibrierende Holz. Die Oberfläche schimmerte völlig glatt, ein wenig feucht, doch ohne die kleinste Schnitzspur. _Wie macht er das nur?_ fragte sich der Junge zum x-ten Mal.

"Inuel", begrüßte ihn eine weiche Stimme.

Erschrocken warf sich der jüngere Elb auf seinen Platz zurück und blinzelte seinen Begleiter unschuldig an: "Ich hab nichts angefaßt", behauptete er eilig.

Lautlos war der Elb durch den Spalt und den ganzen Weg bis zum Feuer gekommen, ohne Inuel zu alarmieren. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß er barfuß war, denn seine Stiefel trug er samt der restlichen noch feuchten Kleidung unter einem Arm. Das Licht der Fackel in der anderen Hand mochte dem Jungen wegen des hellen Feuers entgangen sein. _Trotzdem ist er unheimlich._ Und kurz darauf folgte der ängstliche Gedanke: _Wie lange ist er schon hier? Nicht, daß er denkt, ich habe was kaputt gemacht …_

Legolas trug dieselbe weiße Robe wie Inuel, nur war seine Kleidung seiner Größe entsprechend um einiges länger und reichte ihm fast bis auf die Fußballen. Bei jedem Schritt schwang der Stoff wie in einer leichten Brise, lag aber gleichzeitig faltenlos an seinem Körper und ließ, anders als seine gewohnte Aufmachung, nicht viel der Phantasie übrig. Der Gürtel um seine Hüfte war nur einmal lose verknotet, wodurch das Oberteil einen Hauch zur Seite gerutscht war und den Blick auf Legolas' glatte Brust freigab. Besonders sicher wirkte die Halterung nicht.

In einem Anflug plötzlicher Klarheit kniff Inuel die Augen zusammen: _Er will mich ärgern!_ Sein Blick heftete sich mit einiger Empörung auf die im Feuerschein beinahe violetten Augen des Prinzen, in welchen er schelmische Bestätigung las. Ansonsten zeigte das Gesicht keine Regung. _Also … dieser …!_ Doch Inuel fand nicht einmal gedanklich eine passende Beleidigung, woraufhin er einfach laut und hell zu lachen begann.

Lange dauerte es nicht, ehe Legolas einstimmte. "Hier", beugte er sich kurz hinunter und reichte dem Jungen den Kamm aus seiner Brusttasche, mit dessen Hilfe er seine Frisur bereits wieder in perfekte Ordnung gebracht hatte. "Das war sehr umsichtig, danke. Aber du solltest ihn auch selbst benutzen." In einer automatischen Geste zerzauste er das unordentliche schwarze Haar, ehe er sich aufrichtete.

"Na gut. Aber denk jetzt bloß nicht", warnte Inuel den hohen Rücken, "daß das nicht irgendwann zurückkommt!"

"Ha", winkte der erfahrenere Elb verächtlich ab, "was, denkst du, habe ich _nicht_ schon gesehen und erlebt? Ich habe ziemlich viel Zeit mit Kriegern verbracht."

Als keine Antwort kam, schaute Legolas über die Flammen in das arglose Gesicht des Jüngeren. Inuel lächelte oh so sanft mit nur dem kleinsten verschmitzten Zucken in einem Mundwinkel, und seine leuchtend grünen Augen blitzten unter einer gewagten Idee auf, was Legolas einen erregten Schauer bescherte. Doch was immer er im Sinn hatte, der Junge unternahm nichts, sondern wandte sich fast lautlos seufzend ab und murmelte etwas von Warten auf den richtigen Moment.

Mit einer ängstlichen Vermutung drehte sich der Prinz um und entdeckte Inuels alte Kleider über einer sauber gespannten Leine an einer gewölbten Wand. Er hing seine zum Trocknen dazu, betont sorgfältig, nur um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen und seine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen, ehe er zum Feuer und dieser kleinen Herausforderung zurückkehrte.

__

Was ist hier gerade passiert? wunderte er sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Verwirrt erinnerte er sich an den Schauer, ein warmes, aufgeregtes Kribbeln, welches seinen ganzen Körper durchzog. Und entsann sich verlegen des Ausgangspunktes. _Das kann doch nicht sein,_ dachte er fest. _Oder?_ Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihm, wie der sich unbeobachtet fühlende Junge abermals den frisch geschnitzten Bogen untersuchte, mit grüblerisch gerunzelter Stirn.

__

Er erkennt es nicht! Verdammt, er ist fast noch ein Kind … und, fügte eine tief verborgene, kaum wahrnehmbare Stimme hinzu, _noch so völlig unschuldig._ Zögernd faltete Legolas sein Unterhemd über die Leine. Es war das letzte Kleidungsstück; anschließend müßte er zurückgehen. _Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Willst du diese Verantwortung übernehmen, für einen Jungen, der nichts kann?_ Er ließ das Hemd los, als er zum Kern seiner Sorge kam: A_ber darum geht es gar nicht, oder? Du weißt, daß er deinen Weg nicht ewig teilen wird._ Endlich drehte er sich um und betrachtete den leise vor sich hin summenden, über nur für ihn sichtbare Bilder staunenden Jungen. _Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis ihm das klar wird? Und dann?_

Bedächtig schritt er zum Feuer und überflog erstmals die Organisation darum herum: Zwei dicke, weiche Fasermatten waren neben der Feuerstelle plaziert, einander nicht direkt gegenüber, sondern in einem solchen Winkel, daß sich die Inhaber anschauen konnten, ohne in die Flammen zu starren.

"Nichts angefaßt, hm?" grinste er den Jungen an, der prompt errötete.

Auf der dritten Seite standen in sauberer Ordnung einige Töpfe, etwas Geschirr und Beutel, bei deren Inhalt der Prinz schmunzelnd auf Nahrung tippte. _Nun, er kann kochen, _fiel ihm plötzlich ein. _Vielleicht bringt er mir noch etwas bei, ehe sein Weg sich von meinem trennt. _Verschiedene Messer und anderes Besteck und Kochgerät lagen daneben in einem Tuch, zusammen mit mehreren größeren Taschen, für deren Untersuchung Legolas im Moment die Neugier fehlte. All diese Dinge hatte Inuel ausgewählt und hergebracht, und ausnahmslos schienen sie nützlich zu sein. Außer der Schriftrolle. Verwundert fragte sich der Prinz, was es wohl damit auf sich hatte.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee: _Vielleicht kann ich auch ihn lehren._

___________________

A/N: Keine Sorge, das bißchen Gebrülle hat Legolas' Stimmbändern in keinster Weise geschadet! ^.~ Habt ihr eine Vorstellung davon, worauf ich mit den Gedanken der letzten Absätze hinaus will? Bitte laßt es mich wissen, falls ich zu unklar werde, ja?

Eure Mel

P.S. an nudel: Wie du (bei Celabon) siehst, kann sich der Kleine auch benehmen. *^.^*


	6. über leise, laute und tote Stimmen

A/N: Andeutung über Andeutung in diesem Teil! *grins* (hach was bin ich wieder gemein … *^_^*) Okay, erst mal gut lesen und fein mitdenken, dann könnt ihr heute das ungefähre Alter der beiden ausrechnen. Die ganz genauen Zahlen verrate ich erst viiiieel später. *hehe* Was mit ~~ eingegrenzt ist, sind Texte. (Bei mir ist das alles eingerückt, aber das macht die Formatierung leider nicht mit. *seufz* Und ich will ja nicht, daß ihr es mit Gedanken verwechselt. ^^")

Entschuldige, Sally Tse Schiep: Ich hab dir geschrieben, daß ich mich auf den Bogen bezog (was ja schon im Text stand), aber es war schon verdammt spät, also hier eine kleine Korrektur: Der Satz bezieht sich auch darauf, daß Inuel anscheinend kein bißchen über Legolas' seltsame Reaktionen verwundert ist. Aber ob er es wirklich nicht erkennt? Und wenn es so ist, warum? – Verrat ich nicht, na ja, zumindest NOCH nicht. *fiesgrins*

Bitte nicht enttäuscht sein, amlugwen: Du hast die Andeutung im letzten Satz schon richtig verstanden. ^.~ Leider ist Legolas da nicht so schnell wie du, also müssen wir das wohl noch aufschieben, bis ER diesen Gedanken auch zweideutiger auslegt. *kicher* Und wieder mal hast du eine wunderbare Frage aufgeworfen, aber mit der hab ich schon gerechnet, weil auch meine Freundin das wissen wollte: Warum fürchtet sich Legolas nicht in "normalen" Nächten? 

Eine Antwort steckt im Text, oder vielleicht auch zwei. Zudem: "Normale" Nächte sind nicht finster, und Elben haben super Nachtsicht. Allein im Sternenlicht kann er alles sehen, und Fleets im Düsterwald ragen zum Schutz vor Nachtjägern über die dichtesten Baumschichten hinaus. Wenn er also im Schlaf die Augen öffnet oder gleich mit offenen Augen schläft, beruhigt ihn das Licht, welches er aufnimmt. Nur in totaler Finsternis schlägt die Panik zu.

Disclaimer: Legolas gehört zwar mit Leib und Seele Tolkien, aber Gefühle hab ich ihm eingehaucht. (Was, finde ich, nach dem Buch auch dringend nötig war. Beweist mir das Gegenteil, falls ihr könnt. ^^)

Rating: PG-13 (langsam gehen mir die Begründungen aus, aber hier lohnt sich wenigstens die Bezeichnung "Psychischer Streß" …)

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Sechs

"Ja, so." Mit einem Finger zog der Prinz ein weiteres Schriftzeichen auf dem staubigen Boden: "Und das hier ist ein …"

"Ich kenne dieses Zeichen", unterbrach ihn Inuel leise.

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach ja?"

"Es heißt …" Grübelnd malte der Junge die Striche nach. "Ich glaube, es heißt N."

Ein Nicken. "Woher weißt du das? Hat dir schon früher jemand Lesen beigebracht?"

Diesmal nickte Inuel, nach einem langen Zögern: "Einen gab es. Als ich noch ganz klein war … aber jetzt habe ich alles vergessen." Er deutete auf das elbische N. "Das war das letzte Zeichen, das er mir beibrachte."

"Dieses? Da fehlen aber noch einige."

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Was ist passiert?"

Ein bedauernder Ausdruck zog sich über Inuels Gesicht. "Ich konnte es mir nie richtig merken. Ich glaube, deshalb hat er einfach aufgegeben. Er kam eben nicht mehr." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: "Seltsam, ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen."

"Ah", machte Legolas so neutral wie möglich.

Irgendwie verstand er die Abneigung dieses anderen Lehrers jetzt ziemlich gut. Es hatte sich bald gezeigt, daß Inuel nur schwer aufnahmefähig war. Nicht dumm oder langsam, nur völlig unkonzentriert: Sobald man ihm etwas zum zweiten Mal sagte, sprang er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders hin. Ein so unaufmerksamer Schüler war dem Elbenprinz noch nie untergekommen, doch er paßte seine Lehrmethode an, erklärte etwas nur einmal und ließ anschließend den Jungen üben.

Zwar funktionierte das besser, doch unter seinen Bemühungen war die Nacht hereingebrochen, und sie waren noch immer nicht fertig. Die letzten drei Zeichen konnte Inuel sich einfach nicht einprägen, und er wäre mehrmals fast eingeschlafen._ Etwas Bewegung wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, aber …_ Legolas schaute zum finsteren Ausgang. Der Regen hatte um nichts nachgelassen.

Seufzend erhob sich der Prinz und streckte sich, während Inuel die Bewegung auf dem Rücken liegend nachahmte. Anschließend rollte sich der Junge auf seiner Matte zusammen und fiel augenblicklich in tiefen Schlaf. Legolas runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu. _Offenbar gibt es heute nichts Warmes,_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann lachte er leise über den kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung, welcher dem Gedanken folgte. Bestimmt könnte er Inuel am Morgen dazu bringen, etwas zu kochen. _Ja, das ist das Warten sicher wert._

Ein wenig gelangweilt schaute der Elb sich um, wobei sein Blick erneut auf die Schriftrolle traf. _Hm … Nun, es ist ein Zeitvertreib._ Legolas wollte so lange wie möglich das Feuer überwachen, damit es nicht wieder zu früh ausginge. Solange es brannte, fürchtete er sich nicht. Außerdem war er noch nicht sehr müde, denn die körperliche Anstrengung war an diesem Tag sehr gering gewesen, und geistige Übungen erschöpften ihn nie.

Also nahm er die alte Schriftrolle, begab sich zu seiner Matte und machte es sich im Schneidersitz bequem, ehe er das Papier auf seinen Knien entrollte. Die Schrift war sehr klein, aber deutlich zu erkennen, geschrieben von einer geübten, sauberen Hand und mit wertvoller, brauner Tinte. Legolas schloß daraus, daß es sich bei dem Verfasser um einen sehr hochgestellten Elben handeln mußte, oder einen sehr gebildeten, denn diese Tinte konnten nur wenige Personen herstellen.

Oben links entdeckte er sehr klein ein Datum, blinzelte und stellte dann fest, daß der Text in einem Spätherbst vor 597 Jahren aufgezeichnet worden war. _Doch noch nicht so alt._ Der Eintrag erinnerte an ein Tagebuch, und schon die ersten Zeilen bestätigten diesen Eindruck.

~~

__

Keines der Zeichen wies auf dieses Ereignis hin. Vieles wurde geopfert, ich selbst mußte weitreichende Entscheidungen treffen, und ich gebe zu, nicht alle davon waren weise. So viel riskierte ich, um das Wertvollste in meinem Leben zu erhalten. Nun raubte man es vor meinen Augen. Wie machtlos fühle ich mich nun … Ich dränge auf eine Suche, doch der Stamm scheint zum ersten Mal seit über einhundert Jahren erleichtert zu sein. Das Wetter liefert ihnen eine gute Ausrede zu bleiben: Seit fast einer Woche regnet es ununterbrochen.

~~

Legolas lachte in sich hinein. "Das paßt ja", murmelte er und starrte kurz in den Regen, ehe er sich in der Schriftrolle verlor.

~~

__

Soll ich denn glauben, daß der Himmel selbst sich auftut, um die Verfolgung unserer Feinde zu verhindern? Der unaufhörliche Regen verwischte alle Spuren, selbst die Gerüche wusch er aus der Luft, und der Weg nach Norden wurde schlammig und gefährlich.

Ja, ich versuchte, dem Zwergenvolk allein zu folgen. Niemand erwartete etwas anderes, doch es unterstützte mich auch keiner. Erfolglos mußte ich schließlich umkehren, nach verworrenen Wegen und schweren Kämpfen, durch welche ich die Nützlichkeit meines linken Armes für einige Zeit einbüßte. Nun wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie mich stürzen werden. Ich sehe oft die Herausforderung in Rumucans Augen, den stillen Befehl abzutreten, ehe er mich mit Gewalt dazu zwingt.

Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, es gibt nun nichts mehr, wofür sich der Kampf lohnen würde.

Seit der Geburt meines Sohnes stieß ich fortwährend auf den Widerstand des Stammes. Nach Baladias Tod glaubte ich, es würde Ruhe einkehren, doch die Elben reagierten unerwartet: Sie verdächtigten dieses unschuldige Kind, seine Mutter ermordet zu haben, und allein seine Anwesenheit sicherte mir bisher den Status des Oberhauptes. Allein die Furcht, welche es bei den Elben auslöste.

Es wundert mich nicht, daß sie darüber froh sind, die unmittelbare Gefahr – oder was sie dafür hielten – überstanden zu haben. Dennoch glaube ich nicht, einer meiner Gefolgsleute hätte den Zwergen dabei geholfen. Nicht einmal Rumucan würde sich ausgerechnet mit den Zwergen verbünden, um ein Kleinkind zu stehlen. Oder?

Die Frage bleibt, was aus meinem Sohn wurde. Ist er tot? Oder wird er bei den Zwergen aufwachsen, bis er alt genug ist, sein Schicksal in die Hand zu nehmen? Und wenn diese Zeit kommt, wird sich dann Baladias große Furcht bestätigen? Wird mein eigenes Kind unser Ende bringen?

Bisher hoffte ich, ich könnte ihn auf den richtigen Pfad bringen, indem ich Thranduils Beispiel folge und meinen Sohn nach bestem Wissen erziehe. Doch nun scheint meine Chance darauf verloren zu sein. Die einzige Hoffnung, die mir bleibt, ist, daß Baladia sich in unserem Sohn ebenso täuschte wie in Thranduils Zwillingen.

Ich bete dafür.

~~

Verwirrt strich einer der genannten Zwillinge über den letzten Absatz. _Das muß Ankulan geschrieben haben,_ überlegte er. Er kannte den älteren, ewig traurigen Herrn nur flüchtig, war ihm einmal in seiner Kindheit begegnet und dann nochmals auf einem kurzen Besuch hier vor – wie lange mochte es her sein? _Sicher über dreihundert Jahre,_ rechnete der Elb. _Ich wußte gar nicht, daß er einen Sohn hatte … was wohl aus ihm geworden ist?_ Wenn er noch lebte, müßte er schon fast erwachsen sein.

Legolas schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung, sein ganzes Leben als Sklave der Zwerge zu verbringen. Warum hatte Ankulan so schnell aufgegeben? Beim letzten Besuch des Elbenprinzen war Ankulan noch immer Clanoberhaupt gewesen, und die meisten Elben schienen ihm gerne zu folgen. Sicher hätten sie eine weitere Suche befürwortet. _Man kann doch einen Elben nicht einfach den Zwergen überlassen._ Was mochte passiert sein?

__

Ob es noch mehr Aufzeichnungen hier gibt? Ich muß Inuel danach fragen … ach nein, besser ich gehe selbst.

Eilig erhob sich Legolas und lief mit lautlosen Schritten durch die enge Passage den langen Gang entlang in Richtung Lager. In Gedanken überlegte er schon, wie er in dem Chaos die richtige Kiste finden konnte, und fragte sich auch beiläufig, wie wohl der Junge in der kurzen Zeit all die nützlichen Dinge ausfindig gemacht hatte. Ob es ein System gab, welches der Prinz übersehen hatte? Ihm blieb nichts übrig als das zu hoffen, denn Inuel schien ziemlich ordentlich zu sein und hatte sicher nicht alles offen herumstehen lassen.

Forsch bog der Elb um die letzte Ecke – und prallte in Entsetzen zurück.

Legolas kauerte sich auf der anderen Seite des Ganges zusammen und starrte in die pechschwarze Finsternis direkt vor ihm, viel zu dicht. Noch erreichte ihn der Lichtschein der letzten Fackel, wodurch er sich fangen und die Panik bezwingen konnte; dennoch schienen aus dem Dunkel bereits die Schatten zu züngeln und nach ihm zu greifen. Mehr unbewußt als gewollt kroch Legolas zurück zum Licht und ruhte sich dort einen Moment aus, ehe er sich erhob.

Mit der etwas würdigeren Haltung kehrten auch ein paar geordnete Gedanken zu ihm zurück, und er begriff, daß Inuel die Fackeln am Eingang des Lagers gelöscht hatte. Unwichtig, ob er sie nur schonen oder die Gefahr eines Brandes unterbinden wollte, Legolas sah schließlich ein, daß es eine gute Idee war und er es mit den Lichtern im Gang eigentlich genauso hätte tun sollen.

Allein seine gut verborgen geglaubte Furcht hatte ihn daran gehindert, und plötzlich wurde er sich darüber bewußt, daß Inuel das vermutlich wußte und nur aus Anstand nichts sagte. _Verdammt._ Legolas schämte sich.

Etwas heftiger als nötig gewesen wäre packte er die halb heruntergebrannte Fackel und stählte sich, zu dem dunklen Loch zurückzugehen. Er würde die Fackeln einfach neu entzünden und dann mit der Suche beginnen. Doch als der Prinz im Eingang stand, wo die Dunkelheit ihren Schrecken auf einmal verloren hatte, zögerte er ganz dicht neben der ersten erloschenen Leuchte.

Denn Legolas kam unversehens die vorangegangene Nacht ins Gedächtnis, die übermächtige Angst, welche ihn zu einer ungemein gefährlichen Handlung getrieben hatte, und das unerwartete Verständnis dieses immer noch fremden Jungen, in dessen Gegenwart der Prinz seine Furcht offenbart hatte. Erneut schnürte Scham sein Herz ein, dicht gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Ärger auf sich selbst. Ein Krieger durfte sich nicht fürchten, schon gar nicht vor etwas so Irrealem.

Als Kind hatte sich Legolas nie so geängstigt, vor gar nichts. Manchmal hatte er schlechte Träume gehabt, vor allem, wenn die schweren Vorhänge vor seinem Fenster wegen nächtlichen, hellen Festen zugezogen waren, doch irgendwann hatte er beim Aufwachen Osuldar an seiner Seite gefunden, mit furchtsam aufgerissenen Augen und Tränen im Gesicht. Von da an hatten sie in jenen finstersten Nächten immer der eine beim anderen übernachtet, und die bösen Träume waren fast nie wieder gekommen, solange sie zusammen blieben.

__

Zusammen … Legolas seufzte. Seit er erwachsen war, hatte er auch nur wenige extreme Ereignisse erlebt, denn seine Gemächer blieben nachts immer etwas erleuchtet, und wenn er mit den Kriegern unterwegs war, konnte der Prinz in seinem Einzelzelt die Plane öffnen, um das Licht der Lagerfeuer einzulassen oder bei Regenwetter einfach eine Kerze anzünden.

Schlimm war es, als er bei einem Erdbeben allein im Keller des Palastes verschüttet worden war. Fast zwei Tage hatte er in dem engen Raum unter dem Trümmerberg verbracht und beinahe aufgegeben; als Thranduil ihn endlich unter den letzten Steinen hervorzog, hatte der Prinz kaum noch geatmet. Doch am stärksten verfolgte Legolas ein Erlebnis, daß dem Elben während seiner Zeit bei den Kriegern widerfahren war.

Sie hatten einen kleinen Trupp Ork, die im Düsterwald eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten, bis zu dem Gebirge verfolgt, aus denen der Verzauberte Fluß entsprang. Man hatte Legolas als Späher vorausgeschickt, ihr Lager ausfindig zu machen, und er sah einige Ork in eine Höhle marschieren. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er ihnen nach, ohne Licht, denn das hätte ihn verraten, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten zwang ihn seine Furcht in die Knie. Damals wäre er den Feinden um ein Haar in die Hände gefallen, weil er unter seiner Panik kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, daß er mit anderen ausgezogen war – mit dieser _Behinderung_ bedeutete er nur eine Gefahr für seine Gefährten. Er hatte sich im Palast aufgehalten oder seine Reisen allein angetreten, ohne jemandem von der Angst zu erzählen, nicht einmal seinem Vater. Die Elben gewöhnten sich daran, Legolas gewöhnte sich daran, und selbst seine Angst schien sich daran zu gewöhnen, denn sie bekam seither keine Gelegenheit mehr sich zu zeigen, und der Prinz vergaß sie Schritt für Schritt.

__

Bis gestern, erkannte er wütend.

Überraschend und zielgenau hatte die Panik zugeschlagen, wie ein listiger Feind, der nur auf den richtigen Moment wartet, eine Falle zuschnappen zu lassen. Legolas ließ die Fackel sinken. _Ich werde mich von diesem Feind nicht schlagen lassen,_ beschloß er mutig. _Ich werde mich ihr stellen, und sie bekämpfen, und in die Knie zwingen, bis die Angst sich vor _mir_ fürchtet._ Rasch ging der Prinz den kurzen Weg zurück und plazierte die Fackel in ihrer Halterung, ehe er sich umwandte. _Denn was bin ich für ein Elb, was für ein Krieger, wenn ich meine eigenen Gefühle nicht beherrschen kann? Jetzt ist die perfekte Gelegenheit._

Wenige Schritte vor der Öffnung zögerte Legolas. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, seine Knie zitterten und sein Atem ging flach. Noch ein Schritt, und er würde inmitten der Finsternis stehen. Legolas machte den Schritt – rückwärts. Und er wollte noch einen tun, als die züngelnden Schatten erneut nach ihm griffen, doch er wehrte sich gegen den tiefen Drang mit allen halbwegs vernünftigen Gedanken. Wie eine Statue verharrte er am Fleck, alle Muskeln gespannt, doch ohne eine Wirkung zu entfalten.

Dann lehnte sich der Prinz nach vorn. "Perfekte Gelegenheit", murmelte er und fügte lauter hinzu: "Ich nutze sie!" Damit schloß er die Augen und warf sich mit einer hastigen Bewegung in den lichtlosen Schlund.

*******

Die Dunkelheit stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein hungriger Wolf auf die gefangene Beute; mit feurigen Klauen zerfetzte sie einen klaren Gedanken nach dem anderen, bis nichts zurückblieb außer Angst und Schmerz. Dicken Tüchern und festen Bändern gleich wickelten sich die Schatten um Legolas' Seele und drückten zu, erstickten seinen Mut und die Hoffnung; und auch körperlich fiel ihm das Atmen immer schwerer.

Nach nur wenigen Schritten versagten seine Beine, und der Elbenprinz fiel auf die Knie vor dem unbekannten Feind, den Kopf gesenkt und beide Hände auf die Ohren gepreßt, um die Stimmen nicht zu hören. Doch er konnte sie nicht zum Schweigen bringen, denn sie drangen aus der Finsternis direkt in sein Gehirn und brauchten nicht den Umweg über das Gehör zu nehmen. Sie verfluchten und sie verführten ihn.

Sein ganzes Wesen schrie nach Flucht. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung stemmte sich Legolas auf die Füße und taumelte nach hinten, weil ein winziger Teil seines Verstandes ihm dort Licht und Sicherheit versprach. Doch der Zugang zum Lager war schmal, und da er ihn nicht sah, verfehlte Legolas die Pforte und endete statt dessen in einer kleinen Vertiefung direkt neben dem Ausgang. Hier, im tiefsten Dunkel, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und weder rechts noch links ein Fluchtweg – hier erkannte er, daß man ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte und er in dummem Stolz hinein getappt war.

In seiner Verwirrung zerrte seine Erinnerung auch sofort das Bild des Verräters herauf: Es war ein Elb, und Legolas kannte sein Gesicht, denn es war sein eigenes, und dieses Gesicht schwebte vor ihm und lachte ihn aus. Und plötzlich, da er nicht zurück und nicht zur Seite fliehen konnte, schlug die Angst des Elben in Panik um, und eine verzehrende Wut trieb ihn zum Handeln: Er stieß sich mit ganzer Kraft von der Wand ab und stürmte mit einem schallenden, zornentbrannten Aufschrei der Raserei dem grienenden Antlitz entgegen.

Denn dies war der Feind, ein Feind, den er packen und vernichten konnte. Das allein wußte er, und seine Gedanken waren erfüllt von Haß.

Das Gesicht wehte vor ihm her und der Prinz folgte ihm blind, bis er vor sich etwas Hohes, Schweres spürte und instinktiv auswich, doch sein Fuß verfing sich in etwas Leichtem viel näher am Boden, und der Elb war davon so überrascht, daß er zu Boden fiel ohne sich abzustützen. Noch eine Falle, die er nicht durchschaut hatte? Doch nein, sein Feind verschwand nicht, sondern kam näher und lachte lauter.

Während Legolas am Boden lag und der Haß seine Gedanken verfinsterte, drängten aus dem drohenden Gelächter andere, leisere Stimmen hervor, die Legolas nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Oh, ihn verfolgten noch die lauten und drängenden Stimmen der Schatten, doch die neuen Stimmen waren anders: Sie sprachen seine eigenen Gedanken aus, gruben sich in die verborgensten Winkel seines Verstandes und flüsterten ihm in sanften Worten entsetzliche Dinge zu, mit süßen Stimmen, und der Elbenprinz konnte nicht anders als hinhören.

Sie erinnerten ihn an die Vergangenheit, sie zeigten ihm die Zukunft und sie versprachen ihm Frieden, wenn er ihnen folgte – Frieden vor dem Zwiespalt in ihm selbst. Ihre Worte wirkten nicht minder bindend und verwirrend als die lauten Rufe der anderen, doch in dem Durcheinander gelang es Legolas unversehens, einen eigenen Gedanken zu denken, welcher die kleinen wie die großen Stimmen als das entlarvte, was sie waren: "Trug!"

Darauf folgte ein seliger Moment der Stille, ein Moment keimender Hoffnung für Legolas, bevor seine Welt erneut in zornig kreischendem Chaos unterging. Unter dem beißenden Schmerz schrie seine gepeinigte Seele noch einmal auf, suchte verzweifelt nach einem verschleierten Ort der Ruhe, welcher irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung schwebte und den er nicht ganz greifen konnte.

Doch die Schatten waren stärker, verdrängten mit ihrem Gebrüll selbst diese verschwommene Erinnerung an das Wort, welches Legolas zu sagen versuchte, hingen schwarze Vorhänge vor seine Gedanken und drückten von allen Seiten auf ihn ein. Außerdem schienen sie Form anzunehmen, denn plötzlich fühlten sie sich nicht mehr nur nach eng geschnürten Bändern an, sondern nach Händen – Dutzende von Händen, die versuchten, ihn zu packen und zu halten.

Legolas wehrte sich nach Kräften, warf sich herum und schlug wild um sich, denn wie sie ihm auch zusetzen mochten, er wollte sich nicht kampflos ergeben. Erfolgreich schmetterte er sie von sich, doch dafür wurden die Stimmen wieder lauter, hämmerten auf seinen Mut ein und zerfleischen seine Willenskraft, bis er erschöpft und mutlos ganz kurz vorm Aufgeben war.

Da hörte er jäh ein ohrenbetäubendes Trommeln näher kommen, welches den harten Fels unter Legolas' Gesicht erschütterte und einen versengten Gestank mit sich brachte, spürte erst Hitze und dann wieder eisige Hände auf seinem Gesicht, und mit ihnen kamen die leisen Stimmen zurück, die, welche ihm Friede und Ruhe versprachen und unaufhörlich sagten, es würde alles gut werden.

Die Hände fielen auf seine Schultern und zerrten an ihm. Schwer atmend drehte sich Legolas auf die Seite, um sie abzuschütteln, denn er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, gegen sie anzukämpfen. Das schienen seine Feinde zu spüren, denn sie ließen nicht locker, packten ihn um den Hals und zogen ihn rückwärts, vermutlich, um auch den letzten Hauch von Luft aus seinen Lungen zu treiben. Legolas wurde schwindelig und einen Moment überwältigte ihn ein Gefühl des Fallens, doch dann prallte er halb aufrecht mit dem Rücken gegen etwas Weiches, die kalten Hände lösten sich von ihm, die Hitze vor seinem Gesicht kam zurück und mit ihr die Stimmen …

Eine darunter besonders deutlich, eine fast vertraute Stimme. Legolas verstand ihre Worte nicht, aber er hörte das Drängen darin. Es war anders als bei den übrigen Stimmen, und er versuchte, das Flüstern vor seinem Ohr zu verstehen.

__

Komm mit uns, flüsterten manche. _Komm zu diesem Ort, folge uns, begib dich auf den Weg …_

"Bitte geh nicht", schluchzte die eine.

__

Wohin? dachte Legolas.

__

Verschließe dich vor dieser grausamen Welt, und sie kann dir nichts mehr tun. Sieh einfach nicht hin.

Es wäre gerade jetzt so einfach gewesen, und er war doch so müde …

"Mach die Augen auf, Legolas."

Und er hörte ein Geräusch, erkannte es aber nicht.

__

Werde ein Teil der Dunkelheit, und du wirst ihr Herrscher sein. Nie wieder Angst!

Zu herrschen bedeutete ihm nichts, aber keine Angst mehr zu haben … er wünschte sich nichts mehr als das.

"Hab keine Angst, es ist nicht mehr dunkel."

Wieder dieses Geräusch … ein hoher Ton, kurz und irgendwie verloren zwischen all den Stimmen.

__

Nur durch das Licht entstehen Schatten – entsage ihm!

Auf einmal klang alles so … einleuchtend.

"Legolas, so sieh doch, ich habe Licht gemacht!"

Trauer mischte sich in das Geräusch, noch während Legolas über die Worte der dunklen Stimmen nachdachte. Er fühlte, wie Arme sich um seinen Oberkörper schlangen, doch er war zu dicht am Abgrund um sich daran zu stören.

__

Entsage ihm!

"GEH NICHT!"

Das Geräusch brach mit einem verzweifelten Mißklang …

__

Entsage ihm!

… worin Legolas mit einem Mal das verlorene Wimmern Inuels erkannte …

__

Ent–

… und er wandte dem Abgrund den Rücken zu …

__

–saaa…

… und öffnete die Augen.

Umgehend begrüßte ihn eine helle Flamme, eine Fackel dicht vor seinem Gesicht, welche Inuel unsicher zwischen zwei Kisten geklemmt hatte. Legolas starrte lange in das heiße Licht, ließ sich von seiner Wärme erfüllen und seine Furcht davon fortwaschen. Die Schatten wichen harmlos in ihre Ecken zurück und nahmen ihre häßlichen Stimmen mit. Letztendlich blieb nur das Licht, und Müdigkeit, und Inuel.

Der Junge saß oder kniete hinter ihm, so daß sein Gesicht Legolas verborgen blieb. Da aber der Prinz an Inuels Brust lehnte, spürte er das rasende Hämmern des jungen Herzens wie einen Trommelwirbel an seinem Hinterkopf. Es tat fast in den Ohren weh.

"Shhh", machte Legolas leise. "Ich bin noch da."

Der Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und nahm dann – was Legolas für so gut wie unmöglich, und definitiv für sehr ungesund hielt – seine Bemühung mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder auf.

"Hey …" Der Prinz räusperte sich. Wieso klang seine Stimme so rauh? "Wirst du dich wohl beruhigen?"

Ein Nicken, welches Legolas wenig über seinem Kopf spürte, antwortete ihm, doch an dem beständigen Beben änderte sich nichts. Seufzend suchte und fand er eine Hand Inuels, ergriff sie und drückte leicht zu. Dann wartete er, und er wartete lange, ehe der Junge sich beruhigte. Endlich aber ließ der Druck seiner Arme nach, der Herzschlag normalisierte sich und Inuel wich seufzend zurück.

Legolas drehte sich um, um gegen die Kisten zu lehnen, und lächelte seinen Begleiter an. Doch ehe er dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, ballte Inuel eine Faust und schrie ihn an: "Was machst du denn hier, du Dummkopf?!"

Niemand außer seinem Vater und Osuldar hatte ihn je einen Dummkopf geschimpft, daher zuckte der Prinz zurück und verfiel unwillkürlich in Verteidigungsmodus: "Ich wollte nur eine Schriftrolle holen!"

Die Faust senkte sich und Inuel sah sich in dem riesigen Lager um. "Was, wolltest du etwa … riechen, wo sie ist?"

Die Frage kam so ernst rüber, daß Legolas ungewollt lachen mußte. Dabei mußte er zugeben, daß er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, wie er im Dunkeln die richtige Kiste, geschweige denn die Schriftrolle finden sollte.

"Warum um alles in der Welt bist du hier ohne Licht reingegangen?" wollte Inuel besorgt wissen. "Sogar der Eingang war unbeleuchtet!"

Legolas' Lachen erstarb. Er dachte an sein Vorhaben und an den Ausgang, wie kläglich er gescheitert war und daß das, was er am meisten verhindern wollte, erneut eingetreten war: Der Junge hatte ihn schon wieder … so … gesehen.

"Legolas?"

Der Prinz schwieg kurz, entschied dann aber, daß durch Ehrlichkeit nun auch nichts mehr verloren werden könnte: "Ich wollte keine Angst mehr haben."

Anscheinend überdachte Inuel das Problem. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Aber warum gehst du dann absichtlich in so ein dunkles Loch?"

"Inuel", seufzte Legolas, "du hast doch selber Angst. Wolltest du sie nicht auch mal loswerden?"

"Sicher."

"Und wie hast du das gemacht?"

Der Junge grinste: "Bin nicht mehr zum Fluß gegangen. Hat prima geklappt."

"Ja, bis neulich." Legolas deutete über seine Schulter und meinte damit das Ereignis vor wenigen Tagen, an welches sich auch der Junge nur ungern erinnerte. "Ich will, daß sie verschwindet und nie wiederkommt", erklärte er eindringlich. "Daß ich im Dunkeln gehen kann, ohne gleich den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich hasse es, Angst zu haben! Ich wollte sie bekämpfen und loswerden!"

"Ah ja", machte Inuel neutral, doch in seinem Blick stand der Vorwurf: _Das hat offensichtlich nicht geklappt._ "Hätte ich dann lieber nicht herkommen sollen?"

__

Ja! wollte Legolas rufen und biß sich beinahe auf die Zunge, um es zu verkneifen. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, der Junge hätte ihn nicht noch mal in diesem Zustand vorgefunden. Einerseits. Doch andererseits war ihm auch klar, daß er sich alleine nie wieder erhoben hätte, und deshalb fühlte er tiefe Dankbarkeit für Inuels Hilfe.

"Nein, schon gut. Aber sag mal", kam ihm ein Gedanke, "warum _bist_ du eigentlich hier?"

"Na weil, du … hast doch gerufen – oder nicht?"

Legolas erinnerte sich nicht wirklich, aber er schüttelte vorsichtshalber den Kopf.

"Naja", überlegte Inuel genauer. "Ich bin aufgewacht, weil ich dachte, du hättest gerufen. Hab sowieso nicht gut geschlafen", fügte er gähnend hinzu. "Dann warst du weg, und ich dachte …" Er hielt inne, legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich _dachte_. Aber ich _fühlte_ … daß was nicht in Ordnung war. Also bin ich los, und dann hast du gerufen. Ja, du hast gerufen."

"Dich?" fragte der Prinz heiser.

Inuel schaute ihm lange in die Augen, ehe er sachte den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich hab nur deine Stimme gehört, und ich konnte vor Angst kaum noch denken, weil sie so seltsam klang."

Es war kein Nein. Legolas starrte ebenso lange zurück, bevor er in stillem Zugeständnis nickte.

Wahrscheinlich würde der Junge dieses Wissen eines Tages ausnutzen, doch Legolas hegte die kleine Hoffnung, daß er es nicht tun würde. Denn er war eben Inuel … sein naiver Begleiter. Und vielleicht auch sein Freund.

"So, und jetzt", wechselte der Junge schnell das Thema. "Wegen der Schriftrolle?"

Dankbar und ein wenig verlegen lächelte der Prinz und strich sich fast unbewußt über die Stirn. "Sie war sehr interessant", meinte er nur.

"Nun, offenbar nicht interessant genug für einen Abend."

War das ein Funkeln in seinen Augen? Legolas zuckte die Schultern: "Wer weiß, wie lange wir hier sind. Ich wollte sehen, ob es noch mehr gibt, und wenn möglich alles durchsehen."

"Aha. Soll ich sie dir dann herholen?"

"Wenn es keine Umstände macht", sagte der Prinz übertrieben höflich.

Inuel stand auf und ging tiefer ins Lager. Obwohl er ihm folgen wollte, verharrte Legolas starr im hellsten Lichtkegel, denn die Erinnerung war noch zu frisch und sein Körper weigerte sich schlicht, noch mehr dumme Befehle auszuführen. Daher wartete er ab und lauschte Inuels ununterbrochenem Gerede. Der Junge erzählte nichts Interessantes und Legolas wunderte sich, ob er denn niemals ruhig sein konnte. Aber er war auch froh, daß seine heitere Stimme alle düsteren Gedanken übertönte, und so unterbrach er ihn nicht.

Als er einen vertrauten Namen vernahm, horchte er auf. "… Ankulan, dem Clanoberhaupt", sagte der Jüngere gerade. "Ich war mir gar nicht sicher, ob wir sie lesen dürfen, aber … es ist wohl erlaubt." Seine Stimme klang etwas belustigt. Nach einer kleinen Pause, in welcher ein rauhes Schaben und Scharren ertönte, fuhr er etwas ernster fort: "Es sind gar nicht so viele. Ankulan hat nämlich nicht alle Einträge hierher gebracht, weißt du?" Das Scharren kam näher, und mit ihm Inuels nun etwas angestrengte Rede: "Die hier enthalten alle etwas, das den Stamm betrifft. Er wollte nicht, daß sie verlorengehen. Nur für den Fall …"

Endlich trat der Junge um eine Ecke, mit dem Rücken zuerst, und zerrte eine hohe, breite Kiste hinter sich her.

"Nicht so viele?" erhob Legolas eine Augenbraue.

"Wie?" meinte der Junge verwirrt und warf dann einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Kiste. "Das ist echt nur eine klägliche Auswahl von allen seinen …" Als er den argwöhnischen Blick des Prinzen sah, brach er verstört ab. "Wa-warum schaust du mich so an?"

"Warst du früher schon mal hier?" Eine kurze, scharfe Frage.

Inuel verstand sie falsch. "Nur um die neuen Sachen zu holen und so", antwortete er leichthin.

Legolas lehnte sich vor: "Ich meinte, in der Elbensiedlung. Irgendwann?"

"Nein", antwortete der Junge aufrichtig, während er sich setzte und den Deckel von der Kiste hob. "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß es so schöne Orte gibt. Aber wir können gern bleiben, wenn du magst. Das fände ich schön." _Am liebsten will ich nie mehr in den Düsterwald zurück …_

"Ich muß zurück nach Düsterwald."

Inuels Schultern sanken fast unmerklich. "Na schön", sagte er mit fröhlicher Stimme. _Gehen wir eben da hin._

"Wenn du noch nie in deinem Leben hier warst", kam Legolas auf seine Frage zurück, "woher kennst du dann Ankulan?"

"Ich kenne –", wollte Inuel sofort protestieren, hielt aber inne, als ihm klar wurde, worauf der Prinz hinaus wollte. "… Ankulan nicht wirklich", endete er leise. Es war ja die Wahrheit.

Legolas griff wahllos eine Rolle aus der Kiste. "Dann kannst du doch schon lesen", warf er dem Jungen vor. Nichts als Schweigen antwortete ihm, wodurch er leicht ärgerlich wurde: "Und ich habe mich heute ganz umsonst so abgequält!"

"Nein!" fuhr der Junge herum.

Seine Augen waren geweitet und sein Gesicht heiß, für Legolas deutliche Zeichen: Der Kleine log nicht. Und plötzlich sah er die Farbe weichen, als sich ein Schatten über Inuels Züge legte. _Ah, sieh an,_ bereitete er sich still vor, _jetzt kommt die Wahrheit ans Licht. Ich wußte, er verheimlicht was._ Doch die Frage überraschte ihn.

"War es", begann Inuel zögernd, ohne dem Prinzen in die Augen zu sehen. "War es wirklich Quälerei für dich?"

Da er nicht lügen, die Gefühle seines Gefährten aber auch nicht verletzen wollte, schwieg Legolas, und er schwieg gerade ein bißchen zu lange. Mit einem Ruck sprang Inuel auf die Füße, wie jemand, der unbedingt aufstehen muß, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Er sah sich kurz um, als könne er nicht recht entscheiden, wohin er fliehen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für die Dunkelheit und lief mit schnellen Schritten tiefer ins Lager.

Legolas blickte ihm reglos nach. _Oh, verdammt,_ schimpfte er sich selbst aus. _Wie hast du dich wieder in so eine Lage gebracht? Ob ich ihm nach soll?_ Schon streckte sich seine Hand aus eigenem Antrieb zur Fackel, doch der Prinz hielt sie zurück. _He, ER ist doch derjenige mit den Geheimnissen!_ Obwohl er den Gedanken weiterspinnen wollte, antwortete ein Teil von ihm für Inuel: _Aber hast du ihn auch wirklich danach gefragt?_

Verärgert schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Nicht nur, daß ihn im Dunkeln fremde Stimmen heimsuchten, nun entwickelte auch noch sein eigener Verstand verschiedene Ansichten! _Na schön, entschied er, dann frage ich ihn!_ Diesmal zog er die Fackel aus ihrem instabilen Halt und stand auf. _Sobald er sich beruhigt hat … Wieso ende ich bei Inuel bloß immer als der Verlierer?_

Er fand den Jungen ganz am Ende der Höhle, vor einer abseits stehenden, langen und kaum kniehohen Kiste sitzend. Schon von Weitem erkannte Legolas darauf Schriftzeichen, welche der Junge traurig nachzog. Eine Augenbraue sprang überrascht aufwärts: Außer dieser war nichts in dem Raum beschriftet, wie der Prinz schnell bemerkt hatte.

"Ich werde wohl nie wissen, wie viele noch fehlen, oder?" seufzte Inuel, als Legolas hinter ihm zum Stehen kam. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe dem älterem Elben einfiel, daß er über die letzten Buchstaben im Alphabet sprach. "Wie schade", fuhr der Junge fort. "Ich hätte es fast lesen können."

Seine Hand stoppte über dem vorletzten Zeichen, das einzige, welches er in den beiden Worten noch nicht entziffern konnte. Legolas hielt die Fackel näher heran: CELABON BACHTIRN stand in großer, unsauberer Schrift auf dem rauhen Holz. "Celabon Warenwächter", las er Inuel vor. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das etwa ein Sarg?"

Aber Inuel war in Gedanken woanders: "Ich hätte ihn fragen können, weißt du? Aber ich dachte, das macht man nicht." Seine Lippen formten ein schiefes Lächeln. "Vielleicht hab ich mich auch geschämt. Niemand, den ich kenne, kann _nicht_ lesen." Sacht hob er den Kopf und starrte eine Weile in die Luft. "Kannst du das?" fragte er schließlich.

"Natürlich", antwortete Legolas sofort. Doch auf einmal gewann er den Eindruck, daß die letzte Frage nicht für ihn gedacht war, und schaute sich unbehaglich um. Besonders studierte er den Fleck an der Wand, welcher Inuel so faszinierte. Nichts außer der Höhe war eigenartig: Hätte eine Person auf der Kiste gesessen, wäre dort ihr Gesicht gewesen. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sich Legolas bei dem Gedanken.

Seine Frage formte sich übergangslos und völlig unpassend: "Woher weißt du von Ankulan?"

Schweigend senkte sich der Kopf.

"Und von den Schriftrollen?" bohrte Legolas weiter.

"Jemand hat es mir erzählt." Ein undeutliches Murmeln, mehr nicht.

Leise, fast zaghaft, erkundigte sich Legolas: "Wer?"

Fast glaubte er, Inuel würde wieder nicht antworten, als er die durch Stoff und verborgene Tränen erstickten Worte vernahm: "Darf ich nicht sagen."

Legolas kannte die Antwort schon, als er fragte: "Wer hat dir das verboten?" Die hastig trocken gewischten Augen, welche ihn daraufhin ansahen, bestätigten seine Vermutung, und er hockte sich neben den Jungen, um ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schultern zu legen. Sie bat auch still um Verzeihung. "Kannst du wirklich … mit den Toten sprechen?"

Der Junge nickte ein Ja, auf beide Anfragen.

"Ich verstehe das nicht, Inuel. Sie dürften nicht hier sein. Warum ziehen ihre Seelen nicht zu Mandos' Hallen?"

Inuel runzelte die Stirn: "Wohin?"

"Das weißt du auch nicht?" Wieder einmal war seine Zunge schneller als sein Verstand, und er winkte schnell ab: "Schon gut, ich erkläre es dir. Es ist der Ort, wo die Seelen der Elben darauf warten, wiedergeboren zu werden. Sie sterben nämlich nie, auch nicht, wenn ein Elb seinen Körper aufgibt oder getötet wird."

"Ah", nickte Inuel und sah dann erneut zu dem Fleck an der Wand. Während er lauschte, legte er den Kopf schief, runzelte an einer Stelle die Stirn und nickte gelegentlich.

Legolas zappelte unruhig herum. Die ganze Szene kam ihm unheimlich vor, und er fragte sich, ob Celabons Seele womöglich zu seinen Ängsten auch ihren Teil beigetragen hatte. Endlich wandte sich Inuel ihm wieder zu.

"Celabon sagt, er würde gern gehen, aber er möchte so lange seine Pflicht ausüben, wie seine Freunde an diesem Ort weilen. Warum sie noch bleiben, weiß er selbst nicht. Aber er denkt, es könnte daran liegen, daß sie noch nicht sterben wollten, anders als er."

"Dafür hat er so lange gebraucht?" meinte Legolas unhöflich.

Inuel grinste: "Celabon hat nicht viel Gelegenheit, sich zu unterhalten."

Verständnisvoll blickte Legolas im Lager umher. "Das seh ich ein."

*******

Obwohl Celabon sicher weder die Wärme des Feuers noch die Weichheit der Matte spüren konnte, räkelte er sich genüßlich, und Inuel sah ihm lächelnd zu. Sie hatten – oder genauer gesagt, er hatte – die Seele des uralten Elben in die Haupthöhle eingeladen, wo es gemütlicher war. Celabon hatte nur kurz gezögert und schließlich mit der Bemerkung, daß bei diesem Wetter sicher niemand über den Seeweg käme, eingewilligt.

"Du hast also Ankulans Erinnerungen, ja?" fragte er jetzt.

"Ja."

"Alle?"

"Ich denke schon", antwortete Inuel mit gesenkter Stimme, um den lesenden Prinzen nicht zu stören.

Beide hatten so viele Schriftrollen wie möglich hergetragen, ohne die Kiste merklich zu leeren, und Legolas saß seit Stunden vertieft in die Lektüre. Inzwischen war die Nacht vorüber, welche Inuel selig durchgeschlafen hatte, und der neue Tag fast wieder vergangen, doch der Prinz hatte bisher scheinbar kein Auge zugetan und zeigte auch nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit.

Vielleicht lag es daran, daß der düstere Regenhimmel ihnen jedes Zeitgefühl raubte und man nur gerade so Tag und Nacht auseinanderhalten konnte. Trotzdem konnte Inuel solche Lesewut nicht verstehen. Celabon hatte viel mit ihm geübt, und von dem ständigen Starren taten ihm bald die Augen weh, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Kopf. Außerdem schien er vieles vom Vortag längst wieder vergessen zu haben.

"Warum fragst du?"

Celabon schaute den Jungen ernst an. "Ankulan war sehr gelehrt und ein großer Dichter; er kannte die Alten Schriften und hat am liebsten Lieder und Gedichte verfaßt. Wenn du also seine Erinnerungen hast, wie kommt es dann –"

"– daß ich das nicht auch alles kann?" erriet Inuel den Gedanken. "Gute Frage."

"Es wäre möglich, daß dein Verstand einfach zu unordentlich ist, um die Informationen richtig zu verwerten", überlegte der Alte laut. "Vielleicht solltest du mal aufräumen."

"Aufräumen?" wiederholte der Junge skeptisch. "Wie soll denn das gehen?"

"Nun ja, das … das ist schwierig zu erklären, warte … ah", erhellte sich seine Miene. "Es ist wie das Lager da hinten."

"Ist das auch unordentlich?"

"Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"

"Ja schon, aber du hast doch alles gefunden."

Celabon lachte: "Nur, weil ich so viel Zeit hatte, mir die Plätze zu merken. Du zum Beispiel hättest alles ewig suchen müssen, nicht?" Aufmerksam nickte der Junge, und die Seele des Elben fuhr fort: "Aber wenn ich nun die Güter in Gruppen zusammengestellt hätte, je nach ihrer Art, und dann sämtliche Kisten beschriftet, und ordentlich gestapelt, so daß man überall leicht rankommt – besonders schnell an das Wichtigste – und schließlich in die Kisten einzelne Fächer gebaut hätte, um die Inhalte zu trennen … Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Inuel stellte sich das vor und nickte noch einmal. "Dann hätte jemand, der lesen kann, auch alles ganz leicht gefunden", folgerte er.

"Genau. Und deshalb mußt du so deinen Verstand aufräumen."

"Aber wie soll ich das machen? Es ist doch gar nichts in meinem Lager."

Gutmütig streckte Celabon eine Hand aus und hielt sie still über Inuels Kopf, als ihm einfiel, daß er den Jungen nicht berühren konnte. Er lächelte traurig. "Und genau da täuschst du dich, Kleiner. Es ist nur so, daß in deinem Verstand – deinem Lager, ja", er lachte kurz, "niemals Licht war. Alles Neue hast du einfach in die dunkle Höhle geworfen, weil du es nie wieder brauchtest, und jetzt ist da ein wüster Haufen, ungeordnet und unbeachtet, mit dem ältesten Wissen am tiefsten vergraben. Und Ankulans riesige Kiste hat da vermutlich gar nicht reingepaßt: Sie ist aufgesprungen und hat den Inhalt auf dem Haufen ausgeschüttet. Deshalb erinnerst du dich an meinen Namen, aber nicht ans Schreiben."

"Das verstehe ich nicht", gab Inuel zu.

"Naja, das neueste Wissen lag zuoberst und blieb auf dem Haufen, aber das ältere, was tief unten in der Kiste war, rutschte ganz weit nach hinten in die dunkelsten Ecken oder durch Schächte noch viel tiefer hinab, in andere Räume. Vielleicht war das Schreiben nicht mal drin in der Kiste."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Na ja", zögerte Celabon. "Du kannst doch Kochen, nicht wahr?" Er hatte den Jungen am Morgen dabei beobachtet. "Dabei mußt du dich nicht erst lange erinnern."

"Stimmt." Inuel fragte sich, warum er seine Kochkünste in dem Haufen immer so schnell fand, doch Celabon kam seiner Frage zuvor.

"Das kommt daher, weil du alles Wichtige praktisch in einem Regal vor der Höhle aufbewahrst. Kochen, zum Beispiel, aber auch Sprechen und solche Dinge. Nur ist für dich anscheinend nicht besonders viel dafür wichtig genug …", schweifte er ab.

Inuel unterbrach ihn nachdenklich: "Und du meinst, Ankulan hat das auch so gemacht? Und den ganzen Höhleninhalt hat er mir gegeben, aber das Schreiben lag im Regal? Wie schade …"

"Anscheinend hast du in deinem Regal auch das Nachdenken bewahrt", schmunzelte der Alte. "Trotzdem mußt du nicht traurig sein: Ankulans Erinnerungen umfassen auch das Erlernen seiner Fähigkeiten – du mußt sie nur finden. Außerdem hast du auch noch dein eigenes Lager, und wenn du es aufräumst, müßtest du dich zumindest schon einmal an das Alphabet bis zum N erinnern. Und das räumst du dann eben ins Regal."

Einen Moment lang senkte sich Schweigen über die Feuerstelle.

Schließlich blickte der Junge wieder auf: "Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich das anstellen soll?"

"Ja", lächelte Celabon, dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Neugierig wandte er den Kopf Legolas zu. "Sieht aus, als hätte dein Freund jetzt gefunden, wonach er suchte."

"Hm?" Inuel drehte sich ebenfalls zum Prinzen um und bemerkte eine leichte Blässe in dessen Gesicht. Hätte Legolas nicht die Augen so zusammengekniffen und die Kiefer hart aufeinandergepreßt, vielleicht hätte Inuel den seltsam verschwommenen Ausdruck in den eisblauen Augen dann für Schlafmangel gehalten. So aber ahnte er, daß der Inhalt der Schriftrolle für die Reaktion verantwortlich war.

"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte er den blonden Elben.

Die Antwort ließ zu lange auf sich warten: "Alles in Ordnung." Und die Stimme des Prinzen klang hohl.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Inuel selbst die Seele des Alten aufhorchen.

"So, dann", begann der Junge wie nebensächlich, "hast du was Tolles entdeckt?" Mit größter Aufmerksamkeit zeichnete er eine symmetrisches Figur in den Staub und ließ sich auch von Celabons Kichern nicht verunsichern.

Legolas ließ die Schriftrolle langsam sinken und starrte seinen Gefährten an. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Aber es war nicht die Frage, die er hatte stellen wollen, und er sah, daß Inuel das wußte. Seit dem Vortag fragte sich der Prinz ständig, ob Inuel von sich aus oder für die Seele Celabons sprach. Er wußte auch, daß er den Jungen mit diesem Verdacht verletzte, wenngleich dieser es sich nur selten anmerken ließ.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren; er hielt nun einmal den ungebildeten Elben für nicht besonders klug, und manches was er tat oder sagte schien Legolas bei einem Herumstreicher wie Inuel einfach fehl am Platze. Noch hatte er die Sache allerdings nicht zur Sprache gebracht, und Inuel hatte die stille Frage nie beantwortet.

"Du ziehst so ein komisches Gesicht", zuckte Inuel die Schultern, senkte aber seinen Blick zu seinem Bild. _Ich brauche niemanden, der mich darauf hinweist. Aber nicht einmal das traust du mir zu, nicht wahr? Und du würdest mir nicht glauben. Deshalb werde ich erst antworten, wenn du nicht mehr zu fragen brauchst._

Noch ehe Inuel wieder zu ihm aufschaute, hatte Legolas seine gewohnte, stoische Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Äußerlich so gefaßt, wunderte er sich innerlich dennoch, was an seiner Haltung Inuel wohl alarmiert hatte … oder Celabon. Wie dem auch sei, bevor der unsichtbare Elb noch auf die Idee kam, ihm über die Schulter zu schauen (was, in der Tat, Celabon gerade vorhatte), beschloß er, den Fund mit seinem Begleiter zu teilen.

"Ich denke, das hier ist die letzte Schriftrolle", erklärte er. "Zumindest von denen, die hier sind; und ich nehme an, daß die jüngsten Texte am weitesten oben liegen. Diese hier wurde vor 304 Jahren geschrieben." Legolas räusperte sich, anschließend las er den Text vor.

~~

__

Seltsame Dinge geschehen in diesen Zeiten. Noch vor einem halben Mond schrie das Volk lauter denn je nach einem Abzug gen West, doch die unerwartete Ankunft des Sohnes von Thranduil änderte vieles. Seit meinem letzten Besuch in Düsterwald fand niemals eine Nachricht vom einen zum anderen, und plötzlich erscheint der Jüngling Legolas um die Mittagsstunde in unserer bescheidenen Siedlung.

Als Botschafter ward er ausgesandt, und keine angenehmen Neuigkeiten befördert er zu uns. Im Ostland nehmen die Unruhen zu, von Süden erheben sich neue Gefahren, unbekanntes Gesindel breitet sich im Düsterwald aus und das nahe Volk der Zwerge unternimmt beständig verdächtige Streifzüge in offensichtlich unrentable Gebiete.

Von allen Seiten wächst die Bedrohung, und in den ersten Tagen verlangten viele Stimmen nach einem Aufbruch. Nicht wenige folgten dem großen Teil unseres Volkes, welcher schon im letzten Frühling die westlichen Pfade beschritt. Selbst mich verlangt es dorthin, doch noch gibt es hier viele Elben, die ihre liebgewonnene Heimat nicht aufgeben mögen, und es fällt mir zu, für diese zu sorgen, denn die meisten von ihnen sind jung und unerfahren.

Einige von ihnen sprachen plötzlich über einen Kriegszug gen Ost, zumal Legolas unter anderem die Bitte mit sich brachte, ein Bündnis unserer Heere zu gewähren. Ich mußte lachen darüber: Welches Heer? Die Erfahrenen sind weg, und die Jungen haben niemals ein Schlachtfeld auch nur gesehen. Dennoch brennt ihr Blut heiß und verlangt nach Abenteuern.

Unverständnis breitet sich über meine Gedanken, wenn ich ihre Handlungen betrachte und ihren Reden lausche. Sie klingen wie Menschen; sehnen sich nach Kampf, nach Bewährung und Ruhm. Sie wollen es den alten Königen gleichtun, und doch wissen sie nichts über deren Beweggründe. Es kommt mir vor, als würde langsam ihr Verstand vergiftet.

Und es wundert mich, daß Rumucan schweigt. In ihm brennt das Feuer am heißesten, doch seine Stimme dringt nicht an mein Ohr.

~~

Legolas hielt inne und starrte eine Weile auf das vergilbte Papier.

"War das schon alles?" wollte Inuel wissen.

"Hm?" Aufgeschreckt sah der Prinz zu ihm hinüber. "Nein, es geht noch weiter. Aber der nächste Eintrag wurde wohl einige Zeit später verfaßt." Und er fuhr fort.

~~

__

Bald darauf legten sich die Rufe und scheinbar auch die Gemüter. Von da an verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Legolas, und so widerfuhr mir Überraschung um Überraschung. Schon seit seiner Ankunft wunderte ich mich über die Einsamkeit des jungen Elben, und erst jetzt erfuhr ich von dem schmerzlichen Verlust seines Bruders Osuldar.

Möglicherweise erklärt das all die Veränderungen in dem sanften Kind, welches ich vor so langer Zeit kennenlernte. Unzertrennlich wie zwei Seiten einer Münzen waren die Zwillinge Thranduils, und wie die Münze glichen sie einander perfekt aus. Ohne sein Gegenstück mußte Legolas lernen, diesen Ausgleich allein herbeizuführen.

Er ist ein starker und williger Kämpfer geworden. Alle Elben überwältigte er beim Training mühelos, gleich in welcher Disziplin – selbst Rumucan, der Stärkste und Geschickteste unter ihnen, mußte sich dem blonden Jüngling schließlich beugen. Erstaunlicherweise neidet ihm unser aufbrausender Held nichts, sondern wählte ausgerechnet den viel jüngeren Fremden zum Freund. Nun ist es meine Hoffnung, daß Legolas' sanftes Gemüt das Feuer in Rumucan ein wenig zügelt.

Doch auch dieses Gemüt sorgt mich. Keine Spur der offenen Freundlichkeit scheint mehr in seinen leuchtenden Augen; vielmehr funkeln sie jetzt wie die Eiskristalle des hohen Nordens, glasklar und tief und abgeschieden. Als hätte der Junge mit seinem Bruder auch alle Wärme, alles Vertrauen in die Welt verloren.

Um so verwunderter stellte ich fest, daß er die Herzen des Stammes im Sturm eroberte. So tief auch seine eigene Seele verschüttet sein mag, er findet sehr leicht Kontakt zu denen anderer. Auf beeindruckende Weise versöhnte er sogar die verfeindeten Lager, und für einen seligen Mond herrschte Einigkeit und Frieden in meinem Stamm.

Oft überlege ich jetzt, ob es möglich ist, daß Baladia tatsächlich die Wahrheit sprach. Nur so kann ich mir die Fähigkeit des Jungen erklären. "Ein Bote des Lichts wird erscheinen, doch wird er auch sein Gegenstück mitführen, und dieses wird sich der Dunkelheit zuwenden." Stimmt ihre Vorhersage, ist Legolas zweifellos der Bote des Lichts.

Das hieße jedoch, Osuldar wäre für die Finsternis bestimmt gewesen. Viele Jahrtausende unter dem Schatten des Bösen lehrten mich, es niemals zu unterschätzen. Unter keinen Umständen hätte diese Macht eine so wichtige Person in ihrer Jugend sterben lassen. Mich quält die Frage, was tatsächlich aus Osuldar wurde – seine sterbliche Hülle wurde laut Legolas niemals gefunden, vermutlich den ganzen Fluß hinunter bis zum Meer von Rhûn getragen. In die östlichen Reiche.

Vielleicht hätte ich den Prinzen vor seiner Abreise warnen sollen.

Mit seinem Fortgehen glaubte ich den neuen Frieden schnell zerstört, doch seither sind drei Tage vergangen, und weder Rumucan noch einer seiner Gefolgsleute geben auch nur einen Laut der Unzufriedenheit von sich. Sie verrichten ihre Arbeit still und ruhig.

Diese Ruhe ängstigt mich. Sie klingt wie das Meer vor der Sturmflut.

~~

Das Schweigen um die Feuerstelle dehnte sich scheinbar endlos aus. Irgendwann bemerkte Legolas, nur um die Stille zu durchbrechen: "Das ist alles."

"Scheint fast, als hätte Ankulan richtig gelauscht", murmelte Inuel nach einer Weile.

Legolas nickte. "Es ist irgendwie seltsam, das zu lesen."

"Weil du dabei warst?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute der Prinz auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Weil ich mich kaum daran erinnere. Nur verschwommene Bilder, Gesichter und viele Stimmen, die alle durcheinander sprechen." Er starrte wieder auf den Text. "Und doch war ich über einen Monat hier."

"Aber das ist schon ziemlich lange her", erinnerte ihn Inuel. "Damals warst du, was – so alt wie ich jetzt? Ja?"

"So ungefähr", gab der Prinz zu.

Inuel rollte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich genüßlich aus. "Du uralter, weiser, oh so erwachsener königlicher Elb magst das nicht mehr wissen," gähnte er belustigt, "aber in dem Alter schaut man nicht so auf Kleinigkeiten, glaub mir. Bestimmt erinnerst du dich noch deutlich an die Kämpfe. Und jetzt geh schlafen, und lauf bloß nicht wieder in irgendwelche dunklen Löcher."

Ungeachtet des guten Rates las Legolas einmal mehr die Rolle, ehe er sie schließlich schloß und auf den hohen Haufen gelesener Texte stapelte. Inuels Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn, während auch er sich hinlegte und nachdenklich die funkelnde Decke musterte.

Die Kämpfe waren genau der Teil, den er vergessen hatte.

___________________

A/N: Falls ihr euch wundert, warum Inuel in dem Namen das T lesen kann, das R aber nicht – ich gehe hier nach dem Cirth-Alphabet, welches ich irgendwo im Web aufgetrieben habe. 

Da ich diesmal echt gemein war mit all den Andeutungen, die jeder anders auslegen kann und vermutlich wird, rechne ich erneut mit einem riesigen Fragenschwall. *in vorfreude schwelg* Aber ihr bekommt vielleicht etwas zu häufig die Antwort: "Verrat ich (noch) nicht, ätsch!" *fiesgrins*

Eure Mel

P.S.: Mein ursprünglich "letztes" Kapitel umfaßt beinahe zwanzig Seiten. Das war mir dann doch zuviel; also werde ich es noch einmal in zwei oder gar drei aufsplitten. Nur damit ihr nach dem nächsten nicht denkt, es wäre schon zu Ende, weil ich anfangs nur von sieben sprach. ^^"


	7. über gewohnte und gewagte Netze

A/N: Ihr werdet euch freuen und dann enttäuscht sein, wenn ich euch sage, daß wir hiermit zur heißesten Stelle DIESER Story kommen. Natürlich kann (und wird) sich das in der folgenden noch ändern. Aber die beiden sind ja so schüchtern … *ähem* Ich glaub, ich laß euch lieber lesen. ^^"

Da ich heute nicht so viel schwafele, möchte ich mich statt dessen mal ganz kräftig bei allen Reviewern bedanken. *allesamt auf einmal feste drück* Huch … na na, ihr müßt doch nicht gleich den Atem anhalten vor Verlegenheit. ^.~ Und vielen Dank *amlugwen einzeln umarm* für die ganzen tollen Fragen und *Khair ed Din einzeln umarm* für die zahlreichen Reviews und *Sally Tse Schiep einzeln umarm* die supernetten Mails! *strahl* (bin sonst eher nicht so kontaktfreudig … nun ja ^^" hoffentlich stört euch das nicht)

Übrigens hat Khair ed Din einige interessante Theorien Osuldar betreffend, und ich verrate für die ganze Denkanstrengung jetzt: Eine davon ist HALBWEGS richtig. – Bin ich nicht nett, mal wieder? :-P Und zu der Rechenaufgabe: 'Mein' Alter basiert nicht auf dieser Angabe, da das tatsächliche Alter des Elben im Buch leider nie erwähnt wird und ich nur danach gehe. Vielleicht war ich mit dem sechsten Kapitel etwas voreilig: Ihr habt zwar jetzt alle Zahlen, die ihr braucht, aber euch fehlt wohl noch die entscheidende Info, um sie richtig zusammen zu setzen. Also, falls ihr die nicht erraten könnt, müßt ihr nach dem letzten Kapitel (wo ich sie liefere) noch mal dahin zurück, und dann klappt's. *grins*

Oh weh, doch wieder geschwafelt … ach, was soll's, dafür ist das Kapitel mal nicht so lang. ^^

Disclaimer: Legolas' Dasein gehört Tolkien, sein Körper Orlando Bloom, und ich bin beiden zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet, daß sie uns all das zur Verfügung stellen. *bis zum Boden verbeug* (*zur Seite* Hm, wie bitte? Oh … *Inuel auf Kopf tätschel* Jaja, dir dank ich auch, Kleiner. *^.^*)

Rating: PG-13 (endlich mal zu Recht: für EXTREM mangelhafte Bekleidung *hehe* und Andeutung auf körperliche Gewalt – ach ja, und bitte zügelt eure Phantasie, in Ordnung? ^.~ NOCH NICHT!)

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Sieben

Am achten Morgen erwachte Prinz Legolas durch ein Geräusch, auf welches er tagelang vergebens gelauscht hatte. Schon vor einigen Stunden hatte er am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung das Nachlassen des ständigen Regens bemerkt, und nun sangen die ersten Vögel fröhlich von der bald aufsteigenden Sonne. Ihre Erwartung steckte Legolas an, so daß er unruhig aufsprang und aus der in dieser Woche viel zu eng gewordenen Höhle trat.

Noch zeigte sich keine Blässe am östlichen Horizont, doch die schweren Wolken hatten sich völlig verzogen und gaben den Blick auf einen sternklaren Himmel frei. Legolas sog die nun saubergewaschene, vom Duft frischen Lebens erfüllte Luft tief in seine Lungen und hielt sie dort eine Weile, um ihre Energie voll aufzunehmen, ehe er sie langsam, fast beschwörend wieder aus seinem Körper entließ.

Das wiederholte er mehrmals, bis seine Gedanken sich entwirrten und sein unruhiges Gemüt besänftigt wurde. Denn in den letzten Tagen hatte die einschränkende Enge, die andauernde Lichtlosigkeit, die unheimliche Anwesenheit eines Geistes und nicht zuletzt Inuels zuweilen penetrante Gesellschaft seiner Beherrschung stark zugesetzt. Mehr als einmal hatte er den Jungen scharf angefahren, meistens mit Grund, doch gelegentlich riß ihm einfach der Geduldsfaden bei der einen oder anderen Frage. Anfangs hatte Inuel geschwiegen, dann begann er, passende Beleidigungen ebenso hart zurückzugeben, und vor drei Nächten schließlich hatte er seine Matte gepackt und war in Celabons Lager umgezogen. Legolas hoffte nur inständig, daß er seinen unsichtbaren Freund mitgenommen hatte.

In Gedanken versunken betrachtete der Elb die Sterne, und lange bevor sie im ersten Dämmerlicht verblaßten, hatte ihr heiteres Glitzern und Funkeln ein Lächeln auf sein Antlitz gezaubert und seine düstere Stimmung hinfort gefegt. Als sich endlich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Hügelkuppen wölbten und mit zärtlicher Wärme auf Legolas' blasse Haut fielen, breitete er in einer überschwenglichen Geste beide Arme aus, streckte sich kurz und rannte los.

Der Prinz lief in einem gemütlichen Tempo den Pfad hinab, durch den Wald entlang bis zur Siedlung und frohgelaunt zur Höhle zurück – nicht, um die Gegend zu überprüfen (was er dennoch nebenbei tat), sondern einfach, weil er es konnte. Er genoß die Bewegung in vollen Zügen, freute sich an der steten Brise, welche ihm bei schnellerem Rennen durch die Haare fuhr und drehte sich immer wieder für ein paar Schritte um, damit die Sonne ungehindert auf sein Gesicht schien.

Als er das Lager wieder erreichte, trat er munter in die Höhle und betrachtete von Ehrfurcht erfüllt den Anblick, der ihn begrüßte: Hatte am ersten Abend schon der helle Mond eine zauberhafte Atmosphäre geschaffen, so verlegte das blendende Strahlen der Morgensonne den Ort scheinbar in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt erfüllt von in allen Farben glitzernden Lichtfäden, deutlich sichtbar in der leicht staubigen Luft, welche sich von einer Höhlenwand zur anderen zogen, dort auf immer mehr Kristalle trafen und neue Strahlen in anderen Farben an weitere Stellen schickten. So spannte sich ein leuchtendes Lichtgespinst durch die gesamte Höhle, mit hellen weißen Punkten, wo sich mehrere Strahlen mit bestimmter Färbung trafen; und mit der Bewegung der Sonne verschoben sie sich, verblaßten und ließen ständig neue weiße Lichtkugeln entstehen.

Eilig schätzte Legolas den Winkel der Sonne ab und berechnete, daß das Schauspiel in etwa einer halben Stunde vorüber sein würde. _Inuel muß das vorher noch sehen!_ beschloß er in einem gutgelaunten Anfall von Edelmut, entzündete eine Fackel und hastete damit durch die Passage den jetzt im Dunkel liegenden Gang entlang. Als er um die letzte Ecke ins Lager bog, stellte er verdutzt fest, daß auch hier kein Licht brannte. Die Fackeln am Eingang waren völlig kalt, aber etwas abgenutzt und äußerlich brüchig: Sie waren nicht neu, hatten allerdings seit Tagen nicht gebrannt.

__

Hat er etwa die ganze Zeit hier im Dunkeln verbracht? Legolas schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. _Sollte mich wohl abschrecken, oder was?_ Dabei hätte er, wie jetzt – wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte – jederzeit herkommen und die Fackeln selbst entfachen können. _Dummes Kind._ Er suchte und fand Inuels Matte ganz hinten, direkt neben der Sargkiste Celabons. _Wie makaber,_ dachte Legolas und hielt eine Hand über die leere Matte. Keine Wärme stieg davon auf, und der Prinz schloß, daß Inuel schon eine ganze Weile auf war.

Vermutlich war auch er nach draußen gegangen, während Legolas unterwegs war. _Na gut,_ seufzte der Elb, unsicher ob er darüber erfreut oder enttäuscht war, daß er den Jungen nicht zu Gesicht bekam. _Dann hat er wohl auch das Schauspiel schon gesehen._ Diesmal ohne Eile ging er zurück und schaute sich um. Nein, der Staub am Boden war unberührt. _Hm … ob Celabon ihm das leichte Gehen beigebracht hat? Denkbar wäre es ja._

Seit zwei Tagen war Inuel nicht einmal nach vorne gekommen, woran Legolas durch seinen knurrenden Magen erinnert wurde. Zwar hatte er Lembas gegessen, aber nie sehr viel davon – immer in der Hoffnung, der Junge würde vor Hunger schließlich aufgeben und zum Feuer kommen, um etwas zu kochen. Natürlich gab es sicher auch hier genügend getrocknete Nahrung, ebenso jede Menge Lembas, doch irgendwie war der Prinz davon ausgegangen, daß der ungeduldige und immer hungrige Junge damit nicht zufrieden wäre. Offensichtlich hatte er sich wieder getäuscht. An der Feuerstelle war nicht eine Kleinigkeit verrückt.

Schließlich zuckte Legolas die Schultern, griff nach seiner Seife und der zweiten Kleidung und beschloß, erst einmal ein Bad zu nehmen. Vielleicht tauchte ja Inuel inzwischen wieder auf. Mit leichtem Schritt begab er sich zum dritten Mal durch den Gang, wobei er diesmal kaum noch einen Gedanken an die Dunkelheit darin verschwendete. _Womöglich gewöhne ich mich allmählich daran,_ sinnierte er. _Was für ein furchtbarer Gedanke!_

Dann trat er aus dem hohen Tor zum See, sprang leichtfüßig die lange, gewundene Treppe hinab, plazierte die hier in der erleuchteten Höhle unnötige Fackel in der letzten, noch leicht feuchten Halterung und trat auf den breiten Kiesstrand. Von dort aus ließ er seinen Blick langsam schweifen. Sehr weit links von ihm sah er das Felsloch, welches er für den natürlichen Hauptzufluß des Sees gehalten hatte. Allerdings tröpfelten daraus jetzt nur noch winzige Rinnsale, welche sicherlich in nächster Zeit auch versiegen würden, sobald das Land draußen trocknete. Die übrigen drei Wasserfälle waren schon völlig versiegt.

__

So, überlegte Legolas, _ist dies also kein ständig vorhandener See?_ Denn normalerweise müßte es einen ständigen Nachschub von Wasser geben, um den Abfluß am anderen Ende auszugleichen. _Es sei denn …_ Der Prinz ließ seinen Blick leicht nach rechts schweifen, wo er ein weiteres dunkles Loch entdeckte, direkt über der Wasseroberfläche. _Ach so ist das, _dachte er, während er die restlichen Wände von links nach rechts forschend absuchte.

Hier und da bemerkte er kleinere und größere dunkle Stellen. _Das Wasser fließt nicht in einem Strom zu und ab, sondern verläßt die Höhle nur über diese Spalten und trifft sich vermutlich erst später zu einem neuen Strom. Das heißt, sobald der Wasserstand unter den letzten Abfluß fällt, steht das Gewässer und verdunstet nur noch langsam, bis der nächste Regen es wieder etwas auffüllt._ Und von der Ruhe der Oberfläche zu urteilen, war dieser Zustand schon fast erreicht; andernfalls müßte Legolas zumindest Strudel an den Rändern entdecken.

Inzwischen hatte er sechs oder sieben Spalten gezählt, als sein Blick auf die letzte, größte Öffnung fiel. Es war ein enormes Loch, vielleicht der Hauptabfluß, direkt unter dem Vorsprung, welcher den Eingang bildete. Unerwartet schimmerte darin etwas Helles auf, und Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. Neugierig ging er einige Schritte in diese Richtung, bis er es wieder sah – und erstarrte.

"Oh nein", seufzte er leise, als sein Verstand einige Teile des kleinen Puzzles an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz schob. Noch erkannte er nichts außer einem kleinen Fleck aus dem scharfen Winkel, ein Fleck, welcher _vielleicht_ ein Arm sein konnte – was eine äußerst weitreichende Vermutung wäre. Und dennoch sagte ein innerer Instinkt für Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Zufälle dem Prinzen, daß nur einer sich selbst in eine solche Lage manövrieren konnte: "Inuel."

*******

Geschwind entkleidete sich Legolas und trat fast lautlos ins Wasser. Nach einigen Schritten stieß er sich ab und bewegte sich mit langen Zügen vorwärts, ohne daß das Wasser plätscherte. Erst unterwegs fiel ihm Inuels peinlich berührte Reaktion beim letzten Mal ein, und er hielt inne um zu erwägen, sich wieder anzukleiden. Doch dann bedachte er, daß der Junge sehr wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nackt wäre und entschied, daß diese Tatsache schlicht und einfach keine Rolle spielte.

Als er sich der Öffnung näherte und nun direkt hineinschauen konnte, zeigte ihm die Realität ein Bild nicht unähnlich dem in seiner Vorstellung: Die Unterseite des Loches lag nur eine Handbreit über dem Wasserspiegel, und die Öffnung selbst reichte etwas über einen Meter hoch. Sie war auch nicht viel breiter, und dicht hinter dem Eingang ragte eine hohe, vom häufigen Strom vorn beinahe glatt geschliffene Säule vom Boden bis zur Decke.

Daneben lag Inuels wie erwartet nackter Körper ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Er lag auf dem Bauch und hatte beide Arme um den Pfeiler verschränkt, und obwohl der Junge schlief oder ohne Bewußtsein war, standen die Muskeln in seinen Armen noch immer unter höchster Anspannung, und seine Finger krampften sich weiß um die Ellbogen. Das war es, was Legolas vom Strand aus gesehen hatte.

Allerdings war ihm bisher niemals aufgefallen, wie mager und ausgezehrt Inuels Gestalt wirklich war. Seine weite, lumpige Kleidung verbarg die deutlich sichtbaren Knochen unter der dünnen, fettarmen Haut. Und die Muskeln und Sehnen, obwohl nicht besonders ausgeprägt, konnte man praktisch einzeln zählen. Außerdem … auf allen Vieren kroch der Prinz näher.

"Bei allen Valar", wisperte Legolas geschockt, als er den bleichen Rücken des Jungen betrachtete. Unzählige Narben zogen sich darüber, blasse Vertiefungen oder dunkle verwachsene Erhebungen und auch jüngere, dick mit Schorf bedeckte Striemen, die sich noch nicht entschieden hatten, zu welcher Kategorie sie gehören wollten. Quer verliefen von Schultern zu Becken sich überkreuzende Furchen mit leicht hochstehenden, geraden Rändern, wie kraftvolle Peitschenhiebe sie typischerweise verursachten. Mehrere daumdicke Kreise kündeten vom Einschlag gehärteter Holzpfeile, umgeben und überlagert von grob verheilten Brandwunden und ganz frischen, fast noch blutigen Kratzern.

Es war völlig unmöglich, daß Inuel sich diese Verletzungen in seiner Tolpatschigkeit selbst zugefügt hatte, und für den Heeresdienst war er noch etwas zu jung. Außerdem – solche Wunden holte man sich nicht in der Schlacht; das wußte Legolas aus eigener Erfahrung. Jemand hatte ihm das absichtlich zugefügt, über eine sehr lange Zeit hinweg, und um die Wunden hatte sich nie jemand gekümmert, denn sonst wären sie besser verheilt und von den meisten keine Narben zurückgeblieben.

Als er bedrückt die längste, vielleicht älteste Erhebung nachfuhr, zuckte die rosige Haut unter seinen Fingern. Anschließend beobachtete Legolas fasziniert, wie ein Schauer von der Stelle zu Inuels Hals hinaufwanderte und eine leichte Gänsehaut auf seinem Weg zurückließ. Dann stellten sich die feinen Härchen in Inuels Nacken auf, und seine Augenlider flatterten.

Dem Prinzen erschien es, er hätte die normale Reaktion jeder Person auf Berührungen gerade in Zeitlupe gesehen, und er fragte sich amüsiert, ob Inuel in allen Dingen so langsam war. Doch als die Augen sich öffneten, eine Weile ins Leere blickten und schließlich ziellos zu wandern begannen, verflog seine Belustigung. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen könnte Inuel ihn aus diesem Winkel nicht sehen, da Legolas an seiner abgewandten Seite kniete.

Also versuchte er, Inuel auf den Rücken zu drehen, scheiterte aber an seinem verkrampften Griff um die Säule. Und offenbar erschreckte den Jungen die Berührung, so daß er sich dichter an den Stein klammerte. Stumm blickte er vom See zum finsteren Ende des Loches, seufzte und zog sich endlich an der Säule in eine sitzende Position. Er ließ sie zwar nicht los, drehte sich durch die Bewegung aber so, daß er den Prinzen neben ihm entdeckte. Zuerst musterte er Legolas verwirrt, dann zogen in rascher Folge Erleichterung, Hoffnung, Erschöpfung und zu guter Letzt Ärger über seine Züge, ehe sie versteinerten wie der Pfeiler, an welchen er sich so verzweifelt klammerte, und eine deutlich rote Färbung annahmen.

Legolas erwiderte die peinliche Stille Schweigen für Schweigen, wobei sein Blick auf Inuels flache Brust fiel. Viel anders als der Rücken sah sie nicht aus, doch die Brand- und Peitschenwunden fehlten. Statt dessen stachen drei fast kreisrunde, vier Finger breite dunkle Flecke unter seinen Rippen soforts ins Auge. Und die Schnittwunden … ungläubig beugte der Prinz sich näher … formten seltsame Muster. Hier gab es mehr der frischen Kratzer, von denen Legolas vermutete, daß sie von Geröll im Wasser stammten. Während er noch auf die Narben starrte, hob und senkte ein tiefes Atmen die Haut über den dünnen Rippen, ehe Inuel seinen Oberkörper hinter der Säule versteckte, zusammen mit seinem Gesicht.

"Inuel", flüsterte Legolas und streckte eine Hand aus.

Unwillkürlich wich der Junge weiter zurück. "Ich wollte mich waschen", begann er zu babbeln. "Und dich nicht stören, weil … du warst so sauer, da dachte ich … und die Seife ist reingefallen, und ich hab sie nicht gesehen, da hab ich reingefaßt, es war aber zu tief."

Legolas krabbelte unbemerkt näher, während Inuel nervös fortfuhr, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ich wäre lieber duschen gegangen, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut, und dabei ist es so staubig im Lager …" Er achtete nicht auf Legolas' erhobene Hand, schluckte und murmelte: "Aber hier war ja Wasser, und ziemlich viel – dann ging es mir über denn Kopf …"

Hastiges Atmen verschlug ihm kurz die Sprache, doch Inuel fing sich, ehe der Prinz etwas sagen konnte. "Dann war der Boden weg." Ein Wimmern, welches Legolas' Herz zusammenzog. "Und zu essen hab ich auch nichts mitgebracht" – hier rollte Legolas aus Gewohnheit die Augen – "und ich bin gegen was gestoßen und hab mich festgehalten aber es war so kalt und mein Kopf ist immer schwerer geworden und das Wasser war so stark und ich glaub mich hat was gebissen aber irgendwann hat's aufgehört …"

Inuel plapperte automatisch immer weiter, während er verängstigt den großen Elb anstarrte, der immer noch näher kam und eine Hand ausstreckte, und Inuel konnte sich nicht weiter zurücklehnen, ohne den Pfeiler loszulassen – wozu er sich einfach nicht durchringen konnte, stellte doch die Säule seine einzige Sicherheit dar vor dem Wasser, das in seiner Vorstellung jederzeit wieder auf ihn losstürzen konnte.

Allerdings hatte er gerade jetzt ebenso große Angst vor Legolas, der sicher noch wütend war – oder vielleicht sogar mehr als vorher, weil Inuel so lange weg war, daß er suchen mußte? Also quasselte Inuel ununterbrochen und merkte kaum, wie seine Gedanken sich selbst in die Rede flochten: "… und ich war doch so müde da bleib weg bin ich eingeschlafen und all das Wasser das wollte ich nicht da hatte habichdochsoAngst bitte nicht hauen ich mach's auch nicht wieder waswillstduvonmir?nicht–"

"Verzeih."

Die ruhige Bitte und die sanfte Hand an seiner Wange unterbrachen Inuels Wortschwall effektiv, zusammen mit seiner Atmung und seinem Herzschlag, als er in ernste, bedauernde blaue Augen blickte, deren Tiefe sogar noch stärker um Entschuldigung bat als das gesprochene Wort. Er verharrte reglos, bis die Augen sich etwas weiteten und die sanfte Berührung sich in ein beruhigendes Tätscheln verwandelte.

"Bitte atme", bat der Prinz.

__

Prinz ist Prinz, nackt oder sonstwie. Inuel gehorchte und sog vorsichtig die feuchte, nach Moos und Algen riechende Luft ein. "Wo-wofür?" fragte er heiser.

Legolas lächelte. "Ich war nicht wirklich sauer auf dich. Nur etwas … gereizt. Du hättest nicht gehen müssen."

"Aber", der Junge runzelte die Stirn, "du hast –"

"Ja, das war dumm von mir", gestand Legolas ein. "Ich hätte dich nicht wegjagen sollen. Aber warum hast du denn gedacht, du dürftest durch die Höhle nicht nach draußen gehen?"

Inuel schwieg kurz, ehe er den Prinzen leise erinnerte: "Du wolltest mich nicht noch mal sehen."

"Oh", meinte der Erwachsene und musterte den Jüngeren wie ein kleines Kind. "Manches muß man nicht so wörtlich nehmen, Inuel. Außerdem …"

Legolas stoppte sich selbst und blickte direkt in die naiven grünen Augen vor ihm. _Soll ich es sagen?_ Wenn er es täte, gäbe er ein Stück seiner Sicherheit auf, als entferne er ein sicherndes Netz unter dem Hochseil, auf welchem seine Seele balancierte. Vielleicht würde es durch ein stabileres Netz ersetzt, welches die vertrauenden Augen Inuels versprachen, doch ebensogut könnte er alles verlieren. _Was würde er tun? Ist es das Risiko wert?_

Der Junge schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Plötzlich erinnerte sich der Prinz an alles, was er schon mit ihm angestellt hatte, und wie oft er den Kleinen mehr oder weniger absichtlich verletzt hatte. Dennoch hielten die schimmernden grünen Augen keine Abneigung gegen ihn, keine versteckten Rachegedanken, nichts außer einem unergründlichen Zutrauen zu ihm, Legolas.

Dessen Blick erneut auf die Narben fiel. Sie erzählten von Mißhandlung und Gewalt, nicht gerade eine Basis, aufgrund derer man zu Fremden leicht Vertrauen aufbaute. Aber Inuel hatte sein Sicherheitsnetz vor langer Zeit gekappt und sich in die Hände des Prinzen übergeben. Erst jetzt wurde Legolas klar, daß es auch ihn Überwindung gekostet haben mußte. Und er entschied sich.

"Außerdem sind wir doch Freunde." Suchend hielt er Inuels Blick. "Nicht wahr?" Mit nur dem Hauch eines Zweifels.

Nach einem verdutzten Blinzeln hellte sich das Gesicht des Jungen auf, als schiene mit einem Mal die Sonne darauf, und er nickte begeistert, wenngleich zur Abwechslung mal wortlos. Ohne Vorwarnung gab er die zweifelhafte Sicherheit der Steinsäule auf und umklammerte statt dessen Legolas, der sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen ergab und die Umarmung unbeholfen erwiderte.

Und erstaunt erkannte, als er im Geiste in die Abgründe unter seinem Seil blickte, daß auch er sein Netz schon vor Tagen ausgetauscht hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte er Inuel auf den Rücken und grübelte, was er sagen konnte, um die zunehmende Spannung etwas abzubauen. "Ach ja", schmunzelte er, "ich bin übrigens stolz auf dich."

Das veranlaßte den Jungen, seinen Griff zu lockern und den Kopf zurückzulehnen, um dem Prinzen ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Stolz?" fragte er neugierig.

Legolas, abgelenkt von dieser neuen, unerwarteten Haltung, welche Inuels große Augen und seine weichen Lippen unglaublich nah an sein Gesicht brachte, schloß einen Moment die Lider, um sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Und nicht nur sein Herz.

"Ähm … naja …" _Was wollt ich denn nur sagen, verdammt? Ich hab's total vergessen; das gibt's doch gar nicht … wenn er doch nur etwas auf Abstand ginge! Obwohl –_ Legolas stellte sich vor, wie sein sowieso schon halb erregter Körper auf das Bild reagieren würde. _Das wäre vielleicht keine so gute Idee. _Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schmollte Inuel. Seine Unterlippe stand hervor, und seine Augen funkelten. _Das macht er absichtlich!_ schrie seine Selbstkontrolle hysterisch. _Nein,_ konterte der Verstand, _er ist wütend._ Aber der heiße Blick und die geschürzten Lippen verfehlten ihre Wirkung bei Legolas, oder besser gesagt: Sie bewirkten das Falsche._ Konzentrier dich! Wieso ist er jetzt sauer? Was hab ich gesagt? Was _wollte_ ich sagen?_

"Stolz?" fragte Inuel noch einmal.

"Äh, ja!" rief Legolas dankbar und erleichtert. "Genau! Weil du dich festgehalten hast." Und mit ruhigerer Stimme: "Du hast unter Wasser nicht aufgegeben." _Anders als ich in der Höhle._

"Oh", murmelte Inuel. "Ich war nur ganz kurz unter Wasser." _Nicht so lange wie du in der Höhle._

Sie schauten einander lange an, verstanden und akzeptierten die nicht ausgesprochenen Gedanken und zwinkerten sich lachend zu. "Und, denkst du", fragte der Prinz schließlich, "daß du das noch einmal kannst?"

"Was meinst du?" Inuel war völlig entgangen, daß er sich noch immer am falschen Ende des Sees befand.

Behutsam drehte Legolas den Kopf des Jungen so, daß er zum Wasser blickte, und sah die fröhliche Miene augenblicklich fallen. Und seltsam, auch sein eigener Magen verkrampfte sich. "Du hast es schon einmal geschafft", versuchte er Inuel aufzumuntern.

Der Junge nickte, doch noch während er mit der Bewegung begann, verwandelte sie sich in ein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln. Bevor seine Angst überhand nehmen konnte, beschloß Legolas, den Schwächeren einfach so schnell wie möglich ins Wasser und an den sicheren Strand zu befördern. Ohne große Worte packte er Inuel um Schulter und Knie, hob ihn hoch und rutschte auf seinen Knien zur Öffnung. Sobald er Inuel über die leichten Wellen hielt, verkrampfte sich der Junge, und Legolas' Magenschmerzen verstärkten sich.

__

Ich hätte vielleicht doch etwas mehr essen sollen, überlegte er und überdachte schnell die Situation. _Wenn ich ihn loslasse, fällt er rein und geht unter. Schlechter Plan. Wenn ich ihn nicht loslasse, komme ich nur mit einem Kopfsprung rein, das heißt, er geht ebenfalls unter. Schlechter Plan. Wenn ich mich umdrehe und rückwärts fallen lasse, gehen wir beide unter. Schlechter Plan. Wenn ich rückwärts langsam reingehe, wird er wahrscheinlich ausreißen. Nicht so guter Plan. Hm … Na gut, dann anders._

Legolas ließ Inuels Knie los und faßte ihn statt dessen sicher unter beiden Armen, so daß er bis zur Brust im See hing, während der Prinz seinen Kopf über Wasser hielt. "Hier, halt dich an der Kante fest." Der Junge starrte verständnislos drein, viel zu verängstigt, um zu widersprechen oder an Flucht zu denken, aber auch zu verkrampft, um der Aufforderung nachkommen zu können.

Mit der rechten Hand Inuels Arme am Rand haltend, versuchte Legolas, neben dem Jungen ins Wasser zu gleiten, doch eine unvermutete Strömung ergriff ihn und zog ihn nach unten. Seine Hand rutschte ab; zuletzt hatte er gespürt, daß die Arme des Jungen ebenfalls abwärts glitten. Und noch ehe er sich richtig orientiert hatte, rollte eine Welle der Panik über ihn, welche Legolas in ihrer Plötzlichkeit die Luft aus den Lungen trieb und ihn beinahe paralysierte.

Doch er bekämpfte sie und arbeitete sich zurück an die Oberfläche, wobei er unterwegs den sinkenden Inuel an den Haaren packte und mitzog, zurück zur Kante des Loches.

"Huh", keuchte er, als sie durch die Wasserdecke brachen, "da muß noch irgendwo ein Loch im Boden sein. Bist du in Ordnung?" _Dumme Frage, Legolas. Du hast doch selbst gespürt, daß …_ Abrupt brachen seine Gedanken ab, während er den letzten überprüfte._ Ja, das stimmt,_ erkannte er verblüfft. _Ich habe keine Angst unter Wasser, und eben auch nicht._ Er forschte in den verschleierten Augen Inuels. _Das warst du, nicht wahr? Wie hast du das gemacht?_

"War keine Absicht", antwortete der Junge abwesend auf die nicht gestellte Frage.

"Was?" Die Augen des Prinzen sprangen weit auf und schleuderten seine Augenbrauen gegen den Haaransatz. "Kannst du etwa Gedanken lesen?"

Keine Antwort, nicht die kleinste Reaktion deutete an, ob Inuel ihn auch nur gehört hatte. Legolas sammelte seine Augenbrauen wieder ein und zog sie über der Nasenwurzel drohend zusammen, doch anscheinend wollten sie dazu nicht mißbraucht werden, sondern runzelten statt dessen seine Stirn. Mit dem linken Arm hielt der Prinz Inuel weiterhin eng an die Kante gepreßt, nutzte jetzt aber die rechte Hand, um sie vor Inuels Augen zu wedeln. Nichts.

__

Aber eben hast du doch geantwortet. Und ich hab nicht mal was gesagt!

Daraufhin bewegte der Junge den Kopf, ein leichtes Nicken, welches dem Prinzen entgangen wäre, hätte er nicht danach Ausschau gehalten.

__

Aha, so geht das also. Kannst du Gedanken lesen, Inuel?

Noch ein Nicken, und ein undeutliches Murmeln, das "manchmal" hätte heißen mögen.

Legolas beschloß, sich mit diesem neuen Aspekt später eingehend zu beschäftigen und ihn jetzt einfach zu nutzen. _Wir schwimmen jetzt ans Ufer, in Ordnung? Es ist nur eine ganz kurze Strecke, und ich halte deinen Kopf über Wasser, also hab keine Angst._

"Ist gut." Kaum verständlich, aber Legolas' feines Gehör vernahm die Antwort noch.

Sie beunruhigte ihn durch ihre ausgesprochene Friedlichkeit. _Du hast keine Angst, oder?_ fragte er still.

Ein Kopfschütteln, schwächer diesmal, und der Prinz setzte sich in Bewegung, bevor Inuels Ruhe sich wieder verflüchtigte. _Warum nicht?_

Er schwamm ein paar Züge und gab die Antwort schon auf, als sie wie ein Windhauch zu ihm durchdrang: "Du so gesagt."

Dann sah er, wie die Augen des Jungen zufielen, und auf weitere stille Fragen erhielt er keine Antwort. Aber er schaffte es sicher bis zum Strand, bevor Inuel wieder aufwachte, und zog ihn mit nachdenklicher Miene auf den unbequemen, aber zumindest trockenen Kies. Daß der Junge jederzeit in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte, behagte ihm gar nicht. _Aber er hat _manchmal _gesagt, oder?_ Legolas versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Inuel früher schon mal seine Gedanken erkannt hatte.

Beinahe sofort fiel ihm die Nacht auf dem Fleet ein, als er Inuel die Medizin gegen das Spinnengift gegeben hatte. Damals hatte der Junge was von Osuldar gemurmelt, was Legolas später zusammen mit den meisten anderen Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder einfach verdrängt hatte. Als der Junge ihm im Wahn vorgeprahlt hatte, was er alles könne – unter anderem Gedankenlesen – hatte Legolas das nur für Fieberphantasien gehalten.

__

Hm, im Wahn … ich frage mich … Jetzt kam ihm auch ihre erste Begegnung ins Gedächtnis, ebenso einige seltsame Bemerkungen von Inuel und auch diese unheimliche Fähigkeit, mit Toten zu reden. _Nun, irgendwie sind ja auch Seelen nur Gedanken. Und als ich ihn zuerst in der Siedlung fand …_ Legolas zuckte zusammen bei dem Bild der grünen Augen, voller Terror, welches sich in seinem Gedächtnis formte. _Er wußte es nicht, hatte Angst davor. Und er hat nie was gesagt, wenn er wach war … Vielleicht kann Inuel das nicht steuern._

Ja, das mußte es sein. Schließlich handelte es sich dabei nicht um etwas Erlerntes wie Kochen, sondern sowas wie einen Instinkt, wie die besondere Wahrnehmung der Umgebung bei Elben, über welche Menschen und Zwerge zum Beispiel nicht verfügten. Und wenn man sehr abgelenkt war, wurde dieser Sinn von anderem übertönt, besonders bei untrainierten Elben.

Inuel nun war völlig untrainiert und ständig abgelenkt._ Ich denke, ich brauche mir vorerst keine Sorgen zu machen,_ schloß Legolas. _Bei klarem Verstand kann er wahrscheinlich keine Gedanken lesen, und Geister nimmt er auch nur wahr, weil ihre Energien so außergewöhnlich stark sind. Überdies … scheint es in beide Richtungen zu funktionieren._ Zwar hatte Legolas nicht Inuels gedachte Antworten gehört, dafür jedoch dessen Gefühle gespürt.

Womöglich entwickelte sich das durch ihre ständige Nähe, und er mußte sich später einmal tatsächlich darüber sorgen. Aber fürs erste brauchte er den Jungen nur abzulenken. Das sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein.

___________________

A/N: Nun bin ich aber echt mal gespannt auf die Reaktionen. Soll ich in dieser Richtung weitermachen, oder bevorzugt ihr demnächst mal eine weibliche Einmischung? *unschuldig tu* Da ließe sich sicher was drehen. *heimlich gemeine Pläne schmied* Ich zerstör doch Romanzen so gerne … *heimtückisch ins Fäustchen grins*

*ähem* Sicher habt ihr auch Fragen zum Gedankenlesen, aber ich warte sie erst mal ab, ehe ich die Antwort komponiere. ^.^ Tja, und dann wäre da noch … (tut mir echt leid, daß ich ihn so zerschändet habe …) Inuels Körper. Ich habe es einigen schon persönlich geschrieben, aber jetzt noch mal für alle: In der zweiten Story wird es hauptsächlich um ihn und seine Erfahrungen in Düsterwald gehen, also wenn ihr nur wissen wollt, wie es zu den Narben kam, bitte geduldet euch noch ein klein wenig, ja?

Eure Mel


	8. über Vertrauen, Verrat und Verlust

A/N: Yeah, amlugwen, wie versprochen: Blut für den Ork! Und davon jede Menge! *grins* 

Sally, ich mach immer wieder Luftsprünge, wenn mir jemand was von einer Lieblingsstelle erzählt! (Besonders, wenn's auch meine sind. *hehe*) *total freu* Wenn ich weiß, was ihr gerne mögt, kann ich mehr in der Hinsicht schreiben. *^.^* Und wie versprochen habe ich die Beschreibung der Narben im Kapitel 7 überarbeitet; ich hoffe bloß, das macht jetzt mehr Sinn. ^^" (Du hattest übrigens Recht: Frag lieber nicht nach dem Satz. *hehe*) Noch was, ich soll dir von meiner Freundin bestellen, es gäbe nur einen Fanclub für die Augenbrauen und sie sei das einzige Mitglied; und so solle es auch bleiben. (Falls du dich beschweren möchtest, das kannst du jetzt persönlich tun, da sie sich auch endlich als _teithol knivez_ an die Öffentlichkeit traute. ^^)

Khair, was ich in der Mail vergessen habe: Die Bedeutung stimmt. Aber ich hab es nie als Beleidigung betrachtet, sondern als "peinlich", und zwar nicht nur für ihn als Jungen, sondern auch für mich – weil ich nicht früher nachgeschaut habe. ^^" Da das nun alle wissen, habe ich folgendes entschieden: Inuel _kennt_ die wörtliche Bedeutung des Namens, denn – wie amlugwen mal richtig feststellte ^.^ – er spricht ja auch Sindarin. (Ich habe nirgendwo behauptet, daß er das Wort nicht versteht.) Aber er (genau wie ihr anscheinend *freu*) empfindet das nicht als Beleidigung und ist viel zu glücklich, überhaupt einen Namen zu haben, um sich über die Peinlichkeit zu ärgern. Die Frage, warum manche so seltsam reagieren, hat nichts mit dem Wort selbst zu tun. *eh heh*

Disclaimer: Alle Völker Mittelerdes gehören Tolkien. Vielleicht kannte er meine Akteure nicht persönlich, aber sie gehören trotzdem dazu. ^^

Rating: PG-13 (für in tödlichen Schlachten wirklich _schwer_ zu vermeidende Handlungen ^^")

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Acht

"Ehrlich? Für mich?"

Prinz Legolas nickte bestätigend und wartete ab, während der Junge den neuen Bogen bestaunte. Am Vortag, nachdem der Schock des Untergehens vergessen war, hatte er Inuel endlich darüber aufgeklärt, was er mit dessen Wanderstab vorhatte und wie weit er inzwischen gekommen war. Inuel hatte begeistert gefragt, ob er helfen dürfte, und nach kurzem Zögern überließ ihm Legolas den Bogen und einen Schleifstein, zeigte, wie man damit umging und erlaubte dem Jungen daran zu arbeiten, während er selbst behutsam die Sehne vorbereitete.

Natürlich hätte der geübte Prinz den letzten Schliff innerhalb einer Stunde beendet, während Inuel den ganzen restlichen Tag dafür benötigte. Nun ja, nicht den ganzen Tag, zumal sie auch eine Weile durch die Wälder wanderten, um Nüsse, Beeren und frische Kräuter zu sammeln. Und beim Schleifen hatte sich der Junge nicht ungeschickt angestellt, nur übervorsichtig, bis das Ergebnis sich als akzeptabel erwies, wenngleich nicht perfekt.

Die ungewohnte Anstrengung und Konzentration hatten Inuel allerdings derart erschöpft, daß er noch vor dem Abendessen einschlief, woraufhin Legolas die gesammelten Früchte beiseite schob und sich noch einmal mit einem Stück Lembas begnügte, ehe er – Perfektionist, der er war – den Bogen fertigstellte.

Außerdem hatte Legolas bald herausgefunden, daß Inuel sich an ihr 'Gespräch' zwar undeutlich erinnerte, ihm aber nicht bewußt war, auf welche Weise sie es geführt hatten, noch wie der genaue Inhalt lautete. Er hatte es schnell verdrängt, wie es überhaupt seine Art schien, sobald er auf unangenehme Umstände stieß. Legolas seufzte. In diesem Fall kam ihm die zweifelhafte Angewohnheit ganz recht.

Heute Morgen wurde sein Warten mit einem köstlichen Frühstück belohnt, von dem er sich heimlich ein wenig für später weggepackt hatte, und anschließend an die Aufräumarbeiten schenkte er seinem jungen Freund den Bogen. Jetzt drehte und wendete Inuel die Waffe, als hätte er sie nie vorher gesehen oder in Händen gehalten, geschweige denn sich an der Herstellung beteiligt. Schließlich stellte er ihn neben sich, um die Länge zu überprüfen, und stellte verwundert fest, daß die obere Spitze mindestens eine Handlänge über seinen Kopf reichte, wenn er gerade saß. Damit war der Bogen zwar nicht so lang wie der des Prinzen, für Inuels Größe aber ideal.

__

Für meine Größe?

"Warum schenkst du ihn mir?" fragte er neugierig. "Weil er zu klein ist für dich?"

Ein verletzter Schatten huschte über Legolas' Gesicht, doch Inuel betrachtete noch immer den Bogen und bemerkte es nicht. "Nein, weil ich schon einen habe", antwortete der Prinz mit aufgesetzter Gleichgültigkeit.

Inuel drehte langsam den Kopf und schaute seinen Gefährten eigentümlich an. "Du hattest schon einen, als du damit angefangen hast", stellte er ruhig fest. Und nach einem Zögern: "Warum hast du noch einen gemacht?"

Vielsagend zuckte Legolas die Schultern und sah, als er aufblickte, einen ganz ähnlichen Ausdruck über Inuels Züge wandern, wie er ihn sicher vorher gezeigt hatte. Als spürte man einen kurzen, aber tiefen Stich im Herzen, und Legolas wunderte sich, womit er Inuel wohl verletzt haben mochte.

"Ich verstehe", preßte der Junge hervor. Achtsam legte er den Bogen nieder und wandte sich vom Prinzen ab, als wolle er aufspringen und forteilen.

Der ältere Elb erkannte die Absicht, hatte sich dieser Lösung selbst viel zu oft bedient, und sein Inneres schrie ihn an, er solle Inuel fragen, was los sei. Doch sein Stolz bekämpfte diese sichere Erniedrigung und ließ ihn verstummen. Hilflos beobachtete er, wie auch Inuel mit sich selbst kämpfte, vermutlich genau dieselbe Schlacht, bis letztendlich in seinem Geist ebenfalls Stolz über Vernunft siegte und er sich gemächlich erhob.

Während er noch demonstrativ Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte, fügte er resigniert hinzu: "Man weiß ja schließlich nie so recht, wann das Eigentum mal wieder abhanden kommt."

Mit dieser Bemerkung klickte in Legolas die Antwort an ihren Platz und gab ihm augenblicklich wieder Macht über seine Stimme: "Warte! So war es nicht gemeint!"

Inuel hielt mitten im Schritt inne, drehte sich aber nicht um.

"Der Bogen war nie für mich gedacht."

"Nicht?" Verunsichert wagte der Junge einen Blick über die Schulter. Da der Prinz ein Kopfschütteln andeutete, kam er langsam zurück. "Warum nicht?"

Nachdenklich fuhr sich der Prinz übers Kinn: "Wenn du bei mir bleiben willst, solltest du auch eine Waffe haben. Es wird nämlich sicher noch gefährlich werden."

"Oh", sank der plötzlich aschfahle Junge auf seinen Platz, "aha."

Legolas musterte ihn eindringlich. "Was ist los?"

"Ah, nichts! Wann hast du …" Die Blässe verwandelte sich schlagartig in ein feuriges Rot, eine Reaktion, die Legolas nicht wenig erschreckte. "Hast du das wegen dem Kampf in der Siedlung entschieden?"

"Wie bitte?" _Was hat das damit zu tun?_ Legolas grübelte noch darüber, als er abwesend antwortete: "Nein, als ich ihn dir gab."

Inuel blinzelte ihn verdutzt an, dann den gerade erhaltenen Bogen, doch nach einer Weile erinnerte er sich, wie er zu seinem jetzt Waffe gewordenen Wanderstab gekommen war, und endlich verstand er auch Legolas' damals rätselhafte Bemerkungen.

"Hast du denn keine Angst?"

Verwirrt ließ der Prinz von seinen Überlegungen ab und blickte den Jüngeren ernst an. "Wovor?"

Inuel räusperte sich. "Ich könnte dich damit erschießen." Und er warf den Blick mit der gleichen Intensität zurück.

Unkontrolliert verdoppelte sich Legolas' Herzschlag, sein Atem wurde tiefer und ein kalter Schleier fiel vor seine Augen. _Er könnte es. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Wie dumm von mir, einem möglichen Feind … aber er ist mein Freund._ Ängstlich suchte der Prinz in den grünen Augen nach Bestätigung, doch er fand nur einen Spiegel seiner eigenen Gedanken. _Oder? Werde ich eines Tages Pfeile von diesem Bogen im Rücken haben? – Doch jetzt ist es zu spät um umzukehren. Das …_

"Das muß ich eben riskieren", räumte er mit fester Stimme ein.

"Ein ziemlich großes Risiko", gab Inuel leise zu. "Du bist ganz schön mutig."

Legolas winkte gekünstelt ab und grinste schief. "Ich vertrau dir."

Eindringlich musterte Inuel sein Gegenüber, nickte dankbar und bemerkte die unsicheren Bewegungen sowie den argwöhnischen Blick – und auch die verzweifelte Hoffnung, die tief in den hellen Augen ruhte. _Nein, du vertraust mir nicht wirklich. Aber ich werde mit allen Mitteln dafür kämpfen,_ nahm sich der Junge vor. _Damit dein Glaube an diese Worte eines Tages so stark wird, daß du sie nicht mehr auszusprechen brauchst, um dich von ihrer Wahrheit zu überzeugen._

"Hast du alles gepackt, was wir brauchen?" fragte der Prinz nach einer Weile. "Ich würde gern aufbrechen, ehe es Mittag wird."

Seufzend schulterte Inuel im Aufstehen einen kleinen Rucksack und darüber den Bogen, so gut er es vermochte. "Ja, ich bin fertig. Müssen wir denn wieder die ganze Strecke an einem Tag schaffen?"

"Dafür ist es schon zu spät." Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, verstaute seine vollen und nicht lebensnotwendigen Gürteltaschen ebenfalls in einem kleinen Rucksack und befestigte seine Waffen, inklusive eines im Lager gefundenen erstklassigen, unbenutzten Schwertes, geschickt am Gewand, so daß er sie im Notfall leicht einsetzen konnte. "Ich will auch nicht unbedingt durch den dichten Wald mit dir; also halten wir uns am Flußufer, wo die Nachtjäger nicht so gern angreifen und wir uns besser verteidigen können. Die Gegend ist sowieso schöner."

Die Glut hatten sie am frühen Morgen ausbrennen lassen, auch der größte Teil der Asche war bereits in alle Winde verstreut, und der Prinz hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Feuerstelle mit größter Sorgfalt aufzulösen, den geschwärzten Boden abzuspülen und mit sandigem Staub aus dem Gang abzureiben. Selbst Inuels viele Fußabdrücke hatte er irgendwie beseitigt, so daß jetzt kein Anzeichen mehr ihre Anwesenheit verriet.

Vor der Höhle hing Legolas dem Jungen noch einen Köcher über die Schultern und schmunzelte: "Das gehört auch dazu, oder willst du deine Gegner mit Luft erschießen? Ich hab ihn zwischen den Waffen aufgetrieben und ein paar meiner Pfeile reingesteckt."

"Waren keine im Lager?" wollte Inuel wissen.

"Schon, aber denen trau ich nicht, die liegen schon zu lange dort."

"Ah, danke." Trotz der Aussicht heimzukehren, sah der Junge nicht besonders glücklich aus.

Legolas überlegte angestrengt, woran das liegen könnte. "Hast du die alte Höhle so gern? Sie läuft nicht weg, weißt du – du kannst jederzeit wieder herkommen."

Auf einem langen Seufzer kam die Antwort: "Nein, das ist es nicht. Mir geht nur … Celabon nicht aus dem Sinn." Inuel hob den Kopf und blickte den Prinzen traurig an. "Und was du über Mandos' Hallen gesagt hast."

__

Nun, es liegt nicht auf dem Weg, aber … Abschätzend wandte sich Legolas um und betrachtete die Gegend zu Fuße des Berges. Der Pfad zur Siedlung, welchen sie gekommen waren, verlief nach links in den dichten Wald, während der direkte Weg zurück in die Ebene rechterhand an den Bäumen vorbei, über einige grasbewachsene Hügel zum Fluß führte.

__

Na gut, es ist ein mächtiger Umweg. Wie lange würde uns das aufhalten? Will er das überhaupt? Legolas erinnerte sich deutlich an Inuels Entsetzen bei ihrer ersten Ankunft und beäugte seinen Begleiter skeptisch, doch der Junge hatte sich dem Wald zugewandt und starrte beinahe sehnsüchtig in Richtung Siedlung. _Ach, meinetwegen,_ stöhnte der Prinz still auf.

"Wir können gern Ankulan fragen gehen, wenn du magst." Zwar erhielt er diesmal kein strahlendes Gesicht als Antwort, aber zumindest ein erleichtertes Nicken und dazu ein gelächeltes Danke. "Dann los, brechen wir auf."

Sichtlich besserer Laune hielt Inuel mit Legolas Schritt, was sich als nicht so schwierig erwies, da der kräftigere Elb seinen Gang merklich zügelte bis zu einem Tempo, welches er selbst vermutlich als gemütliches Schlendern bezeichnet hätte. Der Jüngere mußte sich zwar immer noch anstrengen, doch er fiel nicht ständig zurück und er konnte nebenbei den Prinzen über alles mögliche ausfragen, zum Beispiel einige Kräuter, die er am Wegrand entdeckte.

In der letzten Woche hatte Celabon ihm geduldig erklärt, wie er sein Gehirn 'aufräumen' sollte, bis er schließlich zu dem Schluß kam, daß der Junge erst einmal ein ganz neues Lager anlegen müßte, so daß er später die chaotischen Erinnerungen aus dem einen Raum in schon aufgebaute Kisten im anderen Zimmer deponieren könnte. Nur so würde er im Laufe der Zeit Ordnung schaffen, und eines Tages vielleicht einmal den ersten Raum leer haben. Erst dann, so meinte der Alte, lohnte es sich, nach Ankulans Erinnerungen zu graben und auch diese ihrem Wert gemäß zu verstauen.

Also nahm sich der Junge den Rat zu Herzen und begann zu lernen, indem er die Erklärungen des Prinzen wie ein Schwamm aufsog und nach der neuen Methode abspeicherte. Zuerst bereitete ihm das große Mühe, und er mußte das neue Wissen sehr oft wiederholen, doch schließlich fand er den besten Weg und erlernte, nach all der Zeit, das richtige Lernen.

Diese Wichtigste aller Lektionen plazierte er gleich neben den Kochkenntnissen im Regal vor der Tür, während er Legolas' ausgesprochen ausführliche und genaue Erklärungen sorgfältig in den neuen Kisten verstaute. Die Vorstellung allerdings, ein Gehirn voller Kisten zu haben, erschien ihm plötzlich sehr komisch, und er brach in ein helles Gelächter aus.

Sofort blieb der Prinz stehen und stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften: "Was bitte ist so lustig daran, daß du nicht richtig gehen kannst?"

Langsam beherrschte sich Inuel und versuchte, die letzten Sätze gedanklich zu wiederholen. Legolas hatte ihm gerade erklärt, warum auf dem Pfad nur die Fußspuren des Jungen zu sehen waren, nicht aber die des Kriegers. Doch allein vom Wissen um seine Unbegabtheit lernte er nicht, es richtig zu machen, und was Legolas über Balance, Einklang und Konzentration erzählte, verstand der Jüngere nicht mal ansatzweise.

Automatisch verfiel er in Abwehrstellung: "Ich kann eben nicht so gut am Boden gehen; wieso regt dich das so auf?"

Legolas deutete gereizt hinter sich auf die deutlich sichtbare Spur, verursacht von dem Jungen. "Deshalb rege ich mich auf! Jedes Kleinkind könnte uns folgen. Inuel", nachdrücklich ließ er die Hände auf beide Schultern seines Freundes fallen, "verstehst du denn nicht, wie gefährlich das ist?"

"Doch", gab der Junge zu, als er die tiefen Abdrücke musterte. "Naja, dann", grinsend trat er aus dem Griff des Prinzen und wandte sich den Bäumen zu, "sollte ich wohl besser da lang gehen."

"Hiergeblieben." Belustigt packte ihn Legolas am Kragen. "Von deinen Kletterkünsten hab ich schon einiges gesehen, und nichts für ungut, aber bisher wirkten sie weder sonderlich heimlich noch gesund." Ein ernsterer Ton trat in seine Stimme: "Du bleibst hier unten, damit ich dich nicht noch mal verarzten muß."

Inuels Schultern sanken resigniert. "Nicht fair", murmelte er leise, "du hast mich ja noch gar nicht in Aktion erlebt." Herausfordernd funkelte er den Älteren an.

"Vorsicht, ich könnte das ernst nehmen", drohte Legolas. Doch nach einer Pause wandte er sich ab und ging gemächlich weiter. Über seine Schulter lachte er: "Aber erst in Düsterwald, wo wir einen guten Heiler haben!"

Nachgiebig holte Inuel auf und ging schweigend starrend eine Weile neben dem Prinzen her. Der bemerkte schließlich den bewundernden Blick und wich verwirrt zurück: "Was?"

"Du bist doch selbst ein guter Heiler."

Legolas wurde tatsächlich rot, woraufhin sich der Junge nur mühsam ein Lachen verkniff. Doch der Prinz erkannte den schelmischen Blick, griff in seine eigene Schalkkiste und antwortete todernst: "Ausgewogenes Lernen. Ich bin im Gegenteil genauso gut."

"Uh", machte Inuel verunsichert, als ihm die Bedeutung klar wurde. "Äh", abwehrend hob er die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück, um die Intensität des eisigen Blickes etwas zu mildern. "Schon gut, ich sag ja gar nichts."

Eigentlich wollte er jetzt lachen, doch als er den Schrecken in Inuels Augen bemerkte, drehte ihm der Prinz kühl den Rücken zu und entspannte die Muskeln in seinen Schultern kaum merklich. _So ernst wollte ich nicht sein._ Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er den Jungen, der jetzt nervös und schweigsam neben ihm herging. _Ich hab ihn ganz schön erschreckt. Was nun?_ Legolas atmete tief ein.

"Es war nur ein Scherz", versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

"Ja. Klar." Ein entschiedenes, aber nicht überzeugtes Nicken.

__

Er hat mir nur ein Kompliment gemacht, seufzte Legolas. _Warum konnte ich es nicht einfach annehmen? Was immer ich jetzt auch verneine, er wird mir nicht glauben. Und warum auch?_ begriff der Prinz plötzlich. _Denn es war kein Scherz, und er weiß es so gut wie ich – daß ich so leicht verletzen kann, wie ich heile. Vielleicht sogar noch besser._ Müde betrachtete er seine täuschend reinen, kräftigen Hände und Gelenke, deren festen Muskeln und Sehnen man erst auf den zweiten Blick die Geschichte eines Kriegers ablas. _Ja, sicher … viel besser._

Unerwartet legten sich Inuels Hände mit leichtem Druck um die seinen. Legolas schaute überrascht auf, direkt in mitfühlende, grüne Augen, aus denen ein sanftes Leuchten schien und ohne Umwege seine Seele erwärmte. Es gab keine Worte, mit denen Inuel ihn hätte trösten können, noch nicht, denn noch wußte der Junge fast nichts über den Prinzen. Doch in seinem Blick lag schon jetzt ein Verständnis, welches keines Wissens bedurfte und daher so unmittelbar gegeben wie genommen werden konnte, ohne Schulden zu hinterlassen.

Legolas nahm: Beinahe ohne darüber nachzudenken, gab er seinen Kummer auf und akzeptierte den Trost. Nie zuvor hatte ihn ein Gedanke in dieser Weise befreit, noch eine Berührung aufgeheitert. Sein Frohmut kehrte zurück, und er lächelte, um es Inuel zu beweisen.

Auch der Junge grinste erleichtert, drückte die großen Hände noch einmal kurz und ließ dann los. In Schweigen gingen beide weiter, doch diesmal war es nicht die bedrückende Stille des Zweifels, sondern die freundliche Ruhe, deren Friede mehr aussagte als jeder Satz.

Dennoch konnte Inuel, als sie sich langsam der Siedlung näherten, seine Redelust nicht länger unterdrücken. "Weißt du, ich htnchgdt–"

__

Ich wünschte wirklich, er würde das lassen! schrie sein Geist entrüstet, als Legolas' Hand blitzschnell hochschnellte und sich auf seinen Mund preßte. Der Prinz starrte aber beunruhigt voraus, wo schon die Helle der Siedlung zu erkennen war, und vergaß seine Hand, bis der Junge wieder zu reden versuchte und dabei immer lauter wurde: "Lflfwffldndf? Knftmm–"

"Wirst du wohl still sein?" fuhr Legolas wispernd herum.

"Nmmdlndffg!" schimpfte der Junge still und zeigte böse auf die Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

Der Prinz nickte, legte aber erst zwei Finger der anderen Hand auf seine eigenen Lippen, ehe er den Mund des Jungen befreite. Halb befürchtete er einen Aufstand, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, aber zu seiner Zufriedenheit blieb der Wortschwall erstaunlich leise.

"Mach das nicht immer!" fauchte Inuel. "Weißt du, wie mich das erschreckt? Wieso sagst du nicht einfach, daß ich still sein soll, das würde doch viel besser funktionieren! Und überhaupt, was ist eigentlich los? Wenn du nicht willst, daß ich mit dir rede, dann sag es eben gleich. Weißt du …"

Zuerst wollte Legolas die Rede geduldig ertragen, bis dem Jungen die Luft ausging, doch sein Atem schien unwahrscheinlich lange zu reichen. Er war versucht, erneut seine Hand zu gutem Zwecke einzusetzen, riß sich aber zusammen und probierte die vorgeschlagene Alternative aus: "Sei still."

Zu seiner Überraschung funktionierte es tatsächlich.Mit dem Kopf deutete er zur Siedlung und erklärte leise: "Da ist jemand, hört sich nach einer großen Gruppe an. Ich gehe nachsehen. Du bleibst hier!" Eilig streifte er den störenden Rucksack ab und legte ihn auf die Füße seines Freundes. "Und keine Bewegung, klar?"

Nickend fror der Junge ein, wie er stand, doch seine Hände krampften sich in Legolas' Hemd.

"Was ist?" fragte der Prinz unruhig. "Sag schon."

"Bitte greif sie nicht an, wenn es zu viele sind."

Der Krieger lachte leise. "Zu viele?"

"Versprich es!" Die Finger verstärkten ihren Griff.

"Na gut", lenkte Legolas ein, bevor der ängstliche Junge noch den Stoff seines Hemdes zerfetzte. "Vielleicht sind es ja Freunde. Aber wenn nicht, in Ordnung – wenn es zu viele sind, greife ich sie nicht an."

"Versprochen?"

"Ja", nickte der blonde Elb, "versprochen. Jetzt laß mich los, damit ich nachsehen kann."

Zögernd gab Inuel den sicheren Griff auf und verharrte auf der Stelle, während sich der Prinz lautlos von ihm entfernte. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, daß es für 'zu viele' keine bestimmte Zahl gab und er seinem Freund kein Versprechen abgenommen hatte für den Fall, daß die anderen zuerst angriffen.

*******

Kurz vor der Siedlung verließ Legolas den offensichtlichen Pfad und näherte sich dem freien Platz unbemerkt durch das dichte Buschwerk am Rande. Er sah sie auf den ersten Blick: Zwerge verursachten die vielfachen, aber unaufdringlichen Geräusche, welche den Krieger alarmiert hatten. Zwar sprachen sie nicht oder nur kaum, und dann sehr leise, doch sie durchsuchten vorsichtig die Trümmer der Behausungen, wobei sie niedergeschlagen und lustlos wirkten.

Zweiundzwanzig an der Zahl, wie der Prinz schnell ausmachte, trugen sie ausnahmslos volle Rüstung und waren bewaffnet bis an die Zähne. Ihr Alter konnte der Elb nicht leicht abschätzen, doch der Verbund erweckte den Eindruck einer engeren Sippe, weswegen er eilig ihre Monturen nach Zeichen des Oberhauptes absuchte. Jedoch nicht eine wies solche auf, und niemand bewegte sich mit der Würde, Erfahrung oder Kommandokraft eines Anführers.

Legolas ertappte sich dabei, wie er in kalter Wut wünschte, die Geister der Elben wären mehr als nur das, um sich an den Plünderern zu rächen. Denn selbst wenn sie nicht die ursprünglichen Angreifer wären, so stammten sie doch zumindest von deren Volk, welches die Elben heimlich attackiert und ausgelöscht hatte. Vielleicht waren sie zurückgekommen, um nach Schätzen zu suchen, die ihnen beim ersten Mal entgangen waren; womöglich hatte Ankulan in seiner Voraussicht das Wertvollste des Stammes bereits in das Höhlenlager in den Bergen in Sicherheit gebracht.

__

Dann war er erfolglos, euer Raubzug, freute sich der Prinz schadenfroh. _Und ich lasse nicht zu, daß ihr je findet, wonach ihr hier unter den Überresten der Toten schändet. Statt dessen …_

In einer einzigen Bewegung zog er den Bogen aus seinen Schnallen und zwei Pfeile aus dem Köcher, legte an und spannte die lange Sehne, bis sie im Wind zirpend vibrierte. Dann überflog er seine Gegner und zögerte. _Sind es zu viele?_ Zweiundzwanzig Zwerge, und vielleicht noch irgendwo ein Anführer, welchen er nicht sah, womöglich mit Garde. _Also fünfundzwanzig._ Legolas lächelte eisig. Im Krieg hatte er in den meisten Schlachten mehr als nur fünfundzwanzig Gegner bekämpft. _Es sind nicht zu viele. Welche zuerst?_

Mit dem Geschick eines erfahrenen Strategen bedachte Legolas die Aufstellung und Rüstung der Zwerge. Er müßte sehr genau treffen, um mit Pfeilen eine so große Anzahl wie möglich gleich auszuschalten, denn die übrigen würden sich sofort auf ihn stürzen, und im Nahkampf war sein Bogen nichts wert.

Am rechten Rand der Lichtung entdeckte er zwei offenbar jüngere Zwerge mit nur leichter Rüstung, die von ihm aus gesehen direkt hintereinander knieten. Ein weiterer stand hinter ihnen und wies sie leise an, während die zwei in den Trümmern von Ankulans Heim wühlten. Legolas neigte seine Waffe in leichtem Winkel, zielte, und ließ los.

Die Pfeile saßen perfekt: Der untere durchbohrte auf seinem Weg beide Hälse der Jüngeren und blieb dann stecken, so daß sie ungelenk aneinander hingen. Sie starben nicht sofort, da der Schaft das Blut bremste, doch sie waren bewegungsunfähig, und wenn sie den Pfeil entfernten, lebten sie nicht mehr lange. Das zweite Holz durchbohrte den ebenfalls ungeschützten Hals des stehenden Zwerges mit voller Wucht und verließ ihn auf der anderen Seite, wodurch aus beiden Wunden dickes Blut über die Jüngeren spritzte. Einen Moment starrte der Ältere verdutzt auf die Gefallenen, ehe er selbst in die Knie ging und das Bewußtsein verlor.

Ehe die übrigen Zwerge bemerkten, was geschah, hatte der Krieger mit einem weiteren Schuß noch zwei Zwerge erwischt, einen in die Stirn – der war sofort tot – und einen in die Brust, wo aber eine verborgene Rüstung den Pfeil aufhielt. Dieser war es auch, der ihn zuerst entdeckte und mit wilden Gebrüll auf den Angreifer losstürmte.

Behende erkletterte der gewandte Elb den nächsten Baum, hielt auf dem ersten Ast inne und kniete in eine stabile Haltung, um aus halbwegs sicherer Stellung weitere Pfeile abzuschießen. Jedoch standen die Bäume nicht dicht an der Siedlung, und die Zwerge, welche den überraschenden Schützen noch nicht entdeckt hatten, suchten eilig Deckung auf. Diejenigen aber, welche ihn verfolgten, gerieten bald in einen unpassenden Winkel, so daß der Prinz vergeblich gegen ihre Brustpanzer und Helme schoß. Einen Unvorsichtigen traf er im Gesicht, doch die meisten wußten ihre Rüstungen und Schilde besser zu nutzen.

Legolas kämpfte zum ersten Mal gegen einen Haufen Zwerge. Im Krieg waren die Gegner zumeist Orks, Trolle und andere Schattenwesen. Nur hin und wieder war er in offenem Gelände einer Gruppe Zwerge begegnet (denn sie reisten selten allein), doch die verhielten sich neutral, wenngleich kühl. Der Kampfstil der Zwerge überraschte ihn, auch wenn er schon einiges von ihnen gehört und gelesen hatte.

Anders als die meist in riesigen Horden auftretenden anderen Feinde, welche sich häufig nur auf ihre Anzahl und einen Führer verließen, waren die entschlossenen Zwerge nämlich nicht dumm – jeder einzelne kämpfte nach eigenem kühnen Plan, und doch ergänzten ihre Züge einander auf beeindruckende Weise. Eine ihrer klügsten Taktiken war es, alle seine Pfeile einzusammeln, sofern sie nicht in noch lebenden Gefährten steckten. Eine solche Vorgehensweise beraubte den Prinzen schnell seiner Munition, und selbst ein geschicktes Manöver könnte sie jetzt nicht zurückholen. Seine Feinde wußten das und harrten geduldig aus, bis er gezwungen war, entweder die Flucht zu ergreifen oder sich auf einen Nahkampf einzulassen.

__

Wie viele sind es noch? überlegte der Prinz und zählte schnell. _Mindestens zwei tot, vielleicht auch drei … vier bewegungsunfähig und … drei, sechs … sieben sind verletzt._ Damit konnte er über die Hälfte der Feinde als ernste Gegner ausschließen. _Sie kämpfen mit Äxten und Kriegsmessern, aber ich habe außer meinem Dolch und dem Kurzschwert noch das Schwert aus dem Lager, also größere Reichweite. Schneller bin ich auch … Ich wage es!_ entschied er rasch, schlang den Bogen über die Schultern und ließ ihn durch die Schnallen gleiten, ehe er sich leicht aufrichtete und auf einen freien Platz zu seinen Füßen sprang, mit dem Rücken zum Stamm.

Vielleicht fiel sein Entschluß ein wenig überhastet, denn in der Eile seiner Gedanken hatte er eine wichtige Tatsache nicht in Betracht gezogen. Eine Tatsache, die nur auf ein Volk zutraf und das Kriegsglück eines Mannes, der sie nicht bedachte, schnell wenden konnte. Als Legolas den Boden berührte und zu kämpfen begann, erinnerte er sich daran.

Zwerge, sofern nicht tödlich verwundet, schlugen sich auch verletzt so gut wie jeder Gesunde.

Es waren mindestens fünfzehn. Mit einem Instinkt für die Umgebung, wie ihn nur Elben entwickeln und nutzen konnten, spürte Legolas ihren Aufbruch an der heißen Energie der Wut und Kampflust, welche die Luft erfüllte. Fast steckte sie ihn an, doch er wehrte sich gegen das Fieber und behielt einen kühlen Kopf, als seine Gegner sich im Rudel wie Wölfe auf das umzingelte Reh stürzten.

Allerdings war der Elbenkrieger kein Reh, sondern wehrte sich mit Hieben und Stichen wie kaum eine Wolfsbeute es vermochte. Sehr schnell erkannte er verschiedene Vorteile der Zwerge: Ihre stählernen Rüstungen zu durchstoßen erwies sich als nahezu unmöglich, und ihre Hälse zu erwischen ebenfalls, denn sie duckten sich flink unter seinen langen Hieben hinweg – was ihnen gerade durch ihre geringe Körpergröße erleichtert wurde, denn Legolas hatte Mühe, sich darauf einzustellen.

Gewohnt an ebenbürtige Gegner wie die Orks oder aber viel größere wie Trolle oder auch Nachtjäger, die hauptsächlich von oben angreifenden Spinnen, hielt er seine Waffen stets in leichtem Winkel aufwärts und fuhr so über die Köpfe der Zwerge, ohne sie zu treffen. Natürlich hatte der Prinz seine Kämpfe nicht durch Fehler überlebt, stellte sich daher auf die Situation ein und packte sowohl Schwert als auch Dolch so, daß die kleinen Finger an der Klingenseite lagen. So hieb er rückwärts, und erstes Blut floß, doch die Rüstungen durchbrach er damit trotzdem nicht, und selbst hatte er keine.

Einer der Zwerge warf plötzlich mit einem Morgenstern, welcher Legolas schmerzhaft in der Seite traf und ihn zu Boden warf. Eilends rollte er sich ab und sah am Boden für einen Augenblick nur Stiefel und Beine, ungeschützt von Wade bis Oberschenkel, wo die schweren Röcke endeten. Er schnaubte verächtlich und durchtrennte mit einer Bewegung vier Kniekehlen, wodurch zwei Zwerge zu Boden gingen noch ehe Legolas wieder aufrecht stand.

Gesicht und Haar von Staub und Blut verschmiert und bespritzt, seine Kleidung in dunklem Feindesblut getränkt, dessen Gestank ein wildes Feuer in seinem Herzen entfachte, begegnete der Elb mit doppelter Kraft dem ebenso heiß aufflammenden nächsten Angriff. Seine Schnelligkeit und rasches Denken waren seine stärksten Waffen, und so duckte und sprang er zwischen ihren Reihen umher, daß nicht selten die Zwerge ihr Ziel aus den Augen verloren und in dem engen Ring ihre Schläge die Gefährten erwischten.

Auch sie lernten, und bald darauf hatten sie Legolas auf den offenen Platz gedrängt und rings eingekreist, und noch immer kämpften sie im Dutzend gegen nur einen Feind, doch keiner unter ihnen war mehr unverletzt, während alles Blut am blonden Elb von Zwergen stammte. Endlos zog sich die Schlacht, wildes Feuer gegen kalte Wut, bis schon die Sonne sich langsam im Westen verkroch und ihre glutroten Strahlen wie Tränen auf die Siedlung fielen.

Der Prinz begann zu ermüden, kaum merklich, doch er spürte seine Bewegungen zögernd werden und seine Schläge daneben treffen, und schließlich erwischte ihn ein heftiger Hieb an der Hüfte und zog auch bei ihm erstes Blut. Die Verletzung war nicht bedrohlich, da er schon im Ausweichen begriffen war, doch es schien ihm eine Warnung, denn obgleich er viele der Zwerge verwundet hatte, hieben sie mit unverminderter Kraft auf ihn ein, und nur zwei hatte er noch zu Boden geschlagen.

Ein verzweifelter Schlag seinerseits schlug den Kampfarm eines Zwerges an der Schulter durch, doch der Elb taumelte ob des verlorenen Widerstandes, und ehe der Zwerg in die Knie ging, stach er mit der linken Hand ein Messer zwischen Legolas' Rippen. Im Fallen zog er es wieder heraus, damit der Gegner mehr Blut verlor.

Der Prinz aber rollte über ihn und aus dem Kreis der Angreifer hinaus. Während er sich aufrichtete, fühlte er ein kaltes Brennen, welches sich langsam von seiner Wunde ausbreitete, und er wußte, daß das Gift ihn bald lähmen würde. Ein mörderisches Grinsen antwortete den Zwergen auf ihre heimtückische List; und sie wichen allesamt zurück, so furchtbar war der Elb anzuschauen, als er sich der Kriegslust ganz ergab.

Nun gab es nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er griff sie an und hieb einem den Kopf ab und einem ein Bein, und ihre Furcht machte sie schwach für einen Augenblick, doch dann fingen sie sich und schlugen ebenso wild zurück. Legolas spürte mehrmals die Schneide ihrer Äxte, die Dornen des Morgensterns an seiner Brust und schwere Keulen in seiner Seite, doch den Schmerz ignorierte er oder nutzte ihn, um den Zorn anzufeuern, welcher ihn stark machte. Zuletzt traf ihn ein heißer Stich in der Schulter und blieb stecken, so daß er den Arm nicht bewegen konnte, und noch einmal entkam er dem Kreis und griff, noch in der Hocke, an seine Schulter.

Wo seine Hand an einem Holzschaft gefror.

Im gleichen Moment sah er auf und kreuzte seinen Blick mit dem Schützen.

Inuel stand gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der verwirrten Zwerge, den Bogen noch in Schußposition und den Pfeilarm angewinkelt. Bestürzt blickte er dem Prinzen direkt in die Augen, als Legolas den Pfeil ruckhaft aus seinem Fleisch zog und sich erhob.

Zwischen ihnen wandten sich die Zwerge unsicher von einem Elb zum anderen, zuerst überrascht von dem neuen Angreifer. Dann verstanden sie, daß der Neuankömmling auf ihren zähen Gegner, einen Krieger seines eigenen Volkes, geschossen hatte, und Unverständnis hinderte sie am Handeln. Außerdem wankten sie in der Entscheidung, wen sie nun attackieren sollten, wodurch sie dem Elben eine lange Pause gewährten.

Fast andächtig drehte und betrachtete Legolas den blutigen Pfeil. _Das ist es also._ Er hob seine Augen von der Metallspitze und musterte den Verräter. _Hast du Angst, weil du daneben geschossen hast?_ richtete er die stumme Frage an den Jungen, der nun beide Arme verzagt sinken ließ. _Das solltest du._ Als Legolas seinen Bogen ergriff, fiel die Waffe Inuels zu Boden. _Es wäre besser gewesen, hättest du richtig getroffen._ Der Prinz brachte den Bogen in Schußposition.

Obwohl er blitzschnell dachte und handelte, wirkten alle seine Bewegungen für ihn so langsam, als führe er sie in tiefem Wasser aus. _Wie seltsam,_ sinnierte er mit der gelassenen Ruhe eines Verdammten, der alle Furcht hinter sich ließ in dem Moment, da sein vorhergesagtes Schicksal sich erfüllte, _ich bin gar nicht überrascht._ Legolas legte den Pfeil an und beobachtete, wie in Inuels Augen Entsetzen trat, dann Angst, und schließlich, wie sein Kopf sank und die Lider sich schlossen.

Gleichmütig zog Legolas den Pfeil an. _Wenigstens kann ich mich noch rächen, ehe ich falle._ Schon surrte die Sehne in hohem Ton, und der Prinz zielte am Schaft und dem blutigen Metall entlang zwischen Inuels Augen, die sich unerwartet wieder öffneten, voller Trauer und der ergebenen Reue des Sünders, der alle Hoffnung für sich verloren wußte.

Legolas zog seine Brauen zusammen, kaum merklich, und warf dem Jungen einen frostigen, unnahbaren Blick zu, verlagerte die Finger am Bogen in einer letzten Justierung – und entließ den Pfeil in sein Ziel.

*******

Nachdem der Prinz außer Sicht geriet, stand Inuel lange, ohne sich zu rühren oder aus Richtung der Siedlung verdächtige Geräusche zu vernehmen. Irgendwann ermüdeten seine Beine in ihrer verkrampften Stellung, so daß sich der Junge, erschöpft von Anstrengung und Sorge, auf den Boden setzte. Seinen eigenen schweren Rucksack ließ er zu Boden gleiten, den von Legolas aber drückte der verlassene Elb eng an sich, und bald darauf fiel er in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf.

Lautes Gebrüll schreckte ihn viel später auf, als die Sonne schon versunken war und nur vereinzelte Wolken lodernden Flammen gleich am Himmel entlangzogen wie die Fackelreihen eines mächtigen Heeres. Inuel sprang auf und rannte zur Lichtung, besorgt und ärgerlich in gleichem Maße: _Er hat es versprochen! Verdammt,_ als er über einen Stein stolperte und stürzte, _wie kann er sich auf eine Schlacht einlassen, wenn es so viele sind, daß sie ihn jetzt noch beschäftigen? _Eilig rappelte er sich auf und stürmte auf die Lichtung gerade in dem Augenblick, als ein Zwerg sein Messer in die Seite des Prinzen grub.

Sein Geist schrie auf. Der Krieger jedoch schien die Verletzung wegzustecken, als hätte er sich mit einer Nadel gestochen, und als Legolas' Gesicht sich in tödlicher Raserei verzog, zuckte auch Inuel zusammen, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag versetzt. Wie versteinert verfolgte er die gewaltigen Hiebe des Prinzen, sah das besessene Funkeln in seinen Augen und die unheimliche Begeisterung, mit der sein bisher sanfter Freund den Kampf zu genießen schien.

Inuel beobachtete, wie die Waffen der Gegner ihr Ziel fanden und unbeachtet Schaden anrichteten, und endlich fiel die Starre von ihm, denn er erkannte, daß Legolas so nicht gewinnen konnte. _Und vielleicht nicht mal will._ Hastig griff der Junge nach seinem Bogen und hielt ihn so, wie er es oft auf dem Trainingsplatz gesehen hatte. Auch ein Pfeil war schnell angelegt, und mit aller Kraft zog Inuel die Sehne nach hinten.

Weiter als bis zur Hälfte des Pfeilschaftes gelang es ihm jedoch nicht, und er ahnte, daß es nicht genügen würde. Doch in dem Getümmel hatte ihn noch niemand gemerkt, also ging er einige Schritte näher, zielte auf den Zwerg mit der stacheligen Metallkugel und gab den Pfeil frei.

Nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte der Junge einen Bogen benutzt.

Er wußte nichts über Reibung und Wind, über Kraft und Spannung oder über Winkel bei Anlegen und Zielen. Alles was er schnell begriffen hatte war, wie elegant die Bogenschützen aussahen und wie mühelos sie jedesmal ins Schwarze trafen. Natürlich hatte er daraus geschlossen, daß dieser Sport den Elben einfach im Blut lag. Seine erste wahre Lektion stellte daher eine Enttäuschung dar, da er das Ziel verfehlte.

Mit doppelter Härte schlug sie zu, weil er seinen einzigen Freund verletzte.

Und mit unfaßbarer Gewalt erschütterte diese Erkenntnis Inuels Seele, als er sich an ihr Gespräch am Morgen erinnerte. An die leichtfertige Warnung, welche jetzt wie ein Echo in seinem Verstand hallte: _Ich könnte dich damit erschießen._ Die Sekunden dehnten sich in eine Ewigkeit aus.

Kraftlos sanken seine Arme am Körper hinab; taube Finger verloren den Bogen aus ihrem Griff. Entsetzt sah er Legolas auf ihn anlegen. _Das ist es also._ Inuel wußte seinen Tod nahe, doch er fürchtete nicht die Nachwelt, sondern bangte um die Seele seines Freundes, wenn dieser den Fehlschuß eines Tages als Versehen erkannte. Hoffnungslos senkte er den Blick.

Keine Entschuldigung würde Legolas ihm jetzt abnehmen, noch gäbe es spätere Gelegenheit dazu. _Ich vertrau dir,_ hörte er die zitternde Stimme noch einmal sagen, und dazu die stumme Frage: _Kann ich das?_ Inuel erinnerte sich an sein Vorhaben und begriff, daß er selbst es zunichte gemacht hatte, noch ehe er damit begann. Langsam hob er den Kopf und suchte Legolas' Augen am anderen Ende des blutigen Pfeiles.

__

Ich habe versagt, gab er still zu. _Ich wollte deinen Glauben an die Freundschaft wecken, doch jetzt glaubst du dich verraten. Und nun werde ich niemals eine Chance haben, dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen._ Der eisige Ausdruck in den Zügen des Prinzen stach den Jungen tief ins Herz. Doch die Kälte traf nicht nur ihn; sie fraß sich auch in die Seele des blonden Elben, welchen Ankulan für den Boten des Lichts gehalten hatte. _Was wird nun aus dir werden, Legolas? Und ist es meine Schuld?_

Als der Pfeil die Sehne verließ, schnappte die Zeit wieder in ihren normalen Verlauf.

Verdutzt beobachtete Inuel, wie das Geschoß sich in die Stirn eines Zwergen bohrte und am Hinterkopf mit einem hellen Klang gegen die Innenseite des metallenen Helmes traf. Der Zwerg wankte noch einen Moment, in welchem Legolas seinen Blick starr auf den Jungen richtete, bis dieser zu ihm aufschaute.

"Das hast du nicht erwartet, oder?" grinste er schief.

Dann sank er stöhnend auf die Knie, während auch der Erschossene scheppernd zu Boden ging. Der klägliche Rest der Gegner warf sich augenblicklich siegessicher auf den halb gelähmten Elben, welcher noch immer mit schwachen Schlägen ausholte, und begrub ihn unter sich.

"Nein!" schrie Inuel und stürzte sich ebenfalls in das Getümmel, doch ein kräftiger Rippenstoß von einem der Zwerge schleuderte ihn schnell zurück. "Aufhören!" forderte er vergebens, griff nach ein paar handgroßen Steinen und schmetterte sie den Zwergen im Näherkommen zielsicher gegen die Helme. Einer taumelte benommen zurück, und Inuel fing das spöttische Lächeln des Prinzen auf. "Das hast du nicht erwartet, oder?" murmelte er.

Doch der Zwerg erholte sich bald und näherte sich gereizt, um mit dem lächerlichen Lümmel kurzen Prozeß zu machen. Es war der mit dem Morgenstern, welchen er geschickt um Inuels Beine schlang und den Jungen so zu Fall brachte. Inuel drehte sich mühsam und sah, daß auch Legolas inzwischen reglos am Boden lag, mit offenen Augen und zuckenden Muskeln, doch bewegungsunfähig. Der größte Zwerg hob eine enorme Kampfaxt über seinen Kopf …

"NEIIIIN!" brüllte der Junge und versuchte zu kriechen. Tränen verschleierten plötzlich seinen Blick. Den starken Griff des Zwerges in seinem Nacken gewahrte er kaum, als er einen Arm nach Legolas ausstreckte: "Ihr dürft ihn mir nicht wegnehmen! HÖRT AUUUUF!"

Der Prinz lächelte.

Der Zwerg schlug zu.

Inuel schloß die Augen.

Alles Lebendige schwieg.

Inmitten der Stille erscholl ein Ruf in Zwergensprache.

Und zuletzt das dumpfe Geräusch der einschlagenden Axt.

___________________

A/N: So, Sally, ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß du auch hier wieder richtig auf _meine_ Lieblingsstelle tippst. ^^ Aber wer weiß, womöglich werden die letzten Zeilen das andere überschatten. 

Gnade! *schon mal in Deckung geh* Bitte macht mich nicht auch einen Kopf kürzer; Legolas kann sich das leisten, aber ich _bin_ doch schon so klein! ^^"

'Jemand' ermahnte mich, lieber nicht so schnell zu updaten, weil die Leser nicht hinterher kommen. Okay. Dann laß ich euch erst mal etwas Zeit, um alle bis hierher zu kommen. Schreibt mir das einfach im Review, wenn ihr soweit seid, in Ordnung? Also, das müßten … *abzähl* … mindestens sechs sein, nicht wahr? *vorfreu* Ach, ich hab euch ja alle so lieb! *^.^*

Eure Mel

Ach so, und was das Ende angeht – tja, ääähhhmmm … ups?


	9. über die Gnade des Schicksals

A/N: *seufz* Ich warn euch gleich, allzu erfolgreich war ich mit dem Umschreiben vermutlich nicht. Vielleicht ist es ein wenig düsterer, aber verständlicher? Das müßt ihr wohl selbst entscheiden. (Ja ja, ich weiß, man kann nicht zweimal zum gleichen Kapitel reviewen, aber ihr kennt ja meine Mailadresse. ^.~) Zwei kleine Szenen habe ich eingefügt, die vorher nicht dabei waren. Ansonsten nur hier und da umformuliert. Daher bin ich keinem böse, der meint, das nochmal zu lesen müsse nicht sein. *nick* Ging mir nämlich beim Korrekturlesen genauso. ^^"

Disclaimer: Tolkien legte das Aussehen fest, ich fügte Gefühl hinzu. Ist doch fair, oder? 

Rating: PG-13 (für Verletzungen – ähm, und ob es hier Andeutungen gibt, überlaß ich eurer Phantasie ^.~)

___________________

**__**

Früchte der Furcht

Kapitel Neun

Nach einer Weile änderte sich das Schweigen, und die Stimmung des Triumphes wich einer Haltung von Ehrfurcht. Schwere, träge Schritte, wie von einer uralten, lange lebensmüden Person näherten sich langsam. Inuel lag am Boden mit geschlossenen Augen, um den Anblick seines toten Freundes nicht sehen zu müssen, doch als die Schritte an seiner Seite innehielten, übermannte ihn die Neugier, und er öffnete die Lider.

Zuerst erblickte er Legolas' Kopf, mit dem selben Lächeln wie zuvor, welches gleichsam festgefroren auf seinen Lippen lag. Zu seiner Überraschung saß der Kopf noch fest am Körper, und die Axt steckte dicht vor seinem Hals tief im festen Boden. Nur aus einem winzigen, unbedeutenden Kratzer floß ein einzelner Tropfen Blut.

Plötzlich drehte sich seine Welt, als eine alte, wenngleich sehr kräftige Hand Inuels Hemd über der Brust packte und ihn ruckhaft herum riß, wobei der Zwergengreis gleichzeitig seinen Oberkörper aufwärts zog. Dabei kam sein runzliges, ledernes Gesicht dem Jungen immer näher, und Inuel konnte in dem sicheren Griff nicht zurückweichen. Die tiefschwarzen Augen schienen ihn zu verschlingen, und der stohgelbe, strubbelige Bart mit seinen zwei geflochtenen Strähnen kitzelte sein Kinn. Außerdem stank der Zwerg beachtlich.

Seines Wissens hatte Inuel noch niemals einen Zwerg aus der Nähe gesehen, doch der penetrante Geruch zerrte eine lange verschüttete, verschwommene Erinnerung vor sein geistiges Auge. Sie überlagerte das Antlitz des Greisen mit einem anderen bärtigen Gesicht, jünger und faltenlos, aber mit dem gleichen struppigen Bart, wenn auch etwas dunkler und viel kürzer. Inuel sah kleine Hände nach den Zöpfen grapschen und neigte seinen Kopf seitwärts, halb verstört und halb ängstlich, aber hauptsächlich neugierig. Ohne sein Zutun hoben sich seine Hände, als die Erinnerung und die Gegenwart ineinanderflossen, und er zupfte prüfend an den geflochtenen Strähnen, um festzustellen, ob sie echt waren oder angeklebt.

Die Lippen des Zwerges verzogen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln, was den Bann brach, denn das Gesicht aus Inuels Erinnerung hatte nie gelächelt. Erschrocken ließ er den Bart los und starrte den Alten furchtsam an; der aber ließ vom Hemd des Jungen ab und umfaßte andächtig die größeren Hände.

"Du bist es wirklich", murmelte er in klarem Sindarin. Ohne Vorwarnung legte er Inuel seine Pranken auf die Schultern und zerrte den noch sitzenden Elben in eine enge Umarmung.

Nicht nur die unheimliche Geste dieses Feindes, sondern vor allem der intensive Geruch überwältigte den Jungen, und angeekelt schob er den Zwerg respektlos von sich. "Bäh", machte er kindisch. Dann wandte er sich zu Legolas um und bemerkte den entsetzten Ausdruck in dessen Augen, wodurch ihm erst klar wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. Was überhaupt gerade geschehen war. _Der Zwerg hat gesagt …_

"Ja, du bist es wirklich!" wiederholte der Greis laut lachend. "Das hätte ich nicht zu träumen gewagt."

Furchtsam blinzelte der Junge den noch immer grinsenden Zwerg an. "Wer soll ich sein?"

Bei der ernsten Frage wich die Belustigung aus dem greisen Gesicht und wurde durch leichte Verwirrung ersetzt: "Das weißt du nicht? Du bist doch von hier, oder?"

"Wir kommen aus Düsterwald", schüttelte Inuel den Kopf und begann zögernd, die Kette des Morgensterns von seinen Knöcheln zu lösen.

Der Zwerg strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. "Den Fluß runter", murmelte er schließlich hinein. "Dann ist alles verloren. Und ich hatte schon geglaubt, sie hätten – he!"

Während der Greis seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Inuel sich befreit und war aufgesprungen, um an Legolas' Seite zu rennen. Doch auf halbem Weg versperrten ihm drei immer noch wütende Zwerge mit erhobenen Waffen den Weg, und wegen der übrigen, die pausenlos ein Adlerauge auf den gelähmten Krieger warfen, gab es offensichtlich kein Vorbeikommen an der Blockade. Beim Ausruf des ältesten Zwergen drehte ihm Inuel ärgerlich den Kopf zu.

"Was wollt ihr noch von ihm; er ist doch schon halb tot!"

"Was für ein Unsinn!" erwiderte der Zwerg schroff. "Der Elb hat ja kaum einen Kratzer abgekriegt. Meine Familie dagegen …"

Acht Gefährten waren verloren, vier gestürzt durch Pfeile in Hals oder Kopf, sein Sohn Thóben hatte den Kopf diesmal wortwörtlich verloren, und die anderen drei waren unter den ersten Opfern, verblutet im Verlaufe der Schlacht. Taben, ihr Heiler nach seinen Fähigkeiten, hatte den rechten Arm eingebüßt und hielt sich mühsam aufrecht, um den weniger stark Verletzten Anweisungen zu geben, wie sie die Pfeile aus den Hälsen der Zwillinge und Thanns zu entfernen hatten, ohne daß die Zwerge verbluteten. Auch um Kemmens verlorenes Bein kümmerte er sich, nachdem seine eigene Schulter notdürftig behandelt war. Die wenigen noch halbwegs heilen Zwerge bewachten den blonden Krieger.

"Und was ist mit dem Gift?" fragte Inuel kleinlaut nach.

Mißmutig winkte der Zwerg ab. "Lähmt bloß eine Weile."

"Warum lassen sie mich dann nicht zu meinem Fr–" Unerwartet blieb dem Jungen das Wort im Hals stecken, also ersetzte er es eilig: "Begleiter?"

Eine Weile beäugte der Zwerg den schlaksigen Kleinen aufmerksam, ehe er schwer seufzte. "Wird wohl nichts schaden. Womöglich kannst du ja sein heißes Blut beruhigen." Damit nickte er den blockierenden Zwergen zu, welche grummelnd den Weg freigaben.

Inuel setzte sich vorsichtig in Bewegung. Als er zwischen den Kleineren hindurch trat, wirbelte sein Kopf mißtrauisch von einer Seite zur anderen, bis er sich hinter den Prinzen kniete, dessen Oberkörper er gedankenlos anhob und wie ein Schild an seine Brust drückte. Argwöhnisch ließ er den Blick über die nahen, bedrohlich schnaufenden und murmelnden Zwerge schweifen, ehe er seinem Freund ins Gesicht sah.

"Wirst du sterben, Legolas?" wisperte er ängstlich.

"Nnnn", kam ein undeutlicher Ton zurück. Seine klaren, beruhigenden Augen verrieten dem Jungen mehr.

Inuel atmete erleichtert auf. "Dann bist du soweit in Ordnung?"

"Mm hmm."

"Tut dir was weh?"

Die blauen Augen rollten demonstrativ himmelwärts.

"Ja, schon gut … dumme Frage", sah Inuel ein. Suchend schaute er sich um und entdeckte den Greis keine vier Schritt neben ihm. "Bist du sicher, daß er sich bald wieder bewegen kann?"

"Hnnnl!" ermahnte ihn ein strenger Laut des Prinzen.

Daraufhin flüsterte der Junge, ohne seinen Blick von dem alten Zwerg abzuwenden: "Er scheint nicht böse zu sein, Legolas. Sonst wären wir beide jetzt tot, oder? Vielleicht hilft er dir ja."

"Nur keine Sorge, Kleiner", kam der Greis näher und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, "die Starre klingt schnell ab. Allerdings bin ich gar nicht sicher, ob das so hilfreich sein wird." Betroffen überflog den Rest seiner Familie. "Dein Freund hat uns ganz schön zugesetzt."

"Ihr hättet ihn eben nicht angreifen sollen", zuckte Inuel gleichgültig die Schultern. Er bemerkte nicht, wie der Prinz reuig die Augen schloß.

Der Greis fuhr herum: "Wir ihn?"

Augenblicklich legte sich Inuels Stirn in Falten, und er starrte den Schlaf vortäuschenden Prinzen an. "Du hast es versprochen, verdammt!"

Zaghaft öffneten sich die Lider. Aus den hellblauen Tiefen begegnete Inuel – verstärkt durch das eingefrorene Lächeln – ein schelmisches Funkeln, das gleichzeitig den Fehler einsah und hoffend um Verzeihung bat.

Seufzend schüttelte Inuel den Kopf. "Du bist unmöglich." Aber er drückte nachgiebig Legolas' Schulter.

"Hhff", zuckte der Prinz zusammen.

Um ein Haar hätte Inuel ihn fallen lassen. "Oh! Tut mir leid." Jetzt war es an ihm, sich zu entschuldigen: "Ich … ich wollte nicht …" Er stockte, als Legolas' Finger sich in den Stoff seiner Hose krallten.

"Hnnnl …" Das ewige Lächeln maskierte die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation, doch die Stimme des Prinzen klang verständnisvoll, nicht ärgerlich. Eher ein wenig schicksalsergeben. Mühsam versuchte er, die Zunge zu bewegen, und brachte hervor: "Dh bisd nnmmglich!"

Neben ihm erklang ein seltsam verhaltenes Glucksen, welches der Junge nicht sofort deuten konnte. Erst nach und nach begriff er, daß der Greis wohl nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich dem Humor der Situation hingeben oder seine ernste Miene beibehalten sollte. Mit beiden Händen unterdrückte er das aufkeimende Lachen. Indessen benötigte Inuel einen Moment, um den Satz zu übersetzen. Als er die Worte erkannte, verfärbten sich seine Wangen dunkelrot. "Entschuldige", murmelte er.

Die amüsierten Augen des blonden Elb wanderten am Gesicht seines Freundes vorbei zu dem Greis, bei dessen Anblick sie einen fragenden Ausdruck annahmen.

Widerwillig starrte der Zwerg zurück. Zwar erkannte er die Frage, weigerte sich aber stur, gerade dieses Thema mit einem ihm fremden Elben zu erörtern, der seine Familie obendrein auf einen ungerechtfertigten Verdacht hin ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen hatte. Außerdem hatte er eben erfahren, daß der Blonde nicht einmal aus dieser Gegend stammte und daher kein Recht hatte, sich in die Angelegenheit einzumischen.

Die Ursache des Schweigens erratend, ließ der Elb seinen Blick zurück zu dem jüngeren wandern, wobei er eine Bitte oder Forderung hineinlegte.

Natürlich, der Junge hatte alles Recht der Welt, eine Antwort zu erhalten. Wenn er die Frage äußerte, würde der Zwerg ihm alles erzählen. Dazu war er schließlich hier. Nur würde er den Kleinen vorzugsweise allein sprechen. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er, wie der Junge in die hellblauen Augen seines Freundes schaute. Die Aufforderung darin schien er komplett zu übersehen.

Der Zwerg seufzte. Wie es aussah, würde der Junge wohl doch nicht fragen. Offensichtlich waren ihm die merkwürdigen Umstände völlig gleichgültig, und wenn die Geschichte heute noch erzählt werden sollte, würde er letztendlich wohl doch selbst beginnen müssen. Krieger hin oder her. Er räusperte sich.

"Am besten stelle ich uns erst einmal vor", entschied er mürrisch. "Mein Name ist Thromm, und der Haufen da meine Familie … nun, was davon übrig ist. Wir sind aus den Grauen Bergen." Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: "Verbannt."

Legolas ließ seinen Blick über die lange zerstörte Siedlung schweifen und eine Weile auf Inuel haften, ehe er eine weitere stumme Frage an Thromm richtete. _Warum? Warum seid ihr hierher gekommen? Wolltet ihr die Elben überfallen? Sie hätten euch mühelos überwunden … Oder wußtet ihr von ihrer Vernichtung? Und wenn ja, was wollt ihr dann hier? Und wer ist Inuel? _Obwohl sich seit dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des Greises bereits ein leiser Verdacht im flinken Verstand des Prinzen ausbreitete.

"Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte", warnte Thromm müde.

Beide Elben senkten ihren Blick kurz zum reglosen Körper des Prinzen und schauten dann, mit exakt der gleichen spöttischen Miene, in die schwarzen Augen des Zwerges. _Wir gehen nicht weg._

"Na gut", nickte der Alte. "Aber in der Zwischenzeit … Taben!"

Der jetzt Einarmige trottete über den Platz zu den Elben, hielt sich aber umsichtig einige Schritte vom Krieger fern. "Ja?"

"Alle soweit versorgt?" Als der Heiler ihm zunickte, zeigte Thromm auf den blonden Elben: "Kannst du für den da auch was tun?"

In völligem Unglauben stierten seine Kohleaugen so weit aus ihren Höhlen, daß man befürchten konnte, sie würden aus dem Kopf springen. Er musterte den Gelähmten, dessen Verschonung ihm gegen den Strich ging, und bewegte seinen Arm, als wollte er ihn mit dem anderen verschränken. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, daß er nur noch einen besaß, und die Haltung wirkte bestenfalls peinlich.

Sein Blick wurde sowohl von Legolas als auch von dem Jungen gespiegelt. Inuel erinnerte sich deutlich an den Messerstich und zog beschützend seinen Freund näher an sich, während er sich selbst etwas vorbeugte, um notfalls einem Angriff zu begegnen. "Legolas ist selbst ein Heiler", lehnte er den Vorschlag ab.

Thromm wandte sich ihm zu: "Aber er kann sich nicht bewegen, noch eine Weile."

"Wenn er wieder sprechen kann, sagt er mir, was ich machen soll." Inuels Stimme klang fest und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

"Womit willst du ihn heilen?"

"Ich … wie, womit … oh", stammelte der Junge, als ihm einfiel, daß beide Rucksäcke noch auf dem Weg lagen. Automatisch sah er in diese Richtung, und ehe er sich noch entschied, was zu sagen und zu tun war, durchschaute Thromm seine Gedanken.

"Ach, ist da euer Gepäck? In Ordnung. Taben, du brauchst dich also nicht zu bemühen, aber schick jemanden, die Sachen zu holen. Inzwischen", wandte er sich wieder an die Elben, "möchte ich beichten."

Legolas' Brauen zogen sich in dunkler Erwartung zusammen, während Inuel schweigend über das letzte Wort grübelte. Da es allerdings so aussah, als würde er dessen Bedeutung bald erfahren, entspannte er sich ein wenig und wartete darauf, daß der Greis begann. Geschichten hatte er immer gern gehört.

"Nur wenige Zwerge werden so alt wie ich", begann Thromm offenbar am falschen Ende seiner Erzählung. "Die meisten sterben in Schlachten oder durch den immerwährenden Hunger, wo ich herkomme. Was mich so lange aufrecht erhielt, war Reue ob meiner großen Schuld, und die Hoffnung auf Vergebung. Doch alle Hoffnung wurde mit der Vernichtung dieser Siedlung … zerstört." Das letzte Wort äußerte er wie einen Klagelaut an eines Freundes Totenbett.

"Als ich diese Schuld auf mich lud", fuhr er fester fort, "war ich noch jung. Tatsächlich der jüngste in der ganzen Gruppe, und wir waren viele. Achtzig der besten Krieger, aus den Graubergen zum Rauben entsandt. Ich erinnere mich deutlich: Der Winter war bereits ganz nahe, und in den Bergen herrschte schon seit Tagen Frost. Unser Volk hatte in den Monaten davor kaum noch Nahrung erhalten, und viele der Schmiede wurden so schwach, daß sie nicht mehr richtig arbeiten konnten. Der Handel wurde schlechter durch die umgehenden Gefahren. In jenen Tagen berichteten Kundschafter von diesem Tal, seiner Fülle und den reichen Bewohnern."

Ein bekümmerter Ausdruck legte sich auf Thromms Züge, als er leise gestand: "Der Regent hat nicht einen Gedanken an Handel verschwendet. Die Elben waren ihm zuwider, und es wäre ihm nur recht gewesen, wären bei dem Raubzug alle umgekommen. Aber sie waren stark; anders als wir gut genährt, und sie kannten sich hier aus. Sie haben hart gekämpft, um jede einzelne Frucht." Thromm schwieg kurz und betrachtete Legolas. "Nicht so hart wie du allerdings", fügte er respektvoll hinzu.

Dann wich dieser Respekt einem anderen, für eine andere Person: "Wie er hieß, ihr Anführer, das weiß ich nicht. Aber er war gut. Ja, verdammt gut. Hatte uns schon in der Ebene ausgemacht und seinen Stamm gut vorbereitet. Oh, sie begrüßten uns freundlich, doch als wir unsere Äxte zogen, fielen die ersten drei Dutzend noch ehe sie ihren Kampfschrei beendet hatten. Mein Vater, meine Vettern … selbst meine Brüder, und ich habe nur überlebt, weil einer von ihnen mich schützte." Die traurige Erinnerung übermannte ihn einen Moment. "Wir hatten keine Chance."

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln fuhr er fort: "Aber im Kriegswahn erkennt man so etwas meist zu spät, also schlugen wir uns erbittert durch ihre Reihen, obgleich beinahe die Hälfte unserer Gruppe schon gefallen war. Diese Hütte dort", er deutete auf Ankulans zerstörte Behausung, "haben sie am stärksten verteidigt. Dakrem, der bei uns den Befehl übernahm, glaubte, sie versteckten darin einen wertvollen Schatz. Wie ein Wahnsinniger schlug er auf die Elben ein und schickte mich los, den Schatz heimlich zu stehlen, um ihn vielleicht später gegen Nahrung zu tauschen, oder woanders welche zu kaufen wenn nötig …"

Inuel war völlig in die Geschichte versunken und wartete geduldig auf den Fortgang, doch als sich Thromms Schweigen in die Länge zog, fragte Legolas mit klarer Stimme: "Hast du ihn gefunden?"

"Oh", schrak der Greis zusammen, "schau wer wieder reden kann. Und eure Sachen sind auch schon da." Gerade wurden die Rucksäcke neben ihnen abgeladen, doch weder der Junge noch Legolas machten Anstalten, sie zu nutzen. "Gefunden?" wiederholte Thromm leise. "Nun, ich habe gesucht … kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, und nein, ich habe nichts gefunden. Draußen eskalierte der Kampf, und jemand hackte wohl mehr oder weniger versehentlich die Stützbalken der Hütte durch – mir fiel buchstäblich die Decke auf den Kopf."

Erneut schweifte sein Blick auf die Trümmer: "Sah fast so aus wie jetzt. Ich war kurz benommen, und stützte mich beim Aufstehen auf irgendeine Kiste, oder was ich dafür hielt. Gerade da schrie einer der Elben 'Neiiin!', mit solch entsetzter Lautstärke, daß es mir durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Ich blickte auf, über die Balken und Bretter ihrem Anführer ins Gesicht, und er starrte direkt zu mir zurück, ohne auf die Gegner zu achten, die ihn zu halten versuchten. Es schien, als bliebe die Zeit stehen, als alle – Elben wie Zwerge – für einen Augenblick innehielten und in unsere Ecke stierten. Bei Mahal, mir schlotterten die Knie vor Angst."

Thromm senkte den Blick und betrachtete seine rauhen Hände. "Erst da erkannte ich, woran ich mich festhielt."

"Es war eine Wiege", vermutete Legolas mit einiger Gewißheit, woraufhin der Greis nickte.

"Eine Kinderwiege, und ein Elbenkind lag darin. Kein Neugeborenes mehr, aber doch noch zu jung, um Angst zu haben. Das Kind des Anführers." Hier blickte Thromm dem Jungen direkt in die Augen. Da er darin kein Verständnis entdeckte, anders als bei dem älteren, blonden Elben, erzählte er schwermütig weiter.

"Wir hätten nie daran gedacht, wenn nicht … der Vater, er hat es falsch verstanden. Er dachte wohl …" Der Zwerg hielt inne, seine Schultern sanken. "Er rief: 'Ihr dürft ihn mir nicht wegnehmen! Hört auf!' Damit brachte er Dakrem erst auf die Idee, und der befahl mir, den Jungen zu nehmen und zu verschwinden." Thromm betrachtete nachdenklich seine Familie. "Ich war noch jung, hatte selbst keine Kinder, und verstand nichts von dem Schmerz … Ich nahm ihn, samt Wiege, und verschwand."

"Ihr dürft ihn mir nicht wegnehmen", murmelte Inuel verstört vor sich hin.

Schwerfällig hob Legolas den rechten Arm und ergriff Inuels Hand, welche sich weiß in sein Hemd krallte. Seine längst entspannten Züge formten ein neues Lächeln, jedoch vergeblich, denn Inuel sah ihn nicht an.

"Das war vor fast sechshundert Jahren", seufzte Thromm erschöpft. "Aber der Anblick dieses Elben mit seinen langen, nachtschwarzen Haaren und dem zarten Gesicht hat sich mir ins Gehirn gebrannt. Er wirkte gar nicht wie ein Krieger, aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn er nicht persönlich die meisten Zwerge erschlagen hat, dort vor seiner Hütte." Thromm schüttelte den Kopf. "Jede Nacht verfolgt mich noch sein verzweifelter Schrei."

"M-m-mein …" stotterte Inuel fast tonlos.

"Noch habe ich den Blick des Kindes vergessen. Riesige, hellgrüne Augen, die wie Feuer brannten und mich anstarrten, als könnten sie direkt durchs Fleisch hindurch ins tiefste Innere schauen. Es war gruselig, die wenigen Tage, die ich mich um den Jungen kümmern mußte. Er hatte keine Angst." Thromm grinste Inuel an: "Aber Junge, hatte ich eine Angst vor dir."

"Mir? Ich … aber … Düst… wie …" stammelte der Junge verwirrt.

Der Greis verstand die Frage. "Tagelanger Regen", antwortete er knapp. "Eigentlich war es gut für uns, weil die Elben uns nicht folgten. Aber wir gingen am Fluß entlang. Sehr dicht am Fluß."

"Daher", murmelte Legolas nachdenklich dazwischen.

"Die Flut aus den Bergen hat uns völlig überrascht … mich vor allem, mit der ungewohnten Last. Bin mit Sack und Pack hinein gerutscht. Natürlich wollte ich überleben, und das Kind war mir sowieso unheimlich – also ließ ich los, und schwamm zum Ufer."

Jetzt zog auch Inuel die Verbindung: "Unter Wasser?"

"Die Wiege ist ein paarmal untergegangen", bestätigte Thromm. "Immer wieder aufgetaucht. Aber ich wußte nicht, ob der Kleine überlebt hat – bis heute. Der Regent geriet in Panik, als er das hörte. Fürchtete ihre Rache. Er hat uns alle tiefer in die Berge geholt, und mit gutem Grund, denn die Streifzüge der Elben richteten sich für Jahrhunderte fast ausnahmslos in unser Gebiet. Ich wollte später gern Frieden schließen, weil mein Gewissen mich quälte. Ich wollte mich dem Mann stellen, der mich nächtlich in meine Träume verfolgte."

"Warum hast du es nicht getan?" fragte Legolas.

Thromm lachte bitter: "Sie glaubten, ich würde sie verraten vor lauter Reue. Haben mich in dem Berg weggesperrt. Aber jetzt … der Regent ist tot, genauso wie die wenigen, die das Gemetzel überlebt hatten. Heute erinnert sich kaum noch jemand daran, und sie haben mich gehen lassen. Nur zurückkommen darf keiner von uns. Mein Leben nähert sich dem Ende, und ich möchte diese Last nicht ungesagt mit mir nehmen. Meine Familie kam nur mir zuliebe mit. Damit ich – vielleicht – ehrenvoll sterben kann."

Plötzlich verstand der Elbenprinz: "Ihr habt _erwartet_, hier in einen Kampf zu geraten."

"Das ist wahr", gab Thromm zu und erhob sich. "Aber wir hatten gehofft, zumindest vorher eine Chance zum Reden zu erhalten. Mit Rachedurst hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem feigen Hinterhalt. Der Angriff hat mich … enttäuscht."

"Deswegen habt ihr so erbittert gekämpft … ihr wolltet –"

"Wir wollten nur lange genug überleben, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Meinen Tod, und sei es durch Verurteilung, hatte ich akzeptiert. Doch meine Familie wollte ich fortschicken. Daß mir am Ende so viele vorangehen, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Nein … Immerhin waren wir doch zu Elben unterwegs. Elben … Elben tun doch sowas nicht. Ich dachte immer … Elben …" Kopfschüttelnd schlurfte der Greis zu seiner Sippe zurück und überließ die beiden Elben ihren Gedanken.

"Ein Zwerg mit Wertschätzung für … ahh", stöhnte Legolas auf, als er sich unvorsichtig bewegte.

Inuel schreckte aus seiner Grübelei und bemerkte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht. "Warte", meinte er und beugte sich seitwärts, um den Rucksack seines Freundes näher zu ziehen. "Also gut, wo bist du verletzt?" Mißbilligend zupfte er an der vom Zwergenblut steifgewordenen Kleidung. "Oder sollte ich fragen, wo bist du _nicht_ verletzt?"

"Du weißt es doch, oder?" lenkte Legolas ab.

"Ich hab nicht alles gesehen."

"Das meine ich nicht. Hast du", er verstärkte den Druck um Inuels Hand, "die Geschichte verstanden?"

Einen langen Moment zögerte der Junge, ehe er nickend bestätigte.

Mit einer Geste umfaßte Legolas die zerstörte Siedlung: "Solltest du dann nicht –"

"Das kann warten", unterbrach Inuel hastig und begann, das Hemd des Prinzen einhändig zu öffnen.

"Aber Ank–"

"Nein, wirklich, es kann noch warten!" Seine Finger bewegten sich schneller. "Zuerst die Wunden."

Legolas griff nach der Hand und stoppte sie. "Inuel."

Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte im Mundwinkel des Jungen. "Nicht mit den Zwergen hier", wisperte er.

Trotz gerunzelter Stirn gab der Prinz nach: "In Ordnung."

"Himmel, Legolas, hast du im Blut gebadet, oder was?" erkundigte sich Inuel gereizt, da die verkrusteten Bänder sich nicht öffnen ließen.

Mühsam setzte sich Legolas auf, bis der Junge ihn nicht mehr stützen mußte. "Laß mich das machen", verlangte er. "Pack schon mal die Kräutertasche aus." Als Inuel zögerte, ihn loszulassen, erklärte er grinsend: "Keine Sorge, ist nicht mein Blut."

"Hmph", machte der Junge und durchsuchte den Rucksack. Bis er fertig war, hatte der Prinz seinen Oberkörper entblößt, und Inuel schnappte bei dem Anblick scharf nach Luft. "Nicht deins? Und was ist das?" zeigte er auf einen Kreis aus sieben blutigen Punkten, einer in der Mitte, wo der Morgenstern Legolas an der linken Brusthälfte getroffen hatte.

"Nur ein paar Kratzer", meinte der Krieger und wischte die Wunde mit einem nassen Tuch ab. Tatsächlich begann die Haut bereits, sich zu schließen, und kein neues Blut trat hervor. "Tut nicht mal weh." _Na ja, nicht sehr._

"Das sieht aber nicht so aus", berührte Inuel die geschwollene Stelle vorsichtig und sah den Prinz zusammenzucken. Vorwurfsvoll fuhr er ihn an: "Lügner! Was ist das für eine Beule?"

Legolas sah ihm nicht in die Augen. "Vielleicht eine Rippe gebrochen", murmelte er. Dann sah er Inuels Augenbraue ungläubig hochfahren, ganz wie seine eigene es immer tat. "Na gut, es sind drei, aber es ist wirklich nicht so tragisch, solange ich mich langsam bewege."

"Muß da was drauf?" fragte Inuel kopfschüttelnd und nahm dem Prinzen das Tuch ab, um damit das durchgesickerte Zwergenblut von den heilen Hautstellen zu waschen.

"Äh … wie?" Abgelenkt folgte Legolas den behutsamen, wohltuenden Kreisen des Lappens, als der Junge langsam auch die tieferen Bereiche seines Oberkörpers reinigte. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich auf die ununterbrochene Rede einfach nicht konzentrieren. Schon spülte Inuel die Messerwunde aus, dann erreichte er den Hosenbund …

"Legolas!"

"Was?" schreckte er endlich aus seinen Gedanken.

"Schläfst du schon? Ich habe gefragt, ob ich das auch auswischen soll."

Verlegen rieb der Prinz eine Hand über sein Gesicht. "Hm?" Dann erkannte er, daß Inuel das obere Ende seiner ersten Verletzung entdeckt hatte, ein langer Schnitt, welcher sich von der Hüfte am Knochen entlang abwärts zog. "Nein!" rief er bestürzt und grapschte das Tuch. "Das mach ich selbst!"

"Ist ja schon gut", hob Inuel abwehrend die Hände, "von mir aus. Muß da nun was drauf oder nicht?"

Legolas' Geist arbeitete fieberhaft: _Kann er wirklich so naiv sein und nicht merken, was mit mir los ist?_ Er gab dem Jungen irgendeine Anweisung, während er den Gedanken erwog. _Ist er nur abgelenkt? Oder …_ Eine andere Möglichkeit präsentierte sich ihm: _Vielleicht fühlt _er_ nicht so. So … wie ich._ Ein beißender Geruch unter seiner Nase verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ugh … was ist das?"

"Du hast gesagt, das blaue", verteidigte sich Inuel schmollend. Als der Prinz sich verwirrt durch die Haare fuhr, legte er das Päckchen zu Boden und runzelte die Stirn. "Hat dein Kopf auch was abgekriegt, Legolas?"

Legolas starrte den Jungen lange an und fing plötzlich unerwartet zu lachen an. _Das kann man wohl so sagen,_ dachte er belustigt. _Da hat mein Herz einen Pfeil durchgeschossen, und Junge, hat das aber meinen Verstand vernebelt!_

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung damit", versicherte er Inuel fröhlich. _Was soll's, wenn er nicht so fühlt wie ich? Seit wann mach ich mir über sowas Gedanken?_ "Gib mir das Pulver, es ist das richtige." _Ihm reicht es, daß wir Freunde sind._ Bewußt ignorierte er die argwöhnische Musterung, während er die dunkle Salbe zubereitete. _Dann werde ich nicht mehr verlangen._

"Wofür ist das gut?" erkundigte sich der Junge neugierig, als Legolas die Salbe auf alle erreichbaren noch blutenden Stiche und Schnitte schmierte. Er kniete jetzt hinter dem Prinzen und rümpfte die Nase ob des Geruchs.

"Hält die Wunde sauber."

"Aha." Inuel speicherte die Information ab und beschäftigte sich weiter mit der Pfeilwunde in Legolas' Schulter. Schon seit Minuten wusch er sie aus, aber … "Es hört nicht auf zu bluten, Legolas", stellte er besorgt fest.

Die Schultern sanken.

"Ja", kam die ernste Antwort zurück, "ich weiß."

"Soll ich da auch Salbe drauf schmieren?"

Nach einer Pause erklärte Legolas niedergeschlagen: "Das bringt nichts. Das Blut würde sie sofort wieder auswaschen."

"Und wenn wir –"

"Wenn wir Stoff draufpressen, kommt es auf dasselbe raus: Die Salbe landet im Stoff, und die Wunde verdreckt noch mehr davon."

"Wir könnten sie ausbrennen."

Legolas und Inuel schauten überrascht zu Taben auf, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich neben ihnen stand. Mit einem glühenden Dolch in der Hand.

"Kommt nicht in Frage!" protestierte Inuel hitzig und zerrte den verletzten Rücken mit solcher Wucht an sich, daß der Prinz leise aufstöhnte. "Er wird von selbst gesund!"

Taben zuckte die heile Schulter und drehte sich weg. "Wie du meinst."

"Warte!" stoppte ihn der ältere Elb. Als der Heiler sich ihm zuwandte, studierte Legolas ihn aufmerksam. Er wirkte unwillig, aber aufrichtig und professionell. Neben dem blutverschmierten Wams, seinem verklebten Haar und schweißnassen Gesicht fielen die gründlich gesäuberten Hände auf wie der Mond in der Nacht. Auch die Klinge schimmerte reinlich, vermutlich noch durch die Hitze. Knapp hinter Taben erkannte der Prinz einen zweiten Zwerg, welcher die übrigen zum Ausbrennen benötigten Utensilien bereithielt. Der Heiler erweckte tatsächlich den Eindruck, helfen zu wollen.

Dennoch fragte Legolas mißtrauisch: "Auf einmal? Warum?"

"Du bedeutest deinem Freund eine Menge", antwortete der Zwerg knapp, als handelte es sich um die einleuchtendste Erklärung der Welt.

Verständnislos blinzelte der Elb ihn an.

Taben seufzte und holte etwas weiter aus: "Großvater hat ihm viel Unglück beschert. Das möchte er … wiedergutmachen. Wenn du der Weg bist", erneut hob er die unverletzte Schulter, "sei's drum."

"Meinetwegen muß das nicht sein", warf Inuel energisch dazwischen. "Nein, ehrlich, ich will lieber nicht, daß ihr ihm weh tut!" Fast unbewußt klammerte er sich dichter an den Verletzten.

"Laß los", verlangte Legolas ruhig und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Inuel, es ist ein guter Vorschlag."

Skeptisch beugte sich der Junge seitwärts, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Das soll wohl ein Witz sein", meinte er. "Du bist schließlich ein Elb; wir brauchen doch nicht solche barbarischen Methoden."

"Schon", gab Legolas zu und betastete die versteckte Narbe hinter seinem Ohr. "Aber …" Deutlich erinnerte er sich an das Fieber, ebenso an eine Handvoll anderer Ereignisse, bei denen eine scheinbar harmlose Verletzung ähnliche Reaktionen ausgelöst hatte. "Ich weiß nicht warum", begann er wispernd, "aber manchmal entzünden sich Wunden bei mir. Besonders, wenn sie sich nicht gleich schließen", gab er zu.

Inuel zog die Brauen zusammen: "Aber mußt du denn gleich so was Grobes in Betracht ziehen?"

"Es wird die Wunde schließen, danach verheilt es schnell." Unbeholfen tätschelte er Inuels Hand. "Willst du es tun?"

"Nein!" riß der Junge entsetzt die Augen auf. Zu spät begriff er, daß Legolas die Frage aus einem Vertrauen heraus gestellt hat, welches er für Zwerge schlicht nicht aufzubringen vermochte. "Äh … das kann ich nicht …"

Der Prinz verstand. "Schon gut", lächelte er schief, "dann gib jetzt die Wunde frei."

Zögernd erhob sich der jüngere Elb und trat einen Schritt zurück. Inzwischen hatten sich andere Zwerge zu ihnen gesellt, von denen einer für Taben die Fackel hielt, an welcher er die Dolchklinge erneut erhitzte. Legolas beobachtete beide mit Mißtrauen; er fühlte sich merklich unwohler ohne Rückendeckung. _Rückendeckung,_ wiederholte er im Stillen, _wie kriegerisch das klingt. Trotzdem, ich wünschte …_

"Junge", erscholl plötzlich Tabens rauhe Stimme, an Inuel gerichtet. "geh hin und halt ihn fest!"

Instinktiv entfernte sich Inuel einen weiteren Schritt von dem herrischen Zwerg: "Äh … wie? Was …?"

Taben deutete auf Legolas: "Ich hab absolut keine Lust, mitten in der Behandlung von einem rasenden Elben angefallen zu werden und auch noch den anderen Arm zu verlieren. Also, festhalten!" Da der Elb nichts dergleichen tat, wandte er sich an Thromm, in dessen Richtung Inuel ausgewichen war. "Großvater?"

"Komm her", mit sanftem Druck führte der Greis den Jungen zu seinem Freund zurück, "und setzt dich. Taben wird nicht als einziger von solchen Gedanken gequält, auch den Elben sorgt seine Sicherheit. Außerdem, wenn er zusammenschreckt oder auffährt, wird es noch schmerzvoller." Inuel kniete verlegen an der Seite des blonden Elben, welcher Thromm einen empörten Blick zuwarf. Der Zwerg gab ihn gutmütig zurück. "Wie Ihr meinem Enkel mißtraut, ist offensichtlich. Der Kleine kann aufpassen, daß Taben keinen Unfug macht", schlug er ernst vor. Dann zwinkerte er wissend: "Außerdem ist es gut, wenn man was zum Festhalten hat."

Errötend, weil in doppeltem Sinne so leicht durchschaut, nickte Legolas widerwillig und richtete sich ein wenig auf, damit der Junge sich auf seine Oberschenkel setzen konnte. Was Inuel auch zaghaft tat, sich leicht herumdrehte und mit beiden Armen den Oberkörper des Prinzen umfing.

"Du bist nicht an den Beinen verletzt, oder?" flüsterte er, um die Stille zu vertreiben.

__

Wie oft hat mich die Keule da erwischt? grübelte Legolas. "Nein, gar nicht." _Zwei-, dreimal? Autsch._ Aber Inuel saß nicht direkt auf den Prellungen, was die Schmerzen erträglich machte. Und als Legolas sich leicht vorbeugte, um Taben einen besseren Winkel zu gewähren, bemerkte er, daß der Halt des Jungen ihm tatsächlich widerstand. Erleichtert lehnte er sich stärker gegen ihn, um die Muskeln zu entspannen, welche an seinen verletzten Rippen zerrten.

Durch die plötzlich nachlassende Belastung stellte sich eine warme Behaglichkeit ein, und Legolas ließ sein Kinn müde auf Inuels linke Schulter sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er auf das Brennen der Klinge, doch als er den Zwergenheiler näher kommen hörte, bedeckte unerwartet Inuels Hand seine Wunde.

"Laß ihn", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr.

Ebenso leise, aber mit bebendem Unterton, antwortete der Junge: "Aber das tut doch weh."

"Nur ganz kurz", versicherte Legolas, als er Taben neben sich spürte. Und dann bemerkte er es: "Inuel, du zitterst ja." Das Beben lag nicht nur in seiner Stimme, es durchzog sein ganzes Wesen. "Was hast du denn? So schlimm ist es … oh …" Mit einem Mal fielen ihm die Narben wieder ein, die Brandwunden, welche Inuels Rücken bedeckten.

Legolas' Gedanken rasten, suchten verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, um den Jungen zu beruhigen. Aber sein Instinkt kannte bereits die Antwort und reagierte schneller, indem er seinen Freund in einer festen Umarmung wiegte. "Mach die Augen zu", forderte er schließlich, wohl wissend, daß Inuel einen Teil seiner Aufgabe dann nicht erfüllen konnte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, nun konnte er nur noch den Zwergen vertrauen.

An seiner Schulter bemerkte er den veränderten Druck, als der Junge seine Stirn fest dagegen preßte. Mit der unmittelbaren Gefahr aus den Augen geriet, wie Legolas erwartet hatte, auch die Angst aus Inuels Sinn, bis er tief durchatmete und seinen Arm von der Schulterwunde aufwärts an seinen Nacken hob. Auch der Prinz hielt die Augen geschlossen, bereitete sich schnell vor und versuchte, seine Schulter bei dem sichernden Griff um Inuel nicht zu sehr anzuspannen, was ihm kläglich mißlang.

Kurz darauf fuhr das heiße Brennen wie eine Hitzewelle von der Schulter seinen Arm und rechte Körperseite hinab und gleichzeitig stechend am Hals hinauf direkt in sein Gehirn. Sämtliche Muskeln verkrampften sich, während der klare Verstand des Elben für einen Augenblick aussetzte, in welchem Legolas nichts weiter wollte als aufspringen und zurückschlagen.

Jedoch nicht nur der Prinz, auch Inuel verkrampfte sich und hielt, den rechten Arm um Legolas' Taille und die linke Hand in seinem Genick, seinen Freund mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung an seinem Platz. Endlich, eine keine drei Sekunden dauernde Ewigkeit später, zog Taben die Klinge zurück, und beide Elben sackten zitternd und schwer atmend in sich zusammen, einer durch den anderen gestützt. Der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches und heißen Blutes lag in der Luft.

Legolas erholte sich zuerst, sobald das Brennen zu einem Kribbeln abklang und letztlich bis auf ein dumpfes Pochen in der Schulter ganz verschwand. Zaghaft hob er den Blick und traf den besorgten Ausdruck auf Thromms Gesicht. "Alles in Ordnung", keuchte er erschöpft. Später, als der Heiler sich zu seinem Großvater gesellte, fügte der Prinz fast wispernd hinzu: "Ich … danke."

Es war gerade laut genug, um durch die dicken Helme zu dringen. "Wir werden niemals Freunde sein", erwiderte Taben schroff, ehe er ihm den Rücken zuwandte und davon stiefelte.

Doch der Ältere schmunzelte leicht. "Er ist etwas ruppig", meinte Thromm entschuldigend. "Und wahrscheinlich spricht er die Wahrheit, dennoch … Euer Vertrauen eben ehrt uns. Ich finde, es – ist ein Anfang, oder?"

"Es ist ein Anfang", bestätigte der Elb nachdenklich. "Ich bin sehr froh, daß es gerechtfertigt war."

Mit diesen Worten war für den Augenblick alles gesagt, und so senkte sich einvernehmliches Schweigen über die Aufräumarbeiten auf dem Kampfplatz. Die Toten wurden geborgen, Tragen gebaut und Waffen zusammengesucht. Thromm verharrte bei dem Elben und stellte oder beantwortete gelegentlich eine neugierige Frage zu ihren Völkern; Legolas seinerseits gab sich Mühe, die neue, schmale Brücke über den Abgrund der Feindschaft zu festigen, sein Gemüt ausgeglichen durch die wohltuende Ruhe Inuels in seiner Umarmung.

Eine ganze Weile später, da Inuel sich noch immer nicht rührte, zog sich der Prinz zurück und schob den Jungen ein wenig von sich. Das Gesicht seines Freundes hatte eine Färbung angenommen, wie Legolas es zuvor noch nie bei einem Elben gesehen hatte, halbwegs zwischen altem Schnee und verdorrtem Gras. "Hey!" rief er scharf.

Inuel sah mit trüben Augen zu ihm auf, ehe er bedächtig eine Hand zum Mund führte. "M-m-m-mir ist ga-ga-gar nicht gut …" gestand er erstickt durch die Finger hindurch.

Mitfühlend schnappte der Prinz die offene Wasserflasche vom Boden und reichte sie dem Jungen: "Hier. Das wird helfen."

Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, die Flüssigkeit im Magen behalten zu können, nahm Inuel die Flasche an sich und trank in winzigen Schlucken. Ganz allmählich verwehte der Wind den ekligen, süßlichen Gestank und brachte aus dem Norden wieder den herben Geruch der Nadelbäume heran. Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung registrierte er Legolas' Gespräch mit dem Zwergen, während er mit seinem Magen kämpfte und am Ende den Sieg davontrug. Dennoch rebellierten seine Eingeweide auf die grobe Behandlung und erinnerten ihn knurrend daran, daß er seit dem frühen Morgen nichts gegessen hatte.

Ehe er sich vor seinem Körper noch im Stillen rechtfertigen konnte, hielt ihm Legolas wie beiläufig einen Lembas unter die Nase. "Nicht ignorieren", ermahnte der Prinz schmunzelnd. Inuel dachte nicht lange nach, beugte sich vor, biß ab und kaute vergnügt, die unangenehmen Erlebnisse bereits wieder in den dunkelsten Ecken seiner Erinnerung vergrabend.

Legolas bemerkte das und wunderte sich kurz darüber, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Inuel offensichtlich verdrängte, was immer ihn störte. Und bei den unausgesprochenen Geschichten, welche die alten Verletzungen erzählten, hatte ihn in seinem Leben wahrscheinlich so einiges gestört. Wenn er das alles von sich schob … _Kein Wunder, daß er ein so chaotisches Gedächtnis hat,_ seufzte der Prinz.

"Wo werdet ihr hingehen?" fragte er Thromm, als die Zwerge augenscheinlich alles zusammengepackt hatten.

Nachdenklich musterte der Greis seine Familie, die abmarschbereit und ungeduldig wartete. "Ich weiß es noch nicht", antwortete er. "Aber meine Kinder und Enkel sind noch jung und voller Tatendrang, sie wollen arbeiten und kämpfen." Er lachte tonlos. "Die heutige Schlacht hat ihren Geschmack am Krieg geweckt." Neugierig hob er den Blick zum wolkenlosen Nachthimmel: "Wir werden einfach den hellsten Sternen nachgehen. Wer weiß, wohin sie führen? Vielleicht stoßen sie auf ein anderes Zwergenvolk, bei dem sie Aufnahme finden – vielleicht auch auf einen guten Krieg."

Legolas blieb lange stumm. "Sie?" fragte er dann.

Der müde, ausgelaugte Blick, mit welchem der Alte ihn anschaute, gab seine eigene Antwort. Trotzdem fügte Thromm hinzu: "Mein letztes … mein einziges Ziel war dieser Ort." Ein bestimmter Trümmerhaufen hielt die dunklen Augen in seinem Bann. "Meine Hoffnung … zerstört."

"Nein", sagte Inuel unerwartet mitten in das Schweigen.

Langsam hob der Junge den Kopf und glitt von Legolas' Beinen, um vor dem Zwerg zu knien. Dadurch waren ihre Augen auf einer Höhe, und Inuel ergriff beinahe ehrfürchtig beide Hände des Greises. "Nein", wiederholte er milder, wobei er die schwielige, faltige Lederhaut der Innenflächen nach oben drehte. Er ließ sein Gewicht auf die Fersen sinken, wodurch er ein wenig Abstand schaffte und gleichzeitig die Augen des Zwergen erhöhte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier gelebt hätte", gewährte er mit einer traurigen Sehnsucht, die fast wie Heimweh klang. "Und mein Leben war nicht großartig." Inuel sah, wie Thromm zu einer – für Zwerge völlig ungewohnten – Entschuldigung ansetzte, und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. "Bis jetzt", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas hinzu.

In Legolas' Herzen regte sich Hoffnung, gegen seinen Willen, als er Wort und Blick verstand.

"Viele Dinge sind geschehen, die nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden können, obwohl manch einer sie bedauert. Und es werden noch viel mehr davon passieren."

Erstaunt lernte Legolas eine neue, ernstere Seite an seinem zumeist gedankenlosen Freund kennen.

"Aber ich weiß, daß alles gut und richtig war, wenn es vergangen ist, und ich will es im Nachhinein nicht anders haben."

__

Wo habe ich solche Worte schon einmal gehört? wunderte sich der Prinz, wobei er beinahe den nächsten Satz nicht mitbekam.

"… Umstände etwas gefunden, was mir sehr viel bedeutet, und ich bin glücklich jetzt. Das ist letztendlich alles, was zählt."

"Junge …" begann Thromm heiser, in fragendem Ton.

"Mein Name ist Inuel", unterbrach der Elb bestimmt. "Ich mag nicht mein Vater sein, doch habe ich nicht das gleiche Recht wie er, Zorn zu empfinden?"

"Natürlich", nickte der Greis ergeben, "sogar mehr, würde ich meinen."

Inuel neigte den Kopf in einer Geste, die Thromm wohl erkannte, und grub seinen feurigen Blick tief in die schwarzen Augen. "Und habe ich dann nicht auch mehr Recht als er", fragte er sanft, "dir zu vergeben?"

*******

"Was du zu ihm gesagt hast, war –"

"Nichts als die Wahrheit … Vater."

Inzwischen war der abnehmende Mond hoch genug gestiegen, um die stille Siedlung in beruhigendes Silberlicht zu tauchen. Die Zwergenfamilie war abgezogen und vor einigen Minuten außer Hörweite geraten; ihre Gefallenen hatten sie auf Bahren mitgeschleppt. Thromm hatte dazu nur gemeint, sie würden sie in der Ebene beisetzen, denn Zwerge gehörten nun einmal nicht in eine Elbensiedlung, ob zerstört oder unversehrt.

Inuels bereitwillige Vergebung hatte seiner zermürbten Seele nach all den Jahrhunderten zu guter Letzt Ruhe gewährt, und wenn dadurch auch die Lebenskraft des Zwerges nicht wiederhergestellt wurde, so konnte er doch zumindest den Weg auf die andere Seite wagen ohne die Befürchtung, durch die alte Last unterwegs erdrückt zu werden. Endlich gehörte die Schuld, wie schon lange die Tat, der schwindenden Vergangenheit an.

"Ich habe dich erwartet", wandte sich Inuel zur gerade erschienenen Seele Ankulans um.

"Ich habe", erwiderte sein Gegenüber, "auf _dich_ gewartet."

Inuel musterte die Züge des Ältesten, die im Mondschein anders wirkten, als er sie vorher gesehen hatte. "Du siehst jetzt viel jünger aus", murmelte er überrascht.

In der Tat hatte sein vorher ausgeblichenes Haar jetzt eine tiefe, im kargen Licht bläulich schimmernde Schwarzfärbung angenommen und fiel ihm glatt bis zur Hüfte; sein Gesicht wurde nicht länger durch Falten entstellt, sondern erstrahlte mit der Würde eines Gelehrten, glatt und rein. Ankulans hohe Wangenknochen waren nicht sehr ausgeprägt, im Gegensatz zu seinem leicht spitzen Kinn, und als Inuel ihn eine Weile betrachtet hatte, ahnte er, wie er selber einst aussehen würde.

Bis auf die Haare natürlich, und die Augen. Ankulans Augen waren dunkel, nicht grün wie die seinen. Inuel wünschte plötzlich, er wüßte mehr über Baladia als nur, daß sie Locken und grüne Augen gehabt hatte. Denn auch die langgezogenen, dünnen Brauen, die gerade Nase mit dem kleinen Stups und die geschwungenen Lippen kannte er aus dem Spiegel in- und auswendig, und selbst die Stimme klang wie seine.

"Ich bin nur noch eine Seele, mein Sohn, an keine Erscheinung gebunden." Dann wurde er ernst. "Ja, meine Lebenskraft verließ mich schnell, nachdem du fort warst, und so verfiel auch mein Körper, und in meiner Trauer behielt meine Seele ihr letztes Antlitz bei. Jetzt aber …"

Langsam schritt Inuel näher. "Vater", begann er aufgeregt. "Ich … ich habe ja so viele Fragen."

"Die habe ich auch", nickte Ankulan mit einem sanften Blick. "Doch keiner von uns wird Antwort erhalten … zumindest nicht jetzt."

Der Junge bemerkte verunsichert, daß er das von Legolas gerade entzündete Feuer durch die Erscheinung schimmern sah. "Vater?"

"Siehst du, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit", erklärte Ankulan entschuldigend. "Was mich an diesem Ort noch hielt, war einzig der Wille, dich zu finden. Und ich hätte in alle Ewigkeit darauf gewartet."

"Und die Treuen mit dir", erkannte Inuel. Die Flammen wurden deutlicher. "Aber wenn ich …"

Mit Bestimmtheit schüttelte Ankulan den Kopf: "Tief im Herzen war ich sicher, daß du noch lebst. Mein Sohn Turomeleth … ich habe dich so sehr geliebt, daß ich es gespürt hätte, wärest du aus dieser Welt verschwunden. Und ich hätte nicht gezögert, dir zu folgen. Ich wünschte nur …" Traurig brach er ab.

"Vater!" rief Inuel zu dem Verschwindenden. "Kannst du mir nicht von Mutter erzählen?"

Ankulan hob einen Arm, um seine geisterhafte Hand an Inuels Wange zu legen. Seine Augen suchten Inuels mit einem tiefen, undeutbaren Blick. "Alles, was du wissen willst, habe ich dir bereits gegeben, Turomeleth."

"Aber … ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Inuel versuchte angestrengt, die Finger zu spüren, doch nichts außer einem warmen Hauch strich über sein Gesicht.

"Eines Tages wirst du darauf stoßen", wisperte sein Vater. Seine Umrisse waren kaum noch zu erkennen. "Und entdecken, was ich sogar vor mir selbst verbarg. Ich bete dafür, daß du deinen Vater ebenso warmherzig wie einen fremden Zwerg behandeln kannst." Als die Form bereits verschwunden war, erreichte eine letzte, gehauchte Bitte Inuels Ohr: "Im Sinne der Namen, die ich dir gab … Turomeleth … Dihenolion."

Lange nachdem Ankulan, die Reste seines Stammes und vermutlich auch Celabon im Berglager sich auf den Weg nach Mandos' Hallen gemacht hatten, stand der Junge noch immer allein, abseits vom Feuer, dessen Wärme ihn nicht erreichte. Mehr innerlich als äußerlich fröstelnd warf er die Arme um sich selbst und wiegte leicht hin und her.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte nach einer Weile Legolas' Stimme dicht neben ihm.

Inuel drehte den Kopf und nickte. "Vater ist weg", informierte er den Prinzen tonlos. "Alle sind weg."

"Ich verstehe." _… rein gar nichts,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. "Komm", drückte Legolas seinen Freund sanft zum Feuer, "du darfst noch mal was kochen."

"In Ordnung."

Es klang nicht in Ordnung, und Legolas wollte etwas erwidern, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Gegenstand am Boden fiel. "Warte." Er hob ihn auf, betrachtete das Holz kurz und reichte es Inuel: "Du solltest besser darauf aufpassen."

Inuel starrte den Bogen an, griff aber nicht danach. "Ich will ihn nicht haben." Mürrisch drehte er sich weg und ging zum Feuer, wo er sich hinhockte und düster in die Flammen starrte.

"Aber du wolltest doch nur das, seit wir uns kennen", folgte ihm Legolas verwundert. "Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

Stumm blickte der Junge zur verbundenen Schulter auf.

"Ah." Wieder einmal fügten sich Puzzleteile besser zusammen. Und ergaben nur ein etwas größeres Teil eines anderen Bildes. "Also, wenn du gar nicht schießen kannst, wozu wolltest du dann unbedingt meinen Bogen stehlen?"

Ertappt zog der Junge den Kopf ein und wurde erstaunlicherweise dadurch kleiner. Legolas stellte sich neben ihn und berührte seine Schulter, wobei ihm die verspannten Muskeln auffielen. Er grinste ungesehen, als er einen anderen Zugang zu Inuel sah, denn Worte brachten ihn offenbar nicht weiter. Dreist setzte er sich hinter den Jungen und begann, dessen Schultern zu kneten. Obwohl Inuel zuerst zusammenzuckte, ließ sein Widerstand bald nach und er rutschte von den Fersen ebenfalls auf den Boden. Sein Rücken prallte müde gegen Legolas' Brust, in der sich drei Rippen kurz beklagten und wieder Ruhe gaben.

Der Prinz seufzte und langte mit seinen Arme weit über die Schultern des Jungen, damit er Inuels auf den angewinkelten Knien liegende, nervös am Stoff zupfende Hände umfassen konnte. Das brachte seinen Mund zufällig sehr dicht an Inuels Ohr, und er machte Gebrauch von der Nähe: "Wozu?" Kaum ein Hauch.

"Es war eine Wette", gab Inuel kleinmütig zu. Er war zu müde zum Streiten und fühlte sich zu sicher, um des Prinzen Reaktion zu fürchten.

"Eine Wette?" kam die erwartete Antwort, welcher allerdings völlig die erwartete Empörung fehlte. Dagegen schwang etwas äußerst Unerwartetes darin: Belustigung.

Inuels Zuversicht wuchs: "Ja, eine Wette. Mit ein paar Jungs aus der Siedlung, daß ich deinen Bogen klauen könnte."

Einen Moment erwog Legolas die Aufgabe, dann: "Warum meinen?" Unter dem Gewicht seiner Arme konnte der Junge nicht mit den Schultern zucken, doch Legolas registrierte den Versuch trotzdem.

"Es ist der beste", antwortete er. "Du bist der Beste."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben begleitete den passenden Kommentar: "Und du ja wohl der Schlechteste." Etwas ernster wollte der Prinz wissen: "Warum hast du dich nur darauf eingelassen?"

Inuel schwieg so lange, daß der ältere Elb schon nicht mehr an eine Antwort glaubte. Doch dann vernahm er ganz schwach: "Ich wollte so sein wie sie. Ich wollte auch Freunde haben."

"Wenn du willst", versuchte Legolas ihn vorsichtig, "schenke ich dir meinen Bogen."

Die Antwort kam prompt und eindeutig: "Nein."

"Warum nicht?" Geschickt testete der Prinz das neue Vertrauen weiter: "Sie würden den Unterschied nicht kennen."

"Nein, ich will deinen Bogen nicht." Legolas konnte in der Antwort hören, daß Inuel sich seiner Prüfung nicht bewußt war, denn sie klang aufmüpfig. "Ich will überhaupt keinen Bogen."

Seine Besorgnis bezüglich des Gedankenlesens verschwand wie ein Staubkorn in der Wüste. Aber der Junge überraschte ihn, als er Legolas' Arme an seine Brust zog, davor verschränkte und mit beiden Händen festhielt. Als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme viel weicher, friedlich und fast liebevoll.

"Ich brauch keinen Bogen mehr", klärte er den Elbenprinz auf. "Ich hab doch jetzt … einen Freund."

Als einzige Erwiderung preßte Legolas den zerbrechlichen Körper dichter an sich. _Ich muß ihn füttern,_ kam ihm ein abwesender Gedanke. Und dann gab es da noch etwas anderes zu klären.

"Da du ja nun deinen Vater getroffen hast", begann er langsam, "und wir Freunde sind, wüßte ich ganz gern deinen wahren Namen."

Inuel atmete sehr, sehr langsam aus. Die Worte, welche sein Vater gesprochen hatte, kannte er, denn sie waren beide Sindarin: Turomeleth, der Sieg der Liebe, und Dihenolion, verzeihender Sohn. Ja, er kannte die Bedeutung der Namen, welche sein Vater ihm vor sieben Jahrhunderten gegeben hatte. Doch sie gehörten nicht zu ihm.

"Mein wahrer Name …" sagte er vor sich hin, und dann lauter: "Mein Name ist Inuel!"

___________________

A/N: *grummel* Wieso hört hier keiner auf die Autorin? *romantisches Herz tröst* Ich wollte ein Küßchen, ehrlich. *schnüff* Aber die sträuben sich so. *alle Schuld auf Akteure lad* Bitte laßt es an den beiden aus! ^.~

Wie schon erwähnt und offensichtlich, die erste Geschichte endet hier. Falls irgend etwas unklar bleibt, Fragen bitte JETZT. ^^ Ich habe ohnehin vor, einen kleinen Anhang zu schreiben; da kann ich sie für alle beantworten. Einige aus früheren Reviews werde ich wohl auch noch einmal aufgreifen.

Vielen lieben Dank für's Lesen,

Eure Mel


	10. Anhang

So, hier ist, wie versprochen, der Anhang. Ich gliedere ihn in drei Teile, und zwar Danksagung, Antworten/Erklärungen und Vorschau auf die nächste Story.

___________________

****

Danksagung

*

Also, zu allererst einmal ein **GIGANTISCHES "VIELEN LIEBEN DANK VON HERZEN" **an **teithol knivez,** ohne die es niemals zu dieser Story gekommen wäre. *verbeug* Ich habe das in den A/N nie erwähnt, glaube ich, weil ich dann mehr zu ihr als zur Geschichte geschrieben hätte. ^^" Hm, und weil diese Stellen eher für aktuelle Fragen vorgemerkt waren.

Col, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir deine Freundschaft bedeutet. Seit Jahren bist du die erste Person, die es fertig gebracht hat, mich zum Schreiben zu animieren. *lächel* Das fühlt sich ja so toll an. Hoffentlich geht mir deine Inspiration nie verloren.

Insbesondere die sogenannte "Poolszene" und das Haarschneiden haben wir Col zu verdanken, und ohne ihre wiederholten Forderungen hätte ich sie womöglich gestrichen. ^.~ Außerdem hatte meine Freundin es viel schwerer als die Reviewer, da sie die Geschichte immer nur szenenweise erhielt und sich so fast jeden zweiten Abend mit einem kleinen Cliffhanger herumschlagen mußte. 

Tut mir ja so leid, Col, aber ich kann's nicht lassen, dich zu ärgern. *^.^*

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch noch einmal für den herrlichen Urlaub bedanken. Daß meine Heimat so schön ist, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ach ja, und Mama erzählt mir, Mickey vermißt dich. *grins* In dieser Woche habe ich dich auch viel besser kennen gelernt, also vielleicht – *zwinker* VIELLEICHT – ärgere ich dich in Zukunft ein ganz klein bißchen *Daumen und Zeigefinger 5 mm auseinanderhalt* weniger. Übrigens, ich will bei Gelegenheit eine Revanche, klar? Wenn ich eine Weile geübt habe …

*

Ebenfalls ein großes **DANKE** an **Silvia** und **Eileen** dafür, daß sie mir zeigen, es interessieren sich noch mehr Leser für die Geschichte. Jetzt kann ich es auch glauben. ^^ Und ich weiß zwar nicht, wo **nudel **und **Leahna** stecken, aber auch euch beiden danke ich für die frühe Ermunterung, denn gerade in den Anfangsstadien zweifle ich immer am stärksten an meinen Werken.

Wo ich schon dabei bin, geht auch ein großer **DANK** an **Reikon** alias Sparrow-666 alias Kami (Muron, Tammy – ugh, Manja, ich denke ich muß mir langsam eine Liste zulegen, um bei all den Namen noch durchzublicken ^.~) dafür, daß sie sich trotz des Stresses Zeit nahm, meine Geschichte zu lesen. Allerdings hätte ich lieber die Fortsetzung deiner eigenen Projekte, vor allem _Banshee_ *bettel*, ehe du dich der restlichen Kapitel annimmst. ^^"

*

Weiter geht's mit **Khair**. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es an ff.net oder an yahoo liegt, aber ich bekomme gelegentlich keinen Review-Alert. Deshalb habe ich dein Review zu Kapitel 5 erst heute (!) gelesen, als ich die Liste nach Fragen abcheckte. Ich hab auch nicht gleich verstanden, wonach du fragst, aber falls du von der A/N in Kapitel 5 sprachst: Da meinte ich nur, daß die Story ja "Früchte der Furcht" heißt und ich in den ersten vier Kapiteln verschwiegen habe, um welche Angst es darin eigentlich geht. (Nämlich um die von Legolas.) Ganz besonders toll finde ich von dir, daß du zu jedem einzelnen Kapitel reviewst, auch wenn du mal mehrere auf einmal lesen mußtest. Super! *^.^* Das nenne ich Engagement. Hab **VIELEN DANK** dafür. ^^

*

****

Amlugwen, auch dir ein herzliches **DANKE SCHÖN**, vor allem für all die guten (und manchmal gar nicht so leicht zu beantwortenden) Fragen. Wie zum Beispiel jene letzte, derentwegen ich mich demnächst noch einmal an das neunte Kapitel setze. ^^" Übrigens, gestern ist mir plötzlich aufgefallen, daß dein Name in Sindarin ist. (Ja, ich hab manchmal 'ne lange Leitung, ^^" aber hey! immerhin kam ich noch drauf.) Und da muß ich gleich mal sagen, daß ich ihn genial finde. *grins* Gibt es einen Hintergrund dafür, oder fandest du einfach Smaug so toll, hm? ^.~ 

*

Last but not least – oder nach meinem Motto ("Das Beste zum Schluß.") – **Sally**! ^^ Es ist ja so großartig, mal mit jemandem philosophieren zu können, der versteht, wovon ich rede. *^.^* (So viel besser, als mit dem Spiegel zu quatschen. Seine Antworten sind immer so … vorhersehbar. *grins*) Ich hoffe doch sehr, daß auch du bald postest und mich dann auch benachrichtigst, ja? Da ja nun die Sache mit dem Author Alert nicht so recht klappen will. ^.~ **GANZ LIEBEN DANK** für deine herrlich langen und verständigen Mails. Und für die tollen Ratschläge. Bitte nicht aufhören, sie mir zu unterbreiten – ich nehme jeden Tipp dankend an. *freu*

*

So, das wär's mit dem danken … *zur Seite* Wie bitte? *nick* ach *nick* ja, stimmt *nick nick* in Ordnung … Ich bedanke mich ebenfalls bei meinen **Charakteren** für ihre großherzige Unterstützung und aufopferungsvollen Beiträge zur Geschichte. Insbesondere Celabon und Ankulan, von dem wir noch hören werden, sowie Thromm und seiner Familie. Die Verstorbenen und Verletzten bitte ich vielmals um Verzeihung. ^^" **Danke**, daß ihr alles so tapfer ertragen habt. 

___________________

****

Antworten und Erklärungen

*

Wie schon erwähnt, habe ich eure Fragen aus den Reviews mal zusammengefaßt. Einiges wurde womöglich auch schon als A/N oder persönlich beantwortet, aber ich möchte mal alles auf einen Blick klären. Na ja, alles was nicht erst später erzählt werden soll. *grins* Dabei gehe ich von kleineren zur absoluten Megafrage, sozusagen zum Aufwärmen. Schluß der Vorrede, auf geht's. *mit Fingern knack*

*

__

1. Was genau ist mit Ankulans Siedlung passiert?

Davon handelt die dritte Geschichte. Da kann ich nur um Geduld bitten. ^^"

*

__

2. Woher hat Inuel die Narben; wie hat er Kochen gelernt?

Davon handelt die zweite Geschichte, welche schon bald hier erscheinen wird.

*

__

3. Wie groß ist Inuel?

Er geht Legolas bis zum Kinn, aber da er meist etwas gebückt läuft, scheint er manchmal etwas kleiner zu sein.

*

__

4. Was hatte Legolas eigentlich für einen Auftrag, und wieso gehen sie jetzt heim?

Anscheinend habe ich da mit den Erklärungen geschludert, denn diese Frage tauchte mehrmals auf. Von verschiedenen Seiten. Womöglich ist die Story aber auch einfach zu lang, um dieses nebensächliche Detail im Kopf zu behalten. ^^" 

Daher: Thranduil beauftragte seinen Sohn, Ankulans Stamm aufzusuchen, um die alte Freundschaft zu erneuern, neue Verträge aufzusetzen und vor allem die Unterstützung im drohenden Krieg gegen die östlichen Mächte zu sichern. Da aber die Siedlung samt den Elben restlos vernichtet wurde, gibt es keinen Grund zu bleiben. Auch keinen, die nach Westen gegangenen Elben zu suchen, denn sie werden längst in Valinor sein. Deshalb begibt sich Legolas auf den Heimweg, um das Geschehene seinem Vater zu berichten.

*

__

5. Was hat es mit Inuels Namen auf sich, bzw. wieso soll der peinlich sein?

Der Name bedeutet "weiblicher Stern", wie Khair schnell herausgefunden hat. Obwohl für einen Jungen ein eher ungewöhnlicher Name, birgt er durchaus keine Beleidigung, es sei denn natürlich, man legt es auf Ärger an. ^.~ "Peinlich" war es da schon mehr für mich, weil ich nicht früher nachgeschaut habe. ^^" Inzwischen erscheint es tatsächlich als der einzig _mögliche_ Name. 

Auch Legolas hat den Namen nicht als Beleidigung gewählt, doch die Hintergründe dazu erfahrt ihr erst in der dritten Geschichte. Warum allerdings einige Leute so seltsam reagieren, wird bereits in der zweiten Story aufgedeckt, also braucht ihr nicht mehr allzu lange zu warten. ^^ Inuel _kennt_ die wörtliche Bedeutung des Namens, jedoch ahnt er nichts von allen übrigen Zusammenhängen.

*

__

6. Wieso fürchtet sich Legolas nicht in "normalen" Nächten?

Hier zitiere ich mal einfach die frühere Erklärung der A/N: "Normale" Nächte sind nicht finster, und Elben haben super Nachtsicht. Allein im Sternenlicht kann er alles sehen, und Fleets im Düsterwald ragen zum Schutz vor Nachtjägern über die dichtesten Baumschichten hinaus. Wenn er also im Schlaf die Augen öffnet oder gleich mit offenen Augen schläft, beruhigt ihn das Licht, welches er aufnimmt. Nur in totaler Finsternis schlägt die Panik zu.

Ja, noch etwas: Elben schlafen eigentlich immer mit offenen Augen, und so auch Legolas. (Obwohl ich gelegentlich schrieb, er "öffnete" sie … Ausdrucksfehler, aber er "fokussierte" sie hört sich so blöd an. ^^") Inuel schläft NICHT mit offenen Augen. Dazu mehr in der zweiten Story.

*

__

7. Eine der wichtigsten Fragen: Wie alt sind sie denn nun?

Aaaaallsoooooo … Das geht folgendermaßen: 

Fakt 1: Inuel ist Ankulans Sohn.

Fakt 2: Die Schriftrolle, in welcher Ankulan vom Verlust seines Sohnes berichtet, ist datiert auf einen "Spätherbst vor 597 Jahren".

Fakt 3: Darin schreibt er: _"Seit der Geburt meines Sohnes stieß ich fortwährend auf den Widerstand des Stammes." _Sowie:_ "… der Stamm scheint zum ersten Mal seit über einhundert Jahren erleichtert zu sein …"_ Man füge zusammen.

Man addiere. 597 + mehr als 100 = mehr als 697

Fazit: Inuel ist _mindestens_ 697 Jahre alt, vermutlich aber einige mehr. Sagen wir mal, rund 700. Damit entspricht er laut meiner vereinfachten Umrechnung (vorgestellt in A/N Kapitel 4: 100 Elbenjahre entspricht 2 ½ Jahren menschlicher Entwicklung) einem Jugendlichen von 17 ½ Jahren – oder etwas mehr.

Fakt 4: Die Schriftrolle, in welcher von Legolas' Besuch berichtet wird, ist 304 Jahre alt.

Fakt 5: Der Prinz gibt zu, daß er damals _ungefähr_ (Mehr? Weniger? Das lassen wir vorerst dahingestellt. ^.~) so alt war wie Inuel jetzt, also etwa 700 Jahre.

Mann addiere. 304 + ungefähr 700 = ungefähr (!) 1000

Fazit: Legolas ist um die 1000 jahre alt und entspricht damit einem 25-jährigen Menschen.

*

__

8. DIE Megafrage: Wie wollte Ankulan seinen Sohn finden, wenn er sich nicht vom Fleck rührte?

*seufz*

Ehrlich? Dann gebe ich zu: Die Antwort kenne nicht.

ABER *grins* – ich kenne jemanden, der sie kennt. ^.^ Also habe ich mich extra für euch bei Ilúvatar eingeschleimt, der mir schließlich ein Gespräch mit Mandos erlaubte, welchen ich solange zermürbte, bis er Ankulan zu mir schickte, um mich bloß vom Hals zu kriegen. ^.~ Leider gewährte er mir nur fünf Minuten, und in der Zeit kann eine Geschichte nicht erzählt werden.

Ankulan aber, clever wie er ist, zückte eine magische Schriftrolle und Feder und ließ seine Gedanken ruckzuck auf das Papier fließen. Was war ich happy, als er sie gerade noch rechtzeitig trocken blies, einrollte und mir zusteckte, ehe Mandos ihn zurückbefahl! *freu*

Was war ich enttäuscht, als ich zu Hause feststellen mußte, daß sie in Runen geschrieben war. *heul* Nun kann ich zwar ein wenig Tengwar lesen und etwas mehr Sindarin sprechen, aber beides nicht genügend, um einen solchen Text zu übersetzen. *seufz* Also dackelte ich im nächsten Traum zu Legolas, und der war dann auch endlich so nett, sie mir zu übersetzen. Natürlich habe ich gleich Notizen gemacht, damit ich euch den Inhalt hier ordnungsgemäß präsentieren kann.

Es folgt also Ankulans allerletzte Schriftrolle, entstanden direkt in Mandos' Hallen. 

~~

__

Schon eine Weile durchwanderte ich die Pfade der Träume, als ohne Vorwarnung alles … wirklich wurde. Meine Sinne nahmen die Umgebung nicht anders wahr als Augenblicke zuvor, die Blumen rochen nicht süßer, der Wind blies nicht wärmer, der Boden fühlte sich nicht härter an, aber dennoch – mit einem Male spürte ich, daß dies von nun an meine Wirklichkeit wäre. Auch der Mond schien nicht strahlender, und doch leuchtete jener eben noch unscheinbare Pfad vor mir nun heller als alles Übrige.

Meine Füße folgten ihm von selbst. Gedanken verwirrten und beruhigten sich wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben; aller Gram floß aus meinem Herzen und die gebrochene Seele begann sich zu erneuern.

Erleichtert hob ich den Blick und staunte, denn er begegnete vielen Augenpaaren. Sie gehörten zu Elben meines Stammes, welche alle denselben Weg wanderten wie ich. Freudig schritten die meisten voran, doch einige blieben verwundert stehen: Nur selten kreuzen sich die Pfade der Träumenden.

Während wir noch staunten, stießen mehr und mehr Elben zu uns, und vieler Seelen befanden sich in Aufruhr. Von einer Schlacht berichteten jene, welche rechtzeitig genug erwachten, die Angreifer zu sehen. Verwirrende Offenbarungen trugen sie mit sich: [zensiert; das dürft ihr noch nicht wissen ^.~]_ All diese Bilder teilten sie mit den Verharrenden, ehe sie weiterzogen._

Nach einer Weile schloß auch ich mich ihnen an. Doch mit jedem Schritt schwächte die Verbindung zu meinem Sohn ab, welchen ich in Mandos' Hallen wiederzutreffen hoffte. Schließlich erkannte ich, daß er in Wahrheit noch in der sterblichen Welt verweilte, und beschloß umzukehren. Meine Suche sollte erneut beginnen, und eine Handvoll meiner treuesten Freunde begleitete mich, dabei zu helfen.

So langsam wir den Pfad der Verheißung rückwärts gingen, so träge erhellte sich die Umgebung. Dafür verschwammen die Formen der Pflanzen, die Wege wurden beinahe unsichtbar und die Steine auf dem Boden erkannten wir bald nicht mehr. Wie blind stolperten wir zurück in die triste Welt, die wir nicht lange zuvor verlassen hatten. Zu Hause angekommen, erkannten wir es nicht. Voller Trauer taumelte ich voran, doch ich bewegte mich wie durch Morast, erblickte nichts als wabernde graue Schatten, spürte weder Wind noch roch ich den Duft des Waldes. Nicht einmal die Traumpfade muteten je so unwirklich an. Das einzig Wahre schienen meine Gefährten zu sein.

Und er.

Plötzlich stand eine hohe Gestalt vor uns, trotz ihrer dunklen, wehenden Kleidung von einem blendenden Licht umgeben, und schaute uns verlorene Elben mitfühlend an. Ich wußte, wem ich gegenüberstand. Ein Teil von mir verneigte sich in Ehrfurcht vor Mandos, dem Valar – ein anderer nahm trotzig die Haltung des Widerstandes an gegen den Führer der Toten.

"In dieser Welt ist kein Raum für die Seelen der Verstorbenen", sprach er mit tiefsamtener Stimme, beruhigend, obgleich ihre Kraft sich durch den zitternden Boden mitteilte. "Aus welchem Grund klammerst du dich an den Schmerz, Ankulan von den Waldelben?"

Es wunderte mich nicht, daß der Valar mein Herz kannte. Doch schien er etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben, und so hob ich den Blick und behauptete: "Nicht Schmerz ist es, oh Hoher Herr, sondern Hoffnung, die mich hält. Die Hoffnung, meinen Sohn zu finden, denn ich spüre seine Anwesenheit in dieser Welt."

Als der Valar seine Größe verringerte und sich vor mir auf einen hüfthohen, dunklen Schemen setzte, verschlug es mir die Sprache. Und das war gut so, denn er nahm das Wort.

"Wie willst du suchen, Ankulan? Dein Gespür zeigt keine Richtung an; nicht stärker würdest du empfinden, stünde dein Sohn vor dir, noch schwächer, entferne er sich weiter. Deine Augen würden ihn nicht erkennen, blicktest du in sein Antlitz; wie jetzt würdest du nur Schatten sehen, durchsetzt mit den Erinnerungen davon, was sie einst darstellten. Setztest du einen Fuß aus dem vertrauten Tal, du verliefest dich in wenigen Sonnenreisen."

Seine Worte gaben die Wahrheit wieder, und mir verging der Mut. Nicht aber die Hoffnung. Sie regte sich stärker, so daß ich bald entgegnete: "Da ich nicht suchen kann, vertraue ich darauf, gefunden zu werden. Solange ich aber spüre, daß mein Sohn lebt, werde ich Eure sorgenfreien Hallen nicht betreten, Hoher Herr."

So stark seufzte Mandos bei meinen Worten, daß am Rande der Lichtung zwei hohe Schemen umknickten. "Und was ist mit den Seelen deiner Gefährten?" fragte er düster.

Forschend sah ich jedem einzelnen in die Augen. "Niemanden, der sich nach Trost und Vergessen sehnt, werde ich bitten, in dieser traurigen Welt zu verharren." Doch nach nur kurzem Bedenken stellte sie alle sich hinter mich. "Bitte gewährt mir die Erlaubnis zu bleiben, Hoher Herr. Ich schwöre, all ihre Seelen zu erlösen, sobald ich meinen Sohn spreche."

Mandos erhob sich und wuchs fast zögernd wieder an. "Es grämt mich, euch alle in Leid und Kummer zu wissen, denn jeder Tag wird euch als Ewigkeit erscheinen. Und davon werden viele, unzählbar viele kommen und vergehen, ehe dein Wunsch sich erfüllen soll. Einen Pfad hierher will ich offen lassen, für jeden, der seine Meinung vorher ändert. Seid wohl, ihr wandernden Erstgeborenen. Und vergeßt nicht, ich werde euch mit Freude und Glück begrüßen, wann immer ihr meine Hallen erreicht. Seid wohl."

Mit diesem letzten Gruß verschwand der Valar, wurde zu einem Schemen unter Schemen und verblaßte schließlich vollständig. Für uns vergingen seither fürwahr Ewigkeiten, tatenlose und wortarme Äonen, jedoch blieben all meine Freunde mir treu. Bis zu jenem Tag, da ein Schatten in unseren Augen Farbe annahm, da eine unsterbliche Seele in unsere Welt trat, ohne zu wabern, nur ein wenig verschwommen.

Diesen Jungen hielt ich für meine Chance; er sollte der Bote sein, welcher meinen Sohn dereinst zu mir führe. Daher schenkte ich ihm all mein Wissen. Obgleich noch immer Äonen vor mir lagen, ehe er verstehen und handeln würde, regte sich neue Hoffnung in mir. Er verschwand als der Träger meiner Liebe.

Und kehrte nach neun Ewigkeiten als der Empfänger zurück.

~~

So, ich hoffe, euch genügt diese Erklärung, denn nochmal möchte ich mich nicht unbedingt mit Mandos anlegen. *grusel* Zwar vermute ich, daß er bloß befürchtete, sein Ruf als starker (männlicher!) Valar ginge verloren, wenn alle Welt erfährt, was für Sentimentalitäten er da zuließ *grins* … Nanu, was ist das für ein Beben? Oh oh … *in Deckung geh* Ich hab nichts gesagt. (Ist ja die Wahrheit! ^.~) *flüster* Pst, Leute – und ihr habt nichts gehört, klar?

___________________

****

Vorschau auf Teil zwei: "Der Name der Macht"

*

__

Allgemeines

Jetzt unternehmen wir einen kleinen Zeitsprung. Allerdings nicht, wie vielfach befürchtet, rückwärts in Inuels Vergangenheit, sondern vorwärts: Die nächste Geschichte setzt neunzehn Tage nach dem Fortgang der Geister wieder ein. Damit überspringe ich die Reise zurück nach Düsterwald und etwa eine Woche im Elbenpalast, aber keine Sorge, was da geschah wird auch kurz erwähnt.

In dieser Geschichte erfahrt ihr nach und nach (und wirklich nur so ^^"), wer Inuel eigentlich ist – oder sein soll – und was er im Düsterwald so erlebt hat. Auch, woher er kochen kann, wird näher erläutert, *grins* und dazu noch manch anderes eklige Detail. *fiesgrins* Legolas, versteht sich, kommt auch nicht zu kurz. Schließlich muß ja *jemand* alles herausfinden, nicht wahr? Aber der beste Detektiv ist er nicht gerade … *seufz* Na ja, das werdet ihr ja noch früh genug lesen.

Mehrere neue Figuren werden eingeführt, und ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was ihr von denen haltet. Gegen Ende dann wird außerdem angedeutet werden, in welcher Zeit meine Story spielt, so daß ihr euch besser orientieren könnt, wie lange es noch hin ist bis zur Ringreise. ^^ Alles in allem wird sie wohl um einiges länger werden als der erste Teil.

Damit entlasse ich euch auch schon wieder, also verabschiede ich mich hier schon mal. Sollte "Früchte der Furcht" demnächst noch einmal auftauchen, habe ich bloß das neunte Kapitel überarbeitet für all jene, die es interessiert. Und jetzt noch eine kleine Vorschau á la Fersehen. *^.^*

Viel Ratespaß wünscht

Eure Mel

*

Inuel: "Was ist das für eine Geschichte?"

Legolas: "Über Nixen."

Umschlag eines dünnen Kinderbuches, darauf das Bild einer Nixe mit wehendem, karmesinrotem Haar

Inuels Stimme: "Und worum geht es?"

Legolas' Stimme: "Um … es geht darin … es geht darin um dich."

Legolas und Inuel auf einem Bett gegenüber sitzend, die Augen geschlossen, Legolas' Hand an Inuels Wange

Legolas' Stimme: "Ich fühle mich wohl."

Inuel und die Stimme einer Frau, überlagert: "Du beschützt mich doch, oder?"

Legolas mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und blutigem Schwert in der Hand

Legolas' Stimme: "Und wenn ich jedem einzelnen den Kopf abschlagen muß."

Inuel mit blutverschmiertem Oberkörper

Legolas' Stimme: "Das ist nur meine Schuld. Verzeih mir."

ein junger Elb: "Niemand weiß, wer er ist und was er plant. Wenn er nun mit dem Prinzen nur spielt?"

eine dunkle Gestalt fällt von einer sechs Stockwerke hohen Brüstung

Thranduils Stimme: "Legolas!"

ein Wachmann trägt den blutüberströmten Prinzen zu einem Bett

ein silberhariger Elb: "Ein Attentäter?"

Thranduil am Krankenbett: "Ist das … permanent?"

der Silberhaarige zum König: "Du hast wirklich Angst um ihn."

eine Klinge an Inuels Nacken

Stimme eines Wachmanns: "Nicht bewegen!"

ein Wachmann zum anderen: "Sein Name ist Inuel. Also, behandelt ihn – damenhaft."

eine gigantische Landkarte auf dem Boden eines großen Saales

Legolas' Stimme: "Wo bist du?"


End file.
